The Power of Fate
by spyrofate
Summary: Naraku is at last destroyed. But victory is short-lived, and a new presence stalks the earth. A presence...that may very well be the end of all mankind. Truths are revealed, destinies are shaped, as a battle to save the past, present and future unfolds.
1. Finally

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 1 Finally:

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!" Inuyasha then slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground, sending an enormous light gliding across ground. An evil smirk appeared on Naraku's face and he chuckled as he watched the attack approach.

'Wait for it......' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked on in desperation. His face telling everyone he was determined to win.

Suddenly Inuyasha watched as Kanna stepped out in front of Naraku with her mirror ready to deflect the attack back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome.......NOW!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

Knowing her cue, Kagome then stepped out from behind Inuyasha's kimono, with her bow in hand and one arrow poised, she only had one thing to say...

"Naraku....YOU'RE FINISHED!!!" and with that statement, released the arrow from her bow, allowing it to travel directly into the wind scar. The arrows' power then suddenly combined with the wind scar! This caused the attack to grow tremendously in both size and power as a purplish aura encircled the attack causing it to spark with radiant amounts of electricity as it traveled to its target.

'WHAT??!!!!'

Naraku thought. Completely overwhelmed at the power he was feeling from both Inuyasha and Kagome as they stood side by side! Knowing the attack was too strong, he attempted to dodge it, but it was too late, the wind scar suddenly swallowed Kanna in a massive light, destroying her instantly, as the attack continued its way towards Naraku! Naraku could hardly believe this was it as he stood there. Knowing the futileness of trying to escape, the wind scar suddenly engulfed him in a massive aura of white and purple.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed as the attack burned his being like the fires of hell!! The wind scar then erupted with power turning into a massive cyclone that lit up the very sky, which crackled with lightning that was now striking the ground uncontrollably in all different places, shattering trees and pounding miniature craters in the ground!! Naraku was then hurdled straight into the air from the wind scar's increasing power! Gusts of wind shot out like bullets from gun, knocking over trees and turning the area into a clear opening in the forest! Inuyasha and Kagome attempted to shield themselves from the wind as they were pushed back by its force. Unable to hold her ground, Kagome's feet began to leave the ground, when suddenly a clawed hand grasped her wrist and a voice shouted,

"Kagome!!!"

Inuyasha then pinned Kagome to the ground shielding her body with his own as debris flew over their heads. Further away, Miroku had Sango in the same position, eyes shut tightly from the gusts of wind that continued to blow. Inside the wind scar, Naraku felt his body begin to incinerate in the light, and as he realized he was finished, he could only think of one thing,

"A.....half-breed...........and...........a..................miko............."

Suddenly the lightning in the sky had ceased, and the winds began to die down, and then..........quiet. Inuyasha then peered over his shoulder with Kagome still underneath him to survey his surroundings. There was nothing....Naraku was gone....the only thing that remained of him, lay on the ground glowing a bright purple color. It was the Shikon Jewel, or the piece that Naraku had held!! Inuyasha then lifted himself off Kagome. After helping her up, Miroku and Sango stood as well, each one wore a look of amazement and disbelief on their faces. The entire area appeared as if a meteor had stuck and yet had left the ground still level and intact. Shippo then appeared out from under a ditch in the forest and also looked on in disbelief. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there, observing the scene, trying to find a way to put into words what they had just done! Inuyasha then broke the silence,

"It's......over." Was all he could say.

Kagome then added,

"We.......did it."

Still thinking this was too good to be true, Miroku quickly unwrapped his prayer beads and a look of even more shock appeared on his face as he stared down at what was now....a whole hand. Overwhelmed with extreme amounts of joy, Miroku suddenly darted over to Sango, lifting and spinning her around in a tight embrace, laughing hysterically. Shocked at this movement Sango asked,

"Miroku?!!"

Too overjoyed to listen, Miroku then set Sango down and in one swift movement, pressed his lips against hers! Sango, too shocked to respond, went wide-eyed, but did not attempt to pull away from him. Miroku then became aware of his actions. His eyes shot up and he quickly broke away from her blushing furiously, as was Sango.

"Uh....s......sorry." he said. Knowing he was too blind to notice what he had done.

Sango blushed even more and simply said,

"It's......okay." She said as she lifted her hand to her face, attempting to hide the blush. Inuyasha and Kagome stood a little shocked at seeing that, but then grinned and turned back to what was Naraku's grave. A slight breeze blew calmly through their hair. Kagome then placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"We did it Inuyasha." She said gently.

Inuyasha then smiled and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"We did it Kagome." He said softly.

'It is. It's finally over' he thought.

He squeezed Kagome's hand a little more, and then stared up with Kagome at a starry sky.

(A/N): My first fanfic, tell me what you think, flames welcome.


	2. Relaxation

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 2: Relaxation

A large fire crackled, and popped in the middle of a small opening where Inuyasha and the others had decided to make camp. Shippo was snoring quietly on the tail of Kirara, who was also in a deep sleep. One paw was wrapped in a blood stained bandage. Sango and Miroku stared into the fire listening to peace in the night. Sango let out a small sigh.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Sango snapped out of her thoughts as she listened to the lecherous monk that sat across from her, still staring into the fire.

"Hmm...what?" she asked, confusion apparent in her tone. It was obvious she wasn't listening to him. He sighed and rephrased his words,

"It's hard to believe isn't it? That Naraku is dead, and our quest is almost at its end?" he took his gaze away from the fire to look at Sango's glowing face. The fire had made her features look so delicate and soft. He chuckled slightly, making Sango stare at him in confusion, "I think that's what we've all been thinking about hasn't it? How've we managed to do the "impossible"?" Sango just nodded in agreement. Watching as Miroku stared back into the depths of the fire. Sango soon became lost in thought again,

'True as that may be Miroku,' a blush spread across her face, 'that WASN'T was I thinking about.' she thought, grateful that the glow of the fire before them masked her blush.

Flashback:

_Miroku quickly unwrapped his prayer beads and stared down at what was now.....a whole hand. He could hardly believe his own eyes, and suddenly darted over to Sango, lifting her high into his arms, spinning her around, and laughing uncontrollably._

_"Miroku?!!!" was all she could manage to get out._

_Miroku then suddenly put her down on the ground and pressed his lips against hers._

End Flashback:

Sango's blush grew and she attempted to hide it by placing her hands once more on her face. Miroku noticed this, and asked,

"Sango everything alright?" as he moved in closer to her,

Sango suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, knowing she had to sound convincing.

"Y...Yeah, e..everything's fine.." her blush grew so much, she had to turn her face from him to keep him from noticing.

"You sure?" and the monk moved in closer to her. "You know, dear Sango, you can tell me anything...." Sango's face was still red, but now with anger.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" SMACK

Miroku now lay twitching in pain as a large lump surfaced from his head. Sango then laid down on her futon she had set up next to Kirara. Surprisingly, neither Shippo nor Kirara had stirred after that incident. Miroku then brought his face up from the dirt, an annoyed look spread across his face,

'WHAT? So I can kiss her without getting beat up, but I can't touch her??' he let out a small sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to the place they had heard the scream. Both looking confused, but knew what event had just occured. Kagome sighed,

"Didn't take long did it?" she turned her attention back to the river she had been washing her face in, getting the all the dirt off and cleaning up small cuts that didn't require bandaging.

"Nope." he simply said, watching as Kagome soaked a small towel in the river. He looked on as the moonlight caused her raven hair and soft skin to appear so fragile and yet, so perfect. 'Gah, what the hell am I thinking?!!!' he mentally scolded himself. Kagome turned her attention back to the hanyou seated behind her with a wet cloth in her hands.

"Here, let me take at your wounds." she said, and krept closer to him and was now kneeled infront of him.

"Feh, I'll be fine." he said roughly "I've had worse than this." he turned his head away from her avoiding what was now a glare on Kagome's face.

"It doesn't mean it still can't get infected!!!" she said annoyingly, knowing where this was about to go!

"Look, I don't need your help!! Nor do I want it!!!" he spat back at her. Kagome's expression saddend a bit and she turned away from the hanyou. A small breeze blew, rustling with her hair, making it flow gently in the wind and it pushed her scent to his sensitive nose. He inhaled deeply and relaxed. He loved her scent, that was something he just couldn't deny.

"Sorry." she started sadly. "I just wanted to help, but I guess I'm not helping at all unless I'm searching for jewel shards huh?" tears threatened to spill. Inuyasha caught the smell of salt and water, and immediately regreted his words.

"Kagome...." he trailed off. He sighed in defeat, he hated it SO MUCH when she cried, and knowing he was the cause of it, just made it worse. He began to remove his outer harori and then the inner, Kagome glanced back, to see him staring right at her, almost apologetically.

"Go ahead." he said softly.

Kagome at first marveled at how the moon's glowed played with his body, showing the definition and muscle tone in his chest and abs. His silver-white hair blew softly in the wind as it passed. Kagome then shifted her weight back around to face him and began rubbing an ointment on his gash in his stomach. The blood had stopped long ago that was for sure, but the wound was still dirty and needed to be treated. After carefully mending and wrapping the wound, she took his outer harori and began to wash the blood off. Scrubbing with all the elbow grease she had, she attempted to get all the blood out. Her neck ached and she tried popping it, moving it from side to side, but to no avail. She sighed,

'Why does blood always have to be such a pain to clean?' she thought and tried to pop her neck yet again making it less stiff, but still no such luck.

Inuyasha watched as she tried to continually pop the stiffness in her neck out.

'Feh. Not goin' to do it that way.' he thought to himself as she tried again.

Kagome just decided she would sleep it off, when she was finished. Suddenly something made her jump out of pure shock, and she was about to scream her lungs out, when she saw a pair of clawed hands slowly and tenderly grip her shoulders, and gently started rubbing them?!!

"You're body's too tense, you need to relax, you'll get your muscles in a knot and then be sore for days." Kagome just sat there, too shocked at what she was feeling.

'What is he......?'

Kagome's thoughts trailed off when Inuyasha had pushed her shoulders together, they popped in several different places, releasing the tension in her neck. Kagome felt the stiffness begin to leave every part of her body and relaxed completely into Inuyasha's gentle hands. He continued to massage her back, shoulders, and neck being very careful not to hurt her.

'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself 'I don't really know, but........it feels...........right somehow.' a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha......." Kagome trailed off and Inuyasha soon heard her breathing steadily. She had fallen asleep in his very arms. A small, warm smile written on her face, but Inuyasha continued to massage her, making sure she was no longer tense and stiff.

'She's.........just............beautiful.' and his smirk grew to a full smile that he never wanted to end. He whispered to her ear,

"Rest easy Kagome.........you deserve it." She let out a soft moan as if she had acknowleged him, and snuggled into his chest. All the hanyou could do at that point, was hold her firmly in his arms and slowly drift off into a gentle sleep, listening to peaceful stream that flowed in front them.

(A/N: Another chapter, tell me what your thoughts are, and DON'T be afraid to be honest, flames welcome.)

Dedicated to my first reviewers:

Kagome-Kikyou: glad you liked it, and I hope I can continue to make it more enjoyable for you.

and my good friend everyheart: Thanks for your support and I hope to hear more from you.


	3. Return

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 3: Return

Kagome stirred and her eyes slowly flickered. She looked over to see the sun starting to peek up over the horizon. She then realized that she was being....held. She glanced down to see a pair of strong and gentle arms wrapped around her. She felt completely safe and secured and a blush slowly scetched her face when she realized who was holding her so firmly and protectively. Not wanting to break away, Kagome looked up at a still sleeping hanyou and her blush grew at what she witnessed. His face looked so peaceful and he seemed to be in a deep sleep. His expression was so soft, like the time she first found him, pinned to the Goshinboku. A warm smile creeped over her face as she stared at the hanyou.

Suddenly Inuyasha stirred and slowly his eyes began to flicker. He awoke to find himself staring into a pair a coffee-brown orbs that met his golden ones. Too shocked to move at the moment, a small pink tinted at his face.

"K.....Kagome?" his voice was cracked with a hint of confustion in it.

Kagome blushed a little and directed her gaze toward the ground.

"Uh....morning." Her blush grew furiously, when she realized that she had slept in the arms of Inuyasha last night.

'I can't complain, I mean, sure it was a first, but........." a small smile appeared on her face as the hanyou above her just stared into her raven hair, inhaling her scent. 'but I didn't want it to end.'

"Kagome......." Inuyasha's voice was soft and also curious. Kagome directed her eyes back to Inuyasha. An awed expression covered his face as she saw him staring off into the distance. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again,

"......Look." he finished. Kagome turned to the direction Inuyasha had been staring at, and gasped at what she saw. The sun was rising further over the horizon, its bright orange hue caused the sky itself to seem completely black, but still giving the forest its lush, green color. The river that flowed before them, looked as if it had been set on fire, the surface sparkled like the stars in the sky.

It was.................. beautiful.

The two just sat there staring at the magnificant site. Neither of them had ever seen anything like that. It was like a picture that had been perfectly painted........just for their eyes. Kagome broke the silence for a moment,

"It's............beautiful." her voice similar to a whisper.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, his tone similar to Kagome's.

Kagome then let a warm smile spread across her face and she once again snuggled herself into Inuyasha's chest, wanting to relish every detail of that moment. Instinctively, Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome, and a small smile crossed his face, and he soon became lost in thought.

'I never thought I would see anything like this. It's.....incredible. The best part of it though.....the part that makes this even more special to me.......is that I'm seeing it with you Kagome." he then slowly laid his chin on top of Kagome's raven-black hair. Inhaling her scent, they both sat there taking in all the beauty and burying it in their minds.

'This is something I never want to forget. I'm seeing something that I never thought existed, and I'm seeing it with you.......Inuyasha.' and Kagome's smile brightened.

"I....hope we're not interupting." a calm voice said lecherously.

This caused the hanyou to literally jump, flying about 20 feet in the air and come down on his head. Kagome's face turned to the color of a tomato as she saw a demon exterminator, a fire neko youkai, a kitsune, and a smirking monk staring at them, all grins on their faces, even the fire-neko youkai!

"Uh......guys......it's.........not what you think!!" Kagome studdered and her voice had cracked so much, she could've passed for being sick. She knew she sounded pathetic.

Miroku sighed a little in disappointment "Probably not."

This earned him another lump on the head and a demon exterminator peering over him mumbling.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, lecher!" she scolded him as he lie twitching in pain. She then turned her attention back to Kagome.

"So Kagome, what happend with you last night?" she asked, the grin returning to her face.

Before Kagome could answer, the hanyou had regained consciousness, and jumped right infront of a blushing Kagome, never noticing the blush on his own face.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!" he scolded. The tint of red stll on his cheeks.

"Oh come on Inuyasha...." the kitsune hopped on Inuyasha's head smirking, "we ALL saw you! Don't even try to lie. It's obvious you and Kagome slep........" BAM!!!!!!

The hanyou had brought his fist up, connecting with a kitsune's skull unabling him to finish his sentence. Miroku then picked himself up off the ground, the lump still fresh on his head.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we don't have anything against you sleeping with....." his words were cut short as he looked up to see an angry hanyou charging at him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Both the monk and the kitsune then took off running, fearing for their lives as Inuyasha chased after them screaming and cursing them for not leaving them alone.

Sango and Kagome watched as Inuyasha chased them through the forest, making different patterns in the way they darted away from the hanyou. Sango then decided to investgate the situation further, and leaned over toward Kagome, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"So Kagome, what exactly happened with you and Inuyasha last night? I didn't even hear you return to the camp."

Kagome blushed yet again, not as much as before, but still enough to get her to turn away from Sango. She cupped her face, attempting to hide the blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Uh....well.......you see Inuyasha's wounds were worse than I thought so I decided to stay and clean him up, and.........I guess.......we both fell asleep. ImeanwedidjustdefeatedNarakuyouknow?!!!!!" she said the last part VERY quickly.

Realizing she didn't want to talk about it right there, Sango let the matter drop by nodding her head.

'I'll ask her when we have some more privacy, maybe she'll tell me then what REALLY happened.'

Sango turned her attention back to hanyou, monk, and kitsune. Watching as Miroku spinted as fast he could away from Inuyasha. Shippo threw small rocks at Inuyasha while running as fast as he could, but the rocks merely bounced off as Inuyasha ran after him, claws extended, screaming.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOUR HEADS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled after them. Kagome giggled at the site and directed her gaze back at the sun that was now in full view, and smiled.

'I'll never forget that site. It just seemed like it was meant just for us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of chasing, the group had set out to get back to Kaede's village, which would take them just a few more minutes from where they were. They had been walking for hours and the sun was starting to set once again. Inuyasha led the group, walking in his usual pose, hands tucked in his sleeves. Kagome followed next to him, behind her followed a demon exterminator holding a neko youkai in her arms, a monk that had a total of 5 knots on his head, and perched on his shoulder was a kitsune that had a total of 4 knots.

Shippo leaned over and whispered into Miroku's ear,

"You'd think he'd be happy, knowing Kagome didn't sit him for it."

Miroku let out a small sigh,

"One would think so."

Inuyasha then glared at them behind his shoulder letting them know their words didn't go unheard by him. Both of their eyes widend a bit and then looked off the their left, whistling. Deciding to ignore them Inuyasha then directed his gaze back to the path they were following, but soon realized the truth in Shippo's words

'That's true, Kagome didn't use the word.' he began to think back to that night. 'Even when Kagome woke up, she never said it. She didn't.........even try to push me away.'

Inuyasha glanced down slightly at Kagome. Watching as she just kept walking with a warm smile on her face, enjoying the scenery as the wind blew through her hair causing to sway gently, like that of a river. He smiled at the woman who didn't seem to notice his gaze.

'Kagome....'

His thoughts were soon intrerrupted when his ears twitched at the sound of rustling bushes off in the distance. Keeping his head straight, he looked off to the corner of his eye where he heard the sound. There was nothing....but the area was completely silent and eerie. The area was darkend by large amounts of shade, but still visible. Inuyasha continued to walk, never taking his eyes away from that area, until he heard someone scream.

"We're here!!!" Kagome cried out joyfully.

Inuyasha looked away to stare ahead at Kaede's village which was now coming into view through the forest. Kagome then increased her pace to a run, squealing happily,

"Oh boy, I'm gonna take a hot bath, cook up some ramen, show Kaede the jewel..." she continued. Followed by the rest of the groups who also looked pleasantly happy to be back in the village with Kaede. Kaede was picking herbs from the field when she saw Kagome running up to her waving.

"Kaede! Hey Kaede!"

The old woman stood up and greeted her friends warmly with a big smile.

"Inuyasha, Kagome ye have returned!!" she siad as Kagome ran up and hugged her tight. Shippo bounded up soon after, followed by Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha was taking his time, not too desperate to greet the old hag.

"Lady Kaede, it's good to see you again." Miroku said as he bowed respectively in front of her. Kaede simply nodded,

"Aye, it is good to ye as well."

Sango then took her turn to greet her.

"Kaede how've you been?" she said giving her a small friendly hug. Kaede kindly returned the embrace.

"I am doing well, it is good to see all of ye have returned, but what of Naraku? Have ye actually destroyed the demon?"

They all smiled at each other, and Kagome started inside Kaede's hut.

"Come on Kaede, I'll tell you all about it after we get some food. I for one am starving!"

They all followed after Kagome, except Inuyasha. Kagome looked outside the slab door with curiousity. He was staring back into the forest, he expression serious and still, and could've been mistaken for a statue.

"Inuyasha?" she said trying to get his attention, but the hanyou just kept staring away as if he didn't even hear her.

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha?" she stated sweetly. Inuyasha then tore his gaze away to look at a giggling Kagome.

"Huh?" he mumbled. Kagome walked up to him smiling.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'll fix you up some of your favorite ramen." happiness more than obvious in her voice. Inuyasha simply nodded and followed behind her as they walked back to the hut. Before he entered, he took one last glance back at the forest where he was sure he heard something. Shrugging it off, he walked inside to be greeted by Kaede and the others.

(A/N: Three chapters up now.... I'm making these up as I go. Tell me what you think and sorry about the cliffhanger. I bet most of you can guess what's wrong. If you can't wait and see.)


	4. The Appearance

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedicated to my fourth and fifth reviewers,

Kilala Freak: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for making want to update! lol.

and eveilpristess345: Hope you think the rest is lol.

Well.....on to the story

Chapter 4: The Appearance

"...then Inuyasha's wind scar became so powerful, it desintigrated Naraku instantly!!" Kagome had been telling the story of Naraku's defeat to Kaede as they sat around a small fire in the middle of the hut. Everyone seemed to be listening to Kagome as she told what happened, everyone except Inuyasha, he sat in the corner of the room lost deep in thought.

'I know something or someone was there, there had to be!! My ears DON'T lie! I could've sworn I heard something or someone lurking out there.' Inuyasha still stared off into space lost in his thoughts as Kagome finished up her story to Kaede.

"After it subsided, I picked up the jewel and we set out to make camp for the night." Kaede listened carefully, nodding her head to show Kagome she was listening.

"You should've seen it Kaede!! It was SO huge!! Naraku never had a chance!!!" Shippo exclaimed joyfully bouncing up and down. Kaede smiled at the young kitsune,

"Aye, of course the wind scar's power would increase. An attack able to destroy a hundred demons in one sweep as ye say, would have a rather remarkable effect when combined with the power of a miko." and she chuckled slightly. This caused Kagome to blush a little at the compliment, knowing Kaede thought of her being that powerful.

Miroku nodded in agreement and continued the conversation,

"It's true the wind scar's power was remarkable, but I don't understand why Inuyasha didn't use the Backlash Wave instead. After all, the Backlash Wave is the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack from what I understand." Everyone seemed to understand where he was coming from and began to wonder themselves.

This caught Inuyasha's attention briefly,

"Feh, it wouldn't have worked." he said roughly. Everyone stared at the hanyou in confusion. He kept his golden gaze at the floor and continued to explain,

"For the Backlash Wave to work, I have to be able to sense the demon aura around them, which I could, but the Backlash Wave merely sends my opponents attack back at them. A simple backfire technique, and it didn't look to me like Naraku was trying to attack." he stated, still staring at the floor. Everyone, even Kaede, looked shocked after realizing how cunning Inuyasha had been in that battle. Kagome smiled at the hanyou. Her look of happiness began to turn to worry and concern,

'Inuyasha's been so quiet lately, he seems to be deep in thought.' she thought to herself as she continued to stare at him, watching as he just sat there, staring off into space.

'Damn it. There had to be something out there, right?! I swear I could've heard it!' he sighed and let out a small growl. 'What ever it was.....it was probably after Kagome.'

Kagome stared at the hanyou with worry in her eyes, 'Maybe I should ask him what's wrong, but what if....he's thinking about happened this morning.' her face saddend a bit, 'Does he regret it? No, that can't be it. He was acting so sweet and gentle,....... Inuyasha......' her thoughts were interrupted when Sango stood up.

"Kagome, would you like to come with me to the hot springs for a little while?" Kagome then looked away from the hanyou, to Sango. She nodded with a smile on her face and started grabbing her bathing supplies from her bag. She took a quick glance over at Inuyasha while she was searching threw her huge yellow bag.

'I guess I can ask him.......later.' she thought, staring at him, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She followed Sango out of the hut, leaving the rest of the group to their thoughts.

Seconds after they left the hut, Inuyasha's nose caught a familiar scent. His eyes snapped open, and he rushed out of the hut to see both Sango and Kagome standing perfectly still, and off in the distance stood a shadowy figure. Both Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara soon followed after Inuyasha to see what had startled him. The figure started to come into view as it continued it's way forward. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword tight, and let out a small growl, ready to draw it when a calm and yet cold voice spoke,

"Inuyasha.....do you truly wish to strike me down?" and the figure emerged from the darkness, into the moonlight. Everyone then stared in awe at the person before them, and Inuyasha slowly loosened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, letting his arm fall to his side.

"K...Kikyou?" his voice was muffled and cracked.

The miko stood before them, a cold, and slightly sad expression printed on her pale face. Inuyasha continued to stare at her in awe.

"You......you were the one that was following us." he stated.

Kikyou smiled sadly at the hanyou. Kagome then looked surprised at what Inuyasha had just said.

'Kikyou followed us? Of course, she must've sensed Naraku's demon aura has vanished. That's what threw Inuyasha so deep in thought. And now she's come.........to.........' she couldn't bare to finish that thought and let it drop when Kikyou spoke up.

"Inuyasha, you've done it." her voice sounded as if she were about to burst into tears. "You've destroyed Naraku, and taken revenge at what he did to us 50 years ago!" she advanced toward the hanyou and embraced him tightly. "Now we can FINALLY be together!!" her words at that moment sounded cold and emotionless.

"Come Inuyasha, come with me and we will share the rest of our lives together. Our souls will finally be at peace."

No one made any attempt to say anything, and so remained silent. Kagome could feel her chest begin to burn inside and her stomach churned at Kikyou's words. It was as if she was trying to rub in the fact that Inuyasha could never be hers and that his life belonged to Kikyou.

Kaede then decided to take matters into her own hands and broke the silence,

"Sister, Inuyasha has finally avenged thy death, why do ye still wish to drag him to hell?" her voice remained calm and filled with the wisdom she possesed. "Ye are not of this world anymore sister, ye must move on......." Inuyasha interrupted Kaede.

"Stop Kaede-baba." he said softly.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha in confusion. The hanyou stared back at everyone and slowly wrapped his arms around Kikyou.

"I have to." he said simply.

Kagome felt her heart shatter like the shikon jewel. Tears began to boil up in her eyes as she listened to the one she loved so much continue his explaination.

"I promised. I promised Kikyou that I would always protect her, and.....I just........I can't break my oath. That's why.........I have to go."

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome to see her with her back turned away from him. Her arms hung limp at her sides. Inuyasha continued to stare at her back, but seemed to be looking right through to her heart. Both guilt and sorrow welled up inside the hanyou and he slowly released his grip on the dead miko. He made his way over to Kagome.....slowly, making sure he didn't sense what he NEVER wanted to sense from her.

"Kagome.......I............" his words were lost in his mouth. He tried to put them back together, but to no avail and just came out studdering. Kagome interrupted him before he could continue and let her voice barely above a whisper.

"Inuyasha.......I understand. Just..........be happy." a small tear had rolled down her cheek, her eyes hidden beneath the bangs of her raven hair. A sad, and very lonely smile on her face. Inuyasha then picked the same smell he had back at the river, the one smell that he despised more than ANYTHING...............tears. They fell freely now from Kagome's face, but she held in her sobs,

'Be strong.......I.........have to..........be......strong.' but the more she thought, the harder it became to hold back everything she had ever wanted to tell him. She wanted to scream and shout with all the power she had, how much she loved him, and badly she wanted him to stay.

'Don't.....think so selfishly.......be.......strong.' she continued to try and strengthen herself mentally, so she could get through it physically, but soon discovered how impossible that was at that very moment. Her heart was breaking at the very thought of losing the one person she cared about.

Inuyasha felt a part of him......somehow........begin to slip away. He attempted to place a clawed hand on the miko's shoulder, but pulled back and directed his gaze toward the ground, his silver bangs shielding his own amber eyes. Kagome then spoke again with such softness,

"Inuyasha........please.....just be happy...........and go." the gentleness in her voice nearly threw Inuyasha into a mad rage as he clenched his fist tightly, gritting his teeth, still keeping his eyes shileded from the very sight of her.

Kikyou then walked over behind the hanyou and gently took his hand into hers. His back turned to her.

"Come." she said coldly, but letting her voice express sorrow for everyone. The hanyou simply nodded his head, letting Kikyou then lead him away from them...............from her, and deep into the forest. Inuyasha knew exactly where he would be taken.

'The Goshinboku.' he thought sadly to himself, but felt unable to care anymore. Kagome kept her back to him, never wanting to see it for herself. She couldn't. She just wouldn't be able to take it.

The rest of the group looked on with sadness and disappointment on their faces as they watched the hanyou's figure start to disappear into the night along with the dead miko. Shippo's face bore pain and more anger than anything, but tears threatened at the tip of his green eyes.

'You..........idiot! Go on.......get out of here, and stay away from Kagome forever.............you.......you..........' he couldn't finish his thought as his anger was soon replaced by sorrow.

Inuyasha and Kikyou's images had then vanished into the forest. Kikyou still leading the hanyou by the hand. The rest of the group then turned their gaze toward Kagome, seeing her eyes hidden beneath her hair, and her body so limp and weak tore them apart. She looked so...helpless like the slightest breeze would cause her to fall over and break into a million pieces. Kagome then planted a small grin on her face still daring not to look at any of them. Her heart was gone...she had given it to someone she trusted with her life, and they took it from her. Kagome then spoke above a whisper,

"Guys........I'm going home." she said. Sadness and despair more than apparant in her voice, and more tears continued to drop from her cheeks.

No one could say anything, as Kagome picked up the bathing supplies she had dropped on the ground at the sight of Kikyou, and slowly walked back into the hut. The group stared off into the forest each one having the same thought in their minds.

'Inuyasha, why did you not tell her?' they all thought in unison.

Kaede then turned and started back into her hut, she looked sadly at the girl,

'Goodbye, child.' and she disappeared behind the slab.

Sango and Miroku then looked at each other and nodded. They ran after Kagome as fast as they could to catch up with her. Kagome could her them yelling for her to wait, but she just kept walking, not wanting to answer. She knew she couldn't do it, but somehow......she would have to find a way to say.......goodbye.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara soon caught up the young miko and started walking along side her.

"We will accompany you." Miroku said thoughtfully. Kagome simply nodded sadly still refusing to look at any of them. They all remained silent the entire trip. What could they say?

'I've gotta say something, ANYTHING! Kagome.............PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!!' Shippo's voice was screaming inside his own head, tormenting him to the point of insanity when suddenly........they saw it.

The Bone-Eaters Well was now a few feet away, and the time had come. Kagome slowly walked up to the rim of the well and turned. She planted a smile on her face.

"Well..........I guess............this is it." she attempted to keep the smile, knowing she'd never be able to wear it again if she let it go now. She never realized how hard that was going to be when Sango suddenly launched herself at Kagome, embracing her tightly, blubbering like a baby!

"KAGOME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squeezed tighter and tighter not wanting to let go...ever. Tears poured like rain from eyes and her sobs were loud and...........painful. She let all her emotions rise to the surface. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE MY SISTER DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE LOST MY BROTHER, I CAN'T LOSE MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her sobs became louder with each sentence she spat out.

Kagome felt Sango's words stab her like a thousand knives. She knew then, she couldn't keep smiling, and embraced her sister with all the love she had and began balling her eyes out.

"OH SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she let her tears fall freely from her cheeks. Kagome squeezed Sango tighter and her crying became furious, not holding back a single tear, she cried into Sango's shoulder.

Shippo couldn't take the pain he was feeling and shot himself into his mothers' chest! Matching Kagome and Sango's sobs with his own, and he made his own declaration,

"AND YOU'RE MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried bitterly into her shirt, soaking it with his tears.

Kagome unconsiously embraced the closest thing she had to a son, not letting go of Sango, and began crying even harder, if that was possible. Miroku felt a single tear stroll down his cheek and he hid his eyes in the bangs of his hair, listening to the weeping from the girls, never had he felt or heard such pain before.

'Inuyasha...................' Kagome thought as she continued to let her world fall apart in her arms, and a small tear suddenly fell off her cheek.

Landing softly on the rim of the well.

(A/N: Should I stop it here?...............NO??..................Okay, whatever floats your boat! lol.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, the sun shone through the trees. Inuyasha continued to let Kikyou lead him further away. He kept his gaze toward the ground, fearing to see the Goshinboku. Ever since he smelled the scent of Kagome's tears, he felt a piece of him begin to slip away, and with each step they took, the feeling intensified.

'I'm sorry.............Kagome.'

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his body pulse, sending a sharp pain in his chest. Using his free hand he gripped the place he had felt the pain..............his heart.

'What...........What was that??'

He felt Kikyou's grip on his hand begin to loosen, and as he looked up, he found she was.....gone. He stood alone in complete darkness.

"What??!!! Where the hell am I??" he began wandering blindly, looking for signs of life. "What the hell's going on?!! Kikyou? Kikyou where are you?!!"

Silence.

"Damn it is anyone out there!!!!!" he shouted into the darkness.

Silence.

He sat down scolding himself, pondering,

'What the hell happened? Where am I?' he couldn't keep his next question to himself.

"Why am I here??" he asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a bright light flashed infront of him, blinding him completely. He shielded his eyes and stood up gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. The light dimmed and vanished. Inuyasha then looked ahead and stared in awe at what he was seeing.

It was........him. He was holding Kikyou firmly to his chest, an arrow extended in his heart, and flames surrounded them in the village they stood in. Inuyasha just stared at the image before him.

"I remember this..........this was when Naraku attempted to kill us with his illusions. The day he captured Kikyou." he continued to stare in awe at what he knew was........a memory.

"_Kikyou......you'll never be alone again. I swear I'll always protect you."_ his own voice echoed around him,_ a light hit the floor next to them, and the image continued, "What? You mean there's someone else I have to protect? But who? Who could....."_ and Inuyasha watched as once again, the image of a smiling Kagome appeared.

"Kagome......." he said aloud.

As quick as the image appeared, it vanished, but not without leaving another image infront of him. And Inuyasha turned his attention to the newest image. There, he saw Kagome, her eyes empty, a bow and arrow in her hands, and once again...........he saw himself. Standing there.....infront of Kagome listening to her away.........." Inuyasha immediately recognized this memory as well.

"Of course, this is when Kagome had been possesed by Tsubaki, and attempted to kill me."

The memory continued to play forward, and he watched once again as his own image charged at her.

_"Kagome.........don't be stupid..........as if I'd run.........AND LEAVE YOU!!!"_

The image then disappeared in another flash of light. Another appeared and disappeared, and they began surrounding the hanyou as he glanced in all different directions, watching his memories whirl around him, flashing, and tormenting him. He couldn't take it anymore and finally screamed with all his might!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DOOOOOOOOO???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt his hand become cold again, and looked up to see Kikyou still leading him into the forest. He stared at the ground wide-eyed.

'I......I was inside my own mind.....' he felt the pain he felt before pulse through his body again. He immediately jerked his hand away from Kikyou's cold grasp and stopped in his tracks.

Kikyou looked back to see Inuyasha just gawking at her. Looking as if he'd just seen a ghost...which wasn't too far off.

"Inuyasha??" she asked and took a step toward him. When he saw this, he instinctively took a step back. Kikyou looked at him in confusion and attempted to get closer again, only to have the hanyou back away from her again. Their eyes locked, and they just stared at each other, the sunlight sending beams of light through the trees.

Inuyasha felt his body pulse again, when suddenly, he bolted off with all the speed his hanyou form could muster, screaming one name...........

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N: Whew, Damn that was long!! lol. Review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger again, but.......I had to stop it here, but don't kill me yet, b/c more will be up shortly)


	5. Goodbye?

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 5: Goodbye?

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, even Miroku had been shedding their tears for 2 hours now. Kagome knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She had to move on. She had to find the strength to live on without them.

Without him.

Kagome finally broke away from embracing everybody, tears still spilling down her cheeks. Sango and Shippo still didn't hold back their tears and sobs for their friend. Even though Kagome pulled away, they launched themselves back at the young girl.

"You.......can't......" Sango weeped onto Kagome's shoulder. "You......just......can't" she said in between sobs.

Kagome's expression became soft and she tried to smile.

"Sango....." and then placed one arm on the demon slayer's back, rubbing it gently. The kitsune then started screaming at her.

"Kagome!! You can't leave us like this!!! I won't let you!!!" Shippo wailed into her chest as Kagome held him firmly to her, like she would her son......now that she thought about it, he was practically her son, but.......he was their son. She attempted to comfort the kitsune as best as she could.

"Shippo......I have to." she whispered softly into his ears.

"WHY?!!!" he bellowed back at her.

"Shippo....please......try to understand. I've done everything that needed to done here....it's time for me to leave." she said softly.

'I can't stay here....it's just too much......I just can't look at anything without being reminded of him. I have to get away from this place...or I won't be able to move on.' she then nuzzled the kitsune she held in her arms, to her neck. 'But how will I be able to look at anything back home either? I'll still be tormented by him, my room, the shrine itself,......the Goshinboku...'

Tears threatened her once again and began to fall from her cocoa-brown eyes.

"Inuyasha......." she whispered into the air, staring up at a blue morning sky filled with puffy, white clouds that hovered above them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground, and began running with tremendous amounts of speed, making the forest a complete blur as he soared through the air, and practically glided across the ground.

'Come on damnit!! I've gotta be faster than this!!!" and using his right foot as a boost, he increased his speed and managed to maintain it. His thoughts scattered from anger to fear.

'If I don't make it there in time....I'll never be able to see her again! Hold on Kagome....just HOLD ON!!' and yet again he managed to increase his speed, causing the leaves on the ground to follow after him as he passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still being held back by her friends' embrace on her. She did her best to try and convince them she had to leave, but they wouldn't budge. She let out a small, sad sigh from her lips.

"Come on guys.......stop making this harder than it already is." Kagome pleaded with them trying to force herself out of their tight hugs.

"NO!!!" Sango screamed at her.

Kagome's tears fell even harder now and she tightly closed her eyes begging to her sister.

"Sango......stop being so stubborn.......(sob)......you're reminding me of Inuyasha!!" Sango's brown eyes snapped open and she immediately released her, watching as Kagome's tears became larger and she tensed up.

"But.......Kagome.......please..........just stay a little longer...please!" she tried to think of something to make her stay for just a few more minutes. She wanted Kagome away from that well fast. Nothing came though, and Sango finally gave in.

"Ok Kagome....I understand." she said softly. Not believing her own words

Kagome had been crying bitterly onto Shippo, when she opened her eyes to see Sango smiling lovingly at her. Kagome smiled sadly and nodded in thanks. Shippo still refused to release her. While he cried into her chest, the kitsune had been trying to think of a plan to keep his mother their a little longer...when suddenly....it hit him.

"You.....you can't go yet Kagome...." he started.

Kagome stared down at him in sadness, unable to bear this torture much longer.

"Shippo.....please....." she was interrupted when the kitsune starting yelling again.

"You can't go yet...........because you left your things back at the Kaede's!!"

Everyone then looked shocked to see that Kagome was not wearing her backpack. This surprised Kagome as well as she glanced behind her shoulders to see she had indeed, forgot to pick up her bag. She moaned out loud knowing she'd have to make another trip back to the hut, and then the well again. Which would just bring more goodbyes, and more tears, when suddenly everyone heard a low and croaked voice.

"Kagome, I believe ye forgot something." it said softly.

Everyone turned to see Kaede standing there, holding Kagome's big, yellow bag in her brittle hands. Her expression filled with sadness and understanding.

"Kaede....." Kagome trailed off.

"I know ye no longer wish to stay here. I understand it causes ye too much pain." she said as she approached the young miko, and handed her her bag.

Kagome smiled sadly and gently took her bag from the old miko, wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Kaede.....I'll never forget everything you did for us." and she hugged her tightly. Kaede returned the embrace with all the strength she had in her old bones.

"I will miss ye child, ye have grown truly strong." she said softly.

"I'll miss you too. Thank you." and another tear fell from Kagome's face onto Kaede's shoulder.

Kagome then gently pried Shippo off her and gently set him on the ground next to Sango. She turned around to face the well, and hesitantly lifted one leg onto the rim. Her expression saddend greatly as she looked into the darkness, knowing the well would be sealed when she leapt in. Tears still fell from her eyes and she looked over her shoulder to see the sad expressions on her second family's faces.

"Goodbye everyone!! I'll miss you all so much!!! Thanks for everything!!!!! I'll never forget you!!!!!!" she croaked out.

She then noticed something glowing in her chest. She pulled a small chain on her neck and out came the Shikon Jewel. Kagome then stared at it as it glowed in her hands.

'I almost forgot.' she thought to herself. She then glared at the object in her hands. 'Just like always, you only manage to bring hurt to people.........I never want to see you again!!' and she flung the jewel away. Her friends watched as it rolled away from them and stopped, still glowing in the ground. They fixed their gazes back on Kagome who's tears still hadn't ceased. Kagome took one last glance at her friends and smiled sweetly at them all.

"Goodbye guys.......I love you all!!!!!" and with that, she lept into the well causing the familiar blue aura to surround her, then fade. Immediately Sango clutched on the the robes of Miroku and began crying once again. Miroku dropped his staff and gently wrapped his arms tightly around Sango cooeing her.

"Ssshhh.....ssshhhh.....it's okay Sango......I'm here." he said trying his best to comfort his love.

Sango's sobs did not let up however, and she continued to cry bitterly into his chest. Shippo just sat there, staring at the well in disbelief. She was gone. She had left him. After seeing the inevitable, Shippo's own tears returned as well, and he balled like the child he was.

"Inuyasha!! This is all your fault!!!" he screamed and began to cry harder.

"Thanks to you I've lost my second mother!!! I hope we never see you aga..........." he trailed off as he heard a giant and massive rumbling. In fact, everyone could hear it!!

Each one glanced around, trying to find the source of the sound. It came closer and closer as the rumbling grew louder. They peered into the sky to see flocks of birds scattering from the trees in the forest. Miroku then picked up his staff and got into his fighting position. Sango also readied herself for battle as Shippo ducked behind Kaede who stared calmly ahead listening to the rumbling grow louder. As they stood poised in battle positions, they soon saw a large cloud of dust and dirt coming right for them.

"What is that, a sandstorm??!!!!" Sango had to yell in order for her voice to be heard above the rumble.

"No, not in the forest!! It could be Kouga!!!" Miroku responded.

The cloud continued to charge for them, and they prepared to attack. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened considerably when the saw something burst through the cloud of dust and leap into the air at an amazing height! Miroku tried to identify it, squinting his eyes at the sunlight that was blinding him. It wore red, it had silvery-white hair, a sword at his belt.......it was....

"Inuyasha??!!!!" he screamed.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued to run as soon as he hit the ground. He noticed something glowing slightly on the ground and he knew exactly what it was.....

'The Shikon Jewel!!!' he thought frantically.

"Kagome!!!!!" he shouted.

Running as fast as his hanyou legs would allow him, he darted for the well. In one swift motion, he snatched the jewel into his hand and leapt high into the air, clearing the group that stood in front of the well and thrusted his body inside,

"KAGOME!!!!!!" he screamed once again, praying to the gods that he wasn't too late....then he felt it.........the well's darkness suddenly opened up to him and engulfed him a bright light.

(A/N: I told you more would be up soon. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.)


	6. Back in My Life

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 6: Back in My Life

Kagome emerged from the well to find it raining outside. She groaned in sadness.

'Great, just rub it in!'

She sighed and started up the steps toward the Shrine. With each step she took, she began to feel more lost. She could hear the thunder rumbling outside the door as she reached the summit. She took one last glance toward the well, in hopes she might see his golden orbs staring into her eyes once again, but found nothing. She stared a while longer into the darkness of the well, but still nothing. A tear formed in her eyes and slid down her cheek. She then looked away in defeat and slowly opened the door, revealing pounding rain and moderately loud thunder echoing through the dark grey clouds hovering over her. More tears streamed down her face and she looked to the Goshinboku. The place where she first looked into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered into the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the well, Inuyasha continued to fall through the bright light surrounding him. Desperation written on his face. The light suddenly begin to dim, and the hanyou grinned thinking he had arrived. His look of hope changed to confusion when he suddenly saw another bright light appear, that looked like it was....moving.

'What the hell is that?'

The blue aura suddenly started to get larger and started coming right for the hanyou. The aura smashed against him sending electric shocks through his body, and he screamed in pain.

'What's....going on?' he thought as the aura began pushing him away. 'The well.......it's rejecting me!!!' his eyes shot open as he made a sudden realization. 'Oh no......it's sealing up!!!'

It continued to push the hanyou upward, shocking him intensly upon touch.

'No.....I have to get to her.......I can't lose her now!' and he began to push against the shield. His body ached and sparked with pain as the spirit shield relentlessly fought against him. Inuyasha winced in pain, but continued to fight with all his strength...trying to break through. The light continued to push him further away, and Inuyasha found his strength fading fast. The shield was too strong.....the pain too great, and he began to give in.....losing all hope he had left. Suddenly the hanyou's eyes widened.

'Wait a minute.....if this is a spirit barrier.......then........'

Then...without hesitation...Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, transforming it instantly. He then glared back at the aura pushing against him.

"Tetsusaiga....don't fail me now!!" he screamed as he raised the sword above his head, when suddenly, the fang began to glow red.

"No way Kagome! I won't give up now......not when I still haven't TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and slammed the Tetsusaiga against the shield, causing the shield's aura to flicker. Inuyasha could feel he was slowing down, and felt the barrier stop completely! As he looked on, the shield suddenly burst into a massive bright light, blinding the hanyou completely. He shielded his eyes from the light, when suddenly, the barrier vanished infront of him and he began falling once again. This time, he fell into complete darkness not sure where he would end up. He screamed as he fell at an alarming rate into the darkness of the well, when suddenly

SMACK!!!!!!!

He hit something...hard. The hanyou grunted in pain as he hit, landing face first. He grumbled into the dirt.

"That could've been a "sit" command if it wanted to." he winced out.

He then pcked himself up off the floor to stare up into a dark room that surrounded the inside of the well. His nose twitched and he sniffed the air.....it smelled like....

"Water??" he whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had been standing infront of the Goshinboku, staring up at the place where she first met him, with tear-stained eyes. Her school uniform had been soaked to the bone, and her hair had flattened against her head considerably. Her bag's bright yellow color had faded to a yellowish-orange, but she continued to stare at the Goshinboku. Her tears that had been falling were masked by the rain that trickled down her face, but were still noticeable. Thunder cracked loudly above the shrine and the rain suddenly began to pour down in buckets. Kagome never budged, she continue to look on at the one place she never wanted to see again.

'It just hurts too much....' and another clap of thunder sounded as she gripped her dripping wet backpack tighter around her shoulders.

Mrs. Higurashi had been washing dishes inside the shrine when she heard the rain start to pound heavily outside. She finished washing the rest of the dishes and walked over to the window to observe the intensity of the storm.

"Oh my, it's really starting to come dow....." she trailed off and gasped as she saw Kagome just standing there infront of the Goshinboku. She could see the sadness in her beautiful brown orbs and gave a loving smile toward her daughter, even though Kagome couldn't see it.

'Poor girl, that's no ordinary look, that's the look of someone with a broken heart.' she thought sadly and walked slowly towards the door. Before she reached it, she pulled a small coat off a rack that hung next to the door. She then proceeded outside, and stood for a moment, watching as Kagome continued to stare at the Goshinboku.

Kagome could feel herself grow weaker, and tired, knowing the loss would be too much for her to endure. She then dropped her bag into a puddle of water, letting her arms fall limp to her sides, and felt her knees buckle. She collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"OH INUYASHA!!!!!!" she cried into her hands. "Why??!!" She leaned forward toward the Goshinboku and started pounding it repeatedly with clenched fists screaming.

"Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY???!!!!!!!" her sobs became louder each time she spoke. She stopped her pounding on the tree and sat back once again still sobbing. "It's....it's just not fair!!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked on with sadness and attempted to make her way toward her daughter. Hoping to offer her at least some comfort....but before she could take one step, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Kagome continued to cry her eyes out, knowing she couldn't stop, not if he wasn't with her. Kagome then heard something that made her almost literally, jump out of her skin.

"Kagome....." a voice sounded, barely above a whisper. Kagome lifted her head out of her hands in pure shock, tears still streaming down her face, dancing with the rain water.

Too afraid to turn around, Kagome tried to shrug it off keeping her back turned. 'It was just the rain.....' she told herself frantically 'just the.....' but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard it again.

"Kagome....." the voice now louder, but softer than before.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then slowly began to turn her head to look over her shoulder.

'Please.....don't torture me ANY MORE!!' she thought, hoping this wasn't a dream.

She then glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes shot open, her muscles tightened, and she felt her heart burst!.........

There he stood.

His kimono soaked to a blood red color, his silver-white hair stuck to his face, dripping with water, and his eyes, those beautiful golden orbs that she had wanted to see so bad, were staring directly into her coffee brown eyes. Sadness and overwhelming amounts of joy written inside them. Kagome slowly stood up, not saying a word and faced him directly, tears continued to flow down her cheeks. They stared deep into each other's eyes, lost in their beauty. Thunder sounded softly above them as they stared at each other. Rain still pounding hard against the Earth, soaking the pair completely. Inuyasha then suddenly took a small step forward, not taking his gaze away from her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome slowly began to advance toward him as well, keeping their eyes locked. Their paces quickened slightly as they approached, until suddenly, both Inuyasha and Kagome sprinted with all their might toward each other. Colliding with such force, Kagome was spun around off her feet.

"INUYASHA!!!"

"KAGOME!!!"

They spoke in unison. Embracing each other with all the strength they possessed. The rain's heavy down-pour weakened to a meer sprinkle as they hugged each other tightly. Inuyasha tightened his grip around the miko, careful not to hurt her and decided to let his emotions free.

"I can't......I can't do it Kagome." he whispered intensly to her ear, letting himself speak freely, not holding anything back.

"I can't leave you." he continued and once again tightened his embrace, holding her as close as possible. Kagome returned it by pushing more of her own strength into it. Her heart exploding with joy.

"Inuyasha...why?" she began. Her voice cracked and tears poured heavily down her face. She couldn't finish her question though. She wanted to ask why he chose to go with Kikyou first and then rush back to her. She had to know, and her question was soon answered as the hanyou spoke quickly to her.

"Because I........" he trailed off, still embracing her tightly, but knew he had to tell her...now!

"Because I love you." he whispered with a compassion she had never heard before.

Kagome felt as if her heart would leap out of chest! She tried to push his words back with hurt brimming in her eyes.

"Inuyasha....don't say that!!!" she screamed and buried her face to his chest sobbing. Inuyasha's eyes widened, feeling as if she were rejecting him. Kagome continued to cry.

"You can't love me!! Please don't say that!!! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!!!!!" she screamed and buried her face deeper into his chest.

The hanyou finally understood then.

'She's afraid that I'll run back to Kikyou.' he gazed down upon the sobbing girl, and taking this thumb and index finger, he gently lifted her chin and forced her to look into those amber eyes she just could resist. He stared deep into her brown orbs, and spoke with all the love he held, announcing to world that this is how he truly felt.

"Kagome, I know exactly what I'm saying." he leaned his head in closer to hers, their lips inches apart as Kagome listened intently to him, "and I don't regret a word." with that, he then claimed her lips in a kiss filled with all the passion he had for the miko. Kagome's eyes widened, and felt her heart jolt and explode like a firecracker! She then returned the kiss, pouring all her love she had into it, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck bringing him closer. Suddenly, the rain stopped completely, and two small rays of an evening sunlight peeked from the clouds, shining down intensly on the kissing couple, and the place that connected them in both times....the Goshinboku.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at the two, wanting so badly to rush over and embrace them, but felt the tear, that streamed down her cheek would suffice.

'True love.' she thought happily and watched them continue their kiss.

She knew they needed air, and decided to make her presence known.

"Um....I hate to interrupt....." she trailed off trying to get their attention. The hanyou and the miko then broke the kiss, gasping for air and then turned their attention to the woman standing a few feet away. Knowing she had their attention she finished, " but maybe we should get the two of you inside and out of those wet clothes." she giggled happily. The two simply smiled at her and nodded. They glanced at each other and proceeded to follow Mrs. Higurashi inside. Kagome then grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly and whispered,

"I love you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou closed his hand around hers, gripping it firmly and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, Kagome." he said softly. And they disappeared inside the shrine as the evening sun then broke through the clouds.

(A/N: Sorry that took so long, but.....like I said, I'm making this up as I go. Tell me what you think!!)


	7. Needed

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedicated to my amazing writer and best friend, Kenuyasha!

Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. Don't know if it's all that great (b/c of lack of reviews), but it doesn't mean I'm giving up....I'll continue to post as long as an idea pops in my head. I just hope I can get some more reviews later.

Chapter 7: Needed

The rest of the day had been too quick for Inuyasha and Kagome. After Kagome gave her hanyou a few lessons on how to work a shower, Mrs. Higurashi set out to pick up Souta from school. Souta was exstatic to see his big brother at their house, bombarding the hanyou with questions about the Feudal Era, and inviting him to play video games. Inuyasha simply smiled at the kid, but in truth...he only wanted to be with Kagome. Not long after Souta's arrival, Kagome's grandfather made an appearance, throwing useless sutras at the hanyou. After a nice long ramen dinner, the group decided to turn in for the night. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were disappointed and depressed that they didn't really get much time together. It was decided that Inuyasha would sleep on the couch that night.

Night had fallen, and a starry sky loomed over the Higurashi shrine. The lights were turned out and the faint sound of snoring could be heard from inside. Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She never felt so happy before, and yet...so lonely.

She wanted him.

She wanted nothing more than to be near him, to touch him,....hold him....kiss him. She sighed and rolled over on her side, letting her arm fall limp over the edge of her bed.

'Why is it so hard? I just can't sleep tonight.'

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She smiled warmly at a shadow that looked like the Tetsusaiga transformed.

"Inuyasha." she whispered.

Inuyasha laid motionless on his back, under a blanket, staring up at the ceiling, his hands tucked under his head.

'Damn it. I just can't sleep tonight!' he sighed heavily.

"Kagome." he whispered.

He let out a small, silent growl and sat up, tossing the blanket aside, and began walking up to Kagome's room. He couldn't stand it, he needed to be near her, to smell her sweet scent, to feel her smooth skin. When he finally reached her room, he stopped outside the door. Her scent hit his nose like a hammer to a nail. He inhaled deeply and relaxed. He had to see her, he had to be near her. He gently grabbed the door and slid it open, thankfully it didn't squeek or make any noise as he opened it. The hanyou then peered inside, becoming lost in the scent that surrounded him. Finally, he spotted her. She was lying face up on her back, eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Inuyasha slowly crept in, closing the door silently behind him. He stealthily creeped over to the side of her bed and kneeled down next to her, watching her. Kagome felt the loneliness she had, slowly start to drift away, and began to feel...safer. Her eyes then fluttered open and she turned her head to see a pair of beautiful golden orbs staring at her.

"Inu...yasha?"

The hanyou panicked and fell over. He quickly stood up and regained his composure.

"Er...sorry. I didn't mean to wake you Kagome. I'll leave now." he quickly began to walk over to the door, but before he could reach for the knob, a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha wait!"

The hanyou turned to face the miko.

"What's the matter?"

Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she got up off her bed and slowly made her way over to him with longing in her beautiful, brown eyes. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she approached. Kagome then wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest.

"Please...don't go." she whispered.

"Kagome....." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Please....I need.....to be with you. I need you Inuyasha." her voice began to crack and she felt she would cry.

Inuyasha then smiled lovingly at the miko. He cupped her face gently in his hand and lifted her face to meet his. His eyes brimming with love and compassion.

"And I need you Kagome."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the hanyou and raised her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha instantly returned the kiss, holding her tight in his arms. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened up without hesitation, letting themselves explore each others' mouths before wrestling for dominance. Inuyasha, of course, won. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before breaking for air. Kagome embraced the hanyou tightly.

"Stay with me tonight." she whispered, listening to his heart beat as its pace quickened.

"Kagome.....I don't want to get you in trouble with your mother. And I don't want to get in trouble with her either." his voice cracked in fear at the thought of what Kagome's mother would like when she was angry. Kagome was scary enough when she was angry.

Kagome giggled at the hanyou, but continued to plea.

"Inuyasha......please." she whispered even more gently.

Inuyasha couldn't fight it anymore. He needed her. He needed to be with her. He smiled when he realized she felt the same. They loved each other.

"Okay Kagome, I'll stay with you." he said softly, burying his nose in her raven hair, breathing in her scent.

Kagome then release her grip on the hanyou and made her way back to her bed. She climbed in and moved over on the farthest side. She patted the space next to her, inviting him over to her, smiling lovingly at him. Inuyasha smiled back at her and slowly made his way over to her. He climbed in next to the miko and pulled the blanket over them. Kagome snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers and became intoxicated by her scent. Breathing in deeply, he slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Before he could fall asleep, something poked him. Kagome then felt something hard tucked in his chest. She raised her head off him in curiousity. She then saw a light glowing in his haori.

"Inuyasha what is that?"

The hanyou then reached inside his haori and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. Kagome stared in shock.

"Why do you have that with you?!"

"I thought you'd need it." he responded. Kagome stared at him in confusion when he finished. "You know...when we go back."

Kagome's eyes widened and a tear fell down her cheek.

'He wanted me to come back. He never wanted me to leave.' she smiled lovingly at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou stared back at her and watched another tear fall from her cheek. Kagome then grabbed the jewel from his hand, setting it next to them on her dresser. She then leaned in and kissed him once again. Inuyasha responded immediately, but didn't have time to ask for entrance as Kagome broke away and whispered gently to his ear.

"I love you Inuyasha. Goodnight." and she laid her head back on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

"I love you too Kagome. Sleep well." he then laid his head on top of hers and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

(A/N: Sorry that was shorter than the others, just wanted to put a little fluff in before they returned. Review and tell me what you think. BE HONEST!!!! lol. Until then....)


	8. That Feeling Again

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedication to....KawaiiAnimeWriter, MinimumMarge, and Chichiri-sama

KawaiiAnimeWriter: I greatly appreciate your honesty, I would appreciate it if you would tell me what's missing or what's wrong with Kagome's character, and I'll see what I can do to make it better for you!

MinimumMarge: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I'll update whenever possible, t of my spare time into this so....hang tight with me. lol.

Chichiri-sama: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OK OK!!!!!!!!! HERE YOU GO, NOW LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............. Rubs hair............ Thanks for the....pleasant review. lol.

Chapter 8: That Feeling Again

Mrs. Higurashi had woken up before everybody that morning. She slipped on a white bath robe over her night gown and walked into the kitchen giggling happily.

"I'd better get dad's coffee and breakfast made, or this is going to be a long morning for me."

She set up the coffee pot and proceeded to grab some eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and pancake mix. The auroma of bacon, eggs, and sausage drifted to her nose and she inhaled deeply, inspecting her work.

"Mmmm.......Inuyasha should love this, even though his favorite is Ramen." She said happily

She finished the eggs, and continued to pour the pancake batter on a hot, metal slab letting it sit for a while. She then looked at her watch.

"I'd better start waking up Kagome and Souta now."

She quietly walked up stairs and into Souta's room. He was snoring lightly and a small droplet of oplet of drool hung from his mouth. His blanket was practically on the floor from his tossing and turning. She smiled at the boy and walked over to him. She shook him gently and he stirred.

"Souta honey, you need to wake up now." she whispered to his ear.

The young boy moaned and grumbled lightly when his eyes opened slightly. Mrs. Higurashi walked out of his room and proceeded to walk to Kagome's room. She noticed the door was completely shut.

'That's strange, I could've sworn I left her door cracked for Buyo.' she thought.

She gently took hold of the knob and opened the door quietly. She peeked her head inside, and her own heart melted at what she saw. She looked over to see Kagome with her head resting gently on Inuyasha's chest. Both seemed to be so peaceful and comforted by each other. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped protectively around the miko. She gave a loving smile at the two and quietly walked inside. She slowly made her way over to the side of Kagome's bed when she noticed something glowing on her dresser. It sparkled and glowed magnificently. She picked it up and held it in between her fingers, marvelling at its beauty.

'This must be what they were protecting.' she thought and placed it back on the dresser.

Mrs. Higurashi then glanced back down at her daughter, and who she felt was her second son...Inuyasha. As much as she didn't want to, she gently bent down and shook Kagome slightly, avoiding disturbing the hanyou holding her.

"Kagome...." she whispered.

Kagome began to stirr and her eyes fluttered open. Her blured vision adjusted to see her mother hovering over her with a smile planted on her face. Kagome's face turned to the color of a very ripe apple. She was about to scream when she was suddenly silenced by her mother's hand covering her mouth, motioning for her to keep quiet.

"Ssshh.....it's okay honey, I just thought I'd wake you up or you'll be late for school." she whispered as she removed her hand from Kagome's mouth.

Kagome was a bit shocked that her mother wasn't upset. She looked at her dumbfoundedly and nodded her head. Mrs. Higurashi then took her leave to finish breakfast. Kagome just sat there, lost in her thoughts.

'That's wierd, Mom didn't even look the slightest bit angry.'

Kagome then glanced up at the sleeping hanyou holding her. His features looked so peaceful and completely at ease. She gave him a loving smile and leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He stirred a little but did not wake up. Kagome then tried to get out of his warm grip without waking him. It took a lot of patience and slow movement, but she eventually succeeded. She climbed out of bed, and proceeded to grab her school uniform, hanging in her closet when she heard a low and muffled voice.

"Where are going?"

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha's golden orbs staring at her sleepily. Apparently, her attempt to get up without waking him didn't go as planned.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I have to go to school today."

"Why? Are these "tests" of yours THAT important?"

"As a matter a fact, they are. I need to take these tests so I can pass school and not have to repeat the same grade."

"Feh. Fine. Whatever."

Kagome noticed the hint of loneliness in his eyes. She really didn't want to go to school, but she had missed so much already, she really didn't have a choice. She walked back over to the hanyou and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, just let me take these tests, and then I promise we'll go back to the Feudal Era."

This made the hanyou's mood lighten a little and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She kindly returned it and felt herself getting washed away in absolute bliss. They broke for air and Kagome told Inuyasha to leave so she could change. He was about to refuse, but didn't feel like getting "sat" this morning, so he decided to wait for her downstairs. As he began his dissent, his nose picked up an intoxicating auroma. He could smell the pancakes, sausages, eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon and soon found himself running toward the kitchen. He slid in and sniffed the air admiring the scent.

"What's....sniff sniff.....that smell?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see Inuyasha sniffing the kitchen frantically.

"Oh good morning Inuyasha. I take it you're hungry." she said smiling at him.

The hanyou simply nodded as Mrs. Higurashi handed him a plate packed with 4 pancakes, a large helping of eggs, 7 pieces of bacon, 5 sausages, and 4 hashbrowns. Inuyasha eye balled his food and inhaled it deeply. He inhaled so much that he didn't realize he was leaning back and suddenly fell over. It was then that Kagome and Souta walked in just in time to see him fall over. They tried to surpress their laughter, but couldn't. Souta was rolling on the floor laughing and Kagome was clutching her sides to keep from falling over like her brother. Jii-chan then walked in hearing the laughter coming from everyone.

"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha then sat up and regained his composure, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm their morning entertainment. That's what." he said sarcastically, folding his arms in his sleeves.

Kagome walked over and patted him on the back trying to comfort the hanyou.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Feh."

Mrs. Higurashi then was able to stop her laughing and tried her shot at comforting him.

"It's okay dear, I take that little action as a compliment to my cooking. I'm glad you like how it smells." she said giggling.

Everyone then sat down and ate their breakfast. Inuyasha had downed everything on his plate in a matter of seconds. While the others looked shocked at how fast he had finished, Kagome simply giggled at the the hanyou. After everyone had finished their meal, Mrs. Higurashi began clearing the table of the dishes. Kagome then looked at the clock that hung it the kitchen and screamed, causing the hanyou to leap in the air, crashing his head into the cieling and coming down on his face.

"Mom, I'm going to be late!!!!" she screamed.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her watch, and saw Kagome only had 15 minutes to get to school.

"Wait here Kagome, I'll take you!" she said running off to her room.

Inuyasha lifted himself off the floor and watched as Kagome grabbed her backpack.

"So....you're really going?" he said in a sad tone.

Kagome looked over at him and saw him staring at the floor with his ears drooped. She felt guilty for having to go and not spend time him, after all, they had just admitted their feelings for each other and now she had to leave him behind for a good 7 hours. She then got an idea.

"I'll make it up to you. Okay." she whispered and gave him a small hug as Mrs. Higurashi came out dressed in her usual attire, car keys in hand.

She began to pull away from him, when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into yet another deep and passionate kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her.

He needed her.

Both Souta's and Jii-chan's eyes bulged at the site of them kissing, while Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at the two. Jii-chan saw Souta staring at them and quickly grabbed the boy, shielding his eyes.

"Not for your eyes." he said stubbornly, while Souta tried to get out of his tight grip around his head.

They had been kissing for a full minute when Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat.

"Ahem......Honey." she said.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke away, gasping for air.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." she whispered to his ear.

Inuyasha simply nodded his head and released his hold on the miko. He watched as Kagome followed her mother out to their car and drove off. He was a bit surprised at the noises the car made when it started and debated whether or not he should attack it. Then the thought of being "sat" entered his mind.

He saw himself lying on the ground in a massive crater with Kagome glaring at him from above. He gulped and shook his head violently.

"Uh Uh.........Not worth it." he said and leapt up on to the roof of the shrine. He stared out into the distance and layed back, tucking his hands behind his head. He sighed heavily,

"Well.....I guess I should just wait here until she gets back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Mrs. Higurashi to arrive at Kagome's school. As she drove through the parking lot, Kagome began to feel uneasy at what she saw.

Nothing.

No one was outside the building. She was certain it wasn't a holiday, and she knew she couldn't be late because she still had 10 minutes left before class started.

'Where is everybody?' she thought.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped in front of the main doors was also suspicious as to why no one was there. Kagome's feeling of unease intensified and she began to worry.

"Well...have a good day dear." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome just nodded. She had a bad feeling about this. Her stomach was twisting and churning inside and she felt herself begin to shiver a little. Kagome hesitantly got out of the car and stood there wondering as her mother drove off.

'Something's not right. I know it.'

The entire place was quiet, and eerie. It sent a chill down Kagome's spine and she felt like turning around and running right back into Inuyasha's arms. She was about to act on that thought, when suddenly another thought hit her.

'What if my friends are in trouble, what if something bad has happened to them?' her thoughts ran through her head like a marathon race. She decided she had to see for herself. She would feel completely dense if she ran back to Inuyasha on a simple paranoid thought. She slowly opened the doors, expecting to see kids in the hall talking and running around.

Nothing.

The hallways were cleared of all life. Kagome shivered a bit and her worry was now complete fear.

Something was wrong! She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

She began to scan the place for any signs of life, but found the hallways completely empty. The silence of the place nearly brought Kagome collapsing to the floor. She was truly scared now.

Finally, after roaming the silent halls... she saw the door to her first class.

'What's going on here?' she thought in a panicky manner.

Her stomached churned inside, and her mind was screaming at her not to go any further! If her friends were in trouble though she knew she had to do something!

'I can't abandoned them like that, but......but what am I supposed to do if they are in trouble? The people here aren't like demons. I can't run from them without getting shot or something. What am I going to do?' she wished Inuyasha were standing right there next to her, taking all her fears from her.

She wanted him there.

She gulped and slowly twisted the door knob. She genlty cracked the door open just enough to see inside, and what she saw.....terrified her. She could see all the students, including her friends, tied up in the corner of the room.

'Oh no! I have to run and get Inuyasha!!'

Her thoughts were cut short, when she suddenly felt the door she was leaning against get yanked open! She fell forward, landing infront of a pair of black army boots. She glanced up in fear seeing 4 men standing in the room. Completely dressed in black, they were all very muscular with black masks covering their faces. As they watched Kagome fall in the classroom, they laughed maniacally.

"Well well Tokai, looks like we've got a tardy one." his voice was mildly high and cracked as he spoke. He was very slim, and smaller than the rest of them.

"Guess so Rushine....we don't like it when they arrive late!" another spoke. His voice deeper and more deadly. He stood above the others and was smothered in muscle. A rope draped over his shoulder.

"Defintely not!" Another laughed.

"Ditto!" the last one said.

"RUN FOR IT KAGOME!!!!" Yuka screamed.

Kagome shot herself off the ground and took off as fast she was able.

"GO AFTER HER TOKAI!!!!" Rumshine yelled at him as he sprinted off after Kagome.

Trying desperately to get away, Kagome knocked over trash cans and threw whatever she could find at him. He easiily hurdled over the knocked down trash cans and dodged the flying objects she threw at him. He was gaining on her....fast! He then pulled the rope off his should and created a lasso while running. As if he were a professional cowboy, he flung the lasso at Kagome, catching her arms and pulling into her stomach. She was stopped in her tracks and thrown to the ground by his force. Tokai laughed at her attempt to escape and began pulling her back. Kagome struggled against him, but was soon pulled up off the ground and tied up. She was about to scream for Inuyasha, but was stopped when Tokai pulled a giant carving knife from his pouch and pressed it against her throat.

"One word from your pretty little mouth, and I'll spill your blood all over this place!"

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek and fall to the floor.

'Inuyasha.........help......'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Higurashi had just returned from Kagome's school and she looked up to see Inuyasha laying on the roof, staring up at a blue sky.

"Inuyasha, do you want come play some video games with Souta before he leaves for school."

"No thanks." he said. It was obvious he didn't want to do anything except be with Kagome.

She smiled up at the hanyou that lay there and proceeded back into the house.

Inuyasha let out a sad, and lonely sigh. She had only been gone for a few minutes and he was already missing her scent around him. He continued to stare at the sky, letting the warm breeze blow through his hair when suddenly he felt it again.....his body pulsed and sent a sharp pain through his chest, straight to his heart. He gripped it firmly and winced at the pain he felt.

"What's....going on?" he said aloud.

His body pulsed again and sent another surge of pain through him. He winced again and felt as if something were tugging at his heart, trying to rip it out! Suddenly....his eyes widened as he realized it wasn't his pain he was feeling...it was.........

"Kagome!!!"

He quickly leapt off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground. His body pulsed again and he caught the smell of Kagome's scent. Since it was only minutes old, he could easily pick it up and he took off as fast as he possibly could, following the trail her scent left.

"Hang on Kagome.....I'm coming!!!!" he shouted through the air, moving at an incredible speed.

(A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Sorry about this, but I need to know if this is any good to you people...so....please review and tell me what you think)


	9. Always There

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Chapter 9: Always There

Tokai walked back in the classroom, carrying Kagome under hs arm, his head held high, looking proud of his capture. He then tugged on the rope he was leading her with, causing her to stumble in front of him.

"Kagome?!!!" Ayumi screamed.

One of the men then pointed a pistol at Ayumi's head upon hearing this, chuckling at her scared expression.

"You want to shut up now?" he cocked the gun back causing more fear to spread on her face.

" 'Cause I can make you." he chuckled some more.

Ayumi shut her eyes tight, fearing the worst.

"Please don't shoot!" Eri pleaded.

"We won't speak anymore, we promise!!" Yuka continued.

He just giggled at their pleas, pressing the gun to Ayumi's temple, hard and twisting it.

"I know...but just to make sure..."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked petrified at him, fering he would shoot. Kagome watched in horror as her friends huddled together in fear. She couldn't lose them! She had to think of something...fast.

A thought hit her.

"Stop! If you fire that gun, the police across this block are going to hear it!"

This put a look of worry in the man and he stopped twisting his pistol. His look of worry was soon replaced by a grin. Kagome stared at him curiously.

"Ah, I've had a good run."

Everyone looked shocked at his words, they knew now he was going to shoot. Everyone looked on in fear, as he began laughing. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all shut their eyes and began to whimper. A tear slid down Ayumi's face and she braced for death. The man's laughter grew as he began to squeeze the trigger. Kagome couldn't watch and she began crying.

"No! PLEASE!!!" she shouted.

He simply laughed harder, and squeezed the trigger tighter when suddenly...

"Botsue!!"

The man released the trigger and a look of panic spread over him. Everyone looked up to see another muscular man in the doorway all dressed in black as well. His long hair brown hair hung out of his mask, behind his back. A rifle was strapped to his shoulder, and he wore a belt full of large bullets made for the gun, but his voice and eyes were what scared Kagome the most. He sounded almost identical to Naraku except his voice was a little higher, but still held that evil inside his voicebox. His eyes however, were the same shape as Naraku's as well, but instead of them being red, they were a demon green and held that emotionless feature in them.

"We need all of them alive until the next hour. You kill her now...and I kill you, understand?" he said calmly.

Botsue then lowered his gun and bowed respectfully at him.

"Sure boss." he said as his voice cracked.

Kagome looked relieved that her friend was spared, but took note of the man's words.

"So what happens in an hour?" she asked in worry, fearing speaking at all.

The man strode into the classroom and approached Kagome, chuckling at her. He got within inches of her face.

"If we don't recieve 500 million in cash,...." he trailed off and fixed his gaze on the kids huddled in the corner, but soon directed it back at Kagome.

"We kill half of this school's population." he said calmly.

Kagome looked shocked.

'Half of the school's population would be at least 200 people!' she thought.

"Maybe we'll start with you, my dear." he said as he cupped her chin in his hand, which felt cold and scared.

Kagome glared at him disgustingly and quickly juerked her head away from the man, feeling violated by his touch. His expression turned to rage.

"Why you..."

He then smacked Kagome across the face, sending her flying into her friends.

"Kagome?!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi screamed as she slid into them.

"No, I correct myself...." the man said coldly, as the four stared at him in fear. "....you WILL be the one we start with!!"

The cold and emptiness in his voice sent a chill down Kagome's spine and she knew she had made a wrong move....but she didn't regret it either. She tried to act bold infront him and fixed herself upright, glaring at him.

"I don't care what you do to me, you're not getting away with this!" she said bitterly. "Who are you anyway?!" she shouted, almost demandingly.

The man just chuckled at her.

"Call me Natsaru, and it's good you don't care what I do to you, b/c that means you only have 5 minutes left to live."

Kagome looked a bit shocked, but realized that couldn't be right. By the time her mother dropped her off, she still had 10 minutes left before class started.

"Nice try Natsaru, but by the time I got here, we still had 10 minutes left before school would've started. So right now I still have 45 minutes."

Natsaru suddenly started to laugh....loud. Kagome couldn't figure out what was so funny, but she didn't like the way he was laughing.

"Foolish girl!! Who ever said we came during your school hours!!" he laughed out.

Kagome stared at him in confusion. Natsaru laughter then dimmed to meer chuckling.

"My men and I have been here since last night. We spent the night here and waited until morning to put our plan into action."

Kagome now looked very worried and was screaming in her mind for Inuyasha to come save her.

"All we had to do was wait.......everyone who so much as approached the door was easily taken captive. We've held you all here for a total of 57 minutes." he chuckled.

Kagome had lost all hope. Tears slid down her cheeks as she realized she only had 3 minutes left to live...Inuyasha would not make it! She cried bitterly to herself thinking of only one thing....

'Inuyasha.....I'm so sorry.......I should've listened to you.....'

Her thoughts continued as Natsaru pulled his rifle from his back and began loading it. He cocked the bullets into the gun, and readied it. Kagome watched in horror.

'.....goodbye Inuyasha.......I love you....'

But as she finished that thought, everyone heard the window inside the class suddenly shatter! Breaking into hundreds of pieces and scattering across the floor, and as Kagome looked on.......she saw him!! Inuyasha broke through the window with ease, desperation once again written on his face, but rage in his golden, amber eyes. He landed swiftly infront of Kagome, protecting her and her classmates from flying glass. Natsaru and his men shielded themselves from the debree, some recieving small scrapes and cuts.

"WHAT THE....." Natsaru attempted to say, but was cut short as a fist slammed into his jaw......HARD!! He was sent flying back with incredible force!! He slammed into the teacher's desk....destroying it completely as the metal bent, and it's wooden surface shattered, knocking him out instantly.

"KILL 'IM"!!!!!" Botsue shouted.

They readied their guns and prepared to fire.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he slashed at their weapons.

The men watched in horror as their own guns were sliced to pieces! Tokai quickly pulled out his carving knife and charged at the hanyou. Inuyasha watched and waited as he approached, growling furiously. Tokai attempted to try a direct stab. Inuyasha though, easily dodged the blade and uppercut him in the chin, causing Tokai's mouth to slam shut, breaking his own teeth on impact and literally hurling him through the roof of the building. Both Rumshine and Botsue watched in complete fear as Tokai created a massive hole in the ceiling of the building. Inuyasha then rushed directly at Rumshine and Botsue, grabbing both of them by the throat and lifting them high off the ground. He growled deeply at them.

"This....is for touching MY KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" and he flung them straight into opposite wall they were facing, creating yet another massive hole! Everyone sat completely stunned and overwhelmed at his incredible strength, and speed. It was more than clear each one of the terrorists were now unconsious and more than likely paralyzed.

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome then stood up, still tied, and rushed over to the hanyou. Inuyasha turned to her and embraced her tightly as she ran into him, nuzzling against his chest, crying.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared! I didn't think you'd save me!!" she cried, spilling her tears on his haori. The hanyou then took one of his claws and slit the rope that bound her, not making one scratch on Kagome or even her uniform.

"Kagome....."

He tightened his embrace around her, thanking the gods he was able to save her in time. She continued to cry into his chest, also thanking the gods she was able to embrace him like that once again.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here now." he whispered.

They held each other tight, never wanting to let go ever again. Inuyasha then broke the silence in the room.

"Kagome....I want you know that I'll always be here for you. I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me! I swear it!!" he whispered sincerely to her.

Kagome felt her worry wash away as he said this, her tears stopped falling and she held him tight, thankful she was back in his arms now. There wasn't anyplace else in the world where she felt so safe. Inuyasha suddenly loosened his grip around Kagome, and gently pulled away, only to capture her lips with his. She more than willingly returned the kiss and melted into him, remembering how tender and gentle he was when he kissed her. She missed feeling his lips against hers, no matter how long they were apart.

She needed him.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up, hearing the sounds of sirens, although he wasn't exactly sure what they were. He just wanted to get Kagome home and hold her like that...forever. He then broke the kiss, both gasping a little for air, and scooped Kagome up in his arms, and leaped up through the hole Tokai had made in the ceiling. He began leaping from building to building and headed for the shrine as they saw police cars speed up to the school.

The entire classroom of students couldn't put into words what they just saw or...thought they saw. The professor of the class then broke the silence between everyone, looking over the incredible damage the hanyou had caused.

"Wh...What......just.......happened??" he said, his voice holding confusion and fear.

No one could really answer as they looked on, no one really believed what they just saw and shook their heads in unison. The police suddenly broke through the door and observed the site before them....also in shock.

"Good Lord!! Who or what in the hell could've done this?!!" one of the officers asked.

"You got me, but whatever it was...it was extremely strong to be able to do something like this."

The policeman bent down next to Natsaru and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I don't BELIEVE IT!! This is the most wanted criminal in the region....NATSARU!!!!"

"WHAT??!!! NO WAY!!!'

Another policeman joined his side and his eyes widened as he realized it was indeed Natsaru lying there.

"But...but how? Who...who was able to do this to HIM??!!!"

"I have no idea, but his back is completely broken. Amazingly he's still alive...but I doubt he'll be walking anytime soon..." he then pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Unit 7A this is Rokaio, I need 2 ambulances stat!"

........static noise.........

"Rokaio this is Unit 7A, the emergency units are being dispatched to your position now."

.....more static......

....Click.

The officers stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"Damn.....who in the world could've done this?" one of them asked.

"I don't know......but whoever it is......they're a hero that's for sure."

The officers then proceeded to untie the rest of the hostages, who were still too shocked to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha leaped from rooftop to rooftop, holding the miko firmly to his chest. He landed gracefully infront of the shrine. He felt guilty for letting Kagome go alone.

'Damn it... if only I had gone with her....I could've prevented this from happening!' he mentally scolded himself.

"Kagome.......forgive me." he said quietly, feeling ashamed of himself.

She didn't respond, and the hanyou looked down to see her....sleeping?!!

'She's....asleep?!!' he could hardly believe she was sleeping after what she just experienced, but soon heard her mumble.

"Inu...yasha......" she said quietly and a warm smile spread over her face as she nuzzled closer into him.

The hanyou simply smiled lovingly at the miko, knowing he was able to take away all her fears just like that. He tightened his grip around her small form and started walking back into the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi was glaring at the TV in horror as the news reviewed the recent event that just occured at Kagome's school when she suddenly heard the door open and watched as Inuyasha walked in holding Kagome. She immediately jumped up from her spot and started to run over to him.

"Oh Kagome...I'm so sorry I......" she started to say frantically but soon stopped as she saw her daughter...sleeping in Inuyasha's arms, and......smiling?!!

"It's ok Mrs. Higurashi, she'll be fine. She's just needs to rest a little" Inuyasha whispered to her so as not to wake the sleeping miko. He then walked away and started up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Mrs. Higurashi watched in confusion as the hanyou walked away. A warm and loving smile spread over her face as she realized Inuyasha had somehow saved her.

'No wonder Kagome is able to sleep. She knows she's safe now.' she thought happily.

She watched as the hanyou then turned the corner and disappeared into the hallway. Her smile grew and a tear strolled down her cheek.

'Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you so much.....for loving Kagome.'

Inuyasha slowly opened the door to Kagome's room and slipped inside. He walked over to her bed and tried to lay her down, but as soon as his grip loosened,...hers tightend around him. He then smiled at her and decided to lay down with her. He covered them both in her blanket and Kagome instinctively rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha breathed in her scent deeply and relaxed into her, tightening his hold around her.

'Kagome....I meant every word. I'll never let anyone or anything separate us!!! I swear!!!' he then kissed the top of her head and rested his head on her raven-black hair, inhaling her scent and soon fell asleep. As his eyes closed, the jewel that rested on the dresser next to them suddenly glowed brightly, unnoticed by Inuyasha, and soon dimmed back to it's normal hue.

(A/N: Updated in a single day, I just wrote what came to mind, what'd you think? Read and review!! Please!!!)


	10. Seen Again

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

FacePlant02: Cookies huh?......Hhmmmm.......HERE YOU GO!!!!!

Wolf of Fire: I'm very glad you like it. I promise I'll continue to update as long as an idea pops into my head. I hope I can continue to make you happy.

everyheart1806: You've been a very good friend and a very flattering reviewer. I too am greatly impressed with your work...especially "Where I Belong"

Kenuyasha: lol. Didn't see that comin huh? Well I hope I can continue to surprise and impress you, keep up your awesome work too my friend. I'm sorry that you're sick.

TheFanaticInTraining: I'm glad you like it, and I hope to hear more from you. I'll do my very best to try and keep you satisfied, thanks for reviewing.

and Chichiri-sama: AHH!!! (leaps behind a table) Okay, Okay, here you go....just....please don't pull on my hair again. lol. ENJOY!!!!

I'm VERY VERY happy that i've gotten more reviews. I hope I can continue to see more and more.....THEY MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP GOING!!!! lol. Anyway, on to the story........

Chapter 10: Seen Again

Kagome stirred in her sleep and her eyes gently fluttered open. She could see the evening sun's beautiful orange and red rays of light flowing into her like a river.

"'Bout time you woke up." a voice said softly.

She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her firmly to his chest and staring at her with a hint of concern.

"Inuyasha??" she said as she stared at him confused.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up anymore today." he continued

It was then Kagome remembered everything that had happened. She was almost 3 seconds away from death that day. She remembered seeing her friends and classmates all tied up in the room and eventually remembered her own capture. She shivered when she remembered the ring leader of the pack.

Natsaru.

The man who looked too much like the evil demon Naraku, but then....she remembered him. That handsome hanyou that busted in at the last minute, saving her and her classmates from certain death. She remembered the way he kissed her, and the way he held her to him as he took her home. The feeling was too comforting for her and sleep soon took over. As the memories came flooding back, Kagome smiled lovingly at the hanyou.

'He's been through so much ...and yet, he's done so much for others......especially me.'

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the expression on her face. She looked....dazed, like she was in some kind of trance.

"Nothing Inuyasha." she whispered softly, and laid her head back on his chest, enjoying the warmth she felt from him. "Now that I'm with you....nothing's wrong." she continued.

Inuyasha then smiled down upon the young miko and gently kissed the top of her head. He tightened his grip around her nuzzling his face into her neck and began kissing it. She giggled slightly at this action and knew if she let him continue...not even she would be able to hold back. She would have to think of something to get their minds off of each other. She then let out a deep sigh.

"I miss them, Inuyasha." she said softly.

Inuyasha ceased his kisses on her neck and stared at the miko.

"You mean the others?" he asked.

Kagome simply nodded her head slightly, but still managed to keep smiling. She really did miss them. Inuyasha once again tightened his grip and he brought Kagome closer to him, inhaling her scent deeply, loving every minute of it. He had a feeling that Kagome didn't leave on happy terms, considering the amount of tears he smelled when he went after her. It filled the air like blood.

He sighed heavily to himself, feeling guilty for all the pain he'd caused that day....especially to Kagome.

'I can only imagine the hurt everyone must be going through right now. Sango, Miroku, Shippo.....feh......especially Shippo. And it's all my fault.' his ears suddenly drooped down and he sighed heavily once again. Kagome glanced at him to see his face filled with guilt and sadness. She was about to speak, but was cut off as Inuyasha began to speak again.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said quietly, causing Kagome to stare at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry for putting all of you through this."

Kagome smiled at him and did her best to try and comfort him, knowing he probably felt guilty about the whole situation.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I understand. You just thought you had decided who you loved. And not even I was going to hold you back from being with her." she whispered softly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, shocked at what he was hearing and turned Kagome to face him. He stared deep into her cocoa brown eyes, seeing the pain he had left that day, even though she wore a smile, he could still see it. He suddenly pulled Kagome to him and embraced her tightly.

"But I love YOU Kagome!!!" he whispered intensly to her.

Kagome was taken back by this and felt her heart begin to pound rapidly. She knew then that he wasn't lieing. She felt a tear begin to form in her eye.

'He couldn't be just saying that. He couldn't. My heart wouldn't be pounding like this if he were. It's true....he does!!' her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha spoke again.

"Kagome..." he trailed off.

Kagome lifted her head and pulled out of his embrace, gazing deep into his golden orbs, listening to the softness of his voice as he continued.

"Do you remember........do you remember that day....you saw me with Kikyou?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. Guilt hung in his voice like a chandelier.

Kagome directed her gaze toward the floor, she really didn't want to remember all those times.

"Inuyasha...I've seen you with Kikyou a lot. It's hard to remember which incident you're referring to." she whispered sadly.

Inuyasha stared at the miko as she refused to look at him now. He knew he had run off to Kikyou a lot, leaving Kagome heart-broken and on some occasions...nearly killed. His face saddend considerably, but he decided to jog her memory.

"I mean....the day you saw us together....the day we nearly parted ways...forever." (Reference: Episode 48: Return to the Place Where We First Met.)

Kagome simply nodded her head, her eyes hidden in the bangs of her hair.

"Kagome....that was when I knew." he said sternly.

Kagome then directed her gaze back at him, her eyes once again locked with his amber ones. She could see sadness and guilt in his eyes, but he never once took his gaze away from her. She stared at him in confusion. Inuyasha then smiled lovingly at her.

"That was when I knew I loved you." he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she listened.

"Kagome...the vey second I saw you, when I saw that look in your eyes...I regretted every word! I wanted to take it all back!!!" he said as he stared deep into Kagome's brown eyes.

"When Miroku told me you left again....it felt as if my heart collapsed!! I thought I'd lost my one and only chance to be with you."

Kagome felt tears begin to fall from her eyes, she was hoping to the gods she wasn't dreaming.

"But then.....you did something that I'll never forget."

The young miko could only listen, every word he spoke was so deep and heart-felt, she couldn't bring herself to not listen.

"........you came back." he whispered happily. "You came back to me, telling me you wanted to stay....that you WANTED to be with me. I didn't know what kind of answer I could've given you,....all I knew....was that I wanted you with me. I never wanted you to leave my side."

Kagome's heart melted as he said this, she couldn't hold her tears in, nor did she want to. She was filled with too much joy to even try.

'He DOES.....HE REALLY DOES.........HE LOVES ME!!!!!' she thought happily.

"That's why......that's why I can't leave you. That's why I don't deserve you. And that's why....I'll always protect and love you." he said sincerely as he kept his gaze fixed on the miko.

"Inuyasha...you're right. You don't deserve me." Kagome spoke.

The hanyou's eyes widened as he heard the harshness of his own words. Kagome then smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. She suddenly inched her face towards him and got within centimeters of his lips.

"We deserve each other." she whispered lovingly to him, closing the gap between their lips.

She kissed him with a passion the hanyou had never felt before, but he wasn't complaining. He happily returned the kiss and licked at her bottom lip. Kagome instantly opened up for him, allowing his tongue to slip past her lips and caress her own. After wrestling with her tongue, he began to explore every inch of her mouth. Kagome decided to do some exploring of her own and brushed her tongue along the hanyou's fangs, causing him growl intently at her. They suddenly parted for air, staring deep into each others eyes, losing themselves in each other's beauty. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome to him and laid down once again, running his fingers through her hair. Kagome instinctivly nuzzled into his chest and listened to his heart beat, she knew sleep wasn't too far away again. She was just too comfortable, he was just too warm.

"Kagome.....I know how much you miss them. I promise we'll leave first thing in the morning." Inuyasha whispered as he held her close, inhaling her scent which he loved so much.

Kagome nodded and her eyes began to close.

"I love you.......Inuyasha." she whispered softly. Her eyes shut and her breathing became even. She had fallen asleep once again.

Inuyasha looked out Kagome's window as the sun's evening rays of light faded. He remembered that image they had seen of the sunrise a few mornings ago and smiled. He then burried his face in her raven-black hair, breathing in her scent.

"I love you....my Kagome." he whispered and soon fell asleep once again. Never had he known such peace in his life, and as long as it was there....he would share it with her....forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The next morning......_**

"Hey Kagome, you ready to go?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Just a sec!" she replied as she stuffed some chocolate bars in her yellow bag. She closed it up and hoisted it over her shoulders. She then walked out of the kitchen and approached the hanyou, smiling happily.

"Ok, ready." she said.

"Let's go." he said and lead her to the front door.

The rest of Kagome's family just watched as the two walked off.

"Come back soon....you two!!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted after them.

"We will mom...BYE!!!" Kagome said waving. Inuyasha though, just continued to walk toward the well in his usual pose.

Kagome directed her attention back at the hanyou and gently grabbed his clawed hand, sqeezing it slightly. Without missing a beat, he closed his hand around hers as they reached the door. They walked inside and approached the rim. Inuyasha prepared to leap in, but was stopped when Kagome pulled his hand and made him face her. Before he knew it, Kagome was kissing him. He immediately returned it, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his. He breathed in her scent and relaxed almost to the point of collapse.

'Amazing, how I can take a blow through the gut, but a kiss from her can make me weaker than a mouse....not that I'm complaining.' he thought.

They broke for air and the hanyou stared at her in confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Kagome simply smiled at him.

"That....was for saving all of those people yesterday." she said sweetly.

"I see. And what do I get for saving you." he said slyly, grinning evily at the miko. Kagome just giggled.

"You'll see." she said and leaped into the well.

Inuyasha quickly followed after her, grinning at the thought of what Kagome meant by that. He met up with her at the bottom of the well. She just kept smiling as he landed next to her. They stared at each other for a while, when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome around the waist and leaped out of the well. As soon as his feet touched the ground, they heard a voice shout.

"Inuyasha....LOOK OUT!!!!"

Inuyasha looked up to see an arrow shrouded in a redish light headed fly toward him. He quickly tackled Kagome, knocking her out of the way and landing on top of him as they dodged the object. Inuyasha growled as he held Kagome protectively on top of him.

"What the hell?!!" he growled.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the arrow flew right into far away tree, irradicating it instantly. They looked on in shock at the damage it had caused and wondered who could've shot it. They directed the gaze over at the area they had spotted the arrow. Their eyes widened considerably when they saw it.......

"Oh no......" Kagome 't be." Inuyasha contined.

(A/N: GUYS I AM TRULY SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. I'm in college now and my lesuire time's been cut in half!! But I SWEAR the updates will be MUCH QUICKER DAMN IT!!!!!!......see....... I SWEAR. Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger, but.......NEED MORE REVIEWS so please........if you would........tell me what you think. Next update soon......I PROMISE!!! lol. Until then..........)


	11. Problems

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

Chichiri-sama: Ow......OW...OK OK!!!!! HERE......AS PROMISED! lol. Enjoy.

lilie-sun1: Thanks for the review, and the advice!! I thought I was going a little overboard, but....what ya gonna do? lol. I hope to hear more from you and I hope I can help you enjoy it better.

Kenuyasha: Sorry I can't email you at the moment, but I would like that idea of yours. I aprreciate you directing those people to my fic. Thanks a lot!!! lol. Keep up your amazing work too!!! I hope I can continue to make this enjoyable for you.

everyheart1806: Hey there, yeah long time no review, but like you said....school's hectic!! ESPECIALLY MINE!!!! lol. I'll still continue to read your fics though, even if I can't review them all the time... I'm sorry. But you ARE doing well!!! Keep it up....and don't worry...I doubt ANYONE will be expecting what's just below....(chuckles slyly)

FacePlant02: Well hello again!!! Thanks for the review. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I told you before....it adds drama and keeps you reading it so.....sorry. But on the bright side...here's another update!!!! Like I promised!!! lol.

Crolynx: Thanks for the review and yeah I know I've hit a few bumps, but...I'm trying to make up for them as I go. Thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviewers thing!! I was under the impression anonymous reviews could already be sent, but I guess not........THANKS A LOT!!! lol. I hope I can continue to keep you interested in my fic and I also hope to hear more from you!!! Enjoy.

On to the story......

Chapter 11: Problems

Inuyasha and Kagome lay there on the ground as they watched the arrow fly into a far away tree. Irradicatiing it instantly! The two then looked over to the spot they had seen the arrow shot from. Their eyes widened when they could see them.

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered.

"It... can't be." Inuyasha continued.

They stared at the figure that stood before them.

"Kaede?!!" Kagome gasped.

The old miko didn't respond. She stared at the two with cold and empty eyes. A dark aura surronded her, flowing around her being like fire. Inuyasha then growled at her and stood up on his feet.

"Damn it you old hag! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" he scolded at her.

Kaede still didn't respond and instead reached behind her and pulled another arrow from her quiver. Inuyasha gasped a little at seeing this and growled once again, preparing to dodge the arrow she had positioned when he heard the voice of Miroku.

"Inuyasha...don't hurt her! That's not Kaede!!" he shouted.

Inuyasha then looked over to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara trapped inside a barrier.

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing in that barrier?!" he asked.

"Kaede trapped us in it! We don't know why, but all of the sudden Kaede turned on us and threw this barrier over us." he replied. "Listen...all we know is she's not herself, something's happend to her."

"Feh. You think!" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he directed his gaze back at the miko.

'But what? What's happened to Kaede that she's attacking us now?" Kagome thought.

The old miko then released the second arrow she had positioned. Inuyasha growled as he watched the arrow fly at him. Again, a redish light engulfed the arrow and it's power increased.

"Damn it all!!" he shouted as he leapt into the air, dodging the arrow once again.

He landed on the branch of a nearby tree, growling at Kaede.

'Damn. How the hell am I supposed to get her back to normal without hurting the old bat?!' he thought.

Kaede stared up at the hanyou that was growling at her. She suddenly tore her gaze away from Inuyasha and directed her eyes right at Kagome. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine as the old miko stared at her with a cold and emotionless face.

Inuyasha looked on, confused as to why Kaede wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He then saw who Kaede was now staring at. Kaede suddenly drew another arrow from her quiver and aimed it right at the young miko!

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt from the tree, over to her.

Kaede then released the arrow and let it fly at its target. Kagome gasped in fear as she watched the arrow head straight for her. She screamed and braced for impact when she was suddenly scooped up off the ground by Inuyasha. He had made it to her just in time and attempted to dodge the object. A split second after picking Kagome up, the arrow struck the ground. It sent out a strong blast wind that knocked the hanyou off balance in mid-air. The two plummited toward the ground when Inuyasha then turned himself so Kagome was on top of him. He took the full force of the fall as the hit. He winced a little from the impact, but was relieved to find nothing broken or seriously damaged.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine...are you alright?" he winced out.

Kagome nodded as she held on to the hanyou firmly.

"I'm ok." She replied.

They held each other close when they suddenly heard Shippo's voice.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Watch out!!" the kitsune shouted.

The two looked over to see Kaede with yet another arrow pulled back in her bow. Inuyasha growled loudly at her while Kagome simply watched in horror as the old miko prepared to fire. The old miko pulled the arrow back further and aimed it at the two lying there. Kagome closed her eyes and clutched on to Inuyasha tight. He instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around her, preparing for the worst. Kaede's hands suddenly began to tremble and she began to whimper a little. Her body shook ferociously and she refused to release the arrow. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced back to see Kaede's body trembling, sweat pouring down her face. Suddenly Kaede dropped her bow to the ground and reached inside her kimono. She pulled out a small sutra a stuck it to her chest as fast as she was able. The sutra sent a small shock through her body that caused her to cry out in pain. Everyone gasped when they saw this. As Kaede cried out, Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly saw a black serpent emerge from within her.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He asked as he watched it emerge.

The serpent screamed and yelped in agony as shocks of electricity surrounded it. It suddenly flew away and disappeared at an incredible speed. The shocks of the sutra died down and Kaede suddenly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Kagome and Inuyasha then stood up and watched as the serpent disappeared.

"Inuyasha, was that what I think it was?" she said as she walked up next to him.

"A soul collector." He responded quietly.

Miroku watched as the barrier that surrounded him and the others vanished. As soon as it disappeared the group rushed over to the fallen miko. Everyone ran up and kneeled beside her. Sango lifted her from the ground and examined her for injuries.

"Sango...is she..." Kagome said with worry.

Everyones' eyes widened as Kaede's eyes fluttered open. The life had returned to them and she appeared to be normal once again.

"Don't worry child, I shall be alright. I have only temporarily paralyzed myself." she said as a smile creeped on her face.

"She's right." Miroku said as he picked up the sutra she had stuck to herself. "This particular sutra is of the weaker kind, one that would never do any real damage to a human."

Everyone appeared relieved when they heard this.

"Inuyasha, Kagome....forgive me." Kaede said weakly.

"It's ok Kaede, we both know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt us." Kagome said softly.

"Miroku, help me get her onto Kirara." Sango said as she attempted to lift her off the ground.

The houshi simply nodded and began to help Sango attempt to lift the old woman onto the tranformed fire-neko. After safely getting her onto Kirara, Sango jumped up on Kirara's back and helped Miroku up who sat behind her. Shippo then bounded up toward Kaede and hopped up on Kirara's back. He sat next to the old miko with concern in his eyes.

"We'll meet you back at the village!" Sango shouted to Inuyasha and Kagome.

The two simply nodded as the fire-neko youkai lifted into the air and took off.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Kagome lifted herself onto his back and positioned herself to where she was comfortable. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face into his silver mane. The hanyou was a little taken back by this, but grinned at her and suddenly took off toward the village. He ran along the ground at an incredible pace and enjoyed the scent of Kagome being that near.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

"Yeah?" He responded roughly.

"What do you think happened to her?" she asked with concern.

"Feh. How the hell should I know?" He said as he leapt up into the trees, bounding from branch to branch.

"Do you think it had something to do with that soul collector we saw?" she continued.

"Don't know...but we're going to find out." He said intensly and increased his speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Back at the hut....._**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat there, watching over Kaede. Sango had already started to prepare a meal for the day, and Miroku had already started a small fire from inside the hut when suddenly, the door was pushed back and Inuyasha walked in with Kagome at his side.

"How is she?" Kagome asked. She was worried she may have been hurt more than she thought.

"The spell should wear off within the next couple of minutes if I'm not mistaken." Miroku replied.

Kagome sat down next to the miko and Inuyasha soon took a seat next to her.

"How long does it usually take?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff tone.

The houshi fiddled with the fire a little bit as he spoke, "That kind of spell would only last for at least 30 minutes or so." he said calmly.

Kaede suddenly began to stir and they all gathered around her as her eyes fluttered open once again.

"Kaede, you're awake!" Kagome said happily.

"Can you move?" Shippo butted in.

The old woman simply smiled and sat up from her futon.

"Aye, I am fine now. The spell has worn off." she said.

"So tell us what happened with you, old hag. That wasn't exactly the best welcoming committee." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude, it wasn't her fault!" Kagome said sternly to the hanyou.

"Feh." He said as he tucked his hands in his sleeves.

"I am sorry Inuyasha and Kagome." Kaede said sadly.

"Stop apologizing Kaede! We know that wasn't you who tried to kill us." Kagome said, trying her best to comfort her. It seemed to work as she smiled at the young miko.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Sango asked.

"Aye, child. I remember everything. I was the one who did those acts in the first place." Kaede replied as she sat comfortably against the wall.

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing this.

"You mean it was INTENTIONAL!!!" Inuyasha spat out.

"No of course not!!" Kaede shot back, defending herself. She then went into her thoughts and began to tell her side of the story.

"I could see it all. I remember watching Inuyasha leap through the well, but then...I...I began to fell strange somehow." she spoke softly.

Everyone listened carefully to her as Sango began passing out some stew she had fixed to everyone.

"What do you mean..."strange"?" Miroku urged her to continue.

"I suddenly felt...tired. Before I knew anything else, I felt myself cast a barrier around ye. I didn't do it intentionally however." she continued.

"You're not making much sense." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kaede sighed and did her best to describe what happened.

"I cast the barrier around them, but I never moved my hands on my own will." she said.

Sango then handed her a bowl of stew, which she gladly accepted, and sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I tried to speak, my mouth wouldn't move. Whenever I tried to stop attacking, my body didn't respond." she explained.

"You mean you were being controlled?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of her stew.

Kaede nodded in response.

"Aye, that is why I couldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried." she then took a bite of her stew.

Inuyasha thought for a moment at what she said and turned his attention to Kagome.

"Do you think it has something to do with that soul collector we saw?" he asked.

Kagome just shrugged.

"Possibly." she replied.

Kaede stared at the two in confusion.

"A soul collector ye say?" she asked, curious as to why it was there in the first place. Miroku decided to explain this one.

"Whenever you attached that sutra to yourself, a soul collector, like the ones that follow Kikyou , emerged from your body and fled from the spell."

Kaede simpl stared at him with both confusion and interest.

"Yeah but this one looked different than Kikyou's." Shippo added.

Kaede then directed her attention to the kitsune below her.

"Different? Explain." she urged.

"Well...the soul collectors that follow Kikyou are normally white from what I've seen." Sango chimed in. "But this one was black." she finished.

Kaede's eyes suddenly went wide when Sango said this. She carefully set her stew down on the floor and went deep in thought.

"It is as I feared then." she whispered.

Everyone stared at the old miko, confused at what she just said.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked in curiousity.

Kaede then took a deep breath and attempted to explain.

"My sister....she is the one responsible for this." she said quietly. This caused everyone's ears in the group to perk up and they listened closely.

"What?! But how?" Sango asked, practically begging for her to continue.

"I had a feeling that seeing Inuyasha go after Kagome, would take a hard turn on my sister Kikyou." she continued.

"Her hatred for both of ye has grown so much now...she is corrupting the very souls she absorbs."

"Corrupting her own souls?" Miroku mimiced, trying to make sense of the situation. Kaede simply nodded.

"Aye, that soul collector was indeed my sister's. The purity within it however was gone. Replaced by Kikyou's hatred for ye."

Everyone directed the attention toward Inuyasha. Expecting to see a look of anger and annoyance on his face for someone blaming Kikyou for this. But...to their surprise, he remained still and his expression had not changed! He continued to listen when he suddenly broke the silence.

"So what you're saying is Kikyou is so pissed that I went after Kagome, that she sent that soul collector to corrupt your soul and kill us when we returned." he declared, shocking everyone at the calmness in his voice.

Kaede did not respond and simply stared at him blankly. He knew he was right. She then continued to explain further the meaning of this event.

"Not only that, Kikyou's hatred has now consumed her entire being, now she we be more persistent to kill every last one of ye." She said firmly.

Everyone listened closely, knowing they had to find a way to stop her...otherwise...she would kill them all.

"So what do we do?" Miroku asked.

"Ye all must find a way to stop my sister, before she does something catastrophic! Now that her hatred has increased, I'm afraid so has her power. It will not take long before she discovers her new dark abilities. Ye must find a way to stop her before she becomes too powerful for her own good." she explain sincerely.

Everyone stared at the ground in disbelief, hardly any of them were a match for Kikyou, how could they possibly stop her now was the question. Inuyasha suddenly broke the silence in the room.

"Feh. Fine with me." he said calmly and stood up from his spot

Everyone's, even Kaede's eyes bulged when he said this. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Inuyasha saw the looks he was getting.

"WHAT?!!" he asked in annoyance.

"It's just that...you'd normally snap at someone for talking down to Kikyou. Now you're saying you're going to stop her?!!" Miroku spoke up.

"Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha replied flexing his claws.

Everyone shook their heads in unison and just stared at the hanyou.

"Good." He said roughly and walked out of the hut into the morning sun.

They stared in confusion as they watched him leave and looked at each other. They all just shrugged. Even Kagome was too shocked at what he just said and decided to go to him. She found him staring at the sun that was floating off in the distance.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah what?" he responded.

"It's just...well um....are you sure you want to do this?" she contined as she scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Feh. You heard the old hag. If we don't stop her...she'll kill us all. I can't let that happen."

Kagome just stared at him as he continued to explain. He kept his gaze toward the sun, letting a warm breeze flow through his hair, pulling Kagome's scent to his nose. He inhaled it deeply and relaxed.

"I won't let her hurt you." he said softly.

Kagome gasped at him. Even though he had said those things before...it still made her heart skip a beat. He then tore his gaze from the sun and stared back at Kagome. His golden orbs locked with her coffee brown eyes and he found he didn't want to look away. He suddenly approached Kagome and embraced her tightly.

"I won't let her take you from me!!" he said intensly.

Kagome smiled at this and melted into him once again.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

(A/N: TOLD YOU THE UPDATE WOULD BE SOON. Please review and tell me what you think. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WELCOME NOW!!! lol. I'll try to keep this up as best I can, but....only time will tell...lol. Until then.....)


	12. Evil Lives On

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

cathythekat: Hey, I'm very glad to hear you like my fic. Yes, I do read other stories! lol. After all, reading others is what convinced me to write my own...even though it doesn't appear half as good as the others, but...oh well. Thanks for the review.

FacePlant02: Hello again, I'm trying to keep it up, COLLEGE SUCKS!!! lol. Anyway, I have some spare time now so....here's another update for you!! I hope you like it!! Thanks for the review and I hope to keep hearing from you...lol. You give me good motivation to continue!! lol.

Nicnivin: Thanks for the review and I hope I can continue to keep you interested...after all, I just got a really good idea for this story so...if you could...hang tight with me! lol.

And of course Chichiri-sama: (stares at you, then pulls out a calming sutra and sticks it to your head....eyes disappear...) HERE YOU GO!!!! lol. Enjoy!

Ok on to the story....

Chapter 12: Evil Lives On

The group had set out late that evening, giving Kagome the opportunity to spend time with her friends that morning. Inuyasha led the group through the forest, Kagome following right next to him with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara behind them. Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, observing their closeness to each other. Kagome was practically leaning on him.

"Those two have been acting a lot more friendly lately, what do you think Inuyasha said to Kagome back in her time?" Sango whispered as she leaned over to Miroku's ear.

Miroku sighed happily. "Obviously Inuyasha has given in to his feelings for her." he said quietly.

Sango gasped a little, "Do...do you think Inuyasha finally told Kagome how he feels about her?"

Miroku nodded with a smile printed on his face. This made Sango smile as well and she directed her gaze back at the hanyou leading them.

'Inuyasha...thank you.'

Shippo suddenly bounded up toward Inuyasha and hopped up on his head.

"Inuyasha, where exactly are we going anyway?" he asked as he stared ahead at the path they followed. Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we'll stop at the first village we see and find out if anyone knows of Kikyou's whereabouts." he said in a rough, but soft tone.

Kagome looked sadly toward the ground, "Kaede said that Kikyou hates us so much now, that her hatred is making her stronger." She hid herself in the bangs of her hair and her voice cracked a little as she continued, "Maybe it would've been better if Inuyasha had just went with her and left me in my time!" she said and sounded as if she would start crying any minute.

Everyone stared at Kagome in shock at what she just said, everyone except Inuyasha. He kept his gaze toward the forest path until he finally broke the silence.

"Kagome...I don't ever want to hear you say that again." He said. His voice was still rough, but it was now softer than before.

Everyone's eyes widened and Kagome gawked at him in complete shock. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to their stares and continued to keep walking.

"Listen...I'm not sorry for what I did. I don't care if Kikyou's mad at me! I've made my decision and that's all there is to it!!" He said sternly. "So I don't anyone feeling sorry for her, understand?!"

Kagome continued to stare at him as he spoke. She felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest and each beat became faster with each word that left his mouth.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Her voice barely above a whisper.

She then moved in front of the hanyou and stopped, gazing into his golden orbs. Inuyasha looked at her curiously and his eyes locked with hers.

"K...Kagome?" he said in curiosity.

Kagome then leaned up and brushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha was a little shocked that she was kissing him in front of everybody, but felt himself get washed away in pure bliss and he kindly returned the kiss. Sango, Shippo and Kirara stared wide eyed at the two, but Miroku simply smiled at them. Kagome then broke the kiss gasping for air and she smiled at the hanyou.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said softly.

Kagome then moved to the hanyou's side once again and she gently leaned against his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled down at the young miko and wrapped a protective arm around her as they continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou had been silently voyaging the land. Her soul collectors that were now black as night, followed along side her. The miko's eyes were now empty of any life or purity, hatred beaming inside them. She suddenly turned and glared behind her shoulder, sensing something was coming. She watched patiently as another soul collector emerged from the forest. It immediately joined up with her, swirling around the miko. Kikyou gently stroked it with her hand.

"So...my sister failed to kill them." she said coldly.

She stared off into the distance, despising the rays of light from the evening sun. She turned and began roaming the forest once again. She gritted her teeth and let out a small angry groan.

'Inuyasha...' she thought bitterly. 'How dare you!!'

**Flashback:**

Kikyou had been leading Inuyasha deeper into the forest when suddenly, Inuyasha jerked his hand away from her grasp and stopped in his tracks. Kikyou looked behind her curiously to see Inuyasha staring at her, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost...which wasn't too far off. Kikyou made an attempt to get near him.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly.

She took a step toward the hanyou, and Inuyasha instinctively backed away from her. She attempted to take another step only to have him take another away from her. They stared at each other as the sun's morning rays piereced through the trees. They continued to stare at one another when Inuyahsa suddenly bolted off with all his hanyou form could muster, screaming one name...

"KAGOME!!!"

**End Flashback:**

Kikyou's angry growl intensified and she clenced her fists together, causing them to spark with power. The wind began to shift and swirl around her, throwing her hair in every direction. Her body trembled in anger and storm clouds started to form over her. Suddenly she unclenched her fists and relaxed. The clouds dispersed, the wind died, and all was silent.

"Inuyasha...you're life will be mine. One way....or the other." she said as her anger built up inside her.

She then looked up to find herself in a decimated area of the forest. She found trees knocked over, the land smoothed out, and rubble scattered everywhere. Kikyou continued to scan the place in interest, when something caught her cold eyes. A piece of cloth lay in the ground and she knelt down to pick it up. She examined it carefully and felt a darkness around it. She knew where she was now....

'This is Naraku's grave." she said coldly as she held the piece of cloth. She clutched it tightly in her fist and began walking out of the area, signaling for her soul collectors to follow.

"Come."

She then disappeared into the darkness of the forest, holding the fabric firmly in her fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen, and Inuyasha and the gang set up camp in small area of the forest. They were gathered around a fire with a large pot of soup hanging on a stick, above it. Everyone had been listening to Kagome as she explained the things that happened in her time.

"I tried to run from him, but he still caught me. The next thing I knew, I was tied up just like the others and carried back into the classroom." Kagome said as she explained the event that happened at her school.

The others listened carefully to her story and were a little shocked at the details she gave out.

"Gosh Kagome, it doesn't seem to me like your safe even in your own time." Sango declared.

Kagome giggled at her "No, I guess not."

"So then what happened?" Shippo butted in, urging her to continue.

Kagome smiled down at the kitsune and contined her story. "Well...after I was taken into the class, one of them started threatening to kill one of my friends. That's when their leader showed up...he scared me the most." Kagome said as her voice became softer and more fearful. She began to tremble at remembering his name.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Miroku asked as he watched her start to shake.

Kagome simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just....this guy looked almost identical to Naraku!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this

"Naraku?!!!" they all said in unison.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" Sango asked, shocked at hearing their was a Naraku in Kagome's time period.

"Well....his eyes were different, and he didn't have the same voice as Naraku. He called himself Natsaru." Kagome continued.

"Feh. Plus he didn't smell like him, nor did he have any of Naraku's strength." Inuyasha added in. "He was just another weak mortal."

Everyone directed their gazes at Inuyasha. They stared at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha, how do you know who this Natsaru person is?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha, was the one who saved us!" Kagome beamed happily.

The others listened closely as Kagome explained her rescue. "Natsaru decided to kill me first, once the hour was up, but then Inuyasha broke through the window and beat those guys to a pulp!" she explained happily and she began to scratch the base of Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha found himself leaning into her, enjoying the comforting feeling of getting his ear scratched like that.

"But how did you know?" Miroku continued.

Kagome stopped rubbing his ear, which disappointed the hanyou a little. He raised himself back up and listened closely to Miroku.

"How did I know what?" he asked roughly.

"How did you know Kagome-sama was in trouble and needed help?' the houshi continued. "If I'm not mistaken, you were back at the shrine, correct?"

"Well...yeah." Inuyasha said as his voice suddenly became softer. Realizing where Miroku was going with this.

"Then how could you have known she was in trouble?" Miroku continued on.

Everyone understood the merit of Miroku's question and began wondering themselves.

"How did you know, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

Inuyasha stared at the fire in front of them, lost in his thoughts.

"I....I don't know." he said quietly.

Everyone stared at the hanyou in confusion when Sango suddenly jumped up from her spot.

"Oops, I almost forgot." she said as she rushed over to the soup that was boiling over the pot. She began setting everything up and Kagome began to help serve everyone.

"Oh boy!! That smells good." Shippo beamed, bouncing up and down.

Inuyasha didn't budge from where he sat, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

'How did I know?' he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou roamed through a vast, open and grassy area. She suddenly stopped in front of a small cave and stared into the darkness within it. She then grasped the cloth she held in her hand tighter and proceeded inside. She walked further down until she reached the bottom and stared at a small space. No grass grew around the area she stared at and she could sense its evil. Kikyou did not flinch however and she slowly approached it. The miko knelt down and brushed her hand across the soil. She gently laid the cloth down and straightend herself. She watched as the cloth was slowly devoured into the ground and the area began to glow. The wind from outside suddenly picked up and thunder sounded above a clear night sky. The spot continued to flicker with a bright purple light, glowing intensly. Kikyou watched with her cold eyes and her soul gatherers began to hover over the spot she had laid the cloth.

"Arise...Naraku." Kikyou said coldly.

A bright light suddenly consumed the cave and massive explosion suddenly burst from the gound. The light inside dimmed, and the dust settled.

There he stood. Naked in front of the one who brought him back. Naraku looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"K...Kikyou." he said.

Kikyou did not respond and she stared at him with a cold, emotionless face. Naraku gazed at her and examined himself to see if he was dreaming or not. He stared at his hands and felt he was real. His expression hardend as he directed his gaze back at the miko.

"Why? I thought you wanted me dead." he said coldly as a smirk appeared on his face.

Kikyou glared at him and slowly approached him. "I have revived you Naraku, you are now like I am. Dead, but undead. Your body, like mine, is of mere dirt, clay, and bones." she stated.

"I see. And why have you resurrected me? May I ask?"

"Because....you and I are going to destroy Inuyasha!!" Kikyou said sternly.

Naraku merely chuckled at her.

"Very well."

(A/N: Another update, please review and tell me what you think. By the way, all you Kikyou lovers, this isn't for you!! I don't know what to think about this, but I'm trying to fit everything in so...bare with me. I'll update as soon as I'm able. I PROMISE!! Until then......


	13. More Problems

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

Chichiri-sama: Ok...sutras don't work huh? Then....(pulls a katana from my back) How 'bout this? This is MY sword...the Soul Reaver! One cut...and your soul is MINE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! lol. Thanks for the review and here's another update for you!! I'm glad you've been supporting me, I greatly appreciate it and I hope to keep hearing from you. Enjoy!!

And....Crolynx: Of course I listen to my reviewers!! I'd be an idiot not to! lol. Anyway, Natsaru was just a coincidental character that happened to look like Naraku, basically reminding Kagome she's not really safe without Inuyasha, you see? Plus, I thought people wouldn't be expecting such a character. lol. I'm trying to make up for all those wrinkles, so...I hope this sounds good!! lol. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I can keep you entertained with this story. Here's the update! Enjoy!

Ok not too many reviews that time, but like I said, if I get an idea I think sounds good, I'll USE IT!! lol. Alright, on to the story....

Chapter 13: More Problems

Kikyou and Naraku stood inside their newly built castle. The miko had erected one of her own powerful barriers around them and had her soul collectors keep guard over it. Kikyou watched Naraku as he dawned his old armor.

'Strange, I feel more powerful and more free than I did before.' he thought to himself.

He then reached behind his back and felt around. He couldn't feel anything.

The scar on his back was gone!

Naraku then gazed at Kikyou.

"So, you have revived me as a full-fledged demon as well?"

"Onigumo provided you with a weakness and vulnerability. We can't have anything stand in our way." Kikyou said firmly.

"But now that Onigumo is gone, there's no one to stop me from killing you." Naraku said evily as a demonic smirk crossed his lips.

Kikyou was unfased by his words and suddenly began laughing at him. Naraku glared at the miko, feeling insulted by her laughing.

"You may try to destroy me if you wish..." she chuckled out, "but in reviving you, I have placed you under my power."

Naraku growled at her. Kikyou's voice suddenly became cold, once again filled with anger.

"Seek to defy me, demon... and I will cast you back into the depths of hell."

Naraku chuckled at the miko.

"But you need me. You need me to help you kill Inuyasha." he said.

"I do **_not _**need you, Naraku..." Kikyou's anger began to rise, "I simply require you." she said coldly.

Naraku's expression hardened, but he remained silent. Kikyou glared daggers at him with cold, emotionless eyes, just daring Naraku to betray her. The youkai let out a low grunt and moved to the back of the room. He sat himself down and stared out of the window in silence. Kikyou then started to make her way to the entrance.

"I shall be back shortly, remain here and focus on regaining your strength. I expect you to be fully restored by the time I return."

And with that, she exited the castle and began her journey into the forest as her soul collectors soon joined her at her side. Naraku watched as the miko left the castle. He clenched his fist tightly and glared coldly at her as she disappeared.

'You may have resurrected me under your power, Kikyou...but I will **_not_** remain your slave!' he thought evily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was leading the group further into the forest. Kagome was still leaning against him and Inuyasha still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sango, Miroku and the others followed close behind them. Birds chirped high above the trees, pure white clouds floated over the group, providing them with an ample amount of shade and a cool, swift breeze suddenly blew through everyone's hair, making them relax and smile a bit. Kagome then sighed happily to herself.

"It's such a gorgeous day out." she whispered softly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said warmly.

"Whoa...since when do you start enjoying the weather, Inuyasha?" Shippo said, and he grinned slyly at the hanyou.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said in a rough tone.

He then thought back to that very morning he woke with Kagome in his arms. He remembered the sunrise.

**Flashback:**

Inuyasha sat there with Kagome in his arms as they stared off into the distance. The sun's bright orange hue made the sky itself seem completely black, but still giving the forest it's lush green color. The river that flowed before them looked like it had been set on fire. It's surface sparkled like the stars in the sky.

"It's...beautiful." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he rested his chin on top of her raven-black hair, inhaling her scent.

**End Flashback**

'That's when.' He thought to himself. 'That right there, was just like Kagome...pure, beautiful beyond compare, and truly a wonder to behold.' He thought happily.

The hanyou then tightened his grip around the young miko and leaned in closer to her, causing Kagome to blush a little, but it also put a larger smile on her face. Miroku and Sango smiled at seeing this, when Miroku suddenly felt something in his hand. He stopped and examined it closely. He could feel it itching. Sango saw he wasn't following them anymore and looked back to see him staring at his hand.

"Miroku, are you alright?" She asked.

This got the others' attention, and they too noticed him lagging behind.

"Yes, I'm fine. My hand just started itching all of the sudden. That's all." Miroku said as he began scratching his palm.

"Here, I've got something that'll fix you right up." Kagome said happily as she began rummaging through her bag.

Miroku could feel the itching start to burn and he grunted in pain, gripping his hand tighter.

"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked in worry.

Miroku didn't respond. He kept staring into the palm of his hand and a breeze began to blow.

'W..What's...going on?' He thought worriedly. 'My hand...why is it burning?'

The air suddenly began to swirl around him and he saw it begin to pour into his hand. His expression turned to complete fear and shock.

'Oh no....'

Kagome then pulled out a small bottle of lotion from her bag and started to make her way over to the houshi.

"Here you go, let me just put some of this on and..."

Kagome was cut short as Miroku started screaming at her.

"Kagome no!! Stay back!!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a giant void of air exploded from the houshi's hand, drawing in everything around it. Miroku screamed in utter fear as the void errupted from his hand. Inuyasha and the group watched in horror as the void grew stronger. They shielded themselves from the draw of the wind.

'What the hell?!! That's Miroku's Wind Tunnel!!!' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku's hand swayed uncontrollably as he tried to gain control. He suddenly pointed at Kagome and began sucking her off the ground. Kagome screamed in horror and Inuyasha lunged right for her.

"Kagome!!" he screamed.

The hanyou managed to tackle the young miko and pull both her and himself out of it's range. Miroku struggled as he tried vainly to regain control of himself when suddenly he pointed the void toward himself. He screamed and shouted in fear as it began drawing him in.

'I'm being drawn in!!!'

Sango saw as Miroku began to lift from the ground.

"Miroku!!" she shouted as she ran toward him.

"Sango no!! Wait!!!" Shippo shouted after her.

She leapt at the houshi and reaching inside his robes, she pulled out his prayer beads. She fell to her knees to avoid being sucked in, and quickly wrapped them tightly around his wrist, sealing up the void. Miroku dropped to his knees, panting heavily as sweat poured down his face.

"Miroku...are you alright?" Sango asked as she approached him.

"Yes...thank you, Sango." he said in between breaths. He gently grasped her hand and gripped it tightly.

Inuyasha and the others soon joined the houshi by his side and stared at him in both shock and confusion.

"Miroku, that was your Wind Tunnel wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt down to him.

Miroku had calmed down and he looked toward the ground in sorrow. "Yes....it was." he said firmly.

They stared shocked at him and could hardly believe their eyes or ears.

"But how?! I thought that thing would go away once Naraku died." Shippo said frantically.

"Obviously...Naraku isn't dead." Miroku said as he glared back at his hand. He could feel the hole inside.

"That's impossible! Kagome and I both saw him die!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's right, and your hand sealed up remember?" Kagome added in.

Miroku took note of this and knew it was true. The void did vanish before which meant Naraku was truly dead.

"But how? How is it possible that the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand has returned?" Sango asked.

"There's only one explaination..." the houshi said as he stood up and regained his composure. Everyone listened in closely as he stared them with intense eyes. "...Naraku...is back."

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They didn't want to believe it, but they didn't know how to deny it, either.

"B.B.B.But...But how?" Shippo said as he began to tremble in fear.

Miroku directed his gaze back at his hand, "I think I know the answer to that." he said calmly.

As Inuyasha listened, he suddenly understood everything. He let out a deep, low, angry growl.

"Kikyou..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru wandered through the forest with Jaken following close behind. Rin followed behind him with a happy smile on her face. Sesshomaru however, still wore that look of uncaring, and unfeeling. He stopped suddenly, causing Jaken to slam into his leg. The toad youkai fell over and began apologizing.

"Oh...forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I should really stop being such a cluts and start paying more attent...."

His apologies were cut short as he stared at his master's expression. He seemed focused, but still emotionless.

"Err...Lord..Sesshomaru?" Jaken said as he stood up.

"Wait here with Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Jaken watched as Sesshomaru took a few steps ahead of them and stopped to sniff the air. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin and gripped it firmly.

"Show yourself." He said simply.

Both Rin and Jaken watched as Kikyou made her precence known by stepping out from behind a tree. They trembled a little at her cold, empty expression. Sesshomaru didn't flinch and he matched her glare with his own.

"A miko?" He said coldly.

"Take your hand from your weapon. I've not come to fight." Kikyou said.

"What do you want human?" He said as he released Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru, demon lord of the Western Lands, I've come to make you an offer." The miko continued.

Sesshomaru glared at her in disgust, "I don't make deals with humans, dead ones are no exception." He replied in a cold tone and began to walk back toward Rin and Jaken when he was stopped by Kikyou.

"And yet, you travel with a human?" She said quickly.

Sesshomaru halted and turned to face her once again in irritation. "Speak quickly."

Kikyou grinned evily at the youkai, "I can get you Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga."

(A/N: Another update, another cliffhanger, sorry but... please review and you'll find out soon. Will Sesshomaru accept?? You'll have to review to find out!! lol. Until then....)


	14. Questions and Answers

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

Crolynx: Told you that last update would be quick, but for this one, I needed reviews which I got so... here's the 2nd part. LOL. What made you think I would give you Natsaru's real purpose in this story?!! I have plans for him, and yes, hery! lol. But if I just flat out told everyone what that plan was, you'd know what to expect now, wouldn't you? lol. I can't do that!! You want to know what happens with him...figure it out if you can, only time will tell if you're right! lol. Oh well, here's the next update. ENJOY and KEEP REVIEWING!!! Yours are fun to read. lol.

Midnights: Hello there! You're a new reviewer and an interesting one at that!! lol. Glad you like how it's turning out!! As for your Yami side, keep 'em on a leash! lol. I hope I can continue to keep you interested! Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more from you later!! Enjoy this chapter....BOTH OF YOU!!! lol.

And of course, my good friend...Chichiri-sama: AAHH!! (Pulls out Soul Reaver and readies self) Stay back....stay back...........AHH!!! OK! OK! HERE YOU GO!! As always...ENJOY!!! lol.

And my best friend, and yes, my inspiration...Kenuyasha: best friend, and yes, my inspiration...Kenuyasha: It has been a while, and I've definitely enjoyed your story, and I think I've got everything figured out about Kagome's surprise. EXCELLENT WORK!!! I'm glad you've enjoyed my story and DON'T WORRY...I have plans for Natsaru, but you'll have to wait and see to find out. lol. Yes, as a matter of fact, you ARE the one who inspired me to write my own. I only hope I can make it as good as yours. Reviews have been slow, but like i said, I'm not one to give up easily. lol. Enjoy this chapter, it goes out to you and your AMAZING work!!!

Ok....on to the story!!

Chapter 14: Questions and Answers

Sesshomaru and Kikyou stood there in silence, matching each other's glares. Black soul collectors swirled around both the miko and youkai.

"The Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said.

"You've sought that sword long enough. I'm here to help you claim what's rightfully yours." Kikyou said.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko in interest and caution.

"Tell me miko, what do you know of the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru said.

"A valient weapon, forged from your father's own fang, capable of destroying a hundred demons in one sweep." Kikyou replied.

"If you know that much, then you must also know why I have no use for the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kikyou stared at the youkai in confusion as he spoke.

"I have no interest in possessing a blade I can not wield. Do not waste my time with such an offer again."

Kikyou grinned evily at Sesshomaru and bowed respectfully to him. "Forgive me, I see you have no wish to help me kill Inuyasha then." she said.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyou in disgust. "You have your answer, miko. Now...get out of my sight, my patience with you is wearing thin." he said as he reached for Tokijin and gripped the hilt.

Kikyou raised from her bowing position, still grinning at the youkai. "As you wish."

Her soul gatherers then surrounded the miko, raising her high off the ground. Kikyou glared down at the demon lord.

'Don't think this is over, Sesshomaru...I'm not done with you just yet.' she thought to herself. Her soul collectors lifted the miko until she was out of sight.

Jaken watched as Kikyou disappeared along with her soul collectors and ran over to his master's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who was that wench, my lord? What could a human like her possibly want with you?" He asked.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He stared up into the night's sky with those cold, emotionless amber orbs. Jaken's face suddenly turned to fear and he began bowing apologetically to Sesshomaru.

"Err...not that it's any of my buisness, my lord! I just find it strange that a human woman would find any interest in someone as important as you is all!" he said quickly.

Sesshomaru still remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

'That woman's hatred runs deep. What business does she have with that half-breed, I wonder." he thought to himself.

Jaken trembled at his master's silence. "Please forgive me for even asking, my lord!" he pleaded.

Sesshomaru turned and began walking away from the toad youkai that grovelled at his feet.

"Err...Lord...Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"We're leaving. Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord." Rin said happily, skipping up to Sesshomaru's side.

Jaken watched dumbfoundedly as Sesshomaru strode away with Rin. Realizing he was being left behind, the toad youkai rushed to catch up. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Kagome and Sango prepared everyone's dinner.

"Ok, it's ready." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Feh. 'bout time." Inuyasha said.

"Oh come on, it didn't take that long." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a bowl of Ramen. He immediately began downing his meal rapidly. Kagome just smiled as she sat next to him with her own.

"Here you go, Miroku." Sango said as she handed Miroku his bowl.

"Thank you."

Miroku suddenly dropped his bowl and gripped his hand in pain.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she rushed to his side.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome asked in worry.

"What the hell's the matter with you, monk?" Inuyasha asked in a rough tone.

The houshi regained his composure, still gripping his hand. "It's nothing, the Wind Tunnel is just making its adjustments in my hand."

"Adjustments?" Kagome asked.

"When I first recieved the Wind Tunnel after my father was sucked in, I could feel the void twisting and turning, adjusting to the size of my hand. Only..." he trailed off.

"Only what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only... the pain is much greater from what I remember. The Wind Tunnel is much stronger than before." Miroku stated as Sango sat next to him, listening to his explaination.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked. It was obvious to everyone she was concerned about the houshi.

"I'm afraid there's not much that can be done. I just need a quiet place to sit down and meditate." he said as he stood up and began to walk away from the group.

Sango looked on in worry and decided to follow after him.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sango chased after Miroku.

"Poor Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah. He finally gets rid of that damn thing, only to have it come back even stronger." Inuyasha said as he slurpped down the rest of his ramen.

"Do you think his life's been shortened again?" Kagome asked as she worried about the houshi.

"Feh. More than likely." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked sadly toward the ground. "I can't help but think that this is partly our fault."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyou's only doing this to get back at us. No else should have to be involved, and now Miroku's life is in danger again. If anything happens to him, I'll never be able to look Sango in the eye again." Kagome said sadly.

"Nothing's going to happen. If Naraku's alive, then I'll just kill him again." Inuyasha said.

"But we don't even know how long Miroku's got left to live! What if he gets sucked in tomorrow?! I don't want to be resposible for Miroku's death!" Kagome shouted as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Inuyasha caught the smell of salty tears. A smell he despised more than anything. A low growl etched his throat as he heard Kagome begin to sob.

'Damn you, Kikyou.' he thought.

Inuyasha then slowly inched himself closer to Kagome. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him.

"Kagome..." he whispered softly.

Kagome briefly stopped crying, and stared up into Inuyasha's golden orbs. Inuyasha stared warmly at the miko before he slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers in a soft, passionate kiss. Kagome didn't take long to respond to his kiss and felt a comforting warmth wash over her. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her firmly to him as he deepened the kiss. Kagome proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as they explored the inside of each others' mouths. They soon broke for air and locked eyes with one another, once again losing themselves in each others' beauty. Kagome felt her worry begin to wash away as the hanyou held her, when Inuyasha suddenly embraced her tightly.

"I promise, I won't let that happen." he whispered softly to her ear. "I won't let Kikyou or Naraku harm any of you. Not Miroku, not Sango, not Shippo,... and especially not you." he said as he nuzzled into her neck, tightening his grip around the young miko.

Kagome could no longer fear for Miroku's life, she trusted Inuyasha with all her heart and convinced herself that he would find a way to save him. He had saved her so many times before, she knew he was not about to lose one of his best and closest friends.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sweetly as she relaxed into his arms, feeling there was no other place safer than where she was at that moment.

"Are....you two done yet?" a high and young voice asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome shot away from each other in shock and looked over to see Shippo staring at them with large, green eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing furiously, but the kitsune didn't seem to mind what they had done.

'What's their problem? It's not like I haven't them kiss before.' Shippo thought to himself.

"W..Why do you ask?" Kagome asked nervously. She could hardly believe Shippo had just seen them swap tongues. She prayed he didn't know how deep their kiss had went.

"You little runt, don't scare us like that ever again!!" Inuyasha shouted and looked as if he were ready to charge at the kitsune.

Shippo began to tremble at Inuyasha's tone and knew he needed an excuse for interrupting their little...moment. "I...I was just wondering, Inuyasha, honest! I'm just a little tired and was wondering if I could go to sleep now." he said waving his hands in defense.

"Feh. No one's stopping you." Inuyasha said as he sat back down and tucked his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"Great!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran and leaped up into Kagome's arms.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I always sleep with Kagome." Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, not tonight you're not!" Inuyasha growled and he made a move to rip Shippo away from the miko, but before he could grab the kitsune's tail...

"Sit!!!"

The rosary around the hanyou's neck lit up and he was slammed face first, into the ground with a THUD!

Shippo curled himself into Kagome's lap and fell asleep quickly. Inuyasha shot his head up after the spell had worn off.

"What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to shush, knowing the kitsune was already asleep.

"It's ok. Just let him sleep with me for tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you." Kagome said as she smiled sweetly at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's expression softened a bit when he saw Kagome smile at him and he suddenly became relaxed.

"Feh. Fine. But this better not be every night." he said.

"It won't." Kagome assured him as she stroked the kitsune that snored in her lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku sat Indian-style in a small, grassy area. Concentrating hard on his surroundings, listening to the gentle howl of the wind and the soft rushing of the river before him. He sat there with his eyes closed when he suddenly felt a painful jolt shoot through his hand again. Miroku was brought out of his peaceful state as he favored his hand.

'Damn this thing. It's so much stronger than before and it may have shortened my life even further. I could have many years left, but on the other hand, I could have days.' he thought to himself.

He heard a small rustling in the bushes behind him and he tensed up, not ready for any kind of battle.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

Sango suddenly emerged from the forest. "It's me."

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I...I was worried about you and came to see if you were alright." She said shyly.

"You...were worried about me?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Sango felt a blush tint her face and she nodded dumbfoundedly.

Miroku smiled warmly at the taiyokai and motioned for her to sit next to him, by patting the ground. Sango hestitated for a moment but eventually sat down next to the houshi. She watched as Miroku stared off into the distance, listening to the sound of the river flow. She attempted to stare with him when Miroku suddenly broke the silence.

"Sango, I must thank you." He said.

Sango looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For saving my life." he said in serious tone. "If not for you, I wouldn't even be sitting here right now." he said as he directed his gaze at the taiyokai.

Sango blushed as she stared into his eyes and felt her heart begin to flutter. She quickly directed her gaze toward the ground.

"Oh...you're welcome." She said.

Miroku then placed his hand on top of hers and gripped it firmly. Sango stared at the houshi as her face became completely flushed.

"Sango, you've done so much for me, and it seems the only thing I've done to repay you is grope you haven't I?" Miroku said softly.

Sango felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest.

'W..What is he saying?' she thought to herself.

Miroku then inched his face toward Sango's.

"So...let's try this." he whispered softly and suddenly brushed his lips against hers. Catching Sango completely by surprise, but she made no attempt to push away. She could feel her heart flip and pound at his touch. She then returned the kiss, feeling it was the only right thing to do. Miroku soon broke away for air and Sango stared into his eyes, wishing the moment would last forever. She suddenly stood up and turned away from him.

"Ok that does it, Miroku!" She said quickly.

Miroku glanced up at her in confusion, thinking he had greatly offended her.

"I have to tell you." Sango said.

Miroku stared at the taiyokai. "Tell me what, Sango?"

Even though Miroku could only see her back, he could tell she was blushing by the way she stood.

"I...I...I love you!" Sango shouted as quickly as possible.

Miroku's eyes widened for a moment, but soon softened as he stood up and turned Sango to face him. He smiled lovingly at her.

"And I you." He said softly.

Sango's smiled at his words and felt him brush his lips against hers once again, only this time, Sango made no hesitation to respond. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking for air.

"Sango...will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked in a soft, compassionate tone.

Sango merely smiled and rested her head in his chest. "Yes. I will." she replied softly as Miroku held her firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou wandered the forest with her soul collectors close by, until she reached a clearing and stared ahead at Naraku's newly built castle. Kikyou dismissed her soul collectors and proceeded to walk through the barrier that had been erected over the castle. She made her way up the staircase and as she reentered the castle, her eyes widened a bit. She looked over to see Naraku, still sitting in his usual position. Naraku then glanced over at the miko and grinned evily. Kikyou stared in amazment as a bright purple aura surrounded the youkai, causing him to shimmer with power.

'Naraku has gained far more power than I had anticipated.' she thought to herself.

Naraku continued to grin at the miko. He could tell by her expression that she was both impressed...and worried. He chuckled at her and broke the silence between them.

"No luck, I see." He said.

Kikyou's expression hardened and she glared at the youkai. She pretended to be unfased by Naraku's newly found demon strength and approached him arrogantly.

"Never mind that, I have a mission for you." She said coldly.

Naraku merely chuckled again.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He asked.

'Perhaps reviving this youkai....was a mistake.' Kikyou thought to herself.

(A/N: Another chapter up!! Sorry this one took a little longer, but...like i said SUCKS!!! lol. Well...please R&R if you want to know what happens next. I'm going to tell you much, but I will say...NATSARU APPEARS SOON!!! lol. So please review if you want to find out what happens! lol. Until then......)


	15. Kikyou's Plan, Naraku's Plot

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications: Oh Boy!! There's quite a bit this time...and I'm VERY HAPPY!!! lol.

Ah, my good friend Chichiri-sama: I see your friends but...(pulls out Soul Reaver and readies myself. Since I took too long, your friends charge and I easily disarm them using my martial arts...which I've trained in for 13 years.lol) if you send friends at me that might defeat me one day...how will I be able to update? lol. Don't you see...you need me...alive anyway. lol. HERE YOU GO!!! Like always...ENJOY!!!

fan: Yes, you did R&R and for that, I thank you, here's your update. Enjoy!

david: Glad you like it, and I thank you that you're willing to help me out with any bumps that may appear. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

priestessmykala: Thanks for the review and yes I am accustommed to watching the cartoon network version, but I do know their Japanese names. I just didn't want to use them just yet..but I will now so...be patient. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll continue to do my best as the story progresses...I've gotten some great ideas. lol. Enjoy the update!

PROTECTOROFLOVE: You're too kind!! lol. Your review made me EXTREMELY happy!! lol. That's why this one goes out to you. Yeah, I can't stand the Sess/Kag, or Kouga/Kag fics either...and I HATE KOUGA! That's right people I HATE HIM! He's always in the way and he wouldn't even be alive right now if not for Inuyasha, not to mention he's a clumsy fighter. But for the Kouga lovers, don't worry I'm not going to kill him or anything....I don't think. lol. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, after all...reading yours and all the others made me write this one! lol. Enjoy, it goes out to you!

Imperial Angel : OK, OK, No need to shout! lol. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you ordered! lol.

FacePlant02: Here's more, here's more! Yay! Yay! Enjoy! Enjoy! ENJOY! lol.

Crolynx: I got two words for ya.................very well. lol. Enjoy this one my friend and thanks for all your support. Keep reading and reviewing.

and catalina: Thank you VERY MUCH! I've tried my best to keep the action and the fluff in balance and according to you...I think I've done well. lol. That's why I T H A N K Y O U!! lol. Keep reviewing and I'll continue to try and keep you happy!

WOW!! 9 reviews! NINE!!!! lol. That's a new record! lol. Keep it up people...and you'll have me updating EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! lol. I've thought up some more ideas for the story and yes...Natsaru will appear soon...but...sorry, not now!! lol. Anyway, on to the story....

Chapter 15: Kikyou's Plan, Naraku's Plot

Kagome woke from her sleep and looked up to see that it was still night! By the position of the moon, she realized that she'd only slept for about an hour and dawn wasn't even close yet. She sighed slightly and sat up in her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb Shippo who was peacefully snoring next to her. Something was missing...and she knew what. Slowly and carefully, she slipped out from under her sleeping bag and stood up. Seeing that she had not disturbed the kitsune next to her, she proceeded to walk over to the nearest tree. She stared up and saw the hanyou, his eyes closed and he appeared to be sleeping. She then called up to him.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Inuyasha eyes suddenly opened at the sound of her voice and he peered down at the young miko.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he said, letting his voice a little above a whisper.

Kagome was surprised to see him open his eyes so quickly. Apparently he hadn't been asleep at all.

"I...uh...I can't sleep." She said as she directed her gaze toward the ground.

"Feh. Don't worry, nothing's out there." he said roughly, but still softly.

"It's...it's not that." she said softly.

The softness in her voice caught the hanyou's attention as he stared down at her. Her voice was so gentle and full of longing.

"Then...what is it?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

Kagome blushed furiously at what she was about to tell him and kept her face toward the ground.

"Well...I...err...can I...can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly.

The hanyou was a little taken back by the question, but it brought a warm smile to his face. Instead of answering, Inuyasha leaped from the branch he was perched on, landing softly on the ground in front of the miko. Kagome then looked up to see Inuyasha's golden orbs staring deep into her own eyes. Her heart fluttered at his beautiful smile and she felt her face grow completely flushed. Inuyasha then moved closer to her and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Kagome responded immediately and unconsiously opened her mouth to him. Inuyasha was not about to miss an opportunity to taste more of his Kagome and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Time seemed to stand still around them as they enjoyed the feel and taste of one another. Nothing seemed to matter when they kissed, they were just happy to be there with each other. For them, it was absolute, perpetual bliss.

After breaking for air, Inuyasha then gently scooped Kagome up into his arms, the smile never leaving his face. Kagome watched as he continued to stare into her eyes.

'It's almost like he's asking me to do something.' Kagome thought to herself.

As Inuyasha held her bridal style, Kagome then realized what it was he was looking for. She smiled sweetly and lovingly at the hanyou.

"Beautiful." Inuyasha said softly.

He suddenly turned and jumped back up into the tree, landing gracefully on the same branch. Inuyasha then sat down and brought Kagome into his lap, so she straddled his hips. A light pink tickled at Kagome's cheeks, but she simply smiled at her position. She loved him so much. She then snuggled herself into the hanyou's chest and held him firmly. She could feel his warmth and felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around her small form and held her close. It amazed him how she fit so perfectly in his arms. Whenever he held her, his hands would never stop short, or go too far, they stopped right at the very curve of her waist, giving him the perfect hold around her. It was like she was made just for his arms, and that no one else's arms would fit around her like his.

Inuyasha growled silently at the thought of someone else holding his Kagome. If they did, he'd probably have to slice their hands off. Inuyasha grinned at the idea when he suddenly felt a warm and soft hand caress his cheek. He looked down to see Kagome still snuggled into his chest when he heard her mumble.

"My Inuyasha." she said softly as her breathing became steady and even.

Inuyasha smiled down at the young miko and tightened his hold around her, bringing her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent.

'She chose me. Of all the people she could've been with in either of our times.... she chose me.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he rested his head in her beautiful, black hair.

"My koi....my Kagome." he whispered softly and soon found himself in a deep, peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naraku had been roaming the forest for quite some time and the journey was beginning to irritate him as he began to growl softly at his surroundings. He then began to wonder if Kikyou's "mission" was real or just a wild goose chase, wondering if she was merely playing with him. His growl intensified as he tread the darkness of the forest. He would not be made a fool of!

**Flashback:**

"Never mind that, I have a mission for you." Kikyou said coldly.

Naraku merely chuckled at her again.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He asked.

"I want you to go and travel deep into the Forest of Shitsui."

Naraku stared at the miko in curiosity. "The Forest of Shitsui. What use do you find there?"

Kikyou grinned at the youkai. "The ancient tomb of the demon lord, Senmetsu is located there."

Naraku's eyes widened, and he finally understood why she wanted him to travel to such a place.

"So, you desire the Crystal of Sujou do you?" he stated in interest.

"That is correct." Kikyou said.

Naraku chuckled and stared out the window once again. "It is said that no living man or demon can possess such an artifact." he stated in amusement.

Kikyou was growing tired of his games as she glared hard at the youkai.

"Then the undead shall!" she said in both an angry and cold tone.

"Go now...and do not return to me unless you have it. Fail me..." she warned. "and your time here...is over!" she said as her hair began to sway, letting her own power float to the surface.

With one last cold and very annoyed glare, Naraku stood and walked calmly out of the castle to begin his journey.

**End Flashback:**

As Naraku finally came out of his thoughts, he stared up and found himself standing a desolate, ash covered field. The ground had been littered in the bones of demons, and humans alike.

'This must be where the battle of Senmetsu and the legendary warrior Tomoshibi must've taken place.' Naraku thought to himself as he scoured the ash-covered plain.

Naraku suddenly stopped in front the hilt of a sword that had been broken in half. He glared down at the weapon in disgust, still lost in thought.

'The lengendary sword Seigi. According to legend, Tomoshibi possessed a sword capable of destroying any and all evil that was so much as cut by the blade. Senmetsu's evil soul however, could not be silenced by Tomoshibi's weapon, even after his very heart was piereced.'

Naraku then took his gaze away from the blade and stared ahead at a statue of a tall demon and a warrior locked in battle. The warrior had his sword thrust into the demon's chest and the demon held a large crystal in his hand. The relic was apparently ancient and had been too weather-worn to make out the writing below it. Naraku however, didn't need to. He stared coldly at the stone crystal the demon held.

'In retaliation, the evil lord Senmetsu thrust the last of his power into the crystal that always hung around his neck, thus absorbing the warrior Tomoshibi of his power...and his life.'

Slowly, Naraku approached the statue and grinned evily at Senmetsu's figure.

'In that instant, the Crystal of Sujou was created. A crystal said, that if possessed, could bring forth an invincible army of demons to the bearers' disposal. However, all that have tried to obtain such power, demons and humans alike...have failed.'

He then reached for the crystal and it began to give off a beautiful bluish hue.

"I...will not." He stated.

Before his clawed hands could grasp the artifact, the statue of Senmetsu began to crack. This took Naraku a little by surprise as he pulled his hand away. As the statue continued to crack, Naraku readied himself for battle as an aura of power surrounded him. He watched with amusement as pieces of the statue began to fall away, revealing long, clawed hands, and a strong, armoured body. Naraku suddenly began to chuckle as the ground beneath him began to rumble.

"I see now why so many have failed to obtain that crystal..." he trailed off as the stone began to fall apart and a pair of glowing green eyes sprouted from the figure, letting out a low, blood-chilling growl. "It's because they fell at the very feet of Senmetsu himself."

Suddenly a loud roar pierced through the night sky, and the stone from statue exploded in a massive light, clearing the land of some of the bones that filled it and hurling large portions of rubble throught the air. Naraku stood his ground as he watched the evil youkai Senmetsu, suddenly spring to life. It impressed him greatly.

"An evil soul that can never be silenced." he repeated as he chuckled at the demon lord that stood tall before him.

Senmetsu stood in front of Naraku almost going a full head over him in height. His skin was as black as the night sky, but still visible and he was covered in muscle. Firery red hair hung down to his thighs and all but his face and clawed hands were covered in blood-stained, battle-worn, silver armor. His eyes glowed a devilish green and two large fangs hung like knives from the edges of his mouth. He growled in a very deep voice at the youkai that stood before him as he held a now beautiful, glowing crystal in his hand.

"Another youkai? Come to claim my power have you?" he stated in a deep, rumbling voice that would send the bravest of soldiers cowering in fear.

Naraku could only grin at him, though. Being already dead, he had nothing to fear from Senmetsu. Naraku then chuckled and bowed respectfully to Senmetsu.

"On the contrary, Senmetsu-sama. I have not come to seek your power...I merely seek your aid." he said calmly.

"My aid?! What do you take me for? A fool!!" Senmetsu shouted. "Those who have power, desire power, youkai."

Once again Naraku laughed in amusement as he fixed himself upright and stared at the youkai. "I couldn't agree with you more, my lord. But the one seeking your power....goes by the name of Kikyou."

Senmetsu stared with cold, angry eyes at Naraku. "I take it that you are not this "Kikyou"." he said.

"No...you may call me...Naraku." he said coldly.

Senmetsu seemed intrigued by Naraku's calm personality. "Tell me...Naraku...why do you desire my aid?" he asked evily.

Naraku's expression hardened and he decided it was time he got to the point.

"The Kikyou I speak of is in fact a powerful miko. She once guarded the Shikon No Tama with her life. I eventually killed her, but somehow...she was revived. Now, that wench has made me a slave to her own power. I can not raise so much as a claw against her without risking my life." Naraku stated in a cold manner.

Senmetsu suddenly began to laugh evily at Naraku.

"So...you desire freedom from this wench, do you?" he chuckled out.

Naraku glared hard at the demon lord as his own fists clenched together. He hated admitting that he was a slave to a mere human.

"Yes." he said coldly.

Senmetsu stood for a moment in thought and suddenly broke the silence between them.

"Well...whether you desire my power or my aid, the price will remain." he said.

Naraku gazed at Senmetsu in interest. "Go on." he said.

"Defeat me, youkai...and your wish shall be fulfilled. Fail...and your soul is mine!" Senmetsu said evily. He was certain Naraku couldn't win.

Naraku didn't flinch at his threatening tone, but instead...smiled.

"Deal." he said in a calm, yet cold tone.

With that, Senmetsu suddenly suddenly began to draw power from the crystal he held, absorbing its energy into his being. His entire body began to spark with power as he grit his fangs together, growling in both pleasure and pain. Naraku watched as Senmetsu was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, that blinded him. Naraku shielded his eyes for a moment and readied himself for battle.

As the light dimmed, Naraku could hear the faint sound of pattering footsteps coming closer. Suddenly a pair of claws suddenly slashed at him and slit Naraku in two! His body fell on opposite sides of each other as Senmetsu stood over him, his claws now covered in blood. He started to laugh at how easily he had defeated Naraku and picked up one half of his body, glaring at it in arrogance.

"Pathetic." he said.

Suddenly, Naraku's one eye shot open and he chuckled at Senmetsu. In utter shock, the youkai dropped Naraku's first half to the floor, and watched as his second half suddenly stood up.

"What?!!" he shouted.

The two halfs suddenly merged and Naraku stood whole once again. His body appeared to have not suffered so much as a scratch and he grinned in a manner that not even the great Senmetsu had seen. Like him....it was evil.

'Impossible! How can he still be alive?! Not even Tomoshibi had such power!' Senmetsu thought to himself.

Naraku continued to chuckle at him in arrogance. "Even after all these centuries, you are still just as powerful as you ever were, Senmetsu-sama."

Senmetsu then glared at Naraku and charged at him once again, using great speed. He was inches away from Naraku when he felt a large, and somehow familiar amount of pain go through his chest. He gasped violently for air and looked down to see the broken half of Seigi, once again, in his heart...and Naraku's hand on the hilt!

Senmetsu then fell to his knees before Naraku as he coughed up his own blood.

"Do you yield?" Naraku asked coldly.

Senmetsu could feel his power draining from his body once again.....he had lost.

"I...I yield." he coughed out.

Naraku then bent down and removed Seigi from his chest, causing Senmetsu to gasp and slump over in pain.

"Then we have a deal?" Naraku asked.

"Y..Yes....my power....is yours." Senmetsu said.

Senmetsu's body began to glow, and a large gust of wind began to blow through the land. Naraku backed away, a bit stunned and Senmetsu's body suddenly raised into the air and rushed at Naraku colliding with his body. Naraku was sent into a world of hurt as he screamed in pain.

Seconds later, the glow disappaited and Naraku regained his composure. He glanced upward and found the body of Senmetsu...gone! Naraku then stared in amazement, flexing his clawed hands at his newly found power. It was incredible!

'I...I feel....invincible.' Naraku thought evily to himself.

Apparently Senmetsu had lived up to his end of the bargain as well. Naraku no longer felt Kikyou's presence around him....he was free!!

He then grinned evily at the Crystal of Sujou that glowed brilliantly on the ground. He slowly walked over and picked it up, chuckling maniacally. He gazed at its beauty before he suddenly placed inside his haori and walked out of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the morning sun rose over the horizon, Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. She yawned happily as she stirred and opened her eyes.

'Wow, I've never slept so good before.' she thought to herself.

She then felt something tickle her neck and she looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully as he held her. Kagome smiled and found her eyes glued to his face, she just couldn't stop staring at him. He was....beautiful.

Slowly, she leaned her head up and brushed her soft lips against his in a warm kiss. Kagome gasped when she felt his arms suddenly tighten around her and return the kiss. She soon relaxed and once again melted into her hanyou's arms. Every time they kissed, they wished they could continue forever, without ever having to pull away. They just wanted to taste each other, to relish the fact that they were in love. They broke away for air and Inuyasha stared sleepily, but happily into her coffee-brown orbs.

"Kagome, I want you to wake me up just like that from now on." he whispered softly.

Kagome smiled lovingly at him and nodded. "Promise." she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at the miko, knowing he would wake up from now on, with his koi's lips on his and pulled her closer to him as he inhaled her scent.

"Good morning, you two." a lecherous voice said from below.

The pair looked down to see Miroku smiling lecherously at them. The two then glared at him coldly as Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Get your head out of the gutter, lecher. Nothing happened." he said annoyingly

Miroku then sighed to himself in disappointment.

"Damn." he said quietly, hoping no one could hear him. Suddenly...

BONK!!!!!

Sango towered over the houshi that now lay slumped over with a large lump on his head.

"Stupid lecher." she said angrily.

"He never learns does he?" Shippo piped in.

Sango then decided to let the houshi cope with his pain and stared up at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So...are you two hungry?" she asked.

"Starved." Kagome said cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouga ran way ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku as he took comfort in the morning dew.

"Kouga-sama, wait up!!" Ginta shouted as he tried to catch his master.

"We're not as fast as you!" Hakkaku added in.

Kouga's eyes suddenly widened considerably, and he stopped dead in tracks, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He then began sniffing the air frantically. Ginta and Hakkaku soon caught up with him as they panted for air.

"Kouga-sama, could you please let us..." Ginta started, but was soon cut off.

"SShhh!" Kouga said.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at their master in confusion as they watched him continue to sniff the air.

"You smell that?" Kouga asked.

Ginta and Hakkaku soon began to sniff the air with their master. As soon as the scent hit their noses...they trembled.

"W..What the hell is that, Kouga?" Hakkaku asked as his body shook in fear.

Kouga seemed to stand strong, but even he himself trembled slightly at this new scent.

"I don't know...but we're going to find out. Come on!" He shouted and soon bursted off into the forest with tremendous speed. Ginta and Hakkaku obeyed as the followed their master into the forest.

'What the hell is that?! I've never smelled anything like this. It's making the very hairs on my neck stand up! I've got to know what...or who it is.' Kouga thought to himself as he raced through the forest.

(A/N: Sorry that took so long, but the computer kept screwing up and I had to keep rewriting everything!! But, NOT THIS TIME!!! Naraku is free form Kikyou grasp! What now?!! And if Kouga finds him...will he come out of it alive? Review and you'll find out soon! I PROMISE!! lol. Until then...." )

**Japanese dictionary:**

Senmetsu: annihilation

Shitsui: despair, unhappiness

Tomoshibi: light

Seigi: justice

Sujou: birth

I'll bet those are ones you haven't heard yet!! Anyway, review to find out what happens next!


	16. Losing Control

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!

Dedications:

Ah Chichiri-sama: Hmmm....Sesshomaru huh? (stares with great interest at foe)....interesting choice. Well......(pulls Soul Reaver from sheath on my back) let's see what he can do. Oh, I guess you can read the next update while we duke it out. lol. ENJOY!!!

PROTECTOROFLOVE: It seems we do share something in common, but...should I kill him? READ TO FIND OUT!!! lol. Don't worry, there will be plenty more Inu/Kag fluff, and also Mir/San! Keep reading and reviewing....and enjoy this one!

FacePlant02: lol. ........Or do they?.... Thanks, and keep reviewing my friend!

Kanon-Chan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you. lol.

April-chan: I'm glad you like it! Like I said, there'll be more fluff ahead and...hmm....I wonder.... lol. Ok, I'll ask you at the end of this chapter. In the mean time....ENJOY!!

Crolynx: Hello again my friend! Sorry this took so long! College REALLY......REEEAALLY sucks!! lol. But don't worry, I'm going to fix that problem...once and for all!! Keep reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Midnights: I'm glad...BOTH of you like it this time!! lol. Nice job keeping your Yami side in check! I'd hate to have to do it for you..lol. Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!!

and my best friend and AWESOME WRITER.....KENUYASHA!!!!: Oh, so you liked my new character eh? I'm glad, and thanks for the advice! A great story DOES take great planning and patience...but....it doesn't keep the fans happy to make them wait...and they're what matter to me! lol. I would GREATLY appreciate if you told all those people about my fic! Yours is still just as EXCELLENT and AWESOME as ever...and it just KEEPS GETTING BETTER!!! lol. Keep it up my friend and I hope you enjoy this one!!!

Man!! not as many as last time...but.....PRETTY DAMN CLOSE!!! lol. 8 REVIEWS!!!! EIGHT!! Like I said before people,...you keep this up...and you'll have me updating EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! lol. Anyway....

On to the story.....

Chapter 16: Losing Control

The forest was starting to come to life as the morning sun began to pierce through the trees. Naraku was wandering blindly through the forest, but he didn't seem to care. He stared at his clawed hands as he flexed them constantly, causing them to pop continuously. He could only grin at what he was feeling. Never had he expected to obtain so much power, nor did he expect the great demon lord Senmetsu to fall so easily. Then again...he _did_ know his weakness. Naraku chuckled at his newly found power, but what matter the most to him...was he was finally free from Kikyou's grasp.

He chuckled as he continued to wander through an endless mass of trees.

"Impressive Senmetsu-sama, not only have you bestowed me with incredible power...you've actually freed me from that wench." he said.

He suddenly felt a strange presence in the air. It was coming right for him...fast. He grinned slyly to himself and an evil chuckle escaped his lips.

'The wolf prince, Kouga. This should prove interesting.' he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga ran at top speed through the forest, following his nose. The scent was becoming stronger by the second, and it wouldn't be long until he was right on top of it.

'What is it about this scent? It smells so familiar...and yet...it's so different.' he thought to himself.

He sniffed the air once more, the scent had become so strong that he suddenly recognized the part that was so familiar. His eyes widened in shock as he began to reach a clearing in the trees.

'Wait...I recognize that scent....it's....it's...'

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he ran into an opening in the forest. His eyes widened considerably as he saw a dark figure sitting beside a river. Naraku hid his eyes within the bangs of his hair, but an evil smirk was visible.

"It's been a while, Kouga." he said.

Kouga bared his fangs at the youkai, growling fierecly. His fisted his clawed hands tightly.

"Naraku." he growled out.

Naraku then stood up, chuckling at the wolf youkai.

"Naraku, you were the one who had that wench Kagura murder my comrads, and then pit me against that filthy mutt!" Kouga shouted.

Naraku laughed as he recalled the memory. "That's correct. I needed some way to test Kagura, and it seems your companions made perfect subjects at the time."

Kouga's rage increased as he heard Naraku taunt him.

"You bastard. I'll make you pay for what you've done." Kouga said in an angry growl.

Naraku could only laugh at him...making Kouga even more enraged.

"What's so funny?!!" he shouted.

"You couldn't even defeat my incarnation, Kagura, and here you are claiming you are going to destroy me?" Naraku said in amusement.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore. He had to make Naraku pay. "I'll show you!"

He charged at him at full speed with a readied fist. "In the name of all you've killed....DIE!!" he shouted.

Kouga punched as hard as his demon strength would allow, when he suddenly felt it connect and send a cloud of dust into the air. Kouga smirked, knowing he had connected with his attack. As the dust settled, Kouga could see his fist practically engraved into something. When the dust had finally cleared, Kouga's eyes widened.

"What?!" he said in shock.

His fist was deeply planted into Naraku's jaw, but Naraku didn't show _any_ sign of pain! Had he hurt him at all? He suddenly heard Naraku giggle at him.

"Your fists always were faster than your head." he said coldly.

Kouga was in complete shock. He pulled his fist away before Naraku could retaliate and jumped a good distance away from him. He stared at Naraku trying to figure out how he had withstood his attack like that.

'T..That's...impossible. I...I put all of my strength into that punch.' he thought to himself as he clenched his fists even tighter.

Naraku was pleased with seeing the wolf youkai's expression. Naraku had known from the start Kouga was no match for him. He let out an evil chuckle as he watched Kouga gawk at him.

"What's the matter, Kouga? I thought you said something about destroying me." he chuckled out.

Kouga was brought out of his shock as he heard Naraku begin to mock him. He knew Naraku was playing with his head, and there's no way he would make the mistake of attacking him in a blind rage. He grinned slyly at Naraku.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up is all." he said.

'If that youkai wants to play mind games...then let's play.' he thought to himself.

Naraku giggled at him, yet again...knowing what he was trying to do, but he would show this cub he was no fool. He knew very well that Kouga had thrust every last amount of power into that last attack. He wanted to destroy him in one blow.

'He'll soon find out just how impossible that is.' he thought.

Kouga glared at the youkai and charged again. He readied his fist for another attack. Naraku watched in amusement at his vain attempt. As Kouga got within inches of his face, Naraku suddenly leaped away with a tremendous amout of speed and Kouga watched as his fist connected with the ground, sending pieces of rubble throught the air.

'No way!' Kouga thought.

Naraku landed behind the wolf youkai, still smirking at him. Kouga glanced behind him and made another charge, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the youkai. Naraku however simply dodged them with ease. Kouga didn't stop, his anger was the only thing fueling him at that point. He continued throwing hard, fast punches and kicks at his enemy, but could not land a single blow. As Naraku avoided him, he suddenly found himself backed into a tree. Kouga ginned and let one hard fist fly right at him. A large impact sounded throughout the forest, sending flocks of birds fleeing from within. Kouga stood in front of a large cloud of dust.

'Gotcha.' Kouga thought to himself as he panted for air.

But as the dust cleared, Kouga's eyes widened as he found his fist planted into the tree, and Naraku no where in sight! He suddenly heard laughing coming from behind him. There Naraku stood, watching him the most annoying and amusing look he had ever seen. Kouga was beginning to panick, not only was Naraku too strong, he was too fast as well. Kouga then ripped his hand from the tree, leaving a large hole from where he had hit, and glared at Naraku. He was at a complete loss. His strength was dropping by the minute, and he found himself panting heavily for air.

'What the hell do I do?' he thought.

Naraku could tell he was already too tired to continue and found himself disgusted with his pathetic attempts. He had hoped for at least a little bit of a challenge, but it didn't seem like he would get one.

'Feh. And he thinks he protect Kagome? What a fool, if she were under his guard, I would've already had the Shikon no Tama at my disposal.' he thought.

"What are you gawking at?!" Kouga shouted, bringing Naraku out of his thoughts.

Naraku simply chuckled at the wolf youkai and turned heel on him. "That's enough." he said.

Kouga was confused and angered that Naraku had just dropped his guard and turned his back on him. "What do you mean?!" he shouted.

"You've no more strength left to continue fighting, nor do you have the power to destroy me. Your just waisting my time. I have more important things to attend to than dealing with virmin like you." Naraku said coldly.

Kouga's heart raced and his anger sky-rocketed. He balled his fists so tightly, that they began to draw blood. He couldn't believe Naraku had the gull to insult him like that. He growled so intensly it would've made Naraku's incarnations tremble.

"You...bastard..." he growled.

He suddenly made an enraged charge for Naraku. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he shouted.

Naraku had had enough, he turned to face the wolf youkai and waited. When Kouga was inches away, Naraku suddenly threw up a barrier around him. Kouga couldn't stop himself in time and collided with it. His screams sounded throughout the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang had just finished their visit with the first village and were back on the road again.

"What a waist. That demon wasn't even worth our time." Inuyasha said.

"It was the right thing to do. Besides...that village had its perks." Miroku said as he fondled with a large bag of gold from his robes.

The others watched him as he tossed the bag up and down in his hand.

"Hey Miroku, where'd you get all that gold from?" Shippo asked.

Miroku smiled innocently. "I simply took it as a thanks for all our troubles there. We didn't actually plan on fighting there."

Sango simply frowned at him. Sure she loved him, but he was going to be hard to fix. She sighed heavily to herself.

"You jerk! Did you blackmail another village?!" Kagome shouted.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Inuyasha butted in as he glared at the houshi.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I would like to think of them as friendly tithes." Miroku said, waving his hands defensively.

"Yeah, friendly tithes you take from them." Inuyasha added in.

Suddenly a strong scent hit Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed the air and began to growl.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Blood. Blood in the scent of wolves." Inuyasha said.

Shippo then jumped up on the hanyou's shoulder and tood a whiff for himself.

"I smell it too. It smells like Kouga." he said.

As much as Inuyasha wished that wasn't true, the kitsune was right. Kouga's blood was filling the air like water.

"Kouga?! Is he in trouble? We've got to go and help him." Kagome said.

Inuyasha though, simply folded his arms inside his haori.

"Feh. He'll be fine." he said.

"Inuyasha, if he's hurt we should help him. We can't just let him die." Kagome said as anger and annoyance sounded in her voice.

"Kagome's right. Even though he's your archrival, we should still help him in his time of need." Miroku added.

"I agree." Sango said.

"We're not going! No way!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"No!" he spat back.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground with a tremoundous amount of force. As the spell wore off, Inuyasha ripped his head from the ground.

"No!" he shouted.

Kagome was shocked that he still refused. Normally he would give in after a "sit" command, so why was he being so persistent this time. Inuyasha refused to look Kagome in the eye. He didn't care how many sits she gave him, he was not changing his mind. He then saw Kagome kneel down next to him and stare at him with pleading eyes.

"Inuyasha, why don't you want to help him?" Kagome whispered.

The two were far enough to where they could speak without the other's hearing.

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her.

"Feh. Why should I? So I can watch him embrace you and try to claim you as his? I don't think so. I'm tired of having to deal with that, Kagome." he said sternly.

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. She always knew he would get jealous when Kouga appeared, but she had no idea he felt this way.

"Every time he shows up, you and I get into a fight, and you sometimes go back to your time. I just wouldn't be able to bear it this time. I want you here...with me." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome felt as if she would cry, but she held her tears in and smiled lovingly at the hanyou.

"But Inuyasha, we still have to help him." she said softly.

"Why?" he asked as he directed his gaze back into her coffee-brown orbs.

Kagome's sweet smile widened a bit as she stared him. She gently cupped his chin in her hand.

"Because, we both know you don't want his blood on your hands." she said softly.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, he knew she was right. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let that flea bag die, knowing he could've done something about it.

"And besides..." Kagome said as she brought her face closer to his. "I'm yours. I always have been...and I always will be." she said sweetly.

With that she closed the gap in between their lips. Inuyasha moved one his hands behind her head and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

Miroku and Sango could vaguely see them, but they still saw them. They exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

The two then broke for air and Kagome helped the hanyou to his feet. He sniffed the air once more and caught the direction it was coming from.

"That way!" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga was laying in a pool of his own blood. The barrier had caused huge gashes in his arms, legs, face and had even slashed through pieces of his armour. Naraku hovered over him in annoyance.

"Pathetic fool. I allowed you to believe you stood a chance against me, when I merely wanted to test my new powers, but you couldn't provide me with the right motivation to even use them." he said coldly.

"D...Damn..you." Kouga said weakly.

"What made you think you could win, now that you are without your jewel shards?" Naraku asked.

Kouga's faint eyes widened a bit. Now he understood what Naraku meant after he withstood his first attack.

**Flashback:**

"What?!" Kouga shouted.

His fist was deeply planted into Naraku's jaw, but Naraku didn't seem to show _any_ sign of pain! Had he hurt him at all? He suddenly heard Naraku giggle at him.

"Your fists always were faster than your head." he said coldly.

**End Flashback:**

Naraku knew he didn't have the jewel shards anymore, and he had completely forgotten. He believed he would never part with them, until Kagome pleaded with him. He eventually gave them to her, claiming he would make her his bride when everything was said and done.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' he thought as he cursed himself.

He wanted to growl, but his entire body was of shot full of pain. He couldn't even move.

He suddenly saw a set of tentacles emerge from Naraku's body.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time." Naraku said coldly.

Kouga braced for death as the tentacles thrusted themselves at him.

'Kagome.' he thought.

**(A/N: You know, I could stop it here, but since I was way too long to update...I'll keep going for you! lol.)**

"Hiraikotsu!"

Suddenly a large boomerang flew through the air, slashing Naraku's tentacles to pieces before they made contact with the wolf youkai.

Sango caught her weapon as it returned and Inuyasha and the others soon joined her side. They could hardly believe what they saw.

Naraku stood there, smirking arrogantly at their arrival. Their shocked expressions amused him greatly.

"Ah there you are, Inuyasha. I was beginning to wonder how long it would it be until I got another chance to destroy you." he said coldly.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome could hardly believe her eyes.

'So it's true. He's alive.' she thought to herself.

Miroku felt the same way, except his expression held more anger in it.

Inuyasha's thoughts however, were on something else.

'Something's different about his scent. He's much stronger than he was before.' he thought.

Naraku's smirk widened and he began cackling at them.

"Surprised to see me? You should thank Kikyou for our reunion." he said arrogantly.

Inuyasha growled intensely upon hearing this.

'Kikyou.'

"It's because of her that I am here. It seems her hatred for you has reached an even higher plateau. But most of her hatred seems to be directed at that girl that you protect and love so much." Naraku said.

Inuyasha then moved his hand to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, get behind me." he whispered.

Kagome did as she was told and stepped behind the hanyou.

Sango then readied her weapon again and stood, ready for battle.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud humming noise and glanced up to see Naraku's insects hovering over them.

"Look, Naraku's poisonous insects." Kagome said as she pointed toward the sky.

Miroku glared at the parasites and released his hand. He readied his staff for whatever was to come.

"Feh. Well if Kikyou brought you back, then I guess I'll just send you back to hell again." Inuyasha said.

He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and readied himself. Naraku chuckled as he saw them prepare for battle.

'We beat this bastard once...we can do it again.' Inuyasha reassured himself.

He suddenly leaped into the air and slashed at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged and used a tentacle to knock him away. Inuyasha slid across the ground until he placed his claws in the ground and flipped back onto his feet.

'Damn. He's fast.' he thought.

Sango then took the opportunity to rush at Naraku and flung her Hiraikotsu at him. Using one hand, Naraku knocked the weapon away and it was planted into the ground.

Sango and the others could hardly believe how effortless Naraku had made that look.

"He stopped Sango's weapon with one hand." Shippo said in panic.

"He has grown far more powerful than any of us had anticipated." Miroku added.

Kagome heard this and began to feel uneasy. 'Be careful, Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha then stood and sent the wind scar flying toward him. Naraku smirked arrogantly and threw up a large barrier. The wind scar collided with barrier with great force and began to push against it. Inuyasha watched as the attack fought against the barrier and saw it begin to break through. But with a small evil chuckle, Naraku suddenly increased the barriers power, causing the attack to explode.

"Damn it all." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku suddenly sent large amounts of tentacles at them. Inuyasha hacked most of them away and dodged the rest while Miroku and Sango continued to destroy them with their weapons. Inuyasha then saw a tentacle head straight for Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

Kagome watched as it wrapped itself around her leg and lifted her off the ground. She screamed as several others suddenly wrapped themselves around her small form and began to crush her.

Kouga watched in horror, and wanted nothing more than to save her. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't allow it.

Inuyasha was enraged at seeing Naraku hurt her and lunged directly for her.

"Get your hands off of her!" he shouted and slashed the tentacles to pieces.

He caught Kagome with his free arm and landed gracefully on the ground. Kagome clung to him tightly and looked up to see his golden orbs staring at her with concern.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Inuyasha then turned his attention back toward Naraku, and charged at him.

"You leave her out of this!"

He swung and slashed at Naraku repeatedly, but couldn't connect.

'I won't let him hurt her!'

He continued to swing at him with increased speed and Naraku seemed to be having trouble dodging. The others watched in amazment, they had never seen Inuyasha wield the Tetsusaiga so easily, it was like he was swinging a stick. Suddenly with one quick swing, Inuyasha managed to sever one of his arms, and to Naraku's surprise...it hurt! He screamed as a splash of blood sprayed from his shoulder.

"Yeah, he got him!" Shippo squealed.

This brought smiles to the others' faces as well. Maybe they could win.

Inuyasha smirked at the damage he had caused. "Feh. There, how'd you like that?"

Naraku favored his right shoulder and stared in shock at the amount of blood spilling from it.

'But how? How is it that I felt pain. When Senmetsu-sama slashed me, I felt nothing. So how is it that I felt the Tetsusaiga's blow?' he thought to himself.

His eyes suddenly widened in realization. 'Unless... unless I'm no longer..dead. Of course, that's how he was able to break Kikyou's hold on me! I _am_ alive!' he thougtht.

As he realized this, Inuyasha prepared to finish him off. He raised the Tetsusaiga above his head and felt the presence of the Kaze no Kizu surround the blade.

"Kaze no..."

He trailed off as he suddenly began to feel weak. His hands trembled and his body began to pulsate.

The others watched as Inuyasha suddenly stopped. His eyes appeared to be glazed over.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha! Finish him off!!" Miroku shouted.

He wanted to, he wanted nothing more than get rid of that youkai once and for all...but his body refused to move. He suddenly began to feel cold and felt like falling asleep.

'Damn it! What the hell's wrong with me?' he thought to himself.

**"Kill them."** a voice said.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a strange presence within him. It felt familiar to him, but he couldn't focus on who it was.

**"Kill them!"** the voice said again.

Inuyasha then dropped the Tetsusaiga to the ground, and it transformed back into its old rusted state.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Pick up the Tetsusaiga!" Sango shouted.

He couldn't hear her. It felt as if he didn't even own his own body anymore, he couldn't move, he wanted something, something that he craved....blood. He then slipped into a cold darkness, lost of any thought or emotion.

Kagome could see from a distance, his eyes hidden beneath the bangs of his hair.

'What's happening to him? Inuyasha?' she thought.

Even Naraku was confused as he saw Inuyasha suddenly start to growl. This growl however...was evil.

'What's happening. His scent is changing.' Naraku thought.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's happening to you?" Kagome shouted.

Everyone then heard an evil chuckle sound from his lips. A chuckle they knew all too well. His chuckling soon turned to an evil laughter, that started to send everyone in a panic. Shippo then jumped into Kagome's arms and held her tight.

"W..W..What's wrong with him Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome stared as she heard him laugh, and saw two large fangs extended from the roof of his mouth. Suddenly Inuyasha raised his head to reveal glowing red eyes. Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and she felt tears boil up inside her.

"Oh no."


	17. Naraku's Power and Inuyasha's Demon

**The Power of Fate**

By spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!! EXCEPT MINE!! lol.

Dedications:WOW! Quite a bit here! lol. Thanks to all of you for your reviews! Keep'em comin'.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Well then....here you go!

April-chan: (Stares at you in confusion) Uh....well....okay...Here you go! lol. Enjoy!

Chichiri-sama: (Stares hard and Sesshomaru....sheathes my sword and bows repectfully at him) I can't fight him. Knowing he has feelings for you and vice versa....I just can't. (Turns and starts to walk away) Oh yeah, here you go! As always...ENJOY!! lol.

PROTECTOROFLOVE: Really? On the edge of your seat huh? Well then, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I? lol. Here, enjoy this one!

Crolynx: Great to be back! Don't worry I've fixed the update problem once and for all! lol. And don't you worry about Natsaru...he'll appear soon enough. He's VERY....VERY close! lol. In the meantime...enjoy this chapter.

Shadow4d4: Oh no...oh god please...not the imitations! OK, OK, HERE!! (gasps for air) you're cruel you know that?! lol. Thanks for the review.

leanne0716: DEAR GOD! A review for every chapter?!! Wow! You know what...thanks to your generosity...I'm dedicating THIS one to YOU!!! I GREATLY appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Midnights: lol. Well...since it means that much to BOTH of you...HERE YOU GO! Enjoy.

Tory Taylor: lol. Sorry about the cliffy, but...LOOK! Here's your update! lol. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more from you! lol.

and finally, natasha: Well, you can stop dieing now, b/c HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!! lol. enjoy!

I'M........BACK!!!!!!!! (I am very sorry about this, but my moronic brother decided to download something a few weeks ago and someone hacked into our computer, but with a little time...I fixed that little red wagon!! lol. THANK YOU ALL for staying with me, now.....I'm back!!)

Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you all last time, but I need to know...do any of you want lemons? Review and tell me what you want....and you'll get it!! lol.

Ok.....on to the story.

Chapter 17: Naraku's Power and Inuyasha's Demon

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to glow a brilliant red as he flexed his now extended claws. He could feel every tendon of his body tightening, changing, brimming with new strength and power. His demon blood rushed through his veins, his thirst for blood intensifying by the second. Low, demented growlssounded from his throat as he fixed himself upright. He bared his fangs in a sinister smirk as he glared at the demon in front of him. Naraku stared at Inuyasha in both interest and shock, he'd never actually seen Inuyasha transform like that and he had to admit it was pretty entertaining. One part of him wanted to fight his youkai form, but the other actually wanted to run.

Inuyasha growled deeply at the demon and then turned his attention to the group standing in the distance. He scanned both Miroku and Sango with intense and hungry eyes. He could smell their fear, it made him want to slash off every one of their limbs and drink their blood. His smile widened a bit, causing his fangs to be more exposed. Miroku and Sango trembled at his evil gaze, causing the hanyou to chuckle at them.

"You scared?" he said in a deep, sadistic voice.

Knowing they had to be strong, Miroku and Sango hardened their expressions into glares, but as they stared into his blood-red eyes, fear began to overwhelm them yet again. They both knew they stood no chance against what stood before them, and so did he. Miroku could feel his demonic aura, he could tell that the stronger Inuyasha became, it made his demon side that much more fearsome.

'We're in deep trouble. If we can't find a way to somehow bring Inuyasha back....then he'll....he'll kill us all." Miroku thought.

Inuyasha then turned his gaze to yet another pair standing in the distance. He could smell more fear, the fear of a child. His demonic eyes then fell on a small kitsune that shivered intensly as it clutched on to something. The hanyou then lifted his gaze up to the one the kitsune clung to. The second his eyes met hers, he suddenly felt his heart rate increase dramatically. Kagome stared deeply into him, not even flinching at his appearance. As Inuyasha's heart continued to pound in his chest, he caught an unexpected smell from her. It wasn't the smell of fear, or anger oreven shock....it was...sadness. Inuyasha's cold, merciless glare began to soften as he stared deep into Kagome's brown orbs. Kagome could also feel her heart begin to pound rapidly. She wanted him back. She wanted the hanyou she loved to come back to her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as a small tear began to streak down her face.

The very sight of a tear began to throw Inuyasha into a world of rage, concern, and for some reason....love. He clenched his fists tightly together and tore his gaze away from her as he tried to regain control of himself.

'That woman....what is it about her that I....' Inuyasha thought to himself.

As Naraku watched, he could start to feel Inuyasha's demonic power begin to slip away. Revealing to him that he was weakening and that now was the time to attack. Naraku let out an evil chuckle to catch the hanyou's attention and he succeeded. As Inuyasha directed his gaze back at the youkai before him, he felt his blood-lust return. He answered Naraku's chuckle with one of his own, that was very low and demented.

"Is there something funny about me slaughtering you?" Inuyasha said.

Naraku's smirk only widened at his threat. "On the contrary, Inuyasha, the slaughter will be your own. I can feel you growing weaker." he said arrogantly.

Inuyasha's smirk returned and he flexed his clawed hands at the youkai, chuckling maniacally.

"I see. Care to test that theory?" he said.

Naraku's smirk then widened to a full-fledged evil smile. "Gladly."

Naraku then reached inside his robes and pulled out the Sujou Crystal. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened considerably as they beheld this.

"Miroku, is that..." Sango started.

"It...can't be." Miroku replied.

"What's the matter? What is that?" Kagome asked. Curious as to why Miroku and Sango were suddenly so shocked.

"It's the Sujou Crystal." Sango answered.

"Sujou Crystal?" Kagome mimiced.

"It's been said that whoever possesses the Sujou Crystal also possesses an army of demons!" Miroku explained.

Kagome gasped at the news. "But how did Naraku get a hold of such a thing?!"

Miroku merely grunted in frustration. He wished he knew the answer to that.

'This is worse than I thought. With that kind of power...I doubt even Inuyasha can beat him.' Miroku thought to himself.

Naraku began to laugh evily as the crystal began to glow. It gave off a beautiful bluish aura that suddenly surrounded him. Suddenly a burst of wind shot through air and a hoard of demons began to sprout from the very ground! In a matter a seconds Naraku was completely surrounded by thousands of demons. Inuyasha however, did not flinch, he stood strong and poised, ready to attack. Low, evil chuckles escaped his throat from time to time, he found this to be amusing even though he was completely outnumbered.

Naraku chuckled at his newly found power, he had to admit he was quite impressed.

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of my new army?" he said arrogantly.

Inuyasha's smirk widened as he chuckled at the youkai. "Let me show you."

Inuyasha suddenly rushed toward the demons, leaping a great distance over them and with a few swipes of his claws he had destroyed every last one of them. Their body parts fell all around Naraku as he watched a thousand of his demons be destroyed by the hanyou's claws. Naraku was amazed and now worried at Inuyasha's strength and speed.

Off in the distance, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome stood in awe at what they had just seen.

"Did you see that?" Sango said.

"He...he wiped out every last one of those demons in a matter of seconds." Shippo added.

'How is it possible that Inuyasha is that strong?' Miroku thought.

Inuyasha then landed on his feet and stared at the blood that covered his claws.

'Strange. For some reason killing them didn't mean anything to me.' he thought.

He then directed his gaze back at Kagome. 'And the feeling I felt for that woman has disappaited either. Who...is she?'

Everyone tensed up as they saw the hanyou direct his attention back at them. As Kagome looked on, she could see a softness in his eyes and it made her want to run toward him, but before she could make a move another hoard of demons sprung from the ground and once again surrounded Naraku.

"I see this might take more than I had anticipated." he said.

Inuyasha faced Naraku once again and cracked his bloody claws at him in arrogance.

"Go ahead. Give me all you got." he said in a threatening tone.

Naraku smirked at the hanyou. "Very well."

The demons suddenly began to group themselves together and darted for Naraku. He laughed maniacally as he suddenly began to absorb the demons into his being.

The others watched in shock as thousands of demons entered Naraku's body.

"He's absorbing the demon's power!" Miroku shouted.

"This doesn't look good." Sango added in.

(A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I gotta make way for NATSARU!!! That's right, he'll make his appearance next chapter! But do you think will happen now?! REVIEW TO FIND OUT!! lol. Like I said before I need to know if any of you want lemons or not so...review and tell me. Until then...)


	18. Harnessing the Power Within Part 1

**The Power of Fate**

By: spyrofate

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!!

Dedications:

PROTECTOROFLOVE: Well, WAIT NO LONGER!! Here's your update! lol. Enjoy

Chichiri-sama: lol. Yes I suppose he could, couldn't he (but keeps on walking away. Stops and turns around, glares at Sesshomaru and grins at you)Very well, HERE YOU GO!! lol. As always...enjoy!!

Jalison: You're damn right I hate viruses! I had to update a LOT of stuff on my computer for the past week! But now everything's back in working order and your update has arrived!!! Enjoy this one!

Midnights: Uh....lol. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to do it for this one! Enjoy it both of you! lol.

everyheart1806: Well, it's been a long time hasn't it friend? lol. Well,"Where I Belong"may be on haiatus for now, but... I'm really starting to like "Past the Shadows". EXCELLENT JOB!!! lol. I'm VERY pleased to see you like my fic THAT MUCH!! lol. So...I dedicate this one to you!!! lol. How's that?! ENJOY!!

InuKagsChild1: I have you on edge huh? lol. Well then, maybe it's time to push you OVER the edge!! lol. Look out!! UPDATE!!!! lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one, and don't worry...you'll get your lemons...even though they'll be my first. lol.

Crazie-Blonde: Yeah, those are all good aren'tthey? VERY WELL, lemons will now be in the later chapters!! How's that?!! lol. Enjoy!

Crolynx: Yeah, but like I said, I made that chapter short b/c I needed to make room and plan out how I was going to write this one! Like I said before, I make it up as I go!! lol. So...just hold on because.....HERE IT IS!!! Enjoy!!

Ilovelemonsgirl: Very well then, I get the picture! lol. Thanks for the review. Lemons in later chapters!! I promise!!!! lol. In the meantime...ENJOY!!

and Darklife: As you command!!! lol. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review. I hope to hear more from you later on.

**NOTE:** **This story will now be rated R for future lemons so....JUST WARNING YA!!! lol. **

DAMN!! ONCE...AGAIN...10 REVIEWS!!! (sharp whistle) TEN!!! lol. Well everyone...it looks like I'm back on track...FINALLY!!! lol. So...that means, quicker updates...and happy reviewers!! lol.

Now, on to the story...

Chapter 18: Harnessing the Power Within (Part 1)

Naraku continued to laugh maniacally as countless demons thrust themselves into his body. He could feel his strength growing, it was a feeling like nothing he had ever felt before. He relished every moment of it.

'Such power,...such strength! I must have more!!' he thought to himself.

Strong gusts of wind pushed across the ground, knocking over trees and sending large amounts of rubble hurdling through the air. In the distance, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome did their best to shield themselves from flying debris as they ducked into a nearby ditch, covering their faces with their arms.

'What's going on? It feels like we're inside a tornado.' Kagome thought.

But amongst the howling winds and flying debris...Inuyasha stood strong. A sinister smirk covered his face, exposing his large fangs. He wanted nothing more than to drink that youkai's blood. His fierce, red eyes stayed fixed on the demon-infested figure Naraku, letting out low, demented growls that tickled in his throat. He wanted his blood on his claws, he wanted to be able to bathe in that shade of red that seeped from Naraku's shoulder. Finally, with one loud cry, Naraku absorbed the final demon into his being, that sent out a massive white light, that engulfed the whole area. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome shielded their eyes from the blinding light as the wind began to die down. As the light dimmed, all was calm again, the harsh winds were now a chilling breeze and the landscape had been wiped clean of all forestation. It was like a perfectly made battlefield and the only sound that could be heard, was the calm of a small river next to them.

Naraku's body glowed with a bright purplish aura. The earth itself seemed to tremble at his power, at least that's what he wanted to believe. As he fixed himself upright, his eyes were suddenly fixed into a pair of red, hungry, and raging orbs. Naraku stared at Inuyasha in amazement.

'Interesting. Despite the amount of power I exerted, Inuyasha doesn't appear to be the least bit afraid.' he thought to himself.

His suspicions were confirmed as he suddenly heard Inuyasha let out a demented chuckle.

"So...you done yet?" Inuyasha said as he cracked his blood-stained claws in readiness.

Naraku could see there was no fear in Inuyasha's fierce eyes. It amused him greatly to know he would have a...somewhat worthy opponent. He then chuckled to himself at the battle that was about to commence.

"You amaze me, Inuyasha. Despite my being far more powerful than yourself, you still refuse to back down." Naraku chuckled out.

Inuyasha responded with a sadistic laugh. "You? More powerful than me?!"

As Naraku heard Inuyasha's constant chuckling he suddenly charged at him with tremendous speed and was face to face with the hanyou in seconds. This caught Inuyasha off-guard as Naraku's fist slammed into his jaw, causing him to slide across the ground with a giant force. The group in the nearby ditch could hardly believe their own eyes as they witnessed Naraku's amazing speed and strength.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

As Inuyasha continued to slide across the grass he suddenly stuck both of his clawed hands into the ground, springboarding back onto his feet and made a direct charge for Naraku. His demonic eyes showing pure rage and blood-lust. Naraku however, could only chuckle as he watched the hanyou rush toward him. Inuyasha then slashed his extended claws at the youkai only to feel the cold air upon his claws. He suddenly began to feel out of breath as his stomach felt extreme pressure being applied. As he began to slump over in exhaustion, his eyes beheld the youkai below him with an extended fist and an evil smirk on his face. As Naraku released his fist from Inuyasha's gut, he soon brought another fist up, connecting with the hanyou's chin. Inuyasha was sent flying into the air with incredilble force. Kagome and the others looked on in both horror and anger. The hanyou suddenly collided with the ground as he fell flat on his back. As he growled in anger he suddenly saw Naraku high above him and watched as several tentacles rushed at him from Naraku's body.Rage fueling his demonic power, Inuyasha quickly leaped back onto his feet, snarling, and watched as Naraku's tentacles approached him.

Kagome and the others looked on as Inuyasha stood there.

"Look out!" Kagome shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Miroku added.

The tentacles suddenly engulfed the hanyou's body as they collided with the ground, kicking up large amounts of dust.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, fearing her hanyou had just been pierced by hundreds of spiked tentacles.

Naraku's smirk widened as he saw Inuyasha's body become overwhelmed by his body's counterparts. As he stared into the cloud of dust, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw a rush of red and white emerge in a small opening in front of him, catching the youkai completely off-guard. Naraku suddenly found himself face to face with an angry hanyou, and with barely any time to react, Naraku detached himself from the tentacles and attempted to dodge a fearsome deathblow from Inuyasha as he felt the hanyou's claws rip through the air with terrifying force. A splash of blood sprayed through the air as Naraku watched Inuyasha's body move past his own. He winced in pain as he felt four wounds suddenly open up. As the youkai pressed his hand to his chest, he felt it become drenched in what he knew was his blood. Inuyasha had effectively engraved four claw marks into Naraku's chest!

The hanyou then gracefully landed on his feet, as did Naraku, and the two simply stared at each other. One with the look of satisfaction, the other with amazement, confusion and anger. Naraku clutched his chest firmly as he stared at a grinning hanyou. As Inuyasha glared into the youkai's eyes, he flexed his blood-stained claws, chuckling evily, showing him that Naraku...somehow...was _still_ no match for him!

'This can't be! He's a mere half-breed!! How could he possibly have so much power?!!' Naraku thought.

Kagome and the others could barely believe what they had just seen, nor could they figure out how to put it into words.

"No way." Miroku said quietly.

"Impossible." Sango said in a similar tone.

Kagome however, could still feel the evil inside of him. As her heart pounded, she could feel the man she loved begin to slip away.

'Inuyasha can't fight his blood-lust. He's giving in.' she thought sadly as tears threatened to spill from the corners of her beautiful brown orbs.

Inuyasha chuckled and growled at the blood-drenched youkai before him, and as he could smell his rage, his sensitive nose finally picked up the scent he had wanted to smell from that demon from the start....fear.

The hanyou then cracked his bloody claws in arrogance and chuckled maniacally at Naraku.

"What's the matter, Naraku? Scared?" he said in a blood-chilling voice.

Naraku growled deeply at the hanyou and clenched his fists tightly, drawing even more blood from his hands as it dripped onto the ground. He then felt an eerie presence around him, one that he knew all too well.

**'I see you have failed me, Naraku.' **a voice said.

Naraku's eyes widened as he heard the voice sound in his head. "K...Kikyou?!!" he whispered.

**'I warned you. I warned you not to betray me, yet...as always...you refuse to listen.' **she said in a threatening tone.

Naraku chuckled to himself as he listened.

**'Did you actually think I would be your slave? No, Kikyou. You died by my hands once before...and so shall you again. Right after I'm finished with this half-breed, I will show you horrors that not even hell itself could amass!'**

Naraku could then hear a cold laughter sound from Kikyou's voice.

**'And did you actually think I would give _you_ the pleasure of killing Inuyasha?!'**

Naraku was taken back by this when he suddenly felt Kikyou's presence. He then fixed his gaze on Inuyasha and stared into him. As Inuyasha chuckled at him, Naraku could see a snake-like demon wrapped firmly around a dark glow that was Inuyasha's soul! Naraku's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

**'You! You possessed Inuyasha and called upon his demon! You've been suppling him with the power needed to defeat me!' **

His suspicions were confirmed as he heard Kikyou chuckle at him.

**'And now, Naraku....your time....has expired.'**

Naraku suddenly felt a powerful magic surround him and he found himself unable to move.

'What?!' he thought.

At that instant, Inuyasha then made a sudden dash right for him, growling furiously. Naraku watched in horror as Inuyasha neared him with extended claws. He tried with all of his might to dodge him, but couldn't budge an inch!

"You're mine!" Inuyasha snarled.

With that, he slashed with every ounce of strength he possessed. Naraku screamed in terror and pain as his entire body disintegrated inside a massive red light.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's eyes shot open as they saw Naraku disappear completely! They saw as Naraku's blood stained the ground and surrounded the mighty hanyou. Inuyasha stood in silence, relishing his kill and the blood on his claws, his silvery-white hair blowing softly in the wind as he stared at his clawed hand. Soft, low growls echoing in his throat.

The group in the distance could not even begin to believe what they had just seen.

Naraku...was yet again....dead!

"He...he did it." Shippo said in both shock and horror. Knowing that they would be next.

"Naraku...is dead." Sango said in disbelief.

Miroku then stared at his hand and slowly began to unwrap the prayer beads. And sure enough...as the cloth fell open, the hole in his hand was once again...gone! Sango also seemed to notice this, and as she stared up at the houshi, she saw a warm smile written on his face. This caused her to smile as well.

Kagome however, stared at Inuyasha in sadness, sure she was happy Naraku was dead, but Inuyasha was completely blood-thirsty now.

'Now we'll have to fight him. Otherwise, Inuyasha will kill all of us....even me.' she thought as tears began to stream down her face.

'But...but how can I fight him? I...I love him. There's no way I could harm him, but...I have to in order to keep everyone alive! What am I going to do?! I can't...I love him too much! Oh, Inuyasha!!' she continued as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

Inuyasha's nose suddenly caught the fresh scent of tears...and fear. But as he turned to face it, a blue light suddenly shot straight for him! Connecting with his shoulder, he could feel a horrible burning sensation and he cried out in agony. As the others beheld this, they could see an arrow bathed in a bluish aura strike the hanyou's left shoulder.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted.

The arrow sent the hanyou flying across the ground until he slid to a stop. Kagome instantly ran toward him with all the speed her legs would allow crying out to him.

"Kagome, no! Wait!!" Miroku shouted after her, but she simply ignored him.

"Miroku, look!!" Sango said in angst.

As Miroku saw Sango point with her finger, he could see a small figure approaching from the shadows, a bow equipped in her right hand, her hair flowing in the wind. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened as they figured out exactly who it was.

'Oh no,...It's Kikyou!' Miroku thought to himself.

**(A/N: Okay, sorry, but I've got to rest my hands a bit, but....next chapter up...VERY...VERY....VERY SOON!! lol. Oh yeah, Sorry but I had to postpone Natsaru for next chapter, but he will be there, I PROMISE!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!)**


	19. Harnessing the Power Within Part 2

**The Power of Fate**

By: spyrofate

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!!

**Told you the next update would be soon!! lol. Many thanks to all of the ones who reviewed so far, I GREATLY appreciate it, and don't worry...there will NOT...I repeat...WILL NOT be a cliffhanger in this chapter!! So...just sit back...and enjoy!! lol.**

Chapter 19: Harnessing the Power Within (Part 2)

Kagome ran to her hanyou's side and knelt down beside him to examine the wound. Worry and despair written in her coffee-brown eyes, she couldn't bare to see him like this. His flesh both burned and bleeding, his eyes glazed over and his breathing slow and gasping. His demonic voice had become scratchy as he gasped a little for air. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as they strolled down the sides of her cheeks, dripping on to the collapsed hanyou's haori.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha can you hear me?" she asked as she leaned on him.

As the others looked on, they could see the arrow sticking out of hisshoulder, just inches above his heart. They then fixed their gazes upon the figure in the shadows and glared at it. Both Miroku and Sango ground their teeth in disgust at it. They both knew exactly who it was. Shippo however couldn't make out who the figure was and stared at it in horror.

"Who...Who is that, Miroku?" the kitsune squeaked out.

Miroku's expression hardened and he broke the silence.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" he said in a dry, angry voice.

As soon as her name reached Kagome's ears, her eyes bolted up in shock and she looked up to see it was indeed Kikyou standing there. Kagome didn't want to believe her own eyes, but she could no longer deny the danger everyone was now in.

'Please, not her, not now.' she thought to herself.

Kikyou simply glared at Kagome with cold, emotionless, brown orbs. Clutching her bow tightly at her side, she then drew another arrow and aimed it right for Kagome's heart. Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyou suddenly release the arrow.

"DIE!" Kikyou shouted.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo gasped as they watched the arrow fly toward Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Watch out!" Miroku added.

Kagome knew she had plenty of time to move, but she refused to budge.

'No, if I move then it will hit Inuyasha.' she thought.

Suddenly Kagome felt a pair of strong, clawed hands grip her shoulders andtossher away inthe opposite direction as the arrow approached. Kagome then heard another loud, agonizing cry that hurt her ears. As she looked up, she could see a spray of red sprout from Inuyasha's other shoulder!

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome cried out.

"No, Inuyasha!" Miroku also shouted.

Kagomesuddenly saw Inuyasha's eyes go blank and lifeless and watched as he slumped over on top of the miko in unconsiousness.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome quickly moved him on his back and positioned his head in her lap. Tears poured down eyes as she watched her hanyou's eyes slowly begin to close.

'Come Inuyasha. Come with me, and bask in the sweet freedom of death.' Kikyou thought as she lowered her bow.

Kikyou then glared at Kagome in disgust.

"Kagome..." she trailed off, merely trying to get her attention.

Kagome raised her head to stare into Kikyou's cold eyes. She could feel a chill run down her spine and heavy amounts of anger rush through her as she stared hard at Kikyou, gritting her teeth. Kikyou did not flinch however and simply hardened her expression.

"His life belongs to me. Understand?" She said in a cold, angry tone.

Kagome merely glared at her, and just as she was about to grab her bow and arrows and finish that corpse off, she heard a low, muffled growl sound from Inuyasha's throat. His claws dug into the ground as he fought against his pain, his growls became deeper and deeper as he continued to figit in her lap. Kagome didn't know what to do. His claws were still long, and purple marks still sketched across his face.

'He's unconsious, but his demon side hasn't disappeared yet. If he wakes up, he'll only try to kill us.' she thought to herself as she hugged his head tightly to her chest, buring her nose in his silver mane, back to me.' shethought as a single tear fell onto his cheek.

Suddenly Inuyasha quit fighting and had suddenly relaxed into Kagome's hold. Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt this. She didn't want him to, she wanted him to keep moving...to show her that he was still alive. But as she heard him exhale deeply, she began to think her worst fears had been realized. Kagome grew frantic as she looked at his now closed eyes. She began to shake him violently, wanting nothing more than to see him open his eyes, no matter what color they were.

"Inuyasha?...Inuyasha wake up! Wake up, Inuyasha!!" she repeated.

Nothing. He appeared to be lifeless as she saw his skin begin to grow pale. She gasped deeply.

'No. He can't be. He can't!!' she thought frantically.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo felt tears began to tug at their eyes as they saw Inuyasha remain motionless.

"He...he couldn't be..." Sango trailed off.

Miroku just stared in shock, unresponsive.

As a tear slipped down Shippo's face, his sensitive ears caught the faint sound of chuckling. He turned his head to see an evil smirk on Kikyou's face. The kitsune balled his tiny fists in anger and began growling.

'She's happy?! She's breaking Kagome's heart and she's HAPPY?!' he thought as he clenched his fists tighter.

He caught another sound of chuckling from her and that seemed to hammer the nail in as he suddenly bolted toward the undead miko.

"Shippo, wait!" Miroku cried out for him.

"What are you doing?!" Sango asked.

Kikyou watched as the kitsune bounded up to her. She could see the fire in his eyes, and found him pathetic as she grinned.

"You...witch!!! Foxfire!" the kitsune shouted as he hurled a ball of green fire at the miko.

With a simple flick of her hand, Kikyou launched the attack right back at him, literally knocking the kitsune through a tree and throwing him into unconsiousness.

"Shippo!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison.

"Shippo, no!!" Kagome cried as she witnessed the kitsune's unlucky break.

Sango glared hard at Kikyou.

"Damn you!...Hiraikotsu!!"

Sango watched her weapon fly at the miko, but was shocked when she saw a herd of soul collectors shield her from the blow and throw the weapons' trajectory off target.

'Damn her!' Miroku thought.

As the soul collectors departed, Kikyou glared at the group with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Don't waste you time fools. I merely came to take Inuyasha's life...nothing more." she said coldly.

This shocked everyone who was still consious, they could hardly believe Kikyou was so evil, but then again, they wouldn't put it passed her. Kikyou then grinned evily as she directed her gaze back at Kagome.

"And it seems as though I have succeeded." she said.

Kagome's eyes widened as she held the bloody hanyou tighter to her.

'No...no...this can't be happening!!' she thought as her beautiful brown orbs filled with tears yet again.

"Please wake up, Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted as her voice echoed through the afternoon sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Get up, Inuyasha."** a voice spoke.

Inuyasha suddenly stirred and his golden amber eyes gently fluttered open. When he finally awoke, he could see nothing but darkness. He quickly sat up in a sitting position and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? What is this place?" he said to himself.

**"Get up, Inuyasha."** the voice said again.

Inuyasha began scanning the room frantically to find the voice.

"Who is it? Who's there?!" he demanded.

**"Inuyasha...get..up." **the voice said in a demanding tone.

Inuyasha then quickly sprung to his feet growling, but could only see pure darkness.

"Who are you? Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked demandingly.

**"Kagome?" **the voice trailed off. **"Ah...so that's her name."**

"Where is she? What've you done with her?" Inuyasha asked in an angry tone.

**"I have done nothing to her, nor is she here. You must trust me."**

Inuyasha simply growled in frustration.

"Feh. Trust you?! Why should I trust anyone who's afraid to show their face?"

No response.

Inuyasha continued to growl when he suddenly heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching. Inuyasha turned to face the sound from its source and gripped the Tetsusaiga firmly.

But as the figure came closer, Inuyasha's nose picked up a familiar scent, a scent that smelled like Sesshomaru,...but different. Suddenly the figure became basked in light and Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion. The figure stood tall, and wore armour that greatly resembled Sesshomaru's, but was more equipped and also like Sesshomaru it had a large fluffy tail-like piece hanging from his back like a cape. Long silver-white hair that had been tied in a ponytail, hung down to the small of his back, and two large purple marks spread under his golden eyes. Inuyasha slowly released the Tetsusaiga and gasped at the smiling figure.

"You've grown....son."

"Who are you?" he asked barely above a whisper.

The youkai simply chuckled at him with a low, smooth voice.

"Come, Inuyasha. I think you know who I am." he said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion, but soon narrowed in understanding.

"You're...my old man." he said.

"I would've prefered father, but I suppose that'll have to do." he chuckled out.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you must control yourself." the figure said.

Inuyasha stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been told by your friends and your brother many times before. My demon blood runs through your veins. Unlike your brother however, your mind has always been too weak to control it." he continued.

"But now...I'm afraid that if you do not learn now...it will cost your friends their lives."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at hearing this and his frustration grew tremendously. "You...you don't mean to tell me that I'm a demon right now, do you?!!"

The youkai simply nodded in confirmation. Inuyasha felt a tug in his heart that pained him and he began to grow frantic again.

"Kagome...I haven't hurt her have I?" Inuyasha asked in angst.

"Not yet, no. But I fear that may change in time." his father spoke.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at his old man and spoke in a serious tone.

"Can you teach me to control it?" he asked.

His father stared hard at his son. "No. I can't"

Inuyasha stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Then why the hell did you drag me here?!!" he asked in anger.

"Because I figured if I could not teach you....I could provoke you."

Inuyasha could not understand and stared at his father blankly.

"Tell me something, son."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he listened closely.

"This...Kagome....do you love her?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit at such a question.

"Do you?" the youkai asked again.

Inuyasha directed his gaze toward the ground as he saw a quick glimpse of Kagome flash through his mind. His eyes then softened and his heart began to race.

"Yes...I love her." he said softly.

The demon lord then smiled warmly at his son and spoke with the tenderness of a true father.

"Then protect her." he said.

Inuyasha lifted gaze back up into his fathers as he listened to his words, he could feel them touch his heart.

"You are the only one who can do it. You've proven that."

Inuyasha suddenly felt himself begin to pulsate, but didn't really notice it.

"You surpassed my power long ago. Now all that is needed....is for you to find that which gives you that power...and claim it."

With those words said, the image of his father and the darkness of the void suddenly became an open, green field covered in wild flowers, blue skies and a peace Inuyasha had never felt before. As he looked on, his eyes suddenly fell on a figure that was running straight at him with an outstretched hand. As Inuyasha faced the figure, he was finally able to tell who it was....

"K..Kagome?!" Inuyasha said.

He could hear her calling his name...laughing, smiling, reaching out for him. Without a second thought, Inuyasha suddenly bolted toward her calling her name in happiness. As they neared, the two suddenly collided in a massive embrace. Holding each other tight, Inuyasha stroked her hair and inhaled her scent that he had missed so much.

"I love you, Kagome." he said barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Inuyasha." she responded.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt his body pulsate again, but this time...he could feel his strength begin to grow. As a rush of adrenaline and power began to fill his being, he suddenly felt the Kagome he was holding be absorbed into his very body! As the hanyou felt her presence fill him...he suddenly let out a loud cry as a massive blue light sprung from his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome clung to the hanyou tightly when she suddenly felt a strange, yet comforting sensation inside her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she suddenly felt Inuyasha's heart beat within his chest. As she peered down upon him with tear-stained eyes, she heard a low, deep growl echo in his throat. Inuyasha's demon red eyes suddenly shot open! Catching Kagome off guard she gasped and fell backward. As the hanyou regained consiousness, he could feel a strange presence inside him...an unwanted presence at that. He then clenched his clawed fists tightly together and let out a blood-chilling roar that echoed through the air. As Kagome and the others looked on, they could see Inuyasha's body begin to glow. Suddenly...a black snake-like demon was thrown from his body.

"Miroku, look!!" Sango shouted.

"What is that?!" Miroku responded.

Kikyou gasped in both shock and terror.

'My soul collector. He rejected it.'

Inuyasha suddenly sprung to his feet and lunged at the parasite, slashing it to pieces! Kikyou gasped as she saw this and felt fear begin to rush through her.

Inuyasha then landed on his feet and let out a low, soft growl of relief. He stood there in silence when his demonic red and green eyes suddenly faded back into their beautiful golden color, but the marks on his cheeks still remained and his claws had not shortened. Inuyasha then glared hard at the dead miko and growled.

"You wanna be next?" he said in a threatening tone.

Kagome then noticed that his voice had returned to normal and lost their sadistic scratchy tone.

Knowing she was completely outmatched, Kikyou had several of her soul collectors surround her and lift her high off the ground. She glared down upon Inuyasha in disbelief.

'This isn't over, Inuyasha. Your life will be mine!' she thought as she vanished into the evening sky.

As the others watched her disappear, Kagome then directed her gaze back at the hanyou. Inuyasha however, already had his golden eyes fixed on her. They stared into each other, their beauty overwhelming the other.

"K...Kagome.." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome suddenly ran toward the hanyou and embraced him with all the love she could muster, sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha gently held her and stroked her head. He inhaled her scent deeply and relaxed into complete peace.

"It's ok, Kagome...I'm here." he said softly.

Kagome then tore herself slightly out of his grip and practically slammed her lips against his in a fierce kiss, which he gladly returned. Inuyasha proceeded to wrap his arms firmly around her waist and bring her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome simply melted into him as she felt Inuyasha's tongue caress her own.

'It was you, Kagome. You...are what gives me my strength.' Inuyasha thought as his tongue roamed the inside of her mouth.

As a small kitsune started to come to, rubbing his head, he could see Miroku and Sango standing there with the warmest smiles he'd ever seen on a person.

**(A/N: PHEW!!! Well...2 updates in a single day!!! Oh, sorry about Natsaru, he'll be up in the next chapter...I SWEAR!!! But I just had to end it here b/c....well do you think it was wise to end it here? lol. Anyway review and your next update will be soon!! IF you review. lol. Until then....)**


	20. Naraku's Last Resort Natsaru!

**The Power of Fate**

By: spyrofate

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

MidgeeBlue1: lol. Yeah, I figured I was going to need some unique ideas, but...hey...that's why I majored in Creative Writing in high school! lol. I greatly appreciate your review...you flatter me! lol. So...I guess...I'll dedicate this one to you! Here's the update! Enjoy!

inuyashagal: lol. As you wish! Here you go! lol.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Hey there! Been a while since I heard from you! lol. Glad you liked it and I'm going to try and do my very best to keep up the fluff. lol. In the meantime...enjoy this chapter!

Faceplant02: lol. I'm not going to spoil anything for you...you'll just have to find out what happens to Kikyou...by reading this chapter! lol. Enjoy.

natasha: Well...Ok! lol. But first...this chapter! Enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

PROTECTOROFLOVE: lol. Hey, when I said the update would be soon...I meant it! lol. Sorry this one took so long, but I had to take care of a few more unwanted viruses. Yeah, I thought that line matched him pretty well. lol. Well, I'll not keep you any longer so...here's the next chapter!

InuKagsChild: Yes...yes Kikyou being alive is a bad thing! How will I correct it? lol. Read to find out! lol. Enjoy this chapter and I appreciate your reviews...they make me laugh at some of your comments.

Midnights: lol. Well thank you very much! Your other side didn't know what they missed did they? lol. Well...I hope you BOTH can enjoy this one! lol.

x1fluffylover2: Ok, ok! You're not going to start attacking me like Chichiri-sama are you? lol. Just kidding. Thanks for the review and I hope to keep hearing more from you. Now...sit back...and enjoy this update!

Chichiri-sama: Hey! You're not threatening me!...(for once)...lol. Well then my friend, enjoy this one!

Darklife: (watches you run around) Well...if you like it THAT much...I suppose I should update shouldn't I! lol. Well...HERE YOU GO! lol. Now please stop running around...you're making me dizzy.

And finally, inuz-gurl-07: Can't wait, huh? Well wait no longer! Your update has arrived! ENJOY! And thanks for the review. I greatly appreciate it...and I have a strong feeling that I'll be dedicating one of my later chapters to you. lol. Am I right? Anyway...ENJOY!

HOLY SH! One...two...(!)...12 REVIEWS! A NEW RECORD! lol. Thanks a lot everyone! I appreciate you more than you could ever know! I apologize for the late update, but...a few more viruses had to be taken care of before I continued, but now...my computer is clean and you have my word that the updates from here on out will be MUCH...MUCH QUICKER! How's that sound?

NOW...On to the story...

Chapter 20: Naraku's Last Resort...Natsaru!

Kikyou roamed through the forest blindly. The velvet night sky masked the presence of the trees and the very path she followed, not really knowing where she might end up...nor did she care. Her thoughts scattered from confusion, to anger as her body trembled slightly. Soul collectors followed close by her side as they hummed through the night, constantly supplying their master with much needed souls.

'I don't understand...how did he do it?' Kikyou thought to herself as she wandered blindly amongst the trees.

'How is it possible for that half-demon to break my spell?'

**Flashback:**

**Inuyasha's demon red eyes suddenly shot open! Kagome was caught off guard as she gasped and fell back on her butt. As the hanyou started to regain consiousness he could feel a presence inside him...an unwanted presence at that. He balled his clawed fists together tightly and let out a blood-chilling roar that echoed through the air. As the others looked on, they saw Inuyasha's body begin to glow. Suddenly...a black snake-like demon was thrown from his body!**

**"Miroku, look!" Sango shouted.**

**"What is that?" he added.**

**Kikyou gasped as she saw this and felt fear begin to wash over her.**

**'My soul collector. He rejected it.' she thought.**

**Inuyasha suddenly sprung to his feet and lunged at the parasite...slashing it to pieces! He gracefully landed on his feet and let out a soft, relieved growl from his throat. His demonic red and green eyes suddenly faded back into their beautiful golden amber color, but the purple marks on his cheeks still remained and his claws had not shortened. He then glared hard at the dead miko.**

**"You wanna be next?" he said in an angry tone.**

**Kagome suddenly noticed that his voice had returned to normal and lost their sadistic, scratchy tone.**

**Knowing she was completely outmatched, Kikyou had several of her soul collectors surround her and lift her high off the ground, into the evening sky.**

**End Flashback:**

Kikyou then stopped walking and stared into the darkness of the forest, lost in her thoughts.

'My body is still trembling from the power I felt from that half-breed. Could Kagome's voice actually have gotten through? Was she the one to break my spell? Like before?'

A quick glimpse of Kagome pulling the arrow from Inuyasha's chest then flashed through her mind. The day she released Inuyasha from the Goshinboku.

Kikyou's expression then hardened and she continued her journey through the forest.

'That girl is a threat. If I am to succeed in killing Inuyasha, I must find a way to kill her as well.'

As the miko came out of her thoughts, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. A dark figure stood only a few feet in front her, thus preventing her from continuing her journey. His body remained cloaked in the darkness of the night, but something abouthim made Kikyou begin to feel uneasy.

"Who are you?" Kikyou asked in a fearless tone.

The figure did not respond and stood silent.

"Either reveal yourself or stand aside. I haven't the time to stand around chatting."

The figure suddenly let out a low, soft chuckle.

"Time is all you have left...Kikyou."

Kikyou's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of the figures voice.

'That voice...it can't be...'

"How do you know that name!" she said in both anger and fear.

The figure then let out another soft chuckle from his lips.

"I know more about you than you could possibly imagine, priestess Kikyou."

Kikyou glared at the figure in disgust.

"And just what do you know of me?"

"I know of your death, Kikyou. I know of your suffering. I know of your past. I also know of your hatred for the half demon... Inuyasha."

Kikyou's eyes widened as she heard his name.

"I know of your loathing for the girl that travels with him... Kagome."

Kikyou's eyes widened even further after hearing that name. It was true this figure knew more about her than she imagined and she began to grow even more uncomfortable.

"I know why you want them both dead. I know why you want revenge."

As Kikyou listened she could vaguely make out a smirk on the figures face.

"And I know what happened to you 50 years ago."

Kikyou ground her teeth in anger after hearing this.

"It's the reason why you still tread these grounds isn't it?"

Kikyou suddenly began to ball her fists together.

"It's the reason why you wish to walk amongst the living once again. You want to be free."

"SILENCE!" Kikyou shouted.

"Don't presume to know anything about me, wretch! I no longer go by that name! Kikyou is dead!"

"But you still respond to the name because that is who you wish to be...is it not?"

Kikyou simply glared at the figure in anger. The man then let out a soft giggle.

"Naraku knew what he was doing." he stated.

Kikyou's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of Naraku's name.

"Amazing. Even in death he refuses to let anyone destroy him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kikyou asked.

He didn't respond.

"Do you claim to be Naraku's reincarnation?"

Once again the dark figure chuckled at her.

"Not really. Think of me as...his predecessor."

Kikyou then grinned to herself as she made a sudden conclusion.

"I see. So Naraku made one last incarnation of himself before his death."

But to Kikyou's surprise, she suddenly heard the figure begin to laugh at her previous statement. He seemed to be greatly amused, but she couldn't figure out why, until he finally spoke up.

"Incarnation? Reincarnation?...hehehe...I am neither."

Kikyou stared at him in confusion.

'Neither?'

"I am neither living nor dead. I am neither demon nor human."

Kikyou could then sense a tremendous power begin to flow within him as she saw a pair of demonic green eyes glow brilliantly and could feel a chilling wind begin to blow. Her own soul collectors suddenly began to shiver and let out hums of fear when suddenly...they all departed and fled. Leaving the miko to face him...alone.

'This power...it's terrible. I can't even bring myself to approach him!'

Suddenly the figure lunged for her. She quickly drew her bow and reached for an arrow. She stopped short as she suddenly felt her right shoulder split! A horrible pain washed over her and even though no blood spilled from the wound, it still burned her very being. She then collapsed to her knees, grasping the wound tightly. She then heard a pair of feet stop just in front of her. As she raised her head, she could finally see into the figure's demonic green eyes. A black kimono decorated with golden symbols draped over his body, clawed hands hung at his sides and his face...bore the same evil appearance as Naraku. His expression remained cold and emotionless as he towered over the dead miko.

"Naraku wanted me to remind you of that pain. He said that he would never allow you to forget him."

Kikyou winced in pain as her wound burned her both inside and out.

"Who...are..you?" she winced out.

"I am what nightmares can never be. The source of all death and Naraku's last resort. I am...Natsaru."

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the area and Kikyou watched as the one named Natsaru was surrounded in a cloud of wind. In an instant...he was gone. Kikyou could no longer feel his precense, but she could smell the miasma, were she not already dead, the toxins would've surely killed her. She sat there wincing pain before she finally found the strength to move again. As her shoulder throbbed constantly, she made her way over to a large tree and slumped up against its base gasping for air. She then raised her free hand to the sky and instantly a herd of soul collectors rushed toward her suppling her with many souls. She then favored her shoulder once again and stared up at the starry sky above.

'Naraku...what have you done?'

* * *

Off in the distance, a large fire crackled in front a small group that sat around it. On one side of the fire lay a small fire neko youkai cuddled up with a young kitsune snorring away on its tail. On the other side, a houshi and a taijiya leaned up against one another. Their hands interlocked with each other as they stared into the flames' brilliant and warm glow. Sango then let out a soft, peaceful moan as she rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. 

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Hmm? What?" Miroku asked as he was brought out of his state of peace.

"How does it feel? To have it finally gone?" she asked again.

Miroku knew what she was referring to as he stared at his hand. He smiled warmly at the comforting feeling he got from it.

"It feels...like I'm finally free." he said.

Sango let out a soft giggle as she heard his answer.

"I'm glad, Miroku."

"As am I, Sango, as am I."

As Sango began to relax once again, a large blush suddenly spread over her face as she felt a hand caress her butt. Instead of slapping him however, she simply tensed up, knowing she had better get used to it.

"I see that the curse on your hand hasn't fully lifted yet." she said in both anger and embarassment.

"No, I suppose not. We'll just have to wait and see if it ever will." Miroku said lecherously.

'I have a feeling it won't.' Sango thought.

Just then, a soft breeze began to blow that made Miroku feel uneasy.

"Miroku? Something wrong?" Sango asked as she felt him tense up.

As the feeling past, Miroku just shrugged it off.

"No. I guess it was nothing."

The two could suddenly hear the sound of someone approaching and saw as Kagome emerged from the forest.

"How's Kouga?" Sango asked.

"He's still unconsious, but he should be fine by morning. I was able to patch up most of his wounds."

"That's good. I'm surprised he survived such an attack seeing as how powerful Naraku had become." Miroku said.

"Yeah." she agreed.

Kagome then began to scan the area and noticed someone missing.

"Hey, have any of you seen Inuyasha?"

"I think he went down by the river." Sango answered.

With that information, Kagome began to make her way toward the river. She wandered for about 2 minutes before she finally saw an opening amongst the trees. As she made her way over, she suddenly Inuyasha come into view, he was sitting just in front of the river, staring at his reflection when he suddenly caught a sweet and relaxing scent.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha then turned his head to meet a pair of beautiful chocolate colored orbs.

"Oh, hey Kagome." he said in a somewhat happy tone.

Kagome simply stared at him in silence, causing the hanyou to stare at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Are you...alright?" Kagome asked with a hint of sadness.

Inuyasha was taken back by her question but answered anyway.

"Feh. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." he assured her.

"Are...you sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you...positive?"

"Kagome will you stop asking me that! I said I'm fine!" he said in a rough tone.

"Well excuse me if I'm worried about you!" Kagome spat back as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I almost lost you, Inuyasha!" she shouted as her voice cracked and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

This caught the hanyou off-guard as he stared at the miko. Watching as tears began to stream down her face.

"Kagome..." he trailed off.

"You almost died Inuyasha! You were almost killed! What was I supposed to do if you had died!" she said and began sobbing into her hands.

Inuyasha could smell her pain and fear and it was driving him nuts.

"Kagome! Calm down! I'm right here!"

Kagome's sobs then seemed to soften and she began to calm down as she realized the truth in his words. She then lifted her head out of her hands and stared into his beautiful golden orbs. Inuyasha then sighed to himself and held out a hand toward her.

"Come here, Kagome." he said warmly.

Instantly, Kagome ran over to the hanyou and embraced him as tight as she possibly could, wimpering into his chest, and thanking the heavens he was alive. Inuyasha gently began to stroke the back of her head as he held her close, inhaling her scent.

"After all we've been through together, Kagome, did you honestly think I would leave you now?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome simply relaxed as she listened to the softness of his voice. Inuyasha then suddenly loosened his grip around her and gently lifted her chin with his thumb and finger. He stared deep into her eyes before he broke the silence once again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome. Not without you."

With that, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, providing her all the comfort he could. When he felt Kagome respond, he knew that he had once again, taken her fears, and wiped them away. When they finally broke for air, they simply stared at each other.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sweetly.

**A/N: Well, Natsaru has arrived! Everyone, you can now expect quicker updates so...no more waiting 2 weeks! So...tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! I promise! Until then...**


	21. Kouga's Quick Conclusions

**The Power of Fate**

By: spyrofate

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

PROTECTOROFLOVE: Well wait no longer my friend, Here it is! Enjoy!

Darklife: Ah...thank you. Now here's your update!

inuz-gurl-07: You serious! You honestly think it's THAT good! WOW! You flatter me! In return...here's the update and this chapter's dedicatated to you my friend. Enjoy!

Chichiri-sama: Yes...yes he has and I hope he continues to bless me and you for your wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them (bows in respect)

Crolynx: Yeah...FINALLY! lol. Now...as you said...ON WITH THE UPDATES!

Claire: You like that huh? Well...I hope I can continue to please you with my story and I hope to hear more from you as I progress. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

Chikaki: You know I've been getting that a lot lately! Thanks very much! But what can I say...I guess I'm just a visionary! lol. Here's the next chapter and I REALLY hope to here from you again! Enjoy!

Wildly Shy: I'm glad you're liking it so far and I can only hope that I can keep you interested! Thanks for the review and enjoy this next chapter!

kagome-inuyashalvr: Really? lol. Well whatever that movie was...I hope this story is just as entertaining to you! Here's the update!

and...alia: lol. I plan to so long as I get another idea that I think fits. Hope to hear more from you and here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

I'm BACK! Sorry this took WAY too long, but I can explain! You see my dad just built a brand new computer and he told me that he would give ME his old one, which is the one I'm currently using right now! But he wouldn't give it to me until his new one was up and running, which took several weeks due to not one...but TWO bad motherboards! Finally after buying the third one, his new computer is back on track and I now have my own beautiful computer that is at my disposal whenever I please! You know what that means...IT MEANS THE UPDATES WILL BE EVERY FEW DAYS NOW! THAT I SWEAR TO ALL OF YOU! AND IF I'M LIEING THEN I'M DIEING! lol.

Now...On to the story...

Chapter 21: Kouga's Quick Conclusions

Kouga had been lying peacefully in a secluded area in the forest. He suddenly began to stir in his sleep as his eyes began to flutter open. He stared up sleepily at beautiful, blue sky and slowly began to regain consiousness. As he sat up on his elbows he began to observe his surroundings in confusion, seeing that he was not in his dampy, old cave.

'Where am I?' he thought.

As he continued to scan the surrounding trees and grassy field, he began to sort through his memories.

'The last thing I remember is...'

Just then, the memories came flooding back to him. Images and flashbacks of his recent battle with Naraku began to flash through his mind. His eyes widened in realization as he suddenly began to remember everything.

'Naraku...'

As he remembered the battle against the youkai, the memories of seeing Inuyasha and the others suddenly returned to him as well. Kouga let out a soft growl at the memory.

'Damn mutt, I had everything under control until he showed up.'

Kouga then stood up and noticed several limbs bandaged and wrapped.

'What the hell? Where'd I get these?'

Not really caring about the situation, he began to remove the bandages from his arms, legs and torso. Suddenly a scent drifted to his nose. He sniffed the air carefully and focused.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those scents." he said.

With that he began to run toward them and follow them to the source.

* * *

Sango was hovering over a boiling pot of stew, constantly stirring it with a wooden spoon. She stopped stirring for a minute and peered down into the pot, observing her work. 

"It'll be ready in just a little bit." she said.

"I guess I'd better go and wake the others then." Miroku said.

Just then, the two could feel a strong wind approaching. They looked over and spotted a large whirl wind heading straight for them. They shielded themselves from the gust and the large amounts of dust that scattered into the air. When it had finally calmed down, they could see Kouga standing a few feet away.

"So it is you." Kouga exclaimed.

"Kouga." Sango said as she saw him.

"You're awake." Miroku stated.

Miroku then noticed the bandages missing from his body.

"I see you're fully healed as well."

Kouga simply stared at him when he began to scour the area and noticed others were missing. His nose then suddenly picked up the scent he was looking for. A small grin spread over his face.

"There you are." he said to no one in particular.

The wolf youkai then suddenly sprinted off toward the river.

"This isn't good." Shippo spoke as he sat up from his sleeping position.

Miroku and Sango watched as he ran off, knowing exactly where he was headed. They directed their gazes at each other and frowned, realizing that this meant trouble and decided to follow after him.

* * *

A short distance away...Inuyasha and Kagome slept. 

Kagome's head rested comfortably on her hanyou's chest as Inuyasha held her close. Kagome then began to stir and her beautiful, brown eyes gently fluttered open. She yawned happily to herself and looked up to see the sun well over the horizon. She smiled warmly at the comfort she felt of being so close to the man she loved. She then directed her gaze up to the still sleeping hanyou. She smiled lovingly at him as her eyes became glued to his features. The morning rays of light seemed to make his whole face glow. He was beautiful to her in every way imaginable.

'He looks so peaceful and relaxed.' she thought as she continued to stare at him.

She then began to slowly lift her head up to his and parted her lips.

'but a promise is a promise.' she thougth happily.

She then pressed her soft lips against his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Kagome then suddenly felt Inuyasha's grip around her tighten and felt pressure being applied to her lips as he returned the kiss. The warmth and comfort she felt from him was amazing and began to put even more into the kiss as she pressed harder. Inuyasha gladly complied as he felt his whole body begin to tremble in lust. He wanted to taste more and more of her as he began to run his hands along her back, that caused Kagome to shiver a bit. Their tongues began to dance with one another that sent pleasurable shivers down both of their spines. There was just no way for them to describe how they felt at that very moment. The two suddenly parted for air and gazed at each other lovingly.

"Morning." Inuyasha said in a sleepy tone.

Kagome just smiled lovingly at him as she stared into his beautiful, golden orbs.

"Morning." she said.

Inuyasha then began to slowly dip his head down again. Kagome slowly began to close her eyes and parted her lips once again, just waiting for that feeling of sheer bliss to wash over her once more. As Inuyasha's lips got within inches of hers, he suddenly picked up a familiar scent. He then stopped and began to growl in annoyance. Kagome could not feel his lips on hers and she heard him begin to growl. As she reopened her eyes, she could seethe irritation written on the hanyou's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Inuyasha simply opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Kouga's coming." he said.

* * *

Kouga continued to sprint swiftly through the forest when his nose suddenly picked up Inuyasha's scent close to Kagome's. He began to growl in irritation at the half-breeds' stench. 

'Inuyasha, if I find so much as a scatch on my Kagome,...I'm gonna tear you to pieces.' he thought.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed close behind as they rode on Kirara's back.

"This isn't good. What if Kouga finds out Inuyasha and Kagome are together now?" Sango said.

"I believe that part is inevitable." Miroku stated.

Sango looked at the houshi in confusion as he continued his explaination.

"Either Kagome will tell Kouga, or more likely that Inuyasha will gloat about it to his face."

Sango directed her gaze back at Kouga, realizing which one was more likely to happen.

"What do you think Kouga will do when he finds out?" Shippo asked as he perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't know." Miroku said in a serious tone.

Both Sango and Shippo stared at Miroku in wonder, he seemed really worried about the situation.

"Either way, this won't end well." he concluded.

Kouga continued to increase his speed as their scents became closer. He could then see a clearing in the forest and could begin to make out two figures a short distance away. He squinted his eyes to get a better view and could see Inuyasha and Kagome in the distance. As he neared them, he could make out Kagome washing her hands in the river and Inuyasha standing a few feet away from her.

Inuyasha felt Kouga's scent become stronger by the second as he began to growl.

"He's here." he said.

Kagome finished drying her hands and joined Inuyasha by his side.

"Don't worry, I'll try and see if I can..."

But before she could finish her sentence, a large wind began to blow, sending large amounts of dust through the air, causing the two to shield their eyes. Suddenly the cyclone passed over Inuyasha, causing him to slam into the ground and stop in front of Kagome.

"Hey there, Kagome. Miss me?" Kouga said as he took her hands into his.

"Err...hey, Kouga." Kagome responded in her usual friendly, yet embarrassed tone.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo suddenly arrived at the scene to find Inuyasha with his face in the dirt and foot marks along his back and head.

"Poor guy, he tramples on him even when he's not on all fours." Sango stated as they stared down at him.

"Glad to see your perfect skin hasn't suffered any damage." Kouga said as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Err...thanks...I guess." Kagome said.

Inuyasha suddenly ripped his head off the ground in anger.

"Hey! Hands off her, flea bag!" he shouted.

"Hey, mutt. Thanks for keeping my woman in perfect condition."

Inuyasha growled at him as he began to pick himself up off the ground.

"Feh. Your woman?" Inuyasha said as he got back on his feet.

"Well I got news for you Kouga... Kagome's..."

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha looked on in confusionas Kagome stared at him with an intense glare. A glare that said she would "sit" him if he finished. Not understanding why Kagome wouldn't let him tell Kouga that she was his, he simply lowered his head as his ears drooped in sadness.He sighed deeply to himself.

"Nevermind." he said quietly.

As Kagome witnessed his sad expression she began to feel hurt herself, not fully realizing why she had stopped him either. As Kouga saw Inuyasha refuse to finish his sentence.

"That's right, mutt. She's my woman and that's never going to change." Kouga stated proudly.

"Kouga..." Kagome attempted to say.

"Yeah right! Like she'd ever choose someone like you, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.

"At least I don't smell like wet dog!" Kouga spat back.

Both Sango and Miroku sighed heavily to themselves as they heard their bickering.

"Here we go again." Sango said.

"This is starting to get really old." Shippo added in as he shook his head.

Kagome heard them throw insults back and forth at each other and found it to be very irritating.

"You're right, you smell more like a rotted corpse!"

"That's enough!" Kagome shouted through the air, causing everyone's mouth to close.

Realizing she finally had their attention, Kagome decided to put an end to this.

"Kouga...we need to talk...alone." she said in a serious manner.

Kouga was a little taken back by this, but suddenly grinned at the thought of being alone with her.

"Alright." he said calmly.

Inuyasha simply growled as he watched Kagome lead him into the forest. Kouga then shot him an evil grin, causing Inuyasha to grow even more irritated. He balled his fists together tightly, hoping Kagome would return.

'Kagome...' he thought.

* * *

When Kagome thought they were out of hearing distance, she suddenly stopped and turned to face Kouga. 

"Listen, Kouga...we need to talk." she said.

Kouga did not respond and simply smiled down upon her, staring intensly into her beautiful, brown orbs.

"About you and me..." she continued.

"Say no more, Kagome. I know exactly what you're going to say." Kouga said.

Kagome stared into his sky-blue eyes in confusion.

"You do?"

A large smirk spread over Kouga's face as he stared back into Kagome's orbs.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." he continued.

Kagome meerly stared at him, feeling he really didn't understand.

"I understand if I'm going too fast for you." Kouga said as he got closer to her, making Kagome feel uneasy.

"Kouga, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say here."

Kouga didn't look like he even heard her.

"We can take it slow if you want."

He then suddenly cupped her chin in his palm. Kagome knew then he wasn't understanding.

"No, Kouga that's not what I'm..."

"But let's start with this..."

Kouga then began to lower his head. Kagome began to panic as his lips neared hers.

'What is he doing? He's not going to...'

Her fears were realized as Kouga suddenly slammed his lips against hers in a fierce and forceful kiss.

(A/N: Uh Oh! What do you think will happen now! What'll Kagome do? What'll Inuyasha do if he finds out? Review and you'll see shortly! I SWEAR TO YOU!)


	22. Kagome's Final Confession

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

inuz-gurl-07: lol. You should feel honored! You honored me GREATLY by saying they should make my story part of THE story! No one's ever told me that and it flattered me...so...I dedicated that chapter to you...(even though I wish I could've done so much more.) Well my friend...wait no longer because...as promised...THE UPDATE HAS ARRIVED! lol. ENJOY!

April-chan: lol. Well...READ AND FIND OUT! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

InuKagsChild1: Like I've said before...cliffhangers may be mean, but...they make you want more. Am I not right? lol. Anyway, here's the update! So...enjoy!

Sakura234: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like the rest of it! So...enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

Chikaki: You hate Kouga too huh! Well...now we've got something in common...and as to what will happen to him...well...just read and find out for yourself b/c...this one goes out to you! lol. Enjoy!

Inuyasha22: Indeed, I bet he would be VERY POed. Find out what happens next...right now! Enjoy this chapter.

and waiting: WHOA!...YES SIR/MAM! AS YOU WISH! lol. ENJOY!

Damn! 7 reviews in ONE DAY! lol. Thanks a lot everyone, you still have NO IDEA how much I appreciate you all! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep on updating! lol.

Now...On to the story...

Chapter 22: Kagome's Final Confession

Kouga suddenly slammed his lips against Kagome's in a fierce and forceful kiss.

Kagome's eyes bolted wide open. She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her without her consent!

Kouga held her tightly to his chest as he pressed his lips even harder against hers, trying to force his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome could feel what he was trying to do and began to struggle against him, but he merely held her tighter.

'No...I won't do this to Inuyasha!' she thought.

She then became enraged at what Kouga was doing and suddenly ripped herself out of his grip.

"What do you think you're doing!" she shouted and let her hand unconsiously fly through the air.

SLAP!

A large red, hand-shaped mark suddenly appeared on Kouga's face as Kagome slapped him. Kouga's face held tons of confusion in it as he felt the blow. He then fixed his head to look at Kagome again, wondering why she had done such a thing.

"K..Kagome?" he said.

"Just who do you think you are!" Kagome said in a very angry tone.

"B..But..." Kouga attempted to say.

"You can't just go kissing me like that, you jerk!"

"I...I thought that's what you wanted." Kouga said, still looking confused as the pain in his cheek began to throb.

"You can't just go kissing someone like that without even knowing how they feel about you!"

Kouga's eyes got a little wider as he heard the anger in her voice rise.

"Kagome...what...what are you saying?" he asked.

Kagome sighed heavily to herself and decided that it was time to put an end to this love triangle.

'Inuyasha chose me over Kikyou...so I will choose him...over anybody.' she thought sweetly to herself as an image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind. The very thought of him began to make her heart race in her chest.

"Listen, Kouga. I'm flattered that you love me, I really am, but..."

Kouga listened closely as her voice became soft and gentle.

"But what?"

"I'm sorry, Kouga. But I can't return your feelings." Kagome said firmly.

Kouga's eyes widened considerably as he heard the words escape her mouth.

"W..What do you mean?" Kouga asked in both horror and shock.

"I don't love you, Kouga. My heart belongs to someone else." Kagome said.

Kouga's eyes widened even further and felt his heart begin to pound in fear as he made a sudden conclusion.

"K..Kagome...you don't mean to tell me that you and..." he attempted to say, but was interrupted as Kagome finished his theory.

"Yes, Kouga..." she trailed off as she stared intensly into his sky-blue eyes.

Kouga wanted nothing more than to rip his ears off, never wanting to hear it for himself, but he soon found out how impossible that was as he heard Kagome finish.

"I love him." she said in a quiet and soft tone.

Kouga knew exactly who she was talking about, but just to make sure he understood...Kagome continued.

"I love Inuyasha." she said.

Kouga's eyes bolted straight up as he finally heard the words he'd never thought to hear from her. He then directed his gaze toward the ground, trying to take it in and toughen it out, but found he could not. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt sadness begin to well up inside, but with it came another emotion...anger. He clutched his fists tightly at his side and began to growl softly. It was becoming too much for him to take.

Kagome stared at the expression his face as it hardened with each second. She began to worry as she heard low growls echo within his throat.

"Kouga?" she asked in a scared manner.

His growls intensified and his fists begin to shake as he clutched them tighter. Kagome was beginning to grow scared of him, wondering if maybe she'd gone too far. He looked like he was about to snap at any second. Suddenly Kouga snapped his head up, glaring at Kagome with the most intense expression she'd ever seen on him. She stared him, completely horrified and too scared to move when suddenly...Kouga took off into the forest! As Kagome saw this, she began to chase after him, calling his name.

"Kouga, wait!" she shouted.

The wolf youkai raced through the forest with incredible speed. He growled fearsomely as he began to reach an opening.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth waiting for Kagome to return. 

'Damn it, what's taking her so long!' he thought angrily to himself.

The others simply watched as they heard him growl in irritation. Miroku then decided to try and comfort him.

"Try to calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome will return shortly." he said.

"Shut up! It ain't her I'm worried about, it's that damned wolf cub!" he said in a rough tone.

"What do you think Kagome's saying to him?" Shippo asked.

"Feh. Don't know, don't care. All I know is..." Inuyasha trailed as he suddenly picked up a strong scent heading their way. His ears then began to perk up as he could hear a small rumbling in the distance that was quickly growing louder.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood up from their spots as they too could hear the rumbling coming closer.

"Something's coming." Sango said firmly as she listened closely.

Everyone readied themselves for battle as the rumble grew louder. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the scent, but before he could react, Kouga suddenly sprang from the forest and slammed his fist into Inuyasha's jaw. The hanyou slid across the ground before coming to a stop. He could feel his cheek throbbing in pain as the blow left its mark. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked on in awe as they witnessed Kouga's sudden attack. Kouga stood there growling heavily at the hanyou lying on the ground.

"How dare you, Inuyasha." He growled out.

The others stared at the wolf youkai in confusion as he spoke.

"How dare you place a spell on my Kagome!" he shouted angrily.

Inuyasha could feel the pain subsiding as he began to fix himself upright.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said in a pained voice.

Kouga simply charged at him in a mad rage.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted and punched him in the face again.

As Inuyasha slid across the grass again, Kagome suddenly arrived at the scene to find Kouga punching and kicking the hanyou repeatedly, leaving Inuyasha no time to react as he was hit over and over again. Kagome couldn't bear to watch and began to plead with the wolf youkai.

"No, stop it, Kouga!" she shouted.

He didn't listen and landed another blow in Inuyasha's face.

"Leave him alone, please!" she begged as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Why is he doing this, Kagome?" Miroku shouted as they all witnessed the battle before them.

Kagome didn't answer him and continued to plea for the hanyou's life. She knew Kouga had only one goal in mind.

'He's going to kill him!' she thought in fear.

As Inuyasha stumbled backward from another blow, Kouga then readied his fist for a powerful punch as his hand began to glow.

"Kouga, no! STOP!" Kagome shouted as tears began to flow from her cheeks.

Kouga then dashed at the hanyou.

"KAGOME'S MINE!" he shouted as his glowing fist collided with Inuyasha's jaw. The hanyou moaned in agony as his body twirled and he began to slide across the ground on his stomach.

Inuyasha stopped just inches away from Kagome. Kagome watched and could see that Kouga wasn't going to listen. She then hardened her expression and decided that it was time to do this Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha growled into the dirt as he began to push himself up.

"Damn him to hell." he said angrily.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then looked up and saw Kagome staring at him with sad expression on her face. He continued to stare at her when she suddenly gave him a simple nodd. Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion, thinking he was just seeing things. Kagome then gave him a loving smile.

"I love you." she whispered.

Her voice was low, but his ears still picked it up. Inuyasha then narrowed his eyes in understanding and nodded his head. He started to pick himself up off the ground as Kouga started to make another charge. Inuyasha then got to his feet and readied himself, growling fiercely at the wolf youkai.

'This ends now.' he thought to himself.

Sango,Miroku and Shippo watched as Kouga made a mad dash for the hanyou, his fist ready and his expression intense. Inuyasha remained still however and focused himself, knowing he had to win. Kouga then screamed with all his might and let his fist fly straight at Inuyasha's nose.

The other's watched and waited as a bone-shattering punch neared Inuyasha's face, and just as the attack got within inches of his nose, Inuyasha suddenly brought a hand up and caught the wolf youkai's fist!

"What!" Kouga shouted.

"No way!" Miroku quickly added in as he and the others observed Inuyasha's quick reaction.

No one, not even Kagome could believe their eyes, and for that matter...neither could Inuyasha.

'What the...' he thought as he held Kouga's fist firmly in the palm of his clawed hand.

Kouga regained his composure and continued to push harder, trying to break through, but found Inuyasha to be too strong. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away and jumped a small distance away from him.

"You got lucky that time, mutt!" he said in arrogance.

Inuyasha didn't seem like he heard him, as he stared at his hand, still wondering how he had stopped his last attack.

'What the hell happened? That was almost...too easy.' he thought as he flexed his claws.

Kouga could tell he wasn't paying attention and began to feel insulted as he growled at the hanyou.

"Damn muttface! I'll kill you!" he screamed and made another charge.

He threw a barrage of puches and kicks, but to his surprise and everyone else's...Inuyasha dodged them! As the hanyou avoided his attacks, he could see Kouga's attack get slower and slower. His thoughts scattered as he continued to dodge attack after attack.

'Is he getting slower...or am I...getting faster?' he thought.

Kouga threw punch after punch, kick after kick and just couldn't connect. Just when he thought his fist or his foot was about to collide with the hanyou's jawline, he found himself only hitting air.

The other's looked on in disbelief as they saw Inuyasha move and avoid the wolf youkai's attacks.

"Look at that." Sango said in awe.

"Inuyasha...he's so fast." Shippo piped in.

Indeed he was.Unknown to Inuyasha, with each attack he dodged, he left images of himself in his wake. Inuyasha then suddenly saw an opening in one of Kouga's attacks and suddenly brought his fist intothewolf'sjaw. Kouga could feel his fist connect with his bone and felt extreme pain wash over him as he was knocked to the ground. Kouga winced in pain as he felt blood begin to drip from his mouth.

"Damn. How'd he do that?" he said to himself.

Inuyasha then landed on his feet and smirked at the damage he had done.

"Feh. Not so tough now are ya, you pathetic little cub." Inuyasha stated.

Kouga quickly got back to his feet.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not done yet." he said.

Kouga then rushed toward the hanyou and leaped into the air and prepared to kick him, when Inuyasha suddenly leaped up toward the wolf demon and punched him in the face again, sending him plummiting toward the ground. Kouga quickly regained himself and landed on his feet and charged once again screaming.

"Kagome's my woman!"

Inuyasha growled angrily at him and suddenly two large purple marks formed under his eyes, his claws extended and his eyes narrowed a bit, but still kept their beautiful golden color. He had had enough.

"No, Kouga..." he said in a low, calm voice.

He then ran straight for the wolf youkai with incredible speed.

"Kagome belongs to whoever she wants!" he shouted.

With that, he brought his fist into Kouga's gut, causing him to gasp for air. Kouga then felt Inuyasha's fist slam into his jaw, sending him flying across the ground. Kouga quickly got back to his feet and his eyes widened as he found Inuyasha already in front of him. With one swift punch in the nose, Inuyasha ended the fight. Kouga felt the bone in his nose break as he was hurled into a nearby tree.

Kouga had lost.

'I...I can't beat him...he's too fast...too strong...but how?' he thought as he slumped against the roots of the tree.

"How's Inuyasha doing this?" Sango asked out loud.

"Mastering his demon form must've increased Inuyasha's power. I've never seen him so strong." Miroku replied

"Me either." Shippo added in.

'Inuyasha's won.' Kagome thought sadly, knowing that it would mean the end for Kouga.

As Kouga glared up at the hanyou, he gasped as Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it at his throat.

"It's over." he said.

**(A/N: Well...what do you think will happen now? Will Inuyasha kill him? If he does, what will Kagome think of him? There's only one way to find out...review and you'll see soon! Until then...)**


	23. Kouga's Fate and Inuyasha's Decision

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

PROTECTOROFLOVE: Well then...I suppose it's time I showed you isn't it...here's your answer! Enjoy this chapter!

shadow 617: What! Blackmail!...Err...lol...ok, ok, what if I update AND dedicate this chapter to you? How's that! Thanks for the review and enjoy this one! (please don't do anything drastic) lol.

Moonkitii: Yeah...but what will Kouga's punishment be...find out now! Enjoy!

Wildly Shy: Well...let's find out just what happens then...shall we? lol. Enjoy this chapter my friend!

inuz-gurl-07: lol. You never know...anything could happen, but the only to find out...is to read! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

Simonkal of Inuy: lol. You really think Kouga's learned his lesson...i don't know...let's find out! Enjoy! Thanks for the review and I hope to keep hearing from you...who knows...maybe I'll dedicate one of my future chapters to you...lol.

The Four Souls: WOW! Very well...HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! I look pleasantly forward to hearing from you! Until then...Enjoy this chapter!

and Crolynx: OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK!...damn...calm down already! lol. You want more...you shall have it! lol. As always...enjoy!

Another impressive 8 reviews! (sharp whistle) I'm glad I could make you all happy and I'll continue to do my best! Thank you all for sticking with me, you can never understand how greatly I appreciate it!

NOW...On to the story...

Chapter 23: Kouga's Fate and Inuyasha's Decision

Kouga gasped in fear as he saw Inuyasha suddenly pull the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and hold it at his throat. Inuyasha glared at the wolf youkai below him.

"It's over." he said.

Inuyasha suddenly began to raise the Tetsusaiga above his head. Kouga watched in horror as blood seeped from his broken nose. His eyes widened in fear and he could feel his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest.

'This is it...I'm done for...' he thought frantically to himself.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all watched as Kouga lay there, helpless below Inuyasha. There thoughts scattered as they stared at the two.

'This is it.' Sango thought.

'Kouga's finished.' Miroku thought to himself.

'Inuyasha's actually going to do it.' Shippo thought to himself.

Kagome looked on in sadness, knowing Kouga's end had come.

'Kouga...I'm sorry it had to be this way.' she thought.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf youkai before him. Kouga shut his eyes tight and waited for his fate

"I have only one question for you." Inuyasha said in a low, calm voice

Kouga suddenly looked up at stared at the hanyou in confusion. He could see the seriousness in his eyes and knew by the low pitch in his voice that he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to ask.

Kouga glared at him with disgust.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" he said calmly.

Inuyasha then hardened his expression and spoke intensly.

"What did Kagome tell you?"

Kouga stared at the hanyou in confusion. A little taken back by the question and saw it as pointless to answer. He directed his gaze away from him and stared at the ground.

"Feh. What does it matter now? You're going to kill me anyway so just get it over with."

Inuyasha growled at him in annoyance, not really in the mood to play these games with him.

"Feh. Fine. Have it your way." he said in annoyance and brought the Tetsusaiga further behind him and stopped.

Kouga shut his eyes once again and braced for death. Inuyasha could see his body trembling and could tell he was afraid.

'Feh. Look at him...he's so pathetic...' he thought to himself.

He began to growl in annoyance never understanding why he was hesitating.

"Last chance, Kouga! Either answer the damned question or die here!" he shouted.

Everyone stared at them in confusion.

"Question? What question?" Sango asked.

"What's he talking about?" Shippo added in.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

Kagome stared over at Inuyasha and could see the intensity in his beautiful, golden eyes, but she could also see how hesitant he was being.

'Inuyasha...' she thought as she stared at him.

Kouga listened closely and could tell the hanyou wasn't playing around.

"What did she tell you?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kouga stared at him for awhile, but then sighed heavily and lowered his gaze in sadness.

"Everything." he said quietly.

As Inuyasha heard his answer, his grip on the Tetsusaiga suddenly began to loosen.

"Then you know?" he asked in a smooth, gentle voice.

Kouga still refused to look at him and his expression saddend even further, never wanting to admit it for himself.

"Yeah...I know." he simply said.

Inuyasha's glare suddenly softend as the purple marks under his eyes suddenly vanished and his claws retracted. He sighed heavily to himself and slowly lowered the Tetsusaiga, bringing it to his side.

Kouga's eyes shot open as did everyone elses. They didn't want to believe what they were seeing.

Inuyasha hardened his expression and spoke softly as the wolf youkai stared at him in both shock and confusion.

"Kouga...you'd better remember what she told you." he said softly.

Kouga could hardly believe his ears.

'Is he actually...' he trailed off as Inuyasha confirmed his suspicions.

"Or I won't be so merciful next time." Inuyasha finished.

Kouga's eyes widened even further after hearing that. He could hardly believe someone as hot-headed as Inuyasha was actually sparing his life.

"Now get out of here." Inuyasha said as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Kouga then stood up from his position. He stared at the hanyou in disbelief as Inuyasha simply glared at him.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all watched as they suddenly saw the wolf youkai stand. They all gasped as Kouga suddenly bolted past Inuyasha and vanished into the forest. They could not believe their eyes.

"I...I don't believe it." Sango said in a soft and shocked tone.

"Inuyasha...spared him." Miroku added as they all stared at the hanyou in confusion.

Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't be more happy and more proud at that man than she already was. Her heart pounded with joy in her chest and a beautiful smile creeped its way onto her face.

'Oh Inuyasha...' she thought as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Kagome then took off and ran straight for the man she loved...now... more than ever.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out as she ran toward him.

The hanyou's ears perked up as he heard his name called and watched as Kagome slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. She embraced the hanyou tightly, spilling tears of joy onto his haori.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...I love you. I love you so much." she whispered intensly to him as she held him tight and nuzzled herself into his neck.

Inuyasha was taken back by her words and her sudden embrace on him, but suddenly felt himself become intoxicated by her scent. He began to feel large amounts of warmth and comfort begin to spread over him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her small form and returned the embrace.

"Kagome." he said softly.

The others simply smiled warmly at the two, feeling very proud at what Inuyasha had done. Miroku then turned to Sango.

"I suppose we can camp here for tonight." he said.

Sango simply smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Night had fallen and the sound of crickets chirping could be heard within the forest as Sesshomaru lead Jaken, Rin and Ah-Uhn. Rin was sleeping peacefully on the back of Ah-Uhn while Jaken followed closely at his master's side. As Sesshomaru stared ahead at their path, his cold, amber orbs could suddenly began to see a figure standing there, dressed in what appeared to be a black wolf's pelt. Jaken also noticed this and squinted his eyes at the figure. 

"Who is that over there?" he asked.

Sesshomaru didn't respond and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jaken stopped as well and stared up at his master in confusion. He could see the intensity in Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes.

'Hmm...strange scent.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He continued to stare at the figure in the darkness and decided to investigate.

"What is it, my lord?" Jaken asked as he stared up at his master.

"Wait here, Jaken." he said coldly.

With that, he began to approach the figure, keeping his expression hard and emotionless. Sesshomaru stopped just inches away from the figure and glared at it coldly.

"You're in the way. Stand aside." he said in a cold tone.

The figure didn't respond and stood perfectly still. Sesshomaru began to grow annoyed, feeling insulted at the fact someone like him was being ignored.

"I said stand aside!" he said in a fierce tone and suddenly threw his whip at the figure.

A small, evil smirk appeared on the youkai's face as he watched it approach and with one hand, he knocked the attack away. This shocked Jaken completely and put a confused look on Sesshomaru's face.

"What the!..." Jaken shouted as Rin suddenly stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"Master...Jaken?" she said sleepily as she sat up.

Jaken began to tremble at the figure, that put a confused look on the young girl's face. She then direct her dark brown orbs at the figure standing in the distance. Her eyes widened in confusion, wondering what exactly was going on.

Sesshomaru glared at the figure that had easily deflected his attack when he suddenly heard a low chuckle from the figure's mouth.

"Interesting attack." he said in amusement.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he heard the youkai's voice.

"Naraku." he said coldly.

The figure simply chuckled again as he heard the name and decided to play a little game with him. He suddenly hardened his expression and raised a clawed hand.

"My turn." He said coldly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened even further as he suddenly saw purplish whip form from the youkai's fingertips and head straight for him...

* * *

A good distance away...Inuyasha and the others sat around a large fire, listening to the peaceful sounds of the night. Inuyasha glanced around him and could see everyone staring at him with nothing but smiles on their faces. He then growled in annoyance and stood up. 

"Would you all stop staring at me like that!" he shouted.

They simply looked away from him, still smiling. They just couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Sorry. We apologize." Miroku said.

Inuyasha could see their smiles had not faded and simply turned heel on them.

"Feh. Stupid humans." he said and suddenly took off into the forest.

As they heard him leave, everyone then directed their gazes at Kagome. She simply smiled at them and nodded in understanding. The miko then stood up and headed in the direction her hanyou went. After 3 minutes of wandering, she suddenly found him sitting up in a tree. His hands tucked in his haori and his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She then approached him quietly and called up to him.

"Inuyasha." she said.

The hanyou then opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and peered down from his spot. He could see Kagome standing below him, smiling and suddenly found his eyes locked with her beautiful, brown orbs. Her scent drifted to his nose, causing him to grow warm and relaxed.

"Can I talk to you?" Kagome continued.

Inuyasha then suddenly leaped from the branch he was perched on and landed gracefully in front of the miko.

"What do you want?" he said roughly.

Kagome didn't respond and simply smiled lovingly at him. As Inuyasha stared into her eyes, he could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. The moonlight caused her features to practically glow as it shone down on her smooth, delicate skin. Her raven-black hair swayed gently as a warm breeze passed over them and her eyes glistened like the stars. Never had Inuyasha seen such beauty. He could feel himself begin to blush as he stared at her whenhe suddenly saw Kagome begin to approach him, causing his heart to race even faster than before and his body become tense. Kagome then approached in front of him and without warning, pressed her lips against his a gentle, tender kiss. Inuyasha was a little takenback by this, butsuddenly relaxed into complete peace as he returned the kiss, knowing that was exactly what he wanted.

(A/N: Well...there's your update! What do you think will happen now? And what about Sesshomaru? Review...and you'll find out soon! Until then...)


	24. Tokijin VS Tokijin

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

The Four Souls: lol. Very well. Here's your update! Are you happy now? Well...anyway...ENJOY!

Wildly Shy: Hehe. You liked that huh? Well...then I hope you'll be pleased with this chapter...it goes out to you my friend! Enjoy this one!

Darklife: OK! OK! Calm down! Here you go! Your update has arrived...as promised! As always...Enjoy!

April-chan: Err...a pony? Well...errr...how 'bout another update instead? How's that? Well... enjoy this chapter!

shadow 617: WHAT! Geez, I make these up as I go and until I get a good idea, but...AS YOU WISH! If Blackmail's your key to my updating...then so be it. I only want to make you happy with my story. So...once again...HERE YOU GO! ENJOY! (Please, for the love of God, stop blackmailing me...you're reminding me a bit of Miroku. lol)

Simonkal of Inyu: You think so? You think I should've killed Kouga off...you think he might do something drastic? Hmm...You never know! lol. But the only way to find out...is to keep reading! lol. Enjoy this chapter my friend! I greatly appreciate your reviews!

Faceplant02: I don't know...let's see just how accurate your predictions are! lol. Enjoy this one and I look forward to hearing more from you!

and...shadow the black hedgehog from hell: ...Okay...What's the deal here! I used to just write b/c I wanted to see how you people liked it...but now...I'M BEING FORCED TO UPDATE BY BLACKMAIL! lol. Well...very well...I'm glad you're impressed and I hope to God that doesn't change. lol. Well...you wanted another chapter...and here it is! Enjoy and thanks very much for the review!

Once again...another 8 reviews! Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen! I hope I can continue to please you with the updates, the way you people please me with your reviews!

Now...On to the story...

Chapter 24: Tokijin VS Tokijin

Rin and Jaken watched as a toxic, purple whip was suddenly flung straight at Sesshomaru!

"Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch as he watched the attack approach. His expression remained cold and calm. As the attack came closer, he slowly began inching his hand toward his sword and tightly gripped the hilt.

"You would challenge me?" he said calmly and quickly drew Tokijin from its hilt, easily deflecting the attack.

Natsaru simply grinned as the whip whistled through the air in an unsuccessful attempt.

"Well done, Sesshomaru. I'm impressed." Natsaru said in a ammused tone.

Sesshomaru stood strong as he brought Tokijin to his side and relaxed. He glared at the youkai before him with cold, emotionless amber orbs.

"Naraku." he said as he glared at him.

Natsaru simply chuckled as he kept his face hidden within the hood of his pelt. He was beginning to find it interesting that Sesshomaru could not tell that he was not Naraku, but decided to play along.

"You're very boastful to come here alone." Sesshomaru continued.

Natsaru merely let out another smooth chuckle from his lips. Sesshomaru could not smell anyone else nearby and was certain that this was no ambush.

"What of your Wind Sorceress, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone.

"She met with an...unfortunate end. But it is of no consequence, I had lost my use for her long ago." Natsaru stated.

Sesshomaru then readied his sword as he listened to the mocking tone in his voice.

"You are a fool to think you can challenge me alone." he said coldly.

"You're mistaken, Lord Sesshomaru. I have not come to challenge you..." he trailed off.

Sesshomaru listened closely and watched for any sudden movement from the youkai.

"I've only come to test you." Natsaru finished.

"Test me?" Sesshomaru mimiced

"You have incredible power, Sesshomaru, yet I wonder...will it be enough to do what needs to be done?"

Sesshomaru began to growl softly at the youkai before him.

"Feh. You speak as if you will leave this place alive!"

Sesshomaru then quickly made a sudden slash at the youkai and sent a massive blue light rushing toward Natsaru. The attack gluided across the ground and swallowed Natsaru's form instantly.

Both Rin and Jaken smiled as they witnessed what they thought was Natsaru's defeat.

"Well done, my lord!" Jaken shouted in excitement.

"You're the best, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin added.

Sesshomaru didn't respond and remained still as the dust settled, he stared straight ahead and appeared to be focused. Rin and Jaken then stared at their master in confusion, wondering as to why he was being so quiet. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly narrowed as he made a swift jump into the air as a clawed hand cut through the air and Natsaru suddenly emerged. Both Jaken and Rin watched in awe as they saw their master barely avoid the attack. Shreds of his clothing gently floated to the ground as Sesshomaru gracefully landed away from the youkai. Natsaru then fixed himself upright and glared evily at Sesshomaru with intense, demonic green eyes. Sesshomaru then took note of his appearance.

'His face has changed.' Sesshomaru thought as he stared coldly into his eyes.

Natsaru then let out a soft chuckle.

"You amaze me, Sesshomaru. I didn't think I'd left you with enough time to dodge." he said.

Sesshomaru simply glared at him and suddenly raised his hand, revealing two clawed fingers that suddenly began to glow. Natsaru watched in amusement as Sesshomaru suddenly threw his green whip at him. Natsaru, once again, deflected the attack using his hand, when he suddenly found Sesshomaru face to face with him in a swift move, catching him a little off guard as a surprised look covered his face.

"Perish."

Then...in an upward slash, Sesshomaru managed to slice Natsaru in half!

Rin and Jaken gasped as they saw Natsaru's body split in two.

"He got him!" Jaken shouted in amazement.

Sesshomaru stood poised in his position as he watched Natsaru's top half hit the ground and his bottom, fall before his feet. A calm wind blew through the air as Sesshomaru glared at his corpse.

"Foolish." he said coldly.

Sesshomaru's nose suddenly picked up a toxic smell and watched as a miasma suddenly began to form around Natsaru's body. He watched in confusion as he suddenly heard a chuckle escape from Natsaru's lips. His body was suddenly engulfed in a dark cloud of miasma as it swirled around them. Sesshomaru remained calm and held his breath as he watched Natsaru's body begin to merge. Jaken and Rin coughed continuously as the cloud continued to encircle the area, releasing toxic fumes into the air.

"Dont...breath it in!" Jaken coughed out, trying to get his voice over the roar.

Rin could faintly make out his voice and held her breath as the miasma began to calm.

Suddenly the dark cloud exploded into a massive gust. Sesshomaru watched calmly as the miasma began to disappait and could vaguely make out Natsaru's body in the cloud. As the miasma disappeared, Natsaru stood firm, grinning evily at the youkai in front of him. Sesshomaru simply glared at him with cold, emotionless orbs.

"Very cunning, Sesshomaru. That sword seems to serve you well." Natsaru stated in a somewhat mischievious tone.

Sesshomaru didn't respond and simply readied himself once more. Natsaru then chuckled at him.

"I wonder how well such a blade would serve me?"

This put a confused look on Sesshomaru's face as well as Jaken and Rin's.

"What's he talking about?" Jaken said quietly.

Natsaru began to laugh softly as he held his right hand out. Sesshomaru watched calmly as a cloud of mist began to surround Natsaru's hand. As Natsaru's laughter continued, the mist swirling around his hand suddenly began to glow and began to take form. It stretched out from his hand and formed into what appeared to be a blade, but not just any blade. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he saw his own sword form in the palm of Natsaru's very hand!

Jaken gasped in complete fear.

"Im...Impossible!" he shouted.

'He...he completely duplicated Tokijin! But how!' he thought frantically.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of this and remained silent and a bit in shock. Natsaru then held the blade up and examined it, chuckling maniacally at the power he felt within it.

"Yes...a truly remarkable sword. Brimming with demonic power. I envy you, Lord Sesshomaru." Natsaru said as he pointed the blade toward Sesshomaru.

"So...you intend to defeat me with my own sword?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Natsaru merely chuckled again.

"As I said, Sesshomaru..."

Natsaru then raised his sword and prepared himself.

"This is only a test!"

Natsaru then took a quick swing, releasing a massive blue light. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at this, but quickly regained his compsure and leaped away, hovering in the air. The attack collided with a nearby tree that completely irradicated it. Natsaru spotted Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye and suddenly lunged for him. Using his tremendous speed, Sesshomaru dodged numerous blows Natsaru made at him. Sesshomaru then blocked his next attack as the two Tokijins collided, sending out sparks of energy radiating from the two blades as the two fought for control. The two put more and more strength into it as they fought for dominance. Sesshomaru began to growl in irritation as he felt Natsaru's strength increase. He was much stronger than he had originally anticipated. They pushed harder and harder until suddenly a massive light exploded and the two demons were thrown back. Both Sesshomaru and Natsaru landed gracefully away from each other. Sesshomaru glared at Natsaru as Natsaru grinned evily at Sesshomaru. It didn't appear like he was even trying.

"Fool. Did you honestly believe that I would be defeated by a couterfeit blade?" Sesshomaru statedas his beautiful, golden eyes began to glow red and his silvery-white hair began to sway gently in the wind.

Natsaru watched him with great interest and chuckled at his transformation. Sesshomaru growled at him and made a sudden dash for the youkai. Natsaru quickly readied himself and felt as their swords clashed once again. They began to fight for dominance once again, but Natsaru found himself being quickly overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's demon strength. Sesshomaru then quickly thrust Natsaru into the air and lunged at him, yet again. Natsaru was a little taken back by this and could suddenly see Sesshomaru's form charging at him. He quickly readied his sword and waited as Sesshomaru approached. Sesshomaru growled in anger and gripped the hilt of Tokijin even tighter as a bright red aura suddenly surrouded the blade. As he neared Natsaru, he then slashed at the youkai with all his strength. Natsaru watched in awe as his sword was suddenly snapped in two! Jaken and Rin gasped at seeing their lord's incredible display of strength. Sesshomaru then quickly slashed at the youkai again and sent a blue light of energy bursting from Tokijin that completely swallowed Natsaru's form.

Jaken and Rin shielded themselves from the bright light and fierce gust of wind. When everything had calmed down, the two stared up and saw Sesshomaru hovering in the air as shreds of Natsaru's kimono drifted to the ground. Sesshomaru's demonic red eyes suddenly faded back into their beautiful, amber color as he landed gracefully on the ground. He stared up into the night sky.

'Hmph. He escaped.' he thought to himself as he sheathed Tokijin.

Jaken appeared stunned, but quickly regained himself and rushed over to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he shouted.

The imp ran up to his master's side and stared up at him.

"At last, you've finally destroyed Naraku for decieving you!" he shouted with glee.

Sesshomaru simply stared up coldly at the velvet night sky.

"That wasn't Naraku." he said in a cold tone.

Jaken's eyes widened at his word as he stopped celebrating. He stared up and could see Sesshomaru glaring at the sky.

"But...how's that possible? His face was completely identical to Naraku's...and he even sounded like Naraku."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and continued to stare into the sky with those emotionless amber orbs. He felt a sudden breeze pass over them as itswept through his silvery-white hair.

'There's a disturbance in the air. What is going on?' he thought.

Sesshomaru then began to walk away, following the same path they had been treading before the encounter. Rin and Ah-Uhn followed after him as they past by the imp, Jaken who appeared to be lost in thought. As he heard Ah-Uhn's footsteps, he came out of his thoughts and could see he was being left behind. He gasped and suddenly began to rush after them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" he shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, off deep in the forest, Inuyasha and Kagome sat side by side in a tree, while Miroku, Sango and the others slept below them, nestled around a warm fire. Kagome sat quietly, swinging her legs back and forth as Inuyasha stared ahead, letting the warm breeze flow over him. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she directed her attention toward him and stopped swinging her legs.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha said in his usual gruff tone.

"I have to know... why didn't you kill Kouga?" she asked softly.

"Feh. I don't know. Maybe because I didn't feel like getting "sat" straight to hell." he said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha then directed his gaze at her, and could tell by the softness in her voice and the pleading look in her eyes, she really wanted to know. The hanyou then sighed heavily to himself and directed his gaze toward the ground.

"I don't know." he said softly.

Kagome stared at him in confusion as he concentrated, trying to find a way to explain.

"I don't know why I spared him." he continued.

"He just looked so...helpless. It was pathetic!" he said roughly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He was afraid, Kagome." Inuyasha said gently.

Kagome's eyes widened in confusion as she heard her hanyou's explaination.

"He was afraid of dying. He wasn't ready. I guess...I took pity on him." he said as his voice became softer.

Kagome then smiled lovingly at him as she heard the words escape his throat. Inuyasha then began to growl in irritation.

"I don't know. Maybe I should've just killed him!" he said sharply, catching Kagome off guard.

"Why?" she asked.

Inuyasha simply sighed once again.

"Because then I'd know for sure he wouldn't be after you anymore." he said in a calm tone.

Kagome then smiled at him again and gently placed her hand on top of his, causing the hanyou's heart to start pounding and a blush to spread over his face.

"But what makes you think he'll come after me again?" she said softly.

Inuyasha simply stared at her and felt as the smile on her face caused his heart to race even faster. He then looked away from her and once again, directed his gaze toward the ground. Kagome then decided to try and make him feel better about his decision.

"I mean, I've already told him about us and from what you did to him...I don't think there's anything to worry about. From what I've seen you're already way stronger than him so...he's not that big of a threat is he?"

Inuyasha took note of her words and realized that he had indeed beaten Kouga, easily for that matter.

"Well I...I guess not." he replied.

Kagome's smile widened as she gently cupped his cheek and turned him to face her.

"Don't worry about him. If he comes back, I'm pretty sure it'll be for something other than me." she assured him.

Inuyasha directed his gaze away from her in doubt.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

Kagome could tell he was still having doubts and decided to put an end to it.

"Besides I already told you..." she trailed off as she made him look into her beautiful brown eyes. She then began to slowly inch her lips toward his.

"I'm your woman. Now...and forever." she whispered.

With that, she closed the gap between their lips in a gentle, tender kiss.

Inuyasha then lost all doubt as he felt Kagome's lips press against his. He relaxed and began to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned up against the center of the tree. Inuyasha then licked at her bottom lip for entrance. Kagome gladly complied as she parted her lips and allowed his tongue inside. They both could feel themselves begin to tremble at the very taste of each other. Shivers went up and down their spines as the warmth and comfort they felt began to overtake them. They suddenly parted for air.

"Let's get some sleep." Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha simply smiled lovingly at the woman he loved and nodded.

* * *

Off deep in the mountains, inside a demon's head cave, Totosai sat, humming to himself as he worked on a newly made sword. Taking his hammer he began pounding at it over and over before suddenly lifting it and using his firery breath to heat the blade. As he began to pound on it again, he suddenly felt a swift, yet very ominous wind pass by him. Totosai halted his work briefly to get a feel of the power surrounding the air. He stared blankly outside wondering where it came from exactly. He concentrated hard and suddenly set his supplies aside and stood up. He began to walk calmly into the cave, going further and further inside until he suddenly came to a spot filled with all sorts of weaponry and supplies. As he walked further in, he could begin to see a small piece of parchment paper sitting on a nearby stone. A sweatdrop began to make its way down his cheek as he approached. He then approached the stone and looked at the paper in curiosity. His already bulky eyes suddenly widened a little in fear as he looked at the writing on the paper. The paper was obviously very old and had been sitting there for years, but as Totosai looked on, he could see the symbols on the parchment flashing. Sweat began to pour down his face and he hesitantly pick up the piece of paper and examined it. The symbols continued to flash on and on when the entire parchment suddenly burst into flames in his very hands!

Totosai gasped in fear and fell backward on his rear as the paper suddenly incinerated and its ashes fell to the ground. As Totosai sat up and regained his composure, he suddenly began to feel very afraid as his gasps escaped his mouth. He stared at the ashes on the ground and sighed in sadness.

"Oh dear." he said.

'The time I hoped that would never come has finally arrived...'

**(A/N: Well...there's your update! What do think of that? What does this piece of parchment mean? And why is Totosai suddenly afraid of it? Review and you'll find out soon! Until then...)**


	25. The Sister Priestesses and the Demon of ...

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

MoonKitii: Yeah, quite a coincidence wouldn't you say. lol. Something does smell fishy doesn't it...but what exactly is it? Hmmm...Read to find out! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

The Four Souls: Hey! Hey! Come on now, don't die on me! You haven't read this chapter yet! lol. Wait no longer my friend...the update has arrived. Enjoy!

shadow 617: HUH! but...you wouldn't...you can't...(heavy sigh)...very well. you win. Look! (gasp) The update is here! YEAH! NOW...PLEASE...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD...STOP BLACKMAILING ME! lol. Sorry this took so long my friend...but...here's your update as requested. Enjoy it!

Darklife: Errr...you're welcome? lol. Yes you are...you are very welcome. Now...how many hugs do I get for this chapter? lol. Enjoy this one!

Simonkal of Inuy: Hey! Sorry I couldn't update on the weekend like you'd hoped. I'm TRULY VERY sorry! So...to make it up to you...I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you! How's that sound? lol. Enjoy this chapter my friend...it's all yours. And yes...I promise you...it will be a battle to remember! lol.

Wildly Shy: lol. Well...don't think too hard...you might fail your next test. lol. In the meantime...why don't you take a look at my NEW CHAPTER! lol. If you liked the last one...then I hope you really enjoy this one!

light: YIKES! Slow down! You're going too fast! lol. Well...the best way I know to answer ALL of your questions...is to give you this update! lol. So...keep reading...and I promise you all of your questions will be answered! lol. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more from you in the future! ENJOY!

and bloodyeverafter: From Kenuyasha huh! lol. I've admired her work for a long time, she's been on hiatus for a while and i haven't heard much from her, but...don't give up hope. I'm very pleased to know a Kenuyasha fan is also one of my fans. You don't know how much I appreciate that. Thank you. Now...here's your update! ENJOY!

People...forgive me for this VERY late update, but...it seems another virus somehow hacked its way into my computer, but...I fixed that little red wagon! lol. But I GREATLY appreciate all of you who've stuck with me through all of these hard times! You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you...Thank you all SO MUCH!

Now... let the story continue!

Chapter 25: The Sister Priestesses and the Demon of Death

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all gathered around a morning fire, enjoying their breakfast. Inuyasha just finished his last few gulps of ramen as he practically shoved the entire bowl down his throat.

"Slow down, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Feh." was all he said as he slurped the rest of the juices down.

"You're going to get a real bad stomach ache if you don't take your time." she warned.

Inuyasha then set his bowl on the ground as he relished his meal.

"Feh. Don't be rediculous. My stomach's not near as weak as you mortals." he said.

"He never learns." Miroku said to himself while Sango simply nodded in agreement.

"So...where should we go today?" Shippo asked as he sat across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome finished with her soup as she set her bowl next to Inuyasha's on the ground and placed her hands in her lap.

"Don't know. We haven't had much luck as of yet." she said in a disappointed tone.

Inuyasha then growled in irritation.

"Damn it. We've been by three villages so far and haven't found so much as a trace of Kikyou." he said.

"Yes, and our last encounter with Kikyou didn't prove to be too pleasant either." Miroku stated.

They then recalled Inuyasha in his demon form, being shot twice by Kikyou's arrows. As Kagome remembered that day, she began to clench her fists tightly against her skirt.

'Kikyou only wanted to kill Inuyasha that day.' she thought angrily to herself.

"Feh. Trust me. That won't happen again. Kikyou's no match for me and she knows it." Inuyasha said confidently.

Kagome smiled warmly at his confidence and felt that Kikyou definitely wouldn't be much of a threat next time.

"So where do you think we should head next?" Sango asked.

"I dunno. The nearest village is about another 4 miles from here. Guess we should start there." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Miroku said.

As they prepared to leave, they suddenly heard someone bouncing up to them.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!"

Just then, a small flea demon suddenly bounced up and perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myouga." Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she watched the flea gasp and pant for air.

"Just a minute." Myouga said in a very exhausted tone as he panted constantly for air.

"I need a quick drink." he said and suddenly pierced himself into Inuyasha's neck and began to suck his blood.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and suddenly brought a hand up, squishing the flea youkai.

"Damn flea." he mumbled as Myouga began to drift down into the hanyou's clawed hand.

"Soo...what brings you here, Myouga?" Miroku asked as the rest of the group gathered around him.

Myouga then popped back into his original form and began his explaination.

"Master, we must leave immediately!" he shouted as he began to bounce up and down frantically in the hanyou's hand.

Everyone stared at the flea youkai in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's no time to explain! You must go see Master Totosai now!" Myouga said as he continued to bounce up and down.

"Totosai?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"Why does he need to see him?" Kagome asked.

"I told you there's no time to explain! But we must leave immediately!"

"Feh. I got better things to do than deal with that old fart." Inuyasha said.

"You don't understand! You must go to him now!" Myouga shouted in utter demand.

"Calm down. Just what is the problem?" Miroku asked in attempt to get a clear response from the flea youkai.

"There's no time! But I promise you, all will be explained when we get there, but we must hurry!" Myouga responded.

"He seems really worried." Sango whispered as she leaned into Miroku's ear.

"Yes, but just what is it that's got him so afraid?" the houshi whispered back to her.

Sango simply shook her head, wanting to know that herself.

"Please Master Inuyasha! I beg of you! You must go to Totosai's cave immediately!"

"What for!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I wish I could say more, but I promised I wouldn't speak of it!" he said.

Inuyasha simply growled at him, hating the fact Myouga wouldn't speak up. Kagome also noticed how afraid Myouga was acting and began to wonder herself just what was so important.

'Something must be wrong. I've never seen Myouga act like this before. He's terrified. But what is it?' she thought to herself.

"Hey Inuyasha." she whispered as she leaned over to Inuyasha's ear.

"Hm?" the hanyou mumbled as he listened and leaned in closer to her.

"Why don't we do what he says." Kagome continued.

"You're not serious, are you!" Inuyasha said in both a shocked and quiet tone.

"I've never seen Myouga act like this before. I wanna know what's going on." she said.

"But what about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if it concerns Kikyou?" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced back into the hanyou's hand and saw Myouga pleading on his hands and knees, begging his master to leave.

"Come on. Let's just see what this about, Totosai's isn't that far from here." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha simply growled in irritation.

"Fine. But this had better not be a waste of our time. I'm not giving the old man another bath!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Master Inuyasha, please! I'm begging you!" Myouga continued.

"Alright! Fine. We'll go to see Totosai, now get off my back!" Inuyasha said in a rough tone.

"Thank you, master! I promise you you won't regret this." Myouga stated happily.

Inuyasha then lifted the flea youkai up to his line of sight and glared at him intensely, causing the flea to gulp and sweat profusely.

"For your sake, I would hope not." Inuyasha said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant road, a young priestess and her companion traveled. The priestess was dressed in a beautiful, blue kimono with a white haori and her companion wore a nice, dark green kimono and an even lighter green haori to match it. Both of them had long, brown hair that hung down to their shoulders and were tied with a top knot at the end. The miko carried a samurai katana at her belt, while her companion carried a long bow and a quiver of arrows. They were both around the same age and very young, but by the confident look of their walk, it was clear that they had been through much and slain many demons. 

"Master Shinta?" the companion spoke.

"What is it, Takari?" the miko replied.

"Is Mount Fuji the type of place I've heard?"

The priestess let out a soft, warm chuckle at the question.

"Mount Fuji is a very prosperous and peaceful place. I'm sure we can find refuge there."

"The road is so long. I would've thought we would've been there by now." Takari continued.

"You mustn't be so impatient. Rather than worrying how long it will take...try to imagine what it will be like when we arrive." Shinta responded.

Tarkari smiled warmly at her master and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'll try." she said.

"I'm glad." the miko chuckled out.

They suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as they felt a strong demonic aura and a voice speak to them.

"Excellent advice indeed." the voice said as he chuckled at them.

The two mikos could then see a tall figure standing away from them, dressed in a black wolf's pelt.

"Identify yourself, demon." Shinta said.

The figure then chuckled at the miko and simply grinned at them.

'This aura...it's terrible! This demon is far stronger than any we have ever encountered.' Shinta thought to herself.

As the miko and youkai stared at one another, Takari began to grow frantic.

'His demonic aura is terrifying! I can't stand it!' she thought as she began to tremble in fear.

Shinta noticed her companions reaction to his demonic aura and tried to calm her.

"Stay calm, Takari. Don't let this demonic aura cloud your actions." Shinta whispered.

Takari didn't appear like she heard her as she trembled harder and she began letting out moans of fear.

"Takari?" Shinta continued, trying to get through to her.

The young miko trembled harder and harder as she stared at the youkai. The demon then flashed an evil smile under his pelt, that threw Takari over the edge.

"No!" she shouted.

Takari then quickly drew her bow and positioned an arrow in it.

"Takari no!" Shinta shouted.

"Get away from us!" Takari cried out in utter fear.

With that, she released the arrow and let it fly. The two mikos watched as the arrow approached him with great speed, but gasped as the arrow suddenly disintegrated before even making contact! The two stared at the youkai in shock.

'The arrow couldn't penetrate through his aura. He's too strong!' Shinta thought to herself.

The demon then hardened his expression and glared at Takari.

"Foolish." he said calmly.

Takari stared at him in complete fear when she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest and blood begin to spill! Shinta gasped in terror and watched as the youkai thrust a clawed hand straight through Takari's chest!

"TAKARI!" Shinta shouted as her voice echoed through the air.

The demon then pulled his hand from the miko's chest and leaped away to the same spot he stood before. Takari's eyes faded as she fell to the ground in a bloody mess. She was dead. Shinta felt tears begin to seep from her green orbs as she knelt down and positioned Takari's lifeless body in her lap. She began to cry out to her in hopes she would wake up.

"Takari?" she cried out.

"Takari no! Don't die on me! Please...wake up!" Shinta shouted as she shook the miko violently.

But Takari didn't move as her blood continued to flow around them. She was dead. Shinta then looked on in sadness and despair and tightly hugged Takari to her chest and buried her face into Takari's beautiful brown hair, sobbing softly.

"Why do you weep?" the youkai suddenly spoke up in an amused tone.

"She now has more freedom than you can imagine...the only thing she's missing now is...her soul." the demon chuckled out. It seemed he took great pleasure in killing her.

Shinta gritted her teeth in anger as she set Takari's lifeless form on the ground.

"Damn you...you monster..." she said angrily. She then slowly gripped the hilt of her sword and quickly drew the blade from its sheath.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" she screamed as she made a mad dash for the demon as tears spilled down her cheeks.

The youkai simply smirked at her, finding it very amusing that she was trying to avenge her fallen companions' death. Shinta then made a direct slash at him, but gasped as the demon caught the sword, and grabbed her hand. Shinta attempted to push harder and harder, but couldn't get her weapon to budge. He was too strong for her. The youkai then used his incredible strength and easily turned the blade in the opposite direction. Shinta gasped in fear as she saw her own blade get pointed at her. The demon then glared hard at the miko in disgust and tightened his grip around her hand.

"By the way..." he trailed off.

The miko was helpless against him and knew she stood no chance against him as she heard his cold voice.

"My name...is Natsaru."

With that, Natsaru then thrust the blade straight through Shinta's own body. Shinta gasped as she coughed up her own blood. The sword had gone straight through her. She found her air getting short, her vision becoming blurry, then...she fell before his feet as blood leaked down her blade. Natsaru chuckled down at her

"Rather than worrying how long it will take...try to imagine what it'll be like when you arrive...in the netherworld." Natsaru said mockingly as he chuckled at his kill.

He then began to walk away, leaving the corpses to the beasts and insects.

* * *

Up in the mountains, Totosai paced back and forth impatiently. 

'This is all happening much quicker than when I was told.' he thought to himself.

He then stopped pacing and stared up at the sky in disappointment and sighed.

'With the seal broken, there's no telling what he'll be able to do to this world.'

He could then hear the sound of someone approaching and watched as Inuyasha, Kagome and the others made their way to Totosai's domain.

Totosai stared hard at Inuyasha as he approached.

'He may be the only one that can stop him.'

Inuyasha and the others then approached Totosai as Myouga hopped off his masters' shoulder.

"It's about time you got here!" Totosai said.

"Shut up! It wasn't my idea to come here in the first place." Inuyasha said roughly.

"So Totosai, what's this all about?" Miroku asked.

"There's no time...we must begin immediately." Totosai said.

Everyone stared at the old man in confusion.

"Begin what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha then growled and suddenly slammed his fist into Totosai's skull, causing a large knot to form on his head.

"Listen up, I've been getting dragged all over the place and I'm not taking another step until I get some answers!" he said.

"Inuyasha! There's no need to hit him!" Kagome said.

"Feh."

Totosai then straightend himself back up and sighed heavily.

"Very well...come inside and I shall explain everything."

Totosai then began to make his way back into his cave. Inuyasha and the others followed close behind. Totosai then glanced at Inuyasha behind his shoulder.

'I sure hope your father was right about this...' he thought.

**(A/N: Well...there's your update! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but trust me...it'll all be revealed in the next chapter! Can you guess what'll happen unitl then? Review and you'll find out VERY soon! lol. Until then...)**


	26. Totosai's Revelations

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

**Hope you people really enjoy this one. Took me TWO day to write!**

Dedications

Ah...Welcom back Chichiri-sama: Wasn't sure what happend to you? lol. And well...if you read chapter 25...you know it's important, but as for the papers' purpose...FIND OUT RIGHT NOW! lol. Here's the update! Enjoy!

The Four Souls: OK...OK...OK...OK...OK...OK! GEEZ! lol. Here...your update...as requested. Enjoy! lol.

cottoncandy91: Well...guess what. The update has arrived! lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you really enjoy this one.

MidgeeBlue1: lol. Ok...ok...come on now...(wipes your tears away). You're very welcome. lol. Who knows...maybe there's another dedication in there sometime...you never know. lol. I'm very flattered that you believe my story could qualify as the actual series! You don't how much that means to me. As for the Kikyou/Kagome thing...I don't know...I was thinking about something like that, but...I'm not sure yet. lol. Only time will tell...until then...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Wildly Shy: Ooh...struck a nerve in that chapter huh? lol. Well...who knows...maybe Natsaru will be more powerful than Inuyasha...hmmm...lol. But the only way to find out...is to read this one! lol. Enjoy this chapter my friend and thank you VERY much for reviewing my story...they mean a LOT to me. ENJOY!

MoonKitii: lol...let's see if you're right! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

shadow617: WHAT? BUT? I JUST...(very heavy sigh) Alright fine! lol. HERE! You're update...sir/mam! lol. Don't like cliffhangers huh? Well...neither do I! lol. But I realized the beauty of them...they always keep you coming back for more! lol. So...I can't promise there won't be anymore cliffhangers...but...I'll try and make sure this one doesn't have one. lol. You want longer? YOU GOT IT!

Darklife: Another hug huh? lol. Well thank you very much (hugs back) I'm glad you're enjoying this. So...when will the hugs turn to kisses? lol. Enjoy this one my friend, your hugs always make me want to update sooner than I do...but... I haven't gotten my ideas fully figured out by then. But regardless...thank you.

ILOVEInuyasha07: AAH! (Steps back) Ok! OK! Here you go! Just...don't hurt me! lol. Thanks very much for the review...I hope I'll continue to hear from you. In the meantime...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

FaeryTaleAngel: WOW! lol. I'm...TRULY...DEEPLY...UTTERLY...flattered! lol. Thank you! Thank you VERY MUCH! You know...ah what the hell...Alright! Since I've barely heard anyone give me THAT kind of credit...I'm dedicating this chapter to you! That's right! This whole chapter...goes out to you! Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews. Now...just sit back and enjoy this one! Or lean forward and plant your eyes to the screen...whatever floats your boat. lol. ENJOY!

and finally...light: LOL. Yes...that's a VERY far fetched theory but...who knows you may be right! lol. READ TO FIND OUT! lol.

HOLY (#! lol. 11! ELEVEN REVIEWS? That can't be right. (counts them) Ah! It is! ELEVEN REVIEWS! Thank you so much people...you've REALLY made my day! Now...it's my turn to make yours! lol. I'm very glad you've all enjoyed my story...I know I've hit some bumps here and there but...you're still with me...and I thank you all! Thank you ...VERY MUCH! (By the way, how is it I make everyone cry with chapters 4, 5 and 6? Hmmm...Oh well...so long as you enjoy it! lol)

Now...LET THE MYSTERY BE REVEALED IN...

Chapter 26: Totosai's Revelations

Totosai calmly made his way back into his cave, with Inuyasha and the others close behind. Totosai then stopped, turned and sat down facing them. When the others saw this they immediately took a seat and stared at him. The old man merely stared straight at them, not saying a word. Inuyasha and the others stared back...waiting for whatever it was Totosai had to say. It was an awkward silence between them as they just stared blankly at each other. Finally tired of the silence, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well?" he said in a rough and annoyed tone.

Totosai suddenly came to and stared blankly at them.

"Huh? Inuyasha? What are you people doing here?" he said in a confused manner.

All of them then glared straight at the old man, seeming very annoyed at his lack of memory as sweat drops formed from their heads. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and shut his eyes tight as he tried to control his temper.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Kagome simply said as she glared at Totosai.

BAM!

Totosai was now on his face with 3 large lumps on his head as he twitched in pain. As he fixed himself upright again, rubbing his head, Myouga suddenly hopped up on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"You were going to tell them about...him."

As Totosai leaned in to hear the flea youkai, he suddenly remembered everything.

"Oh yeah." he said to himself.

He then sighed heavily to himself in disappointment.

'I had hoped I would never have to tell him this, but...time is against us and there's no time to waist.' he thought as he stared at them.

Totosai then sighed again and directed his gaze toward the ground.

"It's a long story...but I suppose I have no choice now." he said in a disappointed tone.

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha snapped.

Totosai then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"It all began when Midoriko had begun her duty as a priestess. I was much younger back then and your father was still alive." Totosai said.

"Midoriko?" Kagome mimiced.

"My old man?" Inuyasha also said as he and Kagome glanced at each other in curiosity.

"Midoriko had protected many and her powers were impressive, but not even she was prepared for what was to come..." Totosai continued.

He then took a stroll down memory lane as he recalled the events that occured that day.

**Begin Flashback:**

Midoriko was standing in an open field, surrounded by a bunch of laughing and smiling children dancing around her. She smiled warmly at their innocence as the kids continued to dance and sing around her, laughing and smiling brightly, it made her feel at complete peace. Suddenly the kids dropped to the ground at once, as they became too dizzy to continue dancing, but their laughter hadn't ceased and Midoriko found herself laughing at their goofy behavior. The sun had begun to set as the sky was filled with beautiful orange, blue, purple and red colors. A soft wind suddenly blew through the area, providing them a nice breeze. All the children suddenly stood up, some panting a little for air, but still smiling at the miko.

"It's getting late. Why don't you children return to your homes?" she said.

They all smiled at her.

"Ok!" they all said in unison.

They then ran off and vanished from the miko's sight as she watched them leave. Her gentle smile suddenly turned into a hard frown.

"You may show yourself now, demon. I can sense your presence." she said in a calm, yet serious tone.

With that said, she suddenly turned her attention to the demon that appeared from the darkness of the forest. Apparently it had been watching her for quite some time. He stood tall, wearing a black kimono, decorated with golden symbols and a dark purple haori. His eyes were an intense green, narrow, and cold. Long, black hair hung down his back.Clawed hands hung at sides as he stood calm. He grinned evily at the nearby miko and let out a soft chuckle.

"At long last, I have finally met with the priestess called Midoriko." he said in a voice that completely matched Naraku's.

"What do you want, demon?" Midoriko asked.

The youkai simply stared at the miko in silence before finally speaking up.

"Death."

With that he suddenly made a quick lunge at the miko. Midoriko was a bit surprised at his speed, but still managed to dodge the attack. She quickly retaliated by thrusting her hand out and releasing a strong gust of power at him. The youkai was thrown back, but easily stopped himself as his feet never left the ground.He then rushed at the miko yet again, making slash after slash at her with his long claws. Midoriko continued to dodge his attacks and tried to find a way to bounce back out of the corner he was forcing her in. The youkai then made a powerful slash at her head, which she easily ducked under. Knowing this was her time to act, she suddenly formed a large ball of energy in the palms of her hands and suddenly shot straight through the demon's body! The youkai was launched into the air by its force, but he somehow managed to regain his composure and wound up landing gracefully on his feet. He simply grinned and chuckled at the priestess, even though he now had a massive hole in his gut that bled profusely. Midoriko stood up and glared hard at him.

'Something's wrong...he made that look too easy.' she thought.

She then gasped as she saw the hole in the youkai's body suddenly close up! Without seeing the blood that had already spilled onto the ground...you wouldn't be able to tell if she had even injured him. The demon then let out a soft chuckle as he stared at her shocked expression.

"Impressive. You are indeed quite powerful." he stated.

"So are you." Midoriko said.

The youkai simply chuckled again at the remark.

Midoriko then relaxed and calmly closed her eyes. The youkai's expression suddenly hardened as he stared at her in interest. The miko concentrated hard as a bright blue aura suddenly began to surround her body and her pitch black hair began to sway in the wind. The demon watched her curiously and saw as the miko suddenly opened her right hand. Using her spiritual power, Midoriko had managed to create a samurai katana as it suddenly formed in her hand in a bright glow. When the blade was completely manifested, she gripped the hilt and got into a battle position.

"But I shall not fall easily." she said in a serious tone.

The youkai simply laughed at her in ammusement.

"I should hope not." he said.

He then brought a clawed hand up to his line of sight.

"I want to be able to savor your death." he said as he cracked his clawed fingers.

The two glared at one another, waiting for the first move. A brief moment of silence passed between them as the evening sky suddenly became tainted by the demon's aura and turned the sky into a toxic atmosphere.

'His demonic aura has poisoned the very sky itself.' Midoriko thought.

"Who are you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Ah yes, of course. Forgive my rudeness. You may call me...Natsaru." he said.

The miko said nothing after that and just glared at him. Natsaru then made a sudden rush toward her and seemed to be a little quicker this time. She prepared herself and watched as the youkai tried to thrust his clawed hand through her. She immediately dodged the attack and slashed at him with her katana. Natsaru pulled himself out of the blade's range, but stayed within fighting distance and quickly slashed the miko's wrist. Midoriko winced in pain as she felt blood spew from her wound and watched as her sword was thrown from her hand and planted into the ground. But as she redirected her attention back at the youkai, she suddenly saw a clawed hand rush at her head. Midoriko quickly rolled under the attack, over to her fallen sword and quickly grabbed the hilt, ripping it out of the ground, while still kneeled and bringing it behind her head in one fluid motion. She could feel Natsaru's claws connect with the blade and knew she had effectively blocked his death blow. She then attempted to get some space between them and suddenly brought her leg up behind her and kicked the youkai in the jaw. Natsaru was thrown back, but could hardly feel any pain from the blow and quickly regained himself, landing once again on his feet. Midoriko then quickly raised herself up and faced the demon once again. Natsaru merely grinned and chuckled at her, he seemed to be enjoying his current battle very much. Midoriko then hardened her expression and charged at the demon. She may have been a mortal, but regardless...her speed was still quite impressive. She then readied her blade as she neared him, but was stunned when Natsaru suddenly threw up a hand and released a powerful burst of energy from it! The blast hit her like a ton of bricks as she felt a burning sensation from the attack. She was then thrown back with incredible force as she collided with the ground, rolling viciously across it and then coming to a stop. She began to push herself back up as she winced in pain from the previous attack. The attack had left parts of her body now bruised and burned. She then glared at the demon, growling in both frustration and confusion.

'That was one of my abilities!' she thought to herself.

Natsaru chuckled maniacally at her and then suddenly rushed at her fallen form. This surprised Midoriko a little as she then quickly planted her hands into the ground and began doing somersaults away from the youkai. Natsaru made several missed attempts as the constant movement of her body prevented him from hitting her. Midoriko then brought her legs together in midsomersault and managed to kick the demon in the chin, causing Natsaru's head to shoot up as if he were staring at the sky. Balancing herself on her hands, the miko then quickly springboarded back to her feet and placed her hands in front of the youkai's face, and quickly released a very powerful burst of energy, sending Natsaru soaring! His body then collided with the ground and slid all the way to a nearby tree, that suddenly snapped as his body collided with it. The miko could hear the grunts of pain the demon had let out from that attack. She panted softly as she glared at his body. The youkai just lay there, unmoving.

'I've got to finish him off.' she thought.

The priestess then ran straight for his fallen form. As she neared him, she suddenly picked up the sword she had dropped and readied herself. She then took a massive leap into the air and readied her sword. Natsaru lay there, gritting his teeth in agony when he suddenly saw the miko's body hovering over him. He could see her spirtual power begin to flow around her blade, and knew she was going to try and end him. Midoriko concentrated her spiritual powers into her sword and prepared to unleash a devestating attack, but was surprised when Natsaru suddenly formed and threw the very same ball of energy she had used on him, straight at her! Stunned at seeing this, the miko then used the spiritual energy she had gathered and slashed through the attack preventing any damage from coming to her. When Natsaru noticed she had used up her energy, he quickly lunged straight for the miko,coming face to face with her and catching her completely off guard! The miko had once again noticed, his speed had increased and gasped as she was suddenly staring directly into a pair of cold, hard, green eyes. Natsaru then grabbed her sword and used his strength to pull the blade away from her face and suddenly planted his fist into the miko's jaw! Midoriko felt an extreme amount of pain run through her as she felt her mouth begin to bleed from the inside. The force of the blow had caused her to once again release her sword and she was sent plummiting to the ground! Her body was planted into the grass as she slid a great distance away before stopping. The hardness of the ground had caused her to lose her breath as she landed and found herself panting heavily for air as blood trickled down her lip and a bruise formed over her jaw. Natsaru then landed gracefully on the ground and caught Midoriko's sword as it fell into his hands. He then glared hard at the priestess with disgust.

"I grow tired of these games." he stated in a cold tone and suddenly rushed at her with great speed.

Midoriko watched helplessly as the youkai prepared to slice her in two and shut her eyes tight, awaiting her death.

"Die!" Natsaru said fearsomely as he then thrust the blade downward toward the fallen miko...

CLANG!

"What!" Natsaru shouted.

Midoriko could not feel the blade connect and reopened her eyes. She gasped deeply at what she saw. A demon dressed in a beautiful white, armored kimono now stood between both her and Natsaru. His long silvery-white hair hung down behind his back in a ponytail, two large, purple scratch marks under his beautiful golden orbs, and at least 3 swords at his belt. The youkai stood between them as he blocked Natsaru's attack, using his own sword! Midoriko stared at him in shock.

"L..Lord InuTaisho!" she said in a surprised tone.

"A mere mortal like yourself is no match for this demon." he said as he glanced over his shoulder and stared at her.

Natsaru glared at the intruder and attempted to push more strength into his blow, but found himself easily matched. The demon then glared hard at Natsaru.

"Leave him to me!" he said in a fierce tone.

With that, InuTaisho then threw Natsaru's attack away, knocking him off balance and spin kicked the youkai across the face, sending Natsaru flying across the ground with tremendous force. Natsaru quickly planted his clawed hands into the ground and springboarded back to his feet, glaring at the demon lord. InuTaisho matched his glare with his own as the two growled softly at each other. Natsaru then grinned evily at the demon lord and chuckled to himself.

"What's this? A demon coming to the aid of a mortal?" he said in a mocking tone.

"This human is no longer your concern. Your battle is with me now." InuTaisho said coldly.

Natsaru simply chuckled at him in ammusement.

"How touching. You'd risk your own life to save hers." he laughed out.

"If you think I've come to save this pathetic mortal, you are wrong." InuTaisho responded.

Natsaru glared at him in interest, but stil kept smiling at him.

"You are trespassing on my lands, thus your fight is with me." the youkai lord continued.

Natsaru then directed his gaze toward Midoriko, chuckling maniacally.

"And what of her? Surely she too is trespassing."

"I shall deal with her after I'm finished with you."

Natsaru stared hard into the demons golden amber orbs. He was no fool and could tell he was bluffing. He laughed in ammusement.

"You're bluffing. You will not harm the mortal. Your heart is soft...weak...pathetic." Natsaru said.

"If you wish to test your words...now is the time!"

With that, InuTaisho then thrust his sword downward, releasing a massive light that headed straight for Natsaru! The youkai simply grinned evily as he watched the attack approach. Natsaru then suddenly threw up a barrier as the attack collided with it and exploded. He chuckled evily at InuTaisho's vain attempt.

"You'll have to do much better than that if you wish to destroy me." he laughed out.

"As you wish!" InuTaisho said and once again released the same attack, but added more force into it as the attack grew in size.

Natsaru once again threw up a barrier and watched as the light slammed into it. The attack continued to fight against the barrier, not giving way. Natsaru then gasped as his barrier suddenly gave in and vanished, leaving the attack to head straight for him! Out of pure reflex, Natsaru leaped into the air, barely avoiding the attack and watched as InuTaisho suddenly appeared directly in front of his face, with tremendous speed! InuTaisho then attempted to slash his head off, but was surprised as Natsaru suddenly caught his sword by the blade, cutting his own hand on contact, and landed a punch right in the lord's face. The blow had left its mark, but was not enough to severely hurt him, as the demon lord suddenly thrust a clawed hand straight through the Natsaru's stomach! Blood spilled from the wound as it ran down InuTaisho's clawed hand. Natsaru gasped in pain, but suddenly hardend his expression and returned the action by sticking his hand straight through InuTaisho's stomach! Like Natsaru, the youkai lord gasped in pain as the two felt each other's blood pour down their hands. At the same time, the two demons then pulled their hands from the other's gut and managed to slash each other across the face, using their claws. They landed gracefully on the ground, glaring at each other as blood dripped from their scratched faces and stomachs.

'Damn it! This demon's strength increases the longer he fights.' InuTaisho thought to himself.

Natsaru now had an evil grin on his face.

"Very impressive. It seems I've underestimated you." Natsaru said with ammusement.

"A mistake you won't live to regret." InuTaisho growled out as his beautiful golden eyes suddenly began to glow a vicious red and his voice underwent a sadistic tone.

He then rushed at the demon, yet again! Natsaru chuckled and gladly complied as he too ran toward his enemy. Their speed was incredible! As they neared each other, InuTaisho then took a quick slash at Natsaru's chest, using his sword. Natsaru dodged and then made his attempt to run his clawed hand through the demon lord's head! He gasped as InuTaisho caught his hand and suddenly flung him over his shoulder, planting him into the ground! Natsaru quickly retaliated by bringing his foot up and nailing the youkai in the nose. InuTaisho stumbled back as Natsaru quickly got to his feet and lunged at him, yet again. InuTaisho could feel his claws tearing through the air and immediately ducked under the attack. He then brought his fist up and managed to uppercut Natsaru in the mouth! Natsaru was sent sliding across the ground until he came to a stop. As he glanced up, he suddenly saw Midoriko hovering above him with her sword in hand! She attempted to stab the youkai, but Natsaru simply rolled to the side, causing her to plant her sword into the ground instead. He then kicked the miko across the face, sending her rolling across the ground.

"Stay out of this, miko!" InuTaisho shouted as he charged at the youkai.

He then slashed at Natsaru, but the demon once again caught the sword by the blade! The two fought against each other, growling fiercely as Natsaru held his sword and watched his blood flow from his already wounded hand. Natsaru then took his forearm and thrust his body weight into it as he slammed himself against InuTaisho's sword, snapping the blade in half! InuTaisho was a little taken back by this, and suddenly found Natsaru's hand in front of his face. Natsaru growled intensely and suddenly sent an invisible burst of power from his hand, knocking InuTaisho into a far away tree! He winced in pain and watched as the youkai suddenly lunged at him again and prepared to strike him down. InuTaisho focused himself and suddenly caught Natsaru by the arm, catching the demon off guard and throwing him into another tree! Natsaru crashed into the tree with such force that he managed to snap the tree in two! InuTaisho growled in irritation as he panted heavily for air. Natsaru then emerged from the rubble and glared at the youkai lord.

"You'll pay for that." he stated.

As he prepared to attack, Midoriko suddenly threw a large burst of energy from her hands that collided with the youkai, sending him gluiding across the ground, yet again. Natsaru quickly got back to his feet and glared daggers at the miko.

"Damn wench!" he growled out.

Midoriko quickly rushed to InuTaisho's side and helped him to his feet.

"I told you to stay out of this, stubborn human." he said in a rough tone as he pushed her away.

"My lord, you know as well as I, you can't defeat him alone. While we grow weary, he only continues to grow stronger." she said.

"What's your point!" he said as he glared at Natsaru.

"I may have a plan to defeat him!" shesaid so only he could hear.

InuTaisho glanced at her in interest.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"It will take a little time, but I may be able to seal him away in a spell." the miko continued.

"How much time?" InuTaisho asked, now very interested to learn how this would work.

"Just a few moments is all I'll need, but you must be able to distract him until then or my concentration will break."

The demon lord growled in frustration and glared at Natsaru. He knew he didn't have a better plan and could tell that he was getting no where in destroying Natsaru.

"Feh. So be it." he said.

Midoriko glanced at him in curiosity as InuTaisho began to approach Natsaru once again even as wounded as he was.

"This plan of yours had better work, priestess, or I'll kill you myself." he said in a cold and frustrated tone.

Natsaru chuckled evily as he watched the youkai approach him again.

"Persistent aren't we?" he said in an ammused tone.

"Enough words. Prepare to die!"

With that, InuTaisho suddenly lunged at Natsaru with tremendous speed and planted his fist right into the youkai's nose! Natsaru slid across the ground and felt the pattering of InuTaisho's foot steps coming closer, it seemed he was going all out now. Natsaru quickly springboarded back onto his feet and dodged an incoming punch from youkai lord. He then elbowed InuTaisho in the back, causing him to slam face first into the ground and then kicked him in the gut, sending him rolling across the ground viciously. InuTaisho favored his stomach as he lay on the ground when he suddenly saw Midoriko's sword next to him. Natsaru then smiled maniacally and charged for the youkai.

"Your death has come! Now...embrace your fate!" he shouted with an evil and excited tone as he went in for the kill.

InuTaisho then hardened his expression, grabbed the blade and turned. Natsaru did not see it in time and ran himself straight through it! He screamed in agony as the sword pierced through his chest! InuTaisho then growled fearsomely and took a small leap forward, causing Natsaru to lose his balance and land on his back. InuTaisho then used his demon strength and thrust the sword straight into the ground, going through Natsaru's body and burying the blade in the dirt. He had effectively pinned Natsaru to the ground! He then leaped a good distance away.

"Hurry it up, miko!" he shouted in a deadly manner.

Midoriko was surrounded by a massive, bright aura and her hair swayed violently in the wind as she sat in a praying position, gathering her power. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she thrust her hands outward in a loud yell! Natsaru had then pulled the sword from his gut and prepared to kill the demon lord in front of him, when he suddenly saw a large barrier surround his being.

"What!" he said as he glanced all around him.

He was completely encased inside. Midoriko then went through a chant that caused the barrier to begin to close up. The barrier grew smaller and smaller as Natsaru tried to fight against it. He growled in both anger and desperation.

"Fools! Do you honestly believe you can imprison me!"

They simply ignored him as Midoriko finished her chant and the barrier suddenly vanished, with Natsaru still inside! Midoriko watched calmly as the youkai vanished and suddenly felt a piece of paper form in between her fingers. She then examined the parchment and saw as the very same chant she had used to seal Natsaru appeared. InuTaisho then suddenly approached the miko as he reverted from his demonic state.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's finished. He's now trapped within that spell." she said as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Will it hold?" InuTaisho asked.

"As long as hisspirit remains dormant, he shall remain trapped there...for all eternity." Midoriko finished.

"And if he wakes?" the demon lord continued.

"I pray that will not happen." Midoriko simply said.

The two then sensed the toxins in the air began to disappear and watched as the sky suddenly opened up, revealing millions of bright stars and a velvet colored sky. Midoriko smiled warmly as she felt a calming breeze flow over them.

"I must thank you." she said.

InuTaisho glanced at her as he heard her speak.

"Without your help, he would've killed me for sure."

InuTaisho simply stared at her with emtionless amber orbs and then directed his gaze away from her, back to the midnight sky.

"Never involve yourself in a battle you can not win. Next time, priestess...you're on your own." he said.

Midoriko simply smiled at him and bowed in respect.

"Of course." she said.

She then handed the paper toward him. InuTaisho simply stared at her in curiosity.

"Please...take this to the blacksmith demon known as Totosai. Tell him he must watch over it and make sure no harm comes to this parchment." she said.

The youkai lord simply stared at the miko a bit longer before reaching out and taking the piece of paper from her. Without saying another word, the youkai walked away and vanished into the night.

* * *

Up high in the mountains, in a demon's head cave, Totosai snored away. Drool hung from his mouth and he began to twitch in discomfort when he suddenly heard a voice. 

"Totosai."

Totosaiscreamed in fear and suddenly leaped into the air. He then crashed on his head and landed in front of a pair of armoured feet.

"On your feet, old man." the voice said.

Totosai thenlooked up and could see InuTaisho towering over him.

"Huh? Lord InuTaisho?" he said in confusion.

"Get up, Totosai." InuTaisho repeated.

Knowing better than to make him ask twice, Totosai quickly got to his feet.

"Take this." he said as he handed the piece of paper to him.

"What is it?" Totosai asked as he took the parchment from him.

"That is a seal containing a demon known as Natsaru. You will guard that piece of parchment with your life and ensure that it is not broken or destroyed." InuTaisho responded.

"Natsaru? Was he...powerful or something?" Totosai asked.

InuTaisho then directed his gaze away from him.

"He was by far the strongest demon I've faced. He must not be released, understand?" the demon lord continued.

"Yes, of course, but...what if the worst should happen?" Totosai asked.

"If that should happen, and I am no longer around...then you must teach my son the full power of Tetsusaiga." InuTaisho said in a serious tone.

"Inuyasha? But he's so young." Totosai stated.

"You refuse?"

Totosai gasped in fear as he heard his lord's voice become cold and dangerous.

"No, no, I...just meant..."

"Good." InuTaisho said as he began to walk away.

"And Totosai..." he trailed off.

Totosai listened carefully at what he had to say.

"Don't even think about failing me." InuTaisho finished as he vanished from Totosai's sight.

Totosai simply stared into the darkness in confusion and curiosity. He then sighed deeply to himself and examined the parchment.

"Oh dear." he simply said.

**End Flashback:**

"So you see...with the seal broken, Natsaru has been released." Totosai finished.

Everyone listened closely as Totosai stared at Inuyasha.

"The time has come for you to learn the Tetsusaiga's true power."

**(A/N: PHEW! Well...there you have it! The origin of Natsaru and the parchment have finally been revealed! What now? And what exactly do you think is the Tetsusaiga's TRUE power! Review and the rest shall come VERY soon! Until then...)**


	27. Wrong Conclusions, Wrong Encounter

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

warlord2005: You're very welcome for the update! Thank you for the review! Well...glad to hear I'm keeping you interested in my story, but...what do you think the Tetsusaiga's TRUE power is? hmmm...lol. As for your suggestion...don't worry I've already come up with some ideas to makeKagome more powerful as well. lol. It's just a matter of time 'till I reveal those ideas. lol. Until then...Enjoy this chapter!

Wildly Shy: Well...WAIT NO LONGER B/C THE UPDATE HAS ARRIVED! lol. Glad you enjoyed the fight scene, don't worry...plenty more to come! lol. So...any ideas on what the Tetsusaiga's true power could be? Start making your guesses...and enjoy this one!

kagome1: Well thank you. I'm glad you like it. My goal is to make you think like you're watching the anime itself so you CAN picture everything. And according to you and many others...I'm doing quite well. lol. Thanks for the review and I hope I can continue to hear from you. Enjoy this chapter!

ketia moon: Oh don't worry...I'm not finished with this story by a LONG shot! lol. Thanks for the review and as always...ENJOY! lol.

Chichiri-sama: Umm...ok. lol. Well...here! Your update. lol. You don't think Inuyasha can master his OWN sword? lol. Well...only one way to find out! lol. Enjoy!

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Well...been a while since I've heard from you, friend. Welcome back. lol. But come on!...seriously?...You don't have ANY idea what it could be? lol. Well...read to find out! lol. Enjoy this one my friend.

The Four Souls: Ah! No, no...no need to come make me...HERE! Here's the update! lol. You're very welcome for the updates...I'm just glad to be able to keep you interested and happy. I hope 9 days isn't TOO long, but hey...it's better than 3 weeks huh? lol. Enjoy this one!

Sara: lol. I'm glad to hear it! I hope the rest is like...really good too! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

shadow 617: WHAT! (drops head on computer desk in exhaustion) Please...give me a break...that last one took 2 days to write! But...seeing as you're a fan and all...I'll see what I can do. lol. Enjoy!

bloodyeverafter: You're right! It's not nice to keep loyal fans waiting, but that's the point! lol. I'm glad you're loving my story, b/c I'm loving your reviews! lol. As for InuTaisho not killing Midoriko...the reason was b/c not only does he have certain feelings for mortals, but Midoriko also saved his life. Much like his son, Inuyasha...InuTaisho doesn't see any reason to kill a human when they've done nothing wrong. He's not as heartless as Sesshomaru. lol. Hope that explains it! Now...enjoy this chapter my friend!

FaeryTaleAngel: LOL. Really? It was THAT realistic to you? lol. Man, sounds like I've done a pretty good job then huh? lol. Well I'm VERY glad to hear you enjoyed it and you're most welcome for the dedication, but in my opinion...you deserved it...even it was your first review. lol. I'm sure there will be many more dedications for you in the future, in the meantime...sit back and ENJOY! lol.

Simonkal of Inyu: Wow...religiously you say? lol. I'm flattered. Truely...flattered! lol. So guess what...I'm once again...dedicating this chapter to you! As a matter of fact...I did make up Natsaru! lol. Formed from my own mind, I decided to try and make a villan that would make Naraku look like a saint. lol. Yeah I figured that even though he's evil...he would still be pretty awesome. lol. But will Inuyasha be able to defeat a demon who seems to be indestructable? If so...how will he be able to pull it off? lol. The only to find out my friend...is to keep reading! lol. Enjoy this one my friend, it goes out to you.

and Darklife: lol. (hugs back) You know...you really make my day with those hugs of yours. lol. Thank you very much and as a consolation...I'm dedicating my next chapter to you! How's that sound? lol. Well...enjoy!

I DON'T BELIEVE IT! ANOTHER RECORD! 13 REVIEWS!...THIRTEEN...People...you've really made my day. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. If you only knew how much you mean to me! lol.

Now...on to the story...

Chapter 27: Wrong Conclusions, Wrong Encounter!

Inuyasha and the others stared at Totosai in both shock and confusion. Totosai simply stared back, but his expression remained calm and serious.

"If you are to defeat Natsaru, then your training must begin immediately." Totosai stated.

'The Tetsusaiga's true power.' Miroku thought to himself.

'I thought Inuyasha already knew the Tetsusaiga's true power.' Sango thought.

'What's Totosai talking about?' Shippo thought.

"So...are you ready to begin?" Totosai asked.

Inuyasha simply stared at the old man in confusion, trying to take in what Totosai was telling him. When suddenly...

BANG!

Totosai was now slumped over on his face as a large knot formed from his head, and Inuyasha towered over him with a clenched fist.

"You mean to tell me that after all this time, you still haven't told me how to use the Tetsusaiga!" he shouted.

"Err...Inuyasha." Kagome said in an embarrassed tone as she patted the hanyou on the back to calm him down.

Just then Kagome began to grow lost in thought.

'Wait a minute...Natsaru?' she thought.

As she began to run through her thoughts, Inuyasha and Totosai continued to bicker with one another.

"Damn it old man! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha shouted.

Totosai then lifted himself up off the ground.

"Why else wouldn't I have told you? It's because you weren't ready!" the old man spat back.

"Don't you think that should be my decision? It's my sword!"

'Where have I heard that name before?' Kagome thought to herself, ignoring the rest of the group.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as she realized why his name sounded so familiar. An image of her and her classmates tied up at her school flashed through her mind. She then remembered the man who looked exactly like Naraku.

"You show that sword no respect! You treat it as if it were a toy, irresponsible dog!" Totosai continued.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha growled out as he prepared to strike him again.

"I remember now!" Kagome said.

This caught everyone's attention as they heard Kagome interrupt Inuyasha and Totosai.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku added.

"Inuyasha, I remember who Natsaru is." Kagome continued.

"What?" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

"Natsaru was the one who took me and my school hostage." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened as he heard this.

"Now that you mention it, I do recall you talking about a Natsaru in your last story." Miroku said as he held his thumb and finger to his chin.

"Yes, you're right." Sango added.

"I remember too." Shippo piped in.

"Yeah but...that guy was a weakling. He couldn't possibly be the same one we've heard about." Inuyasha stated.

Everyone understood the merit of Inuyasha's words and began to wonder themselves if Natsaru was as powerful as they had heard.

The entire cave was silent as they all tried to think of an explaination.

'How would Kagome know of Natsaru? He's been sealed away inside Midoriko's spell for decades. What are they talking about?' Totosai thought to himself.

As Shippo thought harder, he suddenly came to a conclusion.

"I've got it!" the kitsune shouted.

Everyone then turned their attention to fox youkai as they heard him speak.

"Got what?" Kagome asked.

"I know why Natsaru was so weak in your time!" Shippo continued.

Everyone then stared at the kitsune in interest, waiting for his explaination.

"It's because Inuyasha is already stronger than him!" Shippo stated.

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this, wondering if it could be true.

"Natsaru may be powerful, but the fact that Inuyasha beat him in Kagome's time only means that Inuyasha is already more powerful than Natsaru." the kitsune said proudly.

"It's possible." Sango said.

"You think so?" Kagome said.

"I must admit, your power has increased quite a bit in our last few battles." Miroku said.

"Feh. Yeah, you're right! That's gotta be it!" Inuyasha added.

"With my strength, Natsaru stands no chance against me!" he stated proudly.

'No...that can't be right. There's no way Natsaru could be that weak. Even Inuyasha's father couldn't defeat him.' Totosai thought as he sat there, staring at the ground.

His large bulgy eyes suddenly widened in realization.

'Unless...' he thought.

He suddenly glanced up and gasped as he saw Inuyasha, Kagome and the others begin to leave, completely forgetting about learning the Tetsusaiga's true power.

"See ya later, Totosai." Inuyasha shouted as he and the others began to vanish.

"Wait!" Totosai screamed.

"Stay out of trouble." Miroku said as they continued to walk away and suddenly vanished from sight.

Totosai simply sighed heavily in defeat.

"What seems to be the problem, Totosai?" Myouga said as he hopped up on the old man's shoulder.

"Myouga, what were they talking about "Kagome's time"?" Totosai asked as he directed his attention at the flea youkai perched on his shoulder.

"Ah yes. Well you see, Kagome is not originally from this era. She travels here through the Bone-Eaters Well, but apparently, she comes from a world that is at least 500 years past this one. The future, if I may be as so boldest to say." Myouga said.

Totosai then looked back to the place Inuyasha and the rest had vanished.

"Oh dear." he said in disappointment.

"Why? What's the matter?" Myouga asked.

"That foolish half-demon has lead himself to believe that he's actually more powerful than Natsaru." Totosai stated.

Myouga swallowed nervously as he heard Totosai's words.

"He...He's not?" he asked in a fearful tone.

"Of course not! Natsaru's strength increases by the day, and I doubt he can be defeated easily, if at all." Totosai continued.

"But...but then how was Inuyasha able to defeat him in Kagome's world?" the flea youkai asked.

"Natsaru must be able to reincarnate himself through other beings. If one body is destroyed, then he must move to another and risk either becoming weaker or stronger, depending on the person absorbed. The body he used in Kagome's time period must've been much weaker than Inuyasha. But there's absolutely no telling how powerful Natsaru may be right now." Totosai said.

"You mean he has his original body right now?" Myouga asked fearfully.

Totosai simply nodded in confirmation. Myouga then began to tremble in fear and pondered about what to do next.

"W..What do you think we should do? Shouldn't we inform Master Inuyasha?" he asked.

"There's no point. That half-demon just refuses to listen." Totosai said.

Myouga then began to tremble even harder at hearing this.

"And if Inuyasha and Natsaru should battle?" he asked, very afraid of the answer.

"Then Natsaru will kill him." Totosai said sternly.

* * *

"Well that was a big waste of time." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone as he glared at Kagome. 

When Kagome saw this she simply laughed in embarrassment, knowing it was her idea to go in the first place.

"Sorry. But how was I supposed to know?" she said.

"Feh. Stupid girl." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm sorry ok!" Kagome said angrily.

"Wait a second...Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha said roughly

"Why didn't you stay to find out about the Tetsusaiga's true power?" the houshi asked.

"Good question." Sango added in.

"I was beginning to wonder myself." Shippo piped in.

At first, Inuyasha became a little embarrassed at the question as a small blush scetched his face, realizing he had completely forgotten.

"Feh. What's the point? I'm already stronger than any demon we're ever gonna face." he said arrogantly.

As Kagome listened, she suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Feh. Modest aren't we?" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha growled in irritation and turned to face the monk.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he asked.

As Kagome stared ahead, her eyes widened as she could see a dark cloud off in the distance, surrounding a large area, and she didn't like the feeling she was getting from it. It was causing her to grow goosebumps.

"Your strength is incredible, but your arrogance will get you killed one day." Miroku continued.

"He's right. You may be strong, but don't let your strength cloud your judgements." Sango added.

Inuyasha could understand where they were coming from, but simply shrugged it off.

"Feh. As if. I'm not so easy to kill." he said.

Miroku then sighed in defeat as Sango shook her head.

"Talking to him is like talking to a wall." Shippo said as he glared at the hanyou.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha said as he snarled at the kitsune.

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha then turned his attention back to the miko.

"What is it now?" he asked.

He soon got his answer as he too, suddenly spotted the large, dark cloud in the distance.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

"What is that?" Shippo asked fearfully.

Everyone remained silent as they felt the power coming from the cloud, it was almost completely overwhelming and they weren't evenclose toit...yet.

"That's a demonic aura." Sango said quietly.

"A very powerful demonic aura." Miroku added.

Everyone continued to stare at it in awe. They could hardly believe how much power was coming from that thing.

"Who the hell could be behind such a powerful aura?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait a minute..." Kagome trailed off.

'That couldn't be where I think it is. I hope it's not." she thought to herself.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome's face grew fearful.

"I know where that is." she said.

Inuyasha stared at her in interest and waited for her to continue.

"That's...that's..." the miko trailed off again.

"That's what?" Inuyasha asked in a rougher tone than he intended.

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked, urging her to continue.

"Inuyasha...that's where Kaede is!" Kagome said frantically.

Everyone's eyes bulged upon hearing this.

"What!" Inuyasha said in a shocked tone.

Just then, Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent of blood.

'Oh no.' Inuyasha thought to himself as the scent intensified.

The hanyou then immediately bent down next to Kagome.

"Come on!" he said frantically, motioning for her to get on his back.

Kagome instantly climbed on and positioned herself to where she was comfortable.

"Kirara!" Sango said.

With a small meow from the neko fire youkai, she instantly transformed and allowed Sango, Miroku and Shippo to climb on her back.

Once they were seated, Inuyasha suddenly bolted off toward Kaede's village. Kirara followed close behind.

It wouldn't take them long to get there...but the atmosphere itself was beginning to grow poisoned from the demonic aura, and with each lunge the hanyou made, the more uncomfortable he became. Kagome could feel themselves drawing closer to the core of the demonic aura and felt its power begin to overwhelm her. She began to grow afraid and started to wish they could turn back. Inuyasha could feel the miko begin to tremble, and gently rubbed his clawed hands along her thighs in attempt to calm her, which seemed to work as Kagome began to relax a bit.

'This is bad. I've never felt a demonic aura like this before. But who could it be? It can't be Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he increased his speed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo's thoughts scattered as well as they neared Kaede's village.

'This demon is powerful. I don't think any of us besides Inuyasha will be a match for it.' Sango thought frantically to herself.

'This demonic aura is starting to taint the air, I can smell a strong miasma.' Miroku thought.

'I can't believe we're heading right into this. With an aura this strong, there's not much we'll be able to do. Still...I've gotta be strong.' Shippo thought to himself.

The aura's power continue to grow as it started to expand over the rushing hanyou and his companions. Inuyasha continued to sniff the air and all he could smell was blood. The closer he got, the more blood he could smell. His amber orbs suddenly widened when he picked up the smell of someone he didn't want to smell...it was Kaede's blood!

"We've got to hurry!" the hanyou shouted as he increased his speed.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's the village...they're being massacred!" Inuyasha said frantically.

Kagome's eyes widened and she could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. The miko stared ahead as Kaede's village stared to come into view.

'Kaede.' she thought to herself as she clutched onto the hanyou tighter.

With a few more leaps, Inuyasha and the others arrived at Kaede's village, and what they saw...terrified them.

Villagers covered in blood lay spread over the area! The men with swords and weapons in their hands, the rest...were merely women and children. Inuyasha and the others gasped in horror. It was an absolute blood bath! As they scoured the area, they suddenly spotted Kaede laying face down on the ground, covered in blood. And towering over her...was a figure dressed in a black wolf's pelt. His clawed hands...drenched in blood and a large, sinister smirk on his face. He then chuckled maniacally to himself as he spotted the group gawking at them.

"Ah...Inuyasha." he said in a cold, ammused tone.

**(A/N: Oh NO! What'll happen now! Will Inuyasha's current strength be enough to take on this demon? Review and you'll find out SOON! lol. By the way,sorry for the short chapter, but...fight scene coming up, which paves the way for a longer chapter next time. So review to find what happens next! Until then...)**


	28. Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 1

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

Priestess Kurumi inu's sister: Well...wait no longer, here comes the update! lol. So...you think you know what's going to happen now? Lets find out! lol. Enjoy!

Wildly Shy: Well then...I guess today's your lucky day b/c this chapter is a **INUYASHA VS NATSARU**! lol. So...enjoy the fight!

Inuyasha Kagome 2gether: Thank you very much for the review and your support. It means a lot to me. I've tried very hard to keep this story both action packed and fluffy. And according to you and some others...I'd say I'm doing pretty well. lol. But I don't think now is the time for fluff. Strap yourself in b/c Inuyasha faces off with Natsaru...right now! Enjoy!

ILOVEInuyasha07: Err...lol. Well...I don't think Kikyou will be making an appearance here...but DON'T WORRY...she'll get hers and I hate to spoil anything but...it will be at Kagome's hands! How's that sound? Until then...I'll ask you to be patient and try to enjoy this chapter!

The Four Souls: WOW! Future works? I haven't even thought about writing another story! lol. Am I really that good? lol. Well thank you anyway my friend you've been really supportive of my fic and I greatly appreciate it. SO...I've decided my next chapter will be dedicated to you! lol. Sound good? lol. Now sit back and ENJOY!

Chichiri-sama: Err...it seems I'm striking a few nerves with my cliffhangers. lol. But think about it...if you kill me...the story ends here! lol. You still need me! So...I advise you to calm down and enjoy the update! lol. Thanks for the review, you've been a real good friend and supporter Chichiri-sama...thank you.

Simonkal of Inyu: Ok...I won't stop spoiling you! lol.Yes, Natsaru is MY character and that's NEVER going to change! lol. Wow...you've really thought hard about this story haven't you? lol. But do you think everything's going to happen like you think? Read to find out! lol. You're more than welcome for the updates...I know I could be doing MANY more things right now but...you people just matter more to me. As long as I can keep even ONE of you happy...then so am I. Now...ENJOY THIS ONE!

Darklife: You want more...YOU GOT IT! lol. Sit back and enjoy this one my friend...because as promised...it goes out to YOU! lol. (hugs)

kaibaslillgal92: Give it a chance...and I promise you it'll get better! lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll keep on reading. (despite the grammer. lol)

inuyashafrvr: lol. Well...I think you should like...totally enjoy this chapter! lol. Thank you for the review my friend. I hope I'll hear more from you in the future! lol.

yukionkei-lee: Thank you. And thank you very much for the review! I hope i will continue to hear from you later on, but as for now...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! lol.

and...bloodyeverafter: Hmm...interesting idea, but...that just wouldn't fit in my case. lol. As for the cliffhanger...I know it was pretty evil to leave it there but...I had to make room for this one! So...enjoy this one my friend!

WOW! In the last 4 chapters I've written...I haven't fallen below 10 reviews! lol. Thank you so much people for your support, you don't how much I appreciate you all! Don't worry...this story isn't over by a LONG SHOT! lol. I've come up with some new ideas for both fluff and action! SO...if you want to find out what they are...keep reading and reviewing! lol. By the way, I'm VERY sorry about the late update, but...things just kept getting in the way...literally! lol. My brother wouldn't leave the computer for about 2 weeks, so...this morning...I beat him to it! Now...after 2 weeks of waiting...THE UPDATE HAS ARRIVED! I SWEAR TO YOU ALL...THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, Unless something VERY important came up!

Now...on to the story!

Chapter 28: Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 1

"Ah...Inuyasha. We meet at last." a sinister voice spoke.

Inuyasha immediately recognized the voice.

"It...can't be." he whispered.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at the youkai in shock.

'Naraku?' Kagome thought fearfully.

'Impossible.' Sango thought to herself.

Miroku simply stared hard at the youkai, trying his best to concentrate on his demonic aura, which he was slightly trembling under. The evil surrounding the air was almost too much for the houshi.

'No...he couldn't possibly...' he thought as he felt the demonic aura suddenly begin to increase in power.

Shippo could only shake in fear.

'We're in big trouble.' the kitsune thought.

Inuyasha was now growling furiously at the demon.

'How?' he thought.

'How the hell is he still alive!'

The hanyou begin to ball his clawed fists together in anger, very perplexed at this situation. The youkai could only let out soft, repeated chuckles at the expressions on their faces.

'They believe me to be him. How interesting. Naraku must've left a larger impact on their lives than I ever imagined.' he thought with ammusement.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you going to try and kill me for what I've done here?" he laughed out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he glanced down and saw Kaede lying motionless in front the youkai, covered in blood.

'Oh no...'

Kagome also stared at the old miko, fear and pain written inside her beautiful, brown orbs. A small tear began to appear out of the corner of her eye as she stared.

'Kaede...no.' she thought as the tear fell down her cheek.

Miroku and Sango both gritted their teeth in anger as they saw the old miko's motionless form. Sango then gripped her weapon tighter around her shoulder.

"Damn him." she said as her body began to tremble in absolute rage.

She then scoured the rest of village and saw its people lying there, scattered around...also motionless. A quick flashback of Sango's village began to run through her mind, she remembered the death of her father...and then her slaughtered village. Among the corpses...she could still see Naraku's image standing in the distance...surrounded in flames.

'This is too much. He's gone too far!' the taijiya thought to herself, gripping Hiraikotsu even tighter.

The demon could smell the rage boiling inside the taijiya. Hecould tellshe would be the first to attack. He giggled to himself at this thought and continued to push their anger to their limits. He then let out an evil chuckle as he glanced down at the miko below him.

"Judging by the expressions on your faces, I'd say this woman meant a lot to you." he said with ammusement.

This caused everyone to grit their teeth at him. Inuyasha's clawed fists began to tremble in anger and his growls intensified severely.

"Get...away...from her...now!" the hanyou snarled.

The youkai simply chuckled at him, unfased by the fearsome tone in his voice.

"It's amazing how others will react to the pain of another. While some would pay no heed to it...others would rather slaughter a thousand people than see one scratch come to a loved one." he said in an evil tone.

The youkai then shifted his demonic green eyes toward the taijiya, who was grinding her teeth in anger and clutching her weapon tightly against her shoulder. She appeared like she would throw it at any second. The youkai then chuckled once again.

"Wouldn't you say, Sango?" he said in a mocking tone.

Sango's eyes widened considerably and her rage sky-rocketed as she heard the youkai taunt her.

Inuyasha and the others couldseethe anger boiling inside her.

"Sango..." Kagome said softly, trying to get her attention, but the demon slayer simply glared hard at the youkai before them.

"Don't even think about it, Sango." Inuyasha said firmly as the smell of her rage increased.

Sango continued to growl furiously at the demon, his expression annoyed her deeply. She began to clutch her weapon even more tightly and could feel her fingers dig into the palm of her hand, even through the strap. Her body trembled in anger, her teeth pressed against each other hard, and her eyes showed absolute hatred.

Suddenly...

"You bastard!"

Sango then made a direct charge for the youkai!

"Sango, NO!" Inuyasha shouted after her.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted with him.

The taijiya simply ignored them as she charged at the demon at full speed. She had to make him pay.

'I won't let him kill any more people! I won't let this village suffer the same fate as mine!' she thought angrily.

The youkai chuckled maniacally as he watched her approach.

As Sango neared him, she suddenly readied her weapon and prepared to fling it straight through him.

"You've gone too far this time, Naraku! Now...DIE!" she shouted.

With that, she suddenly threw her weapon at him as hard as she possibly could! The others could only watch as Hiraikotsu whistled violently through the air at its target. The youkai laughed softly to himself as the weapon neared him.

Just as the boomerang was about to slice through his head, the youkai suddenly ducked under the attack with great speed, and caught the weapon by the strap Sango would!

"What!" Sango gasped.

"Impossible!" Inuyasha stated as he and the others watched this.

As the youkai slid to a stop, he then clutched the weapon tightly in his clawed hand and stood up, chuckling evily at the taijiya. Sango just stared at him in utter shock, many demons had stopped her weapon before, but none ever had the reflexes to actually catch it as he had done. As Sango heard the laughter echoing from the youkai, she knew then she had made the wrong move. The youkai could now sense her fear and it pleased him greatly.

"Now...my turn."

Using his incredible strength, the youkai suddenly threw the weapon right back at her! Sango's eyes widened at seeing this and found herself paralyzed with fear.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted.

"Look out!" Shippo also screamed.

But it was too late. Sango's very weapon suddenly crashed into her, sending enormous amounts of pain the taijiya hadn't felt before, running through her body! She could feel the bones in her ribs suddenly shatter and even in her arm! She screamed out in excrutiating pain.

"Sango, no!" Kagome shouted.

"Sango!" Miroku also shouted as he immediately rushed forward, catching the demon slayer in his arms as she was thrown into him.

The taijiya immediately began to let sharp, pained gaspes from her lips. The weapon had almost completely broken her in half and she found herself panting heavily for air. Seeing her pain tore at the houshi. His heart began to race with fear as he held her gently to him.

"Sango..." he said in a pained voice.

Immediately the others rushed to her side, observing the damage. They all gasped in fear as they could see blood begin to trickle from her lip.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as she knelt down close to her.

Her right arm was now turned in the opposite direction it should've been and they could all see how hard it was for her to breath. No one knew what to do and just stared at her in horror. After letting out a few more gasps of pain, the taijiya suddenly slipped into unconsiousness.

They all gasped as they saw, but began to feel relieved as they saw her breathing evenly, even though her breaths were short and pained. They all suddenly heard a soft laughter coming from behind them.

"As I said. It's amazing how others react to the pain of another." the youkai chuckled out.

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku all glared at the youkai in disgust, when suddenly...they could hear a low and very demented growl begin to echo within Inuyasha's throat. As they glanced at him, they could all see his eyes hidden within the bangs of his hair. His growls were deep and angry and they suddenly two purple scratch marks suddenly form under his eyes. As they looked on in awe they could see his fangs begin to lengthen as well as his claws. He then balled his fists together that immediately began to draw blood.

"That son of a bitch." he growled out and suddenly drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Err...Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in fear.

Inuyasha then raised his head, revealing golden orbs, but a hatred that they had never seen. The hanyou was now in his demon form and ready for battle!

The youkai however, was still unfased by this, even though he could now sense a tremendous amount of power within the hanyou. He knew he was no match for him.

Suddenly the hanyou turned and ran straight for him, growling furiously!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him.

The demon smiled a vicious smile as he watched the hanyou approach with incredible speed. Within seconds they were face to face.

"Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha shouted as he suddenly slashed the youkai in half!

Everyone gasped upon seeing this and watched as he wouldn't stop. Inuyasha was now fueled by nothing more but rage. He then gripped the Tetsusaiga firmly and slashed at him again, cutting him into four pieces. The hanyou made another slash, and another, and another until the youkai was nothing more than body parts that were falling everywhere! He slashed and slashed and slashed wanting nothing more than for this youkai to die once and for all! Finally after slamming the Tetsusaiga against a small chunck of the youkai's flesh, the hanyou stopped. Only microscopic pieces of the youkai were left as the hanyou panted heavily for air. The others could hardly believe how angry Inuyasha had been and how much damage he had done. He just refused to stop. After a long moment of silence, the hanyou sheated the Tetsusaiga and glared at the spot the youkai had stood.

"Stay dead this time." he growled out while still panting for air.

The hanyou then gently picked Kaede's blood-stained body up and calmly started to walk back toward his friends. As the others saw this, they began to relax a bit, thinking it was over. As Inuyasha got within inches of them, they all suddenly saw the already darkend sky suddenly turn pitch black! A calm wind suddenly began to blow through the air and its speed gradually began to increase. They all began to glance around frantically, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Kagome responded in a similar tone.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes from one direction to the other.

'I don't like this.' he thought to himself as he gently set the old miko down on the ground.

His amber orbs suddenly widened as his nose picked up the smell of a strong miasma. Before he could react, the entire village was suddenly engulfed by a massive gust of a toxic wind. The hanyou immediately shielded his nose as best as he could and screamed for the other to do the same.

"Don't breath it in!" he shouted, trying get his voice over the terrifying roar of the wind.

The others could barely hear him but immediately complied as they too covered their faces. Miroku had laid Sango on the ground and was shielding her nose with one arm and his nose with the other. As the gust of wind continued to blow, they could all suddenly hearthe sound of a soft laughter echo amongst the wind. Everyone's eyes widened as they listened to the evil laughter begin to grow even louder. Suddenly, the sound of an evil laughter echoed above the roar of the miasma and a massive cyclone suddenly sprung from the ground, swirling viciously as toxins polluted the air. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened in fear as they felt the demonic aura above begin to grow even more powerful! The aura began to expand across the sky and its power was increasing by the second! Suddenly the miasma was drawn straight into the twisting void on the ground and Inuyasha and the others watched in fear as the shadow of the youkai's figure appeared within the cloud!

'There's...no way.' the hanyou thought frantically.

As he finished that thought, a massive purplish light suddenly exploded, covering the village and even expanding outward to be seen miles away. Inuyasha and the others shielded their eyes from the brightness of the light and powerful gust of the wind. Suddenly...all was silent. The wind had died down to a mere breeze, but the smell of miasma was still filling the air. As Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku regained their composures, their eyes widened a great deal!

There he stood.

That same youkai was now standing in the same spot as before, grinning evily at them. His long, wavy black hair swaying gently in the wind. Inuyasha and the others just stared at him, completely overwhelmed at the amount of power they could now sense from him. It was terrifying.

The youkai then let out a soft chuckle at them.

"Most impressive, Inuyasha. It seems you've far surpassed your father's strength." he stated smugly.

Inuyasha simply growled at him in irritation as he listened. The youkai then chuckled once more and broke the silence between them.

"But then...so have I!" he said in an evil and mischievious tone.

With that, the youkai suddenly lunged for the hanyou at an unbelieveable speed! Catching Inuyasha almost completely off guard, he slammed his fist into the hanyou's jawline!

The hanyou was sent flying back with incredible force as he was slammed not into...but through a tree!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out.

"Inuyasha, no!" Miroku added.

As the youkai stood poised in his position, giggling to himself, he suddenly saw Inuyasha's form burst out from within the forest and lunge straight for him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" the hanyou shouted through the air as he prepared his claws.

The youkai merely leaped away, causing the hanyou's claws to connect with the ground, sending small amounts of rubble through the air. Immediately after landing on his feet, the youkai charged for the hanyou once again, slamming his fist into his gut this time! Inuyasha gasped for air when he then felt another fist connect with his nose! The force of the blow caused him to twist and tumble across the ground until he slid to a stop. Kagome gasped at this and began to rush over to his side.

"Inuyasha!" she called out as she knelt down next to him and helped him sit up.

"Damn that hurt." the hanyouwinced out as he sat up.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

'This is bad. He's way too strong for me to fight him hand to hand.' the hanyou thought.

The hanyou then stood up along with Kagome and drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He then made another lunge for the youkai, growling furiously.

"Damn you!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome shouted after him.

The youkai simply grinned and chuckled as he saw this, and readied himself once more. As Inuyasha neared him, he prepared try and slash at his body as he gripped the hilt tightly.

"Why don't you do the world a big favor Naraku, and justdie!" he shouted as the hanyou tried to cut him in half once more!

The youkai simply leaped away with great speed as Inuyasha's sword struck the ground, landing gracefully on his feet. He then chuckled maniacally at the hanyou who now had his sword planted into the ground. Inuyasha quickly regained his composure and growled at him in irritation.

The demon then let out a soft chuckle and decided to answer his question.

"I assure you, Inuyasha...Naraku is dead." he stated calmly.

"What?" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

This caught Shippo and Miroku's attention as well.

"What's he talking about?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku replied as he held his love gently.

The youkai then let out another evil chuckle from his lips and continued.

"But in death, also comes life." he said calmly.

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others looked on in confusion as they heard him speak.

"It seems Naraku was far more cunning than I thought. Not only was he aware of my presence, he had also figured out the exact way to release me." he continued.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

The youkai simply chuckled again.

"I...am not Naraku."

"What!" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

'Not Naraku? What does he mean?' Kagome thought to herself.

The youkai the began to laugh softly to himself.

"Naraku...was my protege."

"Protege?" Inuyasha mimiced.

"That's correct. I...am his predecessor." the youkai continued calmly.

'But that would mean he came before Naraku.' Kagome thought to herself, now a little unsure about their situation.

The youkai's chuckles began to grow as he continued.

"I...am Natsaru." he said in an evil tone.

Everyone's eyes suddenly bulged upon hearing this.

'Natsaru?' Inuyasha thought, trying to make sense of all ofthis.

"So...you're the one who was sealed away by Midoriko and my old man." Inuyasha confirmed.

Natsaru's expression suddenly hardened upon hearing this.

"That foolish wench and that damn dog demon. How foolish to believe they could imprison me." he stated in an annoyed, yet calm manner.

"Feh. You said before Naraku was your protege. What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, now determined to get this story straight.

Natsaruthen grinned evily once again as he explained.

"Let's just say that the miko's attempt to seal me away completely, didn't go quite as she'd planned." he chuckled out.

Inuyasha was growing annoyed with these games and growled at the demon in irritation.

"Quit rambling! What are you talking about?"

Natsaruchuckled at him yet again.

"My body may have been imprisoned, but I would not fall so easily." he stated.

**(A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I'm about to go away on a trip and I've got to stop, but you ALL have my word that my next update will arrive in EXACTLY 3 days! So...please bear with me until then, and I SWEAR the next chapter will be up before you know it! 3 DAYS PEOPLE! Until then...)**


	29. Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 2

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I DO own Natsaru and my other characters!

Dedications:

bloodyeverafter: Very well...HERE'S MORE! lol. As promised! He knows who Kagome is, yes, but as for him not attacking her...is b/c like Sesshomaru, Natsaru is merely testing them. So as of right now...Inuyasha is his target. But, don't think she won't have her encounters! No one is safe from Natsaru! lol. Well...hope that explains it...so far, now sit back and ENJOY THIS ONE!

ILOVEInuyasha07: lol. I think you misread. Naraku is dead. But yes, don't worry, I've planned for more fluff ahead. As for Sango...well...read to find out! lol. As always...ENJOY!

FaeryTaleAngel: Wait no longer my friend b/c...as promised...the update is here! You're more than welcome for the update, and THANK YOU for all of your reviews and support. You don't know how much they mean to me. So...you think you've figuredeverything out? Well...let's find out if you're right! lol. Enjoy this chaptermy friend!

Chichiri-sama: Err...lol. You can come out now...Natsaru isn't after you...or is he? lol. Shocking isn't it? To know that Naraku has a predecessor? But just how much more powerful is he than Naraku? And will Inuyasha and the others be able to defeat him? READ TO FIND OUT! lol. As always...enjoy!

Simonkal of Inyu: Natsaru is awesome isn't he! I'd say I did very well when I created him. Wouldn't you? lol. MAN, you'vereally thought hard about this story haven't you! lol. Well...I'm not going to spoil anything, so I guess the only way for you to find outif you're right...is to read this chapter! lol. No wait! LOOK, just as I promised, here's the update! Now...please...take off the bomb...and ENJOY THIS ONE!

Ladies and Gentlemen...I TRUELY APOLOGIZE for the update not arriving in the alotted time! I PRAY YOU WILL FORGIVE ME. In all honesty though, it would've been done exactly when I said (IN EXACTLY 3 DAYS)! But for some reason... would not allow me to log in! My computer kept telling me..."THE PAGE CANNOT BE DISPLAYED" and this went on for 4 DAYS STRAIGHT! But now that I'm back on track...I'm giving you this update...and my next one will arrive 2 days after this one! I PROMISE! I SWEAR!...damn it...lol. By the way, there's 3 parts to Two Foes, One Weapon so...this isn't it! lol. So...just sit back and enjoy!

Now...let the story continue...

Chapter 29: Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 2

Inuyasha glared hard at the youkai they now knew to be Natsaru. His growls were low and irritated as he clutched the Tetsusaiga tightly, watching for any sudden movement from the youkai.

"Feh. I don't care who you are, but I would like to know why you look exactly like Naraku!" Inuyasha said in an irritated tone.

Natsaru then let out a soft chuckle at this.

"Let me guarantee you Inuyasha...it is not Naraku's appearance that has been duplicated."

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened in confusion as he heard the answer. He then began to growl at him yet again.

"What do you mean?" the hanyou said in annoyance.

Natsaru merely chuckled at the hanyou.

"As I said, my body may have imprisoned...but I would not fall so easily."

Inuyasha and the others just stared at the youkai as they heard him continue.

"Midoriko did have a sound plan, but falling to a mortal is far below me." he continued in a calm manner.

Natsaru then began to think back to that moment he was sealed.

**Flashback:**

Naraku had been completely encased inside a barrier, as Midoriko began to go through a chant that caused the barrier to begin to close up! Natsaru began to push and fight against it as the barrier grew smaller, but he could not seem to get it to reexpand.

"You fools! Do you honestly believe you can imprison me?" he growled out as he continued to fight against it.

**_"I had little time to react, but it was enough to do what needed to be done."_**

Natsaru continued to fight against the barrier, growling furiously, when he suddenly closed his eyes tightly and began to concentrate. The barrier was close to closing up on him as he focused himself. Suddenly...unknown to Midoriko or InuTaisho, a dark glow suddenly began to emerge within the youkai's chest, glowing brightly. Before the barrier closed up completely, Natsaru then released the small ball of energy as it burst out from the barrier, high into the air as the void suddenly closed up and disappeared with Natsaru still inside! The ball had been too quick to be seen by Midoriko or InuTaisho as it soared into the sky.

**_"Midoriko's plan it seemed, was to trap my very soul within the void, thus sealing me away forever, and that...I could not allow."_**

Immediately after its release, the small orb of dark light began to roam the planet.

**_"After abandoning my body, I needed some way of regenerating myself, and so I ventured off to find a new host body."_**

Days and nights passed as the orb floated through the air, passing by demons and many villages.

**_"I traveled for 50 years, but could not find a soul powerful enough to match my own. It was pathetic to know such weaklings existed."_**

The orb continued to float when he suddenly stopped in mid-air...and just sat over a large vast area of grass with a small cave off in the distance.

**_"But...to my great delight...I could sense a tremendous amount of power."_**

"Devour me demons...feast on my flesh, and in return...bestow me with your mobility and strength. Feast on me demons...DEVOUR ME!" the voice whispered.

**_"Apparently, someone was sacrificing themselves to a hoard of demons...at long last...my opportunity had arrived."_**

The orb then began to quickly make its way where it could feel the power coming from.

**_"As I approached, I could see thousands of demons feasting on what appeared to be a wounded mortal."_**

The orb sat and watched for minute before finally rushing at the human with great speed and driving itself into the mortal's chest.

**_"I waisted no time in claiming my soon-to-be new body. The mortal had great evil in his heart and that...was all I needed."_**

Suddenly...the demons devouring the mortal began to pour into his chest at an alarming rate.

**_"I immediately began to absorb every last demon of their power, increasing my strength with every one!"_**

The human's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt a newfound power begin to flow within him, he could feel himself changing with each second as more and more demons were thrust into him.

**_"At last my power was returning to me! I could feel my new body begin to take form in my image!"_**

But as the last demon was absorbed, the orb suddenly stopped glowing.

'What?'

**_"Unfortunately however...I did not have enough power to take complete control. But the power I had exerted seemed to be more than enough for the newest presence I could now sense."_**

A sudden burst of light suddenly shot from within the cave. As the light dimmed and the dust settled...a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt stood firm.

**_"I could sense his evil...it was intoxicating. So I took it upon myself to grant him my power."_**

"You have been created by me and are now my very entity." Natsaru said calmly.

"Entity? Is this body not mine?" the figure spoke in the exact same voice!

"Oh it is, and you may do with it what you will, but you are under my power and we are now linked." Natsaru continued.

The figure then chuckled to himself.

"I see. And what is it you wish of me?"

Natsaru laughed softly at this remark.

"Nothing. Do what you will. This body is yours, but our souls...are now one."

The youkai then chuckled once again and asked the one question.

"And just who am I?" he asked calmly.

After a brief silence, Natsaru answered.

"Naraku."

**Pause Flashback:**

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others all stared at Natsaru in shock.

"So it was you?" Inuyasha asked barely above a whisper.

'He...created Naraku...' Kagome thought fearfully.

'Impossible.' Miroku thought to himself.

Natsaru merely let out an evil chuckle.

"At that moment...Naraku became my apprentice. I departed all of my knowledge and skills into his being, and he soon began to develop his own." he stated calmly.

Inuyasha then began to growl at the youkai in disgust.

"You created Naraku?"

Natsaru merely chuckled at the hanyou again.

"In a manner of speaking...yes." he said in a ammused tone.

'It must've been Onigumo. He heard his voice and took control of his body in order to regain his strength, but he wasn't strong enough and created Naraku instead!' Kagome thought to herself.

'So...it wasn't Naraku that took control of Onigumo...it was Natsaru!' Miroku thought.

Inuyasha continued to growl at him, as Natsaru merely stood in silence, grinning evily at them, when Inuyasha suddenly broke the silence.

"That still doesn't explain how you broke Midoriko's spell!" the hanyou shouted.

Natsaru began to let out a soft laughter from his throat.

"You helped me." he stated smugly.

"What!" Inuyasha said in a shocked and confused tone.

"I already told you, Inuyasha, in death...also comes life." Natsaru continued.

Inuyasha simply stared at him in confusion.

"Naraku's death...was the renewal of my life."

**Continue Flashback:**

Naraku suddenly felt a powerful magic surround his body and he found himself unable to move.

'What!'

As he finished that thought, he suddenly saw Inuyasha's demon form rush toward him once more with incredible speed, claws extended. The hanyou growled deeply at him.

"You're mine!" he shouted in an evil and sadistic tone.

Naraku gasped at this and knew he was finished. He then lowered his head and grinned to himself.

"It's over. My body is about to be destroyed." he said to himself in a voice that couldn't be heard by the naked ear.

"Now what?" Natsaru asked.

Naraku then chuckled softly to himself.

"Now...I shall release you."

With that, Inuyasha then slashed at him with all his strength!

Naraku screamed in both terror and agony as his body disintegrated inside a massive red light!

"**_The verysecond you struck down Naraku, I began to feel overwhelming amounts of power flowing through me!"_**

Suddenly, a dark purple orb began to glow brightly as Naraku's body was being destroyed.

**_"So much power, so much knowledge! I was surpassing all my previous levels in seconds!"_**

The orb began to flash constantly as large amounts of miasmic power was poured into it!

**_"It wasn't long before I had become too powerful for even a spell like Midoriko's to hold."_**

As the orb continued to glow, it suddenly lifted into the air and vanished as Naraku's body was finished disintegrating. The orb traveled a short distance before finally plunging straight into the ground with a massive explosion! Trees were knocked over by large gusts of wind, the air instantly became toxic from the miasma filling the air and a blinding light suddenly burst out...spreading outward for miles, until finally, the wind died, the light dimmed...and the dust settled.

**_"I...was reborn!"_**

Now dressed in a black wolf's pelt, Natsaru stood strong! A small breeze of powerful miasma encircled his body as sparks of energy radiated from his being.

**_"It seemed mypower had returned in full and then some. Thanks to Naraku, I was nowa hundredtimes more powerful than before, with abilities I could've never have comprehended before!"_**

Natsaru then lifted a clawed hand up to his face and examined himself.

**_"In that instant, I knew what I had become..."_**

The youkai continued to flex his clawed hand in front of him, popping them constantly.

**_"I was now the source of death itself. I now held the power of hell...in my very hands!"_**

Natsaru then smiled a vicious vampire-like smile as his fangs were exposed maniacally.

**End Flashback:**

"And it was all thanks to you and your wonderful demonic power, Inuyasha!" Natsaru stated smugly.

Inuyasha growled viciously at him.

"Damn you." he growled out.

Natsaru then let out a soft chuckle.

"While I created Naraku, I guess you could say _**you**_ recreated me." he laughed out.

Inuyasha's growls intensified at this.

Natsaru then glanced at the Tetsusaiga and stared at it for a while. He could feel its demonic power.

'I must have it.' he thought evily to himself.

The youkai then lifted his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"It seems you and that sword share a powerful bond. I can sense the power flowing within it." he said mischieviously.

Inuyasha then grinned slyly at this. Realizing he had never lost battle with the Tetsusaiga.

"Feh. Yeah. Would you like me to demonstrate for you?" he said as he gripped it tightly and prepared to charge.

Natsaru then let out an evil chuckle.

"You already have." he said calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion when he heard this.

"I have already felt that sword's power." he said in an evil, mischievious tone.

Inuyasha simply stared at him, growling in uncertainty. When Natsaru then flashed a wicked smile at the hanyou and broke the silence.

"And now...I too will possess that same power!"

"What!" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

Kagome's eyes began to grow fearful, as did Miroku's and Shippo's.

'I don't like the sound of that. It's almost as if he's planning on stealing the Tetsusaiga.' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha however just growled at the youkai, waiting for any sudden movements.

'He can't touch my sword because he's a demon. Still... I don't like that look in his eyes.' the hanyou thought to himself.

Natsaru then slowly extended a clawed hand outward as he let out an evil chuckle.

Inuyasha immediately readied himself upon seeing this, as did the others. Inuyasha waited for the sudden strike he was expecting when suddenly...the hanyou's eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

Natsaru's chuckles intensified severely as a dark mist began to swirl around his entire arm. Inuyasha and the others stood poised in their positions as they watched in utter confusion. Suddenly...the mist swirling around the youkai's arm began to glow brightly. Inuyasha then began to growl in irritation.

'What's going on? What the hell is he doing?' he thought.

Natsaru's evil chuckles suddenly began to turn into an evil laughter that echoed across the sky as the mist around his arm began to swirl around him at an even faster pace.

'I don't like the looks of this...' Miroku thought to himself as Shippo suddenly leaped behind his shoulder and poked his big green eyes up from them.

"W..W..W..What's he doing?" the kitsune asked fearfully.

A powerful, toxic windsuddenly began to blow as Natsaru's evil laughter filled the air. Natsaru's arms suddenly began to spark with power as the swirling mist suddenly moved into the palm of his clawed hand and began to extend outward!

Inuyasha and the others could only watch in shock as the glow began to take form. The glow then suddenly grew into a large, pointed form as what appeared to be a hilt suddenly formed at the end of Natsaru's hand! With one loud cackle, Natsaru then gripped the hilt of the glow as it suddenly faded upon his touch. The transformation...was complete!

Inuyasha and the others could feel their eyes nearly burst from their sockets as they saw Natsaru now holding a perfect replica of the Tetsusaiga! The only exception being...the fang of the sword was now a devilish black and the mane at the hilt,now adull grey color.

Inuyasha and the others stared at the blade in complete shock.

'Oh my God...' Kagome thought fearfully to herself.

'Great Buddah...' Miroku thought.

'There's absolutely, positively, no way!' Shippo thought.

Inuyasha just stared at the youkai in utter shock...and fear.

"Im...possible." he said quietly to himself.

Naraku chuckled evily at their expressions. He was very pleased and he could feel the demonic aura surrounding his Tetsusaiga.

"Incredible isn't it?" he taunted.

The others could not get over their shock and continued to stare in disbelief.

Natsaru then chuckled once more.

"What a truely remarkable sword! In the form of a fang no less." he said as he examined it.

Inuyasha didn't move, nor did the others. They just couldn't believe it.

Natsaru could sense their fear and decided to put the blade to the test.

"And now I'm curious to see just what power lies with this blade." he said evily.

Inuyasha and the others were suddenly brought back to reality as they saw Natsaru begin to raise his Tetsusaiga above his head. Their eyes widened considerably when they suddenly saw the void of the wind scar begin to swirl around the blade.

'No...he can't!' Inuyasha thought frantically to himself.

'That couldn't be...' Kagome also thought.

Natsaru then chuckled maniacally at their expressions and broke the silence.

"Wind..."

"What...the...hell!" Inuyasha said.

"SCAR!"

With that...Natsaru suddenly slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground, releasing a massive, bright light hurdling right for them!

**(A/N: I know! I know! This is by far the worst cliffy I've left you with! BUT I SWEAR...the next chapter will be up in just a few short days! Please forgive me and bear with me for just a little while longer! PLEASE! lol. Do you think Inuyasha and the others will survive the attack? What'll happen? REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOON! lol. Until then...)**


	30. Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 3

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I DO own Natsaru and my other characters!

Dedications:

shadow 617: lol. Struck a nerve there huh? lol. Well...don't worry my friend...b/c your update has arrived and it's a fight scene! So...just sit back and enjoy it! lol.

Chichiri-sama: No one but Natsaru huh?...hmm...well...what about Kikyou? I'm not done with her yet. lol. Well if you and your friends want to know what happens next, GATHER AROUND AND ENJOY! lol.

Miroku's 1 and only: You're language is excused. lol. Hard to believe is it? lol. Well...don't faint on me, yet, or you'll miss the fight! lol. Thank you for the review my friend andI hope I'll continue to hear from you later on. But as for now...just...ENJOY THIS ONE! lol.

FaeryTaleAngel: Hey there! Yes, the battle for Inuyasha and Natsaru has arrived, but...who will win? lol. As I said...anything can happen and I'm glad to know you figured out part of Natsaru's character, but...can you predict what'll happen to him here? lol. READ TO FIND OUT in the first...**INUYASHA VS NATSARU** Chapter! Enjoy!

Nami Asukai: Exactly my point! lol. As I said...I hate cliffhangers too, but...I realized the beauty of them. lol. Yeah, I thought that'd be pretty unexpected. lol. SO...what do you think will happen now? Read to find out! Thanks for the review, I hope you'll really enjoy this one!

Simonkal of Inyu: MARRY NATSARU! LMAO! Yeah, he'd probably kill you. lol. Thank you very much. I knew before I created him, he needed an origin, and little by little...ideas just came to me and then I decided...it was time to create the ULTIMATE villain! lol. So...now what do you think will happen? READ TO FIND RIGHT NOW! Enjoy this one my friend...and may I just say...EXCELLENT JOB on your fic it's beginning to take awesome shape! AND I ENCOURAGE ANYONE READING MY FIC TO TAKE A LOOK AT HERS! IT'S AWESOME,...DIFFERENT TOO! lol.

blue shippo bubble: You put it with your favorites! WOW...thank you! Thank you very much! And as consolation...I'm going to dedicate this whole chapter to you! How's that sound? lol. Thank you very much for the review. Now...ENJOY THIS ONE!

Few new reviewers that time! lol. Well everybody...this will be the beginning battle with Inuyasha and Natsaru...who's going to win?...better place your bets in...

Because the battle begins...RIGHT NOW!

Chapter 30: Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 3

Inuyasha and the others watched in absolute horror as a massive void of light rushed straight at them at an incredible speed!

"Look out!" Inuyasha shouted as he suddenly rushed toward Kagome and tackled her out of its path.

Miroku picked up an unconsious Sango as gently as he could and also leaped out of the way! Unaware of the kitsune that was hiding behind his back.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku landed on their backs, so they took the force of the fall instead of the women they held in their arms. Little did the houshi realize, that it was Shippo who had to take the full force of the fall as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head after the monk landed on top of him.

Seconds after they moved, a enormous light rushed past them as it tore apart the ground and slammed into a nearby mountain, destroying instantly! Inuyasha and the others shielded themselves from the debris that flew over their heads. Inuyasha hugged Kagome's head tightly to his chest and huddled closer to her, so as to prevent her from being hit by the flying rocks and dirt.

As the dust settled, Inuyasha and the others slowly sat up and gasped at what they saw. The wind scar had cleared over half the land and left a large scar-like trail in its wake.

'What the hell...that was the Wind Scar!' Inuyasha thought frantically to himself.

The hanyou then directed his gaze back at the youkai standing away from them.

Natsaru stood poised in his position as he observed the damage the Tetsusaiga had done. He then chuckled manaically to himself as he fixed himself upright and marveled at the blade.

"Amazing! This sword possess far more power than I ever imagined! I realize now why so many have fought to obtain this sword...and why they have failed." He said in anexcited tone.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she clutched onto the hanyou's haori in fear.

'Just what the hell...is he?' the hanyou thought to himself.

Inuyasha could feel her begin to tremble and steadily tightened his grip around her small form, trying his best to comfort her, when in reality...even he was a little afraid of this youkai's abilities. The hanyou then leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Kagome...stay back and out of the way." he whispered gently.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked as she stared up worriedly at him.

Inuyasha refused to take his eyes off of Natsaru as he answered.

"Feh. What do you think? I'm gonna kill him." the hanyou said in a rough, yet soft tone.

Kagome's eyes widened a little when she heard this.

"Do...do you think you can?" she asked.

Inuyasha just growled softly to himself for a minute before finally speaking up again.

"I have to." he said sternly.

With that, the hanyou stood up and moved himself in front of Kagome, glaring at Natsaru.

Natsaru simply grinned evily at the hanyou, chuckling maniacally to himself.

'So...at last he is ready.' he thought to himself.

As Inuyasha glared at the youkai, he slowly began to bend down, not taking his golden orbs off of Natsaru and picked up the Tetsusaiga, which he had dropped while saving Kagome. As the hanyou fixed himself upright, he suddenly gripped the hilt tightly and retransformed the Tetsusaiga. When Natsaru noticed this, he too readied himself as held his black Tetsusaiga toward the hanyou, using only one clawed hand to hold the blade. Inuyasha then growled at the youkai in irritation.

"Feh. Do you honestly think you can beat me with that fake Tetsusaiga." he said.

Natsaru simply chuckled at his arrogance.

"Fake you say?" the youkai said in ammusement.

He then chuckled to himself yet again as he continued.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, my blade is as real as yours." he said calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion when he heard this.

"You see half-demon, one of my natural abilities is to be able to absorb and store any energetic force that so much as touches my body."

"What!" the hanyou said barely above a whisper.

Natsaru suddenly let out a soft laughter from his throat as he continued.

"The Tetsusaiga, as we know, possesses incredible demonic power, and in your attempt to strike me down with it...you provided methe perfect oportunity to absorb its wonderfulpower!" he chuckled out.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo's eyes all widened in shock as they heard this.

Natsaru was ammused by their expressions as he chuckled maniacally to himself.

"Making the Tetsusaiga my own was...I must say...rather easy afterwords."

'Then it's real?" Miroku thought to himself.

'No way!' Kagome thought fearfully to herself.

Natsaru grinned evily at the group and gently held the blade toward Inuyasha.

"My sword...is the exact same one you hold in your very hands, Inuyasha." the youkai chuckled out.

Inuyasha listened closely to him and suddenly got an idea.

The hanyou then grinned slyly at the youkai and readied himself.

"Feh. Prove it." he said in a mischievious tone.

Everyone's eyes bulged when they heard this.

"What! Is he crazy!" Shippo shouted.

"What's he thinking!" Miroku also shouted in disbelief.

Kagome simply stared at her hanyou with confusion and fear written in her eyes.

'Inuyasha.' she thought to herself.

Natsaru's evil smirk had not faded and he seemed ammused at such a request. He then let out a soft, evil chuckle from his lips.

"Very well, half-demon. I shall oblige you." he said calmly as he suddenly began to raise his sword above his head once more.

Inuyasha watched at the void of the wind scar began to surround his black blade.

"Feh. That's it...come on.' he thought slyly to himself.

Natsaru then let out a soft laugter from his throat.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

With that, the youkai suddenly slammed the blade into the ground and once again, sent a massive yellow light rushing at the hanyou. Inuyasha, however just sat and waited as the void of light headed straight for him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Look out!" Shippo added.

"Get out of the way!" Miroku also shouted.

Inuyasha wouldn't budge.

As the attack got within a few feet from the hanyou, Inuyasha suddenly hardened his expression and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he suddenly leaped straight at the attack!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in fear.

The hanyou collided with the Wind Scar and began to fight against it, he could see a demonic aura surrounding the inside of the attack.

'All I gotta do is hit the center of his demonic aura and I'll send him straight to hell.' the hanyou thought to himself.

Natsaru watched in interest. Wondering what the hanyou was up to.

Inuyasha focused himself as he fought against his own attack, when suddenly, he found a spot where a demonic aura and a void of wind collided.

'There it is!'

Inuyasha then gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands and prepared himself.

'Alright, Natsaru, let's see you survive this one!'

"Backlash Wave!"

The hanyou then slashed through the Wind Scar as it was suddenly engulfed in a massive blue light and hurled right back at Natsaru!

Everyone watched in awe as the Backlash Wave grew in size and headed straight for the youkai.

Natsaru suddenly flashed an evil smile at the attack, and...just as Inuyasha had done...he lunged straight for the attack!

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw this.

Using his incredible speed, Natsaru slammed himself into the center of the attack and gripped his Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands. He could sense the point where an aura and two winds collided.

He then grinned evily to himself and shouted.

"Backlash Wave!"

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No way!" Shippo added.

Natsaru then slashed through the attack and quickly leaped away!

Inuyasha and the others watched in shock as two Backlash Waves fought against each other! Sparks of radiant electricity shot from all directions as a massive set of cyclones fought against each other. Large amounts of rubble were hurled into the air when suddenly...the two attacks suddenly exploded in a massive, blinding light!

Inuyasha and the others shielded themselves from the bright light and gusts of wind as Natsaru simply marveled at the light show. As the light faded and the dust settled, Inuyasha, Kagome and the others could all see nothing but a massive crater that had been formed in the ground!

"What happened?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"They cancelled each other out." Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha just stared at Natsaru in utter shock, while Natsaru grinned at him.

"But...how?" the hanyou said barely above a whisper.

Natsaru simply let out a soft chuckle from his lips.

"I already told you, Inuyasha, my sword is the same as yours." he said calmly.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he heard this.

"Everything you know about the Tetsusaiga...I know as well." the youkai continued.

Inuyasha suddenly began to tremble slightly at the amount of power he was sensing from him.

"There's no attack I can't use, no technique I can't match."

'This...can't be. How can he know everything I know?' Inuyasha thought frantically to himself.

Natsaru seemed to read his mind as he chuckled maniacally to himself.

"It's only natural, Inuyasha. Areal warriorknows his mental and physical limitations...but alegendary warriorwill figure a way around them." he said calmly.

Inuyasha then hardened his expression and knew now,it was going to take everything he had to win.

'So...he thinks he knows me inside and out. Well let's just see about that.' he thought to himself.

"Feh. You say there's no technique you can't match, huh?" the hanyou said softly.

Natsaru merely chuckled at the hanyou in ammusement as he heard the hanyou continue.

"Then match this." Inuyasha growled out.

Natsaru watched as Inuyasha suddenly closed his eyes tightly and began to let out low, soft growls. The hanyou then clenched his fists tightly together as he focused himself. His growls became lower and lower and even began to take on a sadistic tone as his fangs suddenly began to extend from his mouth! Everyone's eyes widened when they saw this and gasped as two scratch marks suddenly formed under the hanyou's eyes and his claws began to lengthen! Inuyasha growled viciously as he went through his transformation, until finally...his golden orbs narrowed slightly, and he raised his head back up to meet a pair of demonic green eyes.

Natsaru stared at Inuyasha in awe.

'What's this? His demonic power just went through the roof!' he thought to himself as he could sense the hanyou's power.

Inuyasha then grinned evily at Natsaru.

"Now...are you ready?" the hanyou said in a low, smooth tone as he gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly in his long clawed hands.

Natsaru's expression suddenly hardened as he glared at the hanyou.

'This may take more than thought.'

**(A/N: Okay! That's it! That's the last cliffhanger for this scenario! People, you have my word that come Monday...this battle shall be finished and there will be no cliffhanger for the next chapter! Monday people! And it will be Inuyasha VS Natsaru! Who will win? Start placing your bets and bare with me until next time! PLEASE! I SWEAR IT'LL BE WORTH IT! lol. Until then...)**


	31. Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 4

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I DO own Natsaru and my other characters!

Dedications:

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: In a sense it makes sense. lol. Wow...pretty exicited aren't you. lol. Well...can you guess who's going to win? Find out NOW! Enjoy!

Ayashi no Kagome: Indeed. How can he hold the Tetsusaiga without human blood? lol. Read to find out! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

Nami Asukai: lol. So what if Natsaru's bad. That doesn't mean he can't win. lol. But if you're so sure of your decision, then find out right now! lol. Enjoy this one my friend!

Chichiri-sama: Ah...i see. Well...did you enjoy your vacation? Sorry about the cliffhangers, but...they were neccessary in order to make this chapter! Now...prepare for the FIRST conflict between Inuyasha and Natsaru! ENJOY EVERYONE! lol.

FaeryTaleAngel: lol. Ah, but you see you misread...I said this will be the last battle for this SCENARIO! I didn't say it would be the LAST BATTLE PERIOD! lol. But...if it's action you want...then so be it! lol. Enjoy this chapter my friend, and I greatly appreciate all of your reviews, you've made me VERY happy. And as consolation...I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Now...enjoy this first ever battle between Inuyasha and Natsaru!

Simonkal of Inyu: lol. Weren't expecting that, huh? lol. Ok, ok, don't ruin your carpet b/c the update has arrived! lol. Enjoy and I'll be sure to review your newest chapter. Until then...enjoy the first ever battle between Inuyasha and Natsaru!

ILOVEInuyasha07: lol. Ok! OK! I promise I'll put in more fluff, you have MY WORD on that! But...right now just isn't the time so...could you please bear with me 'til then. I promise I'll make it worth your while. lol. Ok, now...ENJOY!

and inuangel: Whoa...OK! (helps you off your knees) HERE YOU GO! lol.

Well...HERE IT IS! The first battle between Inuyasha and Natsaru! All bets are down...and the time has arrived! Who's going to win this one? Let's find out in this next chapter! By the way people, I'M SO SORRY for not updating when I said I would, but for some reason, I don't know how...but everytime I make a deadline, (pardon my language) some SHIT ALWAYS comes up! This time, it was b/c my little brother rear-ended a car in Wal-Mart and my mother told me to "Stay off the internet all day today." So that BASTARD could call us and tell him how much the damage would cost! But...he NEVER called until 7:00 p.m. last night! BOY I was pissed, as I'm sure a lot of you are too. I know they sound like excuses, BUT I SWEAR THEY'RE NOT! That's why...I'm not making any promises anymore b/c honestly...I don't know if I'll be able to keep them, b/c of all the shit that happens here. But PLEASE...believe me when I say that you people and this story are my life right now. I'm constantly strolling around the house thinking up ideas for the next chapter, (honestly, ask my family!) lol. SO...while I'm no longer promising on the updates, I WILL update ASAP! Which should be every 3-5 days, sometimes 7, but like I said...no promises this time. Well anyway, just wanted you all to know that.

Now...let the battle begin...

Chapter 31: Two Foes, One Weapon! Part 4

Inuyasha glared hard at Natsaru, growling deeply as he adjusted to his demonic form, while Natsaru stared at the hanyou with a vicious smirk.

Over in the distance...Kagome, Miroku and Shippo watched with anticipation. Kirara began to lick and paw at Sango who lay still in Miroku's lap, letting out small muted meow sounds in the process. Sango just remained still and did not even flinch under the neko youkai's small tongue.

Inuyasha continued to growl fiercely at the youkai in front of him, gripping the Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands, when he suddenly heard a soft chuckle from Natsaru's lips.

"Very impressive, Inuyasha. You are far more powerful than I thought." Natsaru laughed out.

Inuyasha did not respond and continued to growl at him.

Natsaru then let out another soft chuckle from his lips.

"This should prove to be one interesting battle, wouldn't you say?" he said calmly as he held his Tetsusaiga toward the hanyou.

Inuyasha's expression hardend even more as he snarled at him.

"Feh. You won't be thinking that after I kill you." he said in a demonic tone.

Natsaru's smirk merely widened at this.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?"

"Feh." was Inuyasha's response.

"For I have yet to show you, half-demon...just how powerful I can be." Natsaru said in a low, deadly tone as he readied himself for battle.

Inuyasha simply growled at him again. He was growing very tired of this demon's mind games.

"Feh. What makes you think I care!" he shouted as he suddenly bolted straight at Natsaru!

The hanyou moved at an incredible pace, as he prepared to strike Natsaru down.

Natsaru watched him approach and suddenly hardend his expression into a cold glare.

'You will, half-breed.' he thought to himself as Inuyasha got closer.

'You will.'

As Inuyasha got within inches of the youkai, he suddenly raised his sword high above his head and screamed.

"Die!"

With that, the hanyou brought the Tetsusaiga down in an attempt to cut Natsaru in half.

Natsaru immediately reacted by bringing his Tetsusaiga up and blocked the hanyou's attack! The two swords slammed into each other, releasing massive amounts of radiant electricity as the two youkais began to fight for dominance.

Inuyasha growled viciously at the youkai as he began to push against Natsaru's Tetsusaiga, trying his best to overpower him. Natsaru's expression remained calm and cold as he matched the hanyou's strength. Inuyasha continued to fight against him, in hopes that he would break through his defense, when Natsaru suddenly hardend his expression even further and suddenly threw Inuyasha away with great strength!

Kagome and the others gasped at seeing this.

After doing a few back flips, the hanyou managed to land on his feet and began growling at the youkai again.

Natsaru continued to stand strong and had not even budged from his spot.

"He...he threw Inuyasha away like he was nothing." Shippo studdered in fear.

"I know." Kagome said, now a little concerned about Inuyasha.

Miroku glared hard at Natsaru.

'Something's not right. He made that look effortless!' the houshi thought to himself.

Inuyasha continued to growl deeply at Natsaru.

"Damn you."

Natsaru merely grinned at this.

"Inuyasha, be careful! I think Natsaru's stronger than he's letting on!" Miroku suddenly shouted.

"You think I don't know that already!" the hanyou spat back as he glared at the houshi behind his shoulder.

Inuyasha then turned his attention back to Natsaru, growling fiercely.

'He's right though. I don't think Natsaru's even trying right now.'

Natsaru then began to chuckle softly at the hanyou's last remark.

'Still...I can't let him get away with what he's done here. Especially to Kaede and Sango.'

Natsaru continued to grin at the hanyou when he suddenly broke the silence.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Don't tell me you're giving up already." the youkai chuckled out.

"Hardly! As if I'd surrender to someone as revolting as you!"

With that, the hanyou made another charge for the demon.

Natsaru watched with ammusement as Inuyasha neared him. He waited patiently as Inuyasha began to close in on him, and suddenly gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand. As Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga above his head once more, he suddenly saw the void of the Wind Scar begin to surround Natsaru's blade!

"Wind Scar!" he shouted as he suddenly slashed through the air and sent out a massive yellow light.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he suddenly leaped into the air and avoided the attack as it passed under him, leaving a large scar-like trail in its wake.

As Inuyasha surveyed the damage below him, he suddenly glanced up and gasped as he saw Natsaru directly in front of him! Seeing he had caught the hanyou off-guard, Natsaru suddenly knocked Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga from his hand and attempted to punch him in the face! Using his tremendous speed, Inuyasha quickly moved to the side and grabbed Natsaru's wrist. Inuyasha then kicked the hilt of Natsaru's Tetsusaiga, knocking the blade out of the youkai's hand and punched him across the jaw!

Natsaru was sent plummiting toward the ground as Inuyasha gracefully landed back on his feet and ripped his Tetsusaiga off the ground from where it had fallen and made another rush for the youkai! As Natsaru fell, he quickly regained his composure and managed to land on his feet, next to his Tetsusaiga. He then glanced up to find Inuyasha coming up on him fast! Inuyasha suddenly leaped into the air and prepared himself.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

With that, the hanyou released a bright, yellow light hurling straight at the youkai! Natsaru immediately grabbed his Tetsusaiga and lunged at the attack! As the youkai collided with it, he sensed the point where a demonic aura and the winds collided. It was then Inuyasha realized he'd just made a big mistake.

"Backlash Wave!" Natsaru shouted.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said as his golden orbs shot open.

Natsaru then slashed through the wind scar, engulfing it in a massive blue light and sending it straight back at the hanyou!

The others gasped in fear when they saw this.

"That's the Backlash Wave!" Shippo shouted.

"Oh no!" Miroku added.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in terror!

Inuyasha watched helplessly as the light rushed at him. His golden orbs wide with fear.

Natsaru then grinned evily at the hanyou.

'Fool.' he thought to himself.

Kagome stared at the hanyou in absolute horror.

'I've got to think of something fast!' the miko thought to herself.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as the attack neared him, when Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and she screamed with all her might!

"SIIIIT!"

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck suddenly lit up and the hanyou was instantly pulled to the ground as the Backlash Wave passed right over him!

Natsaru's eyes widened as he saw his attack miss.

Inuyasha was suddenly slammed into the dirt with incredible force, causing the others to sigh in relief, especially Kagome.

As the spell wore off, Inuyasha gently pulled himself up off the ground and got back to his feet.

'For once...I'm actually greatful she did it that time.' the hanyou thought.

Natsaru simply glared at the hanyou. Finding it hard to believe a simple spell like that saved his life.

Inuyasha then readied himself once more as he growled at Natsaru.

"Well...are you just going to gawk at me, or are you going to fight!" the hanyou said as he charged at him, yet again, using an enormous amount of speed.

'Be careful this time, Inuyasha...I can't lose you.' Kagome thought to herself.

Natsaru merely grinned at the hanyou and also charged for him, practically matching his speed. They both readied their Tetsusaiga's as they neared each other and suddenly slammed them together once more and continued to fight against each other. Before they could fight for dominance, Inuyasha quickly brought a knee up and connected with Natsaru's gut! Natsaru's eyes widened a little as he felt the blow and lightly gasped for air. When Inuyasha felt Natsaru's grip on the Tetsusaiga loosen, he quickly thrust his strength into their swords and managed to throw the youkai's attack away, knocking him off-guard! As Natsaru stumbled back from Inuyasha's previous attack, he suddenly felt the hanyou's fist connect with his jaw once more! The youkai was sent sliding across the ground with tremendous force as Inuyasha rushed at him, yet again! Natsaru then quickly planted his free hand into the ground and managed to springboard back to his feet. He watched as Inuyasha approached him with great speed and readied himself once more. Inuyasha then made a downward slash at the youkai only to find himself cutting air as Natsaru moved out the way and kicked him across the face, sending the hanyou sliding across the ground!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she and the others saw this.

Inuyasha continued to slide across the grass before finally planting his clawed hands into the ground and springboarding back to his feet. He then glared hard Natsaru.

'What the hell? Where'd that come from? It's almost as if he just got faster.'

Natsaru just grinned at the hanyou and let out a soft chuckle.

"What happened? I thought you were faster than that, Inuyasha." he chuckled out.

Inuyasha simply growled at him in irritation.

"Damn you!"

With that, the hanyou made another charge for the youkai! Natsaru watched him with ammusement and let out a soft chuckle from his throat. Inuyasha increased his speedas he began to leave images of himself in his wake and suddenly got right up into Natsaru's face within seconds! Natsaru was a bit taken back by this when he suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his stomach. Inuyasha had run the Tetsusaiga right through him!

Everyone gasped in shock as they witnessed this.

"He got him!" Shippo exclaimed while Kagome and Miroku looked on in disbelief.

As Natsaru felt his blood begin to spill onto the ground, he suddenly put a hand up to Inuyasha's face, catching the hanyou off-guard, and released a powerful, invisible burst of energy! Inuyasha's sword was instantly released from the youkai's gut as he was lauched through the air with incredible force and slammed into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Natsaru favored his wound for a second before glaring at Inuyasha and charging for his fallen form!

"Inuyasha, you've got to get up!" Miroku shouted.

As Inuyasha glanced up, he could see why. Natsaru was just a few feet away from him, as the hanyou quickly got to his feet and rushed at the youkai as well! Their speed was fantastic as they closed in on each other...Tetsusaigas in hand! As they got within inches of each other, the two suddenly took a powerful swing and slammed their swords together, releasing massive sparks of electricity, gusting winds and one bright light!

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo all shielded themselves from the blinding light and heard as the two swords clashed together. As the light dimmed, they could all see Inuyasha flying backward and watched as he collided with yet another tree! Natsaru stood poised in his position, before rushing toward the hanyou yet again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted once more.

Inuyasha then glanced up to find Natsaru high above him. The hanyou then quickly got to his feet and leaped into the air as the youkai slashed the tree he leaning against in two! Inuyasha then gracefully landed on his feet and raised the Tetsusaiga above his head.

"Wind..."

The hanyou then stopped himself.

'Wait, if I do this he'll just use the Backlash Wave to send it right back at me!' he thought.

Natsaru merely smirked at the hanyou, just waiting for him to make that same mistake.

Inuyasha then glared at the youkai as he got idea. He then grinned slyly at Natsaru and shouted.

"Wind Scar!"

"What's he thinking!" Shippo shouted.

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome also shouted.

But it was too late as the hanyou suddenly slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground, releasing a massive, yellow light that headed straight for Natsaru!

Natsaru then flashed a maniacal smile as he rushed at the attack and collided with it, when hesuddenly heard a voice shout from behind him

"Wind Scar!"

"What!" Natsaru shouted as he glanced behind him to find another Wind Scar heading right for him!

Kagome and the others watched in awe as another Wind Scar rushed at the youkai and found Inuyasha standing right behind Natsaru, panting heavily!

Natsaru's eyes widened as the attack neared him.

'Curse that half-breed!' he thought frantically to himself.

As he finished that thought, the second Wind Scarsuddenly slammed into him and engulfed his body! The two attacks suddenly exploded in a massive bright light in which Inuyasha, Kagome and the others had to shield themselves from.

"He did it!" Shippo exclaimed.

The light suddenly dimmed as pieces of rubble began to fall everywhere. Inuyasha then glanced over at the spot Natsaru stood and could only see a large cloud of dust. The hanyou then grinned to himself as he panted for air and small beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Feh. Let's see you come back after that one." he said in a low,exhausted tone.

Inuyasha then began to make his way back to his friends.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

As Inuyasha continued his way toward Kagome and the others, his golden orb suddenly widened as his nose suddenly picked up a toxic scent. Suddenly...everyone could hear a small laughter begin to echo through the sky. The hanyou then quickly turned back to the cloud of dust and gasped as he could see Natsaru's form inside!

When the others saw this, they too gasped in fear.

"Oh no." Kagome said fearfully.

"It...can't be!" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha simply growled deeply at the youkai as the dust settled, when the dust had cleared, Natsaru stood inside a massive, purplish barrier.

"Look at that." Kagome said.

"A barrier." Miroku exclaimed.

'Damn it! He just won't die!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he witnessed this.

Natsaru then grinned at the hanyou and let out a soft chuckle from his throat.

"Well done, Inuyasha! I'm impressed. You have far more skill than I gave you credit for." he said calmly.

"Damn you." Inuyasha growled out as he once again readied himself for another battle.

Natsaru however, simply grinned at him, before finally breaking the silence.

"It seems you've passed your test."

"Test?" Inuyasha mimiced.

"I wanted to make sure that I was facing the right person before I brought out my full power. I didn't want to waste it on a weakling." Natsaru stated in a mischievious tone.

Inuyasha simply stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a soft, yet threatening tone.

'What's he talking about? You mean he wasn't even trying up 'til now!' the hanyou thought frantically to himself.

Natsaru simply chuckled at him. He knew Inuyasha had been fighting with everything he had. Now...it was his turn to show this half-demon what he was made of.

"I don't like the looks of this." Kagome stated as they stared at Natsaru in uncertainty.

Inuyasha continued to pant and gasp for air as beads of sweat fell from his chin. He could then sense a tremendous amount of power begin to swell inside Natsaru!

"Now then...shall we continue?" Natsaru said as a small void of miasma began to encircle his body.

Inuyasha watched in confusion as voids of miasma began to surround the youkai's body! Natsaru's long, wavy black hair suddenly began to sway as a small breeze began to blow through the area. Natsaru simply chuckled maniacally to himself as he began to increase his power.

Inuyasha and the others could feel the evil in the air suddenly begin to intensify even more! The clouds in the sky suddenly grew to be pitch black, and the small breeze suddenly increased to small gust! The miasma swirling around the youkai's body suddenly began to move at a quicker pace as Natsaru's long black hair began to sway even faster. Finally deciding not to make them wait any longer...Natsaru suddenly released a vicious smile as the entire village was suddenly engulfed in a powerful, toxic wind! Inuyasha and the others quickly shielded themselves from it and did their best to hold their ground, as trees began to topple over and a few huts were knocked down! Natsaru's chuckling then grew to an evil laughter that echoed through the air, above the roar of the wind! As Inuyasha did his best to glance at the youkai, he could see Natsaru's entire body begin to glow brilliantly and sparks of radiant electricity began to sprout in all directions. The hanyou's golden orbswidened considerably at the amount of power he was feeling.

'No...this...this is way too much! That's way too much power for one demon to have!' the hanyou thought frantically to himself.

Natsaru's power continued to increase by the second as a massive thunderstorm suddenly erupted from the clouds! Large amounts of lightning began to strike the ground in every direction, some coming very close to striking Inuyasha, Kagome or the others! Miroku then glanced over at the youkai in absolute fear.

'This is impossible...I've never felt such an evil!'

Shippo and Kagome simply trembled under his rising power. Not even Inuyasha could believe how much evil he was sensing!

"What am I going to do? I...I can't beat someone like that. With that kind of power, Natsaru will kill us all!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The hanyou then suddenly began to back away from him!

Kagome then suddenly ran up behind him and clutched on to his haori tightly as more lightning struck the ground and the winds continued to roar!

"Inuyasha!" she shouted as she trembled violently under Natsaru's evil, demonic power.

"What are we going to do?" Miroku shouted as he stood up with Sango in his arms.

Inuyasha just stared at the youkai in fear. He couldn't beat him.

Suddenly...the hanyou turned and picked Kagome up, bridal style and shouted.

"Run!"

With that, he took off into the forest, using all his speed to escape Natsaru's terrible demonic aura. When Miroku saw this, he immediately jumped on the back of a transformed Kirara, along with Shippo.

"Run, Kirara, run!" he shouted.

Kirara immediately began to lift into the air and took off as fast she was able!

As Natsaru felt their presence disappear, he suddenly began to relax and let his power die down. The winds immediately calmed and the storm in the sky disappaited. The youkai then grinned evily into the forest.

"We'll meet again, Inuyasha." he said calmly.

"And when that time comes...you'd better be ready! Because next time...I won't hold back."

With that, the youkai suddenly turned heel and began to make his way out of the village.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to run. He'd never felt anything close to that youkai's power and he wanted nothing more than to escape it. He was sure his friends felt the same way. He'd been running for about an hour at top speed, until he was finally too tired to continue and stopped. He immediately began to pant for air as Kirara caught up with him and settled on the ground. Inuyasha gently set Kagome down as Miroku and Shippo carefully got off of Kirara. They all watched as Inuyasha made his way over to a tree andleaned himself against it, still panting for air, trying to catch his breath. 

The others just stared at him with concern. They'd been in a lot of battles...but that was the first time they had ever seen Inuyasha run. They could tell the hanyou wasn't pleased with himself.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku started softly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" the hanyou suddenly spat out.

"But...Inuyasha?" Shippo also started.

"I said SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed out, causing the everyone to back away from him in fear.

Inuyasha wasn't trying to scare them, he was just too ashamed of himself. He then turned away from them, growling in frustration.

"All of you...just...leave me alone!" with that, the hanyou leaped away into the forest.

Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara all lowered their heads in defeat. Kagome couldn't help but feel for her hanyou.

* * *

The day was growing late as the evening sun began to dip down over the horizon where Miroku, Kirara and Shippo sat. Miroku was gently running his hand through Sango's beautiful brown hair, while Kirara sat in the houshi's lap, licking Sango gently on the cheek. Sango's bruises had been cleaned and her right arm was now in a sling. Her ribs were also wrapped up in bandages as she slept in Miroku's lap. 

'What are we supposed to do now?' the monk thought to himself as he watched the sun start to sink.

'In all my years as a houshi, I've never felt such an evil before. Natsaru's strength rivals any demon we've ever encountered, yet it didn't even appear like he was fighting at all. Could such power actually exist within one demon? And if so...how can we defeat it?'

Miroku then looked off into the distance were he could still see Natsaru's demonic aura, floating over a vast field and watched as it continued to expand, covering larger areas of the forest.

'With each passing moment, Natsaru continues to grow in power. How can such a demon exist?'

Miroku's navy blue eyes suddenly widened when he heard Sango begin to stir in his lap.

"She's waking up!" Shippo beamed as he jumped up on the houshi's shoulder to get a better view.

Sango began to grunt and wince in her sleep as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Sango?" Miroku asked gently as he pulled her closer to him.

Sango's blurred vision began to adjust as she could see a man holding her. When her eyes fully adjusted, she could see Miroku, Shippo and Kirara hovering over her with concern written in their eyes.

"M..Miroku?" she said quietly.

"Sango. You're awake." the houshi stated.

Sango started to sit up when Miroku suddenly pulled her back down.

"You mustn't move, Sango, you'll hurt yourself again." Miroku stated gently.

Sango then noticed her arm in the sling and her bandaged body. She gently stared at Miroku with confusion.

"What happened? Where are we? Did we kill Naraku?"

Miroku and Shippo then exchanged worried looks and sighed. Miroku then decided it was time she knew who had done this to her.

"It's a long story Sango..."

* * *

Inuyasha had been sitting at the edge of a cliff, watching as the evening sun sank lower into the sea. He so disgusted with himself it was hard to bear. He'd been sitting there for hours, kicking at himself for what he'd done. The hanyou just stared off into space as a cool breeze passed over him, when he suddenly a rustling from behind. He then began to let out an irritated growl. 

"I thought I told you to leave me alo..."

Inuyasha's amber orbs suddenly widend as he turned and saw Kagome standing there. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled both sorrow and concern for the hanyou as she kept her distance. Inuyasha stared at her for a while before finally turning back to where the sun was setting.

"What do you want?" he said in a rough, but soft tone.

"Inuyasha...please...don't beat yourself up over this." Kagome said softly.

"I ran from him Kagome, I ran! I've never run from anyone in my life!" the hanyou shouted

"Inuyasha, we could all feel how powerful Natsaru was. There was nothing you could do." Kagome continued.

"You're wrong! I should've killed him!" Inuyasha shouted even louder.

"But you couldn't. He's too strong." Kagome said as her voice began to crack.

Inuyasha's eyes widend in shock as he heard this. He stared at Kagome with disbelief before finally breaking the silence. He then stood and began to stride over to her. Kagome could see the rage in his golden orb and immediately began to back away a little.

"What are you saying? That I'm too weak to beat him? Is that what you're trying to say!" the hanyou said as he got right in her face and back her into a tree.

The hanyou suddenly grabbed her shoulders tightly and slammed her up against the trunk, glaring at her.

"Go on, say it! You think I'm nothing more than a weak half-breed! SAY IT!"

Kagome's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears as the hanyou's grip on her tightened.

"Inuyasha...please..." she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"If that's what you think then why don't you just come out and say it to my face!"

"I saved your life and this is what I get!" Kagome suddenly shouted.

Inuyasha's golden orbs widend in shock after hearing this and he slowly softened his grip on her.

"You're not weak, Inuyasha, but you're not invincible either! You can't expect to win every time!" Kagome continued as her tears continued to fall.

Inuyasha just stared at her in shock as he listened.

"I love you, Inuyasha! I believe in you more than anybody! But I'm not going to just sit still and watch you die just because you want to prove how strong you are!"

Inuyasha then recalled how Kagome saved his life. He remembered Natsaru using the Backlash Wave to send his Wind Scar back at him, he remembered the fear he had, thinking he was going to die. Then...he remembered her voice...and that word.

**Flashback:**

**Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as the attack neared him, when Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and she screamed with all might!**

**"SIIIIT!"**

**End Flashback:**

Inuyasha then stared down at the woman in his arms, looking deep into her cocoa-brown orbs, while Kagome glared into his amber eyes, sobbing softly to herself. Inuyasha then stared lovingly at her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Kagome." he said softly as Kagome began to sob into his chest.

Inuyasha began to gently stroke the back of her head, running his fingers through her raven-black hair. To know he had someone that cared that deeply for him...made him realize how foolish he had been.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." he said as he rested his face on top of her head, inhaling her scent.

They held each other tightly as the sun suddenly sank into the sea and night fell. Billions of bright stars hovered over them as they held each other. Kagome had finally managed to calm down and they just stood there, embracing each other tightly as a cool breeze blew over them.

After a long silence, Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Why, Kagome?"

Kagome then glanced up at him in confusion as she heard him speak softly.

"Why couldn't I stop him? Why couldn't I save them?"

Kagome simply rested her head back into his chest and spoke gently.

"You tried, Inuyasha. Kaede knows this."

Inuyasha just remained silent before speaking up again.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I think it's safe to say, Natsaru's not like any demon we've ever faced. I'm not even sure how he was able to use the Tetsusaiga..."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly bolted wide open.

"That's it!" he whispered.

Kagome then moved to look into his eyes.

"What's it?"

Inuyasha then glanced back down at her, filled with a new hope.

"Totosai. He mentioned something about the Tetsusaiga's true power!" the hanyou continued.

Kagome's eyes also widened as she began to understand where he was going with this.

"Maybe by mastering the Tetsusaiga, I can become strong enough to beat him!"

"Do you think you can?" Kagome said as she stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

Inuyasha simply stared off into the distance.

"It's the only hope we've got left." he said sternly.

**(A/N: Phew! Well...there it is! For those of you who were expecting this to be it...sorry! lol. But I've got better plans for this story! Now that Inuyasha has witnessed Natsaru's true power...will mastering the Tetsusaiga be enough to overcome it? Only one way to find out! lol. Until then...)**


	32. The Cave Turned Tomb

**The Power of Fate**

**By: **spyrofate

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except my own!

Dedications:

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: I had a feeling you'd enjoy that fight and thank you for your wonderful comments that you've given me in the past. As consolation...I'm dedicating this chapter to you my friend! So...sit back, calm down...and ENJOY!

Doggy-Ears: Thanks...I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Now...enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for the review!

warlord2005: Wow...you STILL think it's the best fic you've ever read! Man...thank you. And yes I remember what I said before, don't worry...Kagome WILL become more powerful and as for Kikyou's role...well...just read for yourself! lol. Enjoy this one my friend and I apologize that this took so long.

shadow 617? Yikes! OK! OK! OK! HERE YOU GO! Just...PLEASE calm down. lol. Enjoy this one!

FaeryTaleAngel: Whoa...I didn't know you liked it THAT much...if I had...I would've worked double-time on my computer to get the next update up! But...somethings just went wrong in the past month so...I deeply apologize! Please forgive me! I swear I'll make it up to you! I swear! But in the meantime...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! lol.

Simonkal of Inuy: NATTY! LOL. Wow...I didn't think I could create a villain that you would love. I mean...Natsaru's EVIL! lol. But hey, I like the villain better too sometimes so...whatever floats your boat! lol. Well...as promised...here's the update my friend...ENJOY!

oro kenshin: GEEZ! If I'm not being blackmailed into updating...I'm being THREATENED! lol. Well...tell your soldiers to halt b/c the update has arrived! Enjoy this one!

neocatsks: Well...alright! lol. If only just to make you happy. lol. Thank you for the review and I hope I'll continue to hear from you. Now...ENJOY!

inukaglover: I AM! WOW! Thank you! I'm flattered! You know what...HERE'S THE UPDATE! lol. Enjoy!

cynthia hamilton: Yes...I'm very well aware of how Inuyasha slept when he was at Kagome's, but...it was simply the heat of passion, I'd just thought I'd make it a little more...dramatic. Plus, I had to think of a way for her to discover the Shikon Jewel again so I thought...what the hell. lol. As for the "I love you" scenes...I must admit I don't know what you're talking about. B/c I honestly don't know this lenn and Shuyenn people you speak of from...what is it...FFX-2? Never saw it. lol. That was just a scene I thought would be good so...I wrote it out. lol. Now if there are no more questions...ENJOY THIS ONE! lol.

demon child: Well...I'll be honest with you...This story still has a LONG LONG way to go! lol. But...regardless...I hope you'll stick around anyway to find out what happens at the end. And trust me...I've already thought out the FINAL battle of this story! So...if you want to know what happens...KEEPREADING AND REVIEWING! lol. Now...enjoy this one my friend!

Chichiri-sama: Don't worry...knowing the fact that I made you speechless...is an even GREATERreward than any compliment you could EVER offer me! lol. I'm glad I was able to do this for you. So guess what...I'm updating again! lol. ENJOY!

suki: Trust me...even if my WHOLE computer breaks down...(which it did last month)...I'll STILL BE UPDATING! lol. So don't you worry...this story WILL be completed. I've come too far to let you guys down now! Now...enjoy this chapter!

Amaya Mitama: Hehe...with Natsaru's power...he's going to making lives MORE than miserable! lol. If you want to know what I mean by that...read to find out! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

ILOVEInuyasha07: lol. Listen...I promised there would be more Inu/Kag fluff...AND THERE WILL! I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU, but YOU MUST BE PATIENT! lol. Trust me...and believe me when I say...that it'll DEFINITELY be worth the wait from what I have planned for them. But now...just isn't the time...things must be set in motion so I don't confuse you in the story. But I SWEAR to you...when all is said and done...and Inuyasha's training is complete...there will DEFINITELY be A LOT of fluff! lol. SO...be patient...and ENJOY THIS ONE MY FRIEND!

inuyashaandkagomekiss: WHOA! THREE DAYS! Man! lol. Well...then I suppose I should update then huh? lol. Enjoy this one and thank you for the review. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and it progresses and keep reviewing. Who knows...there may be a dedication in there for you. lol. Now...enjoy!

SesshoMaru's Kitty: Err...okay! HERE YOU GO! lol. ENJOY!

InuyashaandSesshomarulover: OKAY! OKAY! lol. Enjoy this chapter!

The Anti-Kikyo: You think so? Why thank you! I hope I'll continue hearing from you...you've ALREADY flattered me! lol. As for now...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

inuyasha1818: As you wish! lol. You want to see what happens next...HERE IT IS! lol. Thanks for the review and please enjoy this chapter!

oh...my...GOD! 17! SEVENTEEN? SEVENTEEN REVIEWS! MY...GOD! Ladies and Gentlemen...after a whole month of waiting...I...HAVE...RETURNED! I TRUELY apologize for taking SOOOO DAMN LONG! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. But...it's kind of hard to update when your whole computer breaks down don't you think? lol. I don't know how or why it happened...but it did. I was about to update one morning...when BANG! My computer just crashed and wouldn't start up again. I had to LITERALLY take it apart, replace a few burned out components...and then put it back together! That part wasn't the problem though...saving up for the parts I needed...WAS! But now...I'm back and the updates shall continue...STARTING NOW!

Now...on with the story...

Chapter 32: The Cave Turned Tomb

Kikyou wandered silently through the darkness of the forest. Her soul collectors followed close as their hums echoed through the sky. As Kikyou approached an opening, she suddenly stopped an examined a barren field. No leaves grew on the trees surrounding her, and the grass had withered and died, leaving nothing but hollow soil beneath her feet.

'Strange.' she thought.

The dead miko then knelt down and rubbed her hand across the ground.

'The soil is still moist, yet somehow the vegetation has died. Could this be his doing? Is his very presence destroying all life?' Kikyou thought as her expression hardened.

As she stood up, her cold eyes suddenly widened as she felt a cool, thick breeze flowfrom behindher. She could feel the taint it left in the air as it passed. As she glanced behind her, she could see a dark cloud hovering over her, causing the night's sky to grow even darker. Kikyou glared at the miasmic cloud as her soul collectors suddenly departed.

'It's him. Natsaru. His power is still growing.' she thought.

Kikyou then suddenly felt a sharp pain pulsate from her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder tightly.

'The wound Natsaru inflicted upon me...it still pains me! But...why?' she thought to herself as she glanced back up at the sky.

Her soul collectors immediately began to supply her with needed souls, helping her to regain her strength. After a few souls had been imparted to her being, she stood up calmly and stared coldly at the sky.

'He cannot be allowed to live. Natsaru is a parasite to this planet and cannot be allowed to remain here any longer.'

Kikyou's expression hardened even further as she formulated her plan.

'The Shikon Jewel possesses the means I will need to destroy him, but to obtain it...I will have to find the one who carries it.'

Kikyou then glared coldly into the forest. She knew the person she had to seek out.

"Kagome." she said coldly as she continued her journey through the darkness of the forest, followed by a herd of soul collectors.

* * *

The soft sound of chirping crickets and rustling leaves in the trees continued through the night as Kagome slept soundly. As she slept, she suddenly felt a swift breeze pass over her and couldn't help but shiver at it. Her eyes gently began to flutter open as it passed and she felt no warmth anymore. Instead she found herself sleeping at the base of a large tree and Inuyasha gone! Kagome quickly sat up and began to scan the area frantically. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Right here." a voice said softly.

As Kagome turned, she saw Inuyasha sitting against the base of the tree she had slept against. She could see the guilt written in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I've...been thinking."

Kagome's brown eyes immediately saddened.

"About Kaede?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't respond and merely hung his head in shame.

'Poor guy. Inuyasha's being torn by guilt.' Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome then moved next to the hanyou and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tried everything you could to save them Inuyasha. Everyone...even Kaede knows that." she said softly.

"Feh. If I had tried everything...Natsaru would be dead right now." Inuyasha said in a rough, yet soft tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she sat up from his shoulder.

Inuyasha then stood up and began to walk over to a nearby tree.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha made his way over to a nearby tree and just stood there in silence.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's fists began to tremble as muted growls echoed from his throat when he suddenly smashed his fist into the base of the tree trunk, causing the whole tree to rattle a little.

"Damn!" he said through gritted teeth as he fell to one knee.

When Kagome saw this, she immediately jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Inuyasha please!" she said as she knelt down next to him. "You've got to stop blaming yourself!"

"If only I were a little stronger...I would've sent that bastard straight to hell where he belongs!"

Kagome could see how much her hanyou was suffering over this. She knew it wasn't his fault, as did the others. She didn't know what she could do, so she just did the only thing she thought would take his mind off of this and rid him of his guilt. Kagome then reached a hand out and cupped his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she said gently.

Kagome then slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a soft, tender kiss. Inuyasha became a little taken back by this but soon wrapped his arms around her small waist and returned the kiss with everything he had. Inuyasha gently licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Kagome gladly complied to. As Inuyasha entered her mouth, their tongues began to twist and dance with one another, becoming completely overtaken by sheer bliss. The two broke for air and Inuyasha simply stared lovingly into Kagome's eyes, just as she was staring into his.

"Kagome...thanks for staying by my side."

Kagome simply nodded at him.

* * *

Just minutes away, Miroku and Sango sat by a warm fire, while Shippo and Kirara slept. 

"I see. So this Natsaru demon was even able to copy the Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked.

Miroku had been telling her of the recent battle between Inuyasha and Natsaru.

"Yes, but we don't know how he was able to wield it." Miroku replied.

"I thought you had to have human blood in you to hold the Tetsusaiga."

"So did I."

"Does that mean Natsaru could also be a half demon?" Sango asked as she looked at the houshi's glowing face.

"Somehow I doubt it. It's hard to explain...but when Natsaru duplicated Inuyasha's sword, it was as if we were fighting two demons, rather than just one. Like the Tetsusaiga had its own demonic aura about it." Miroku said in a serious tone.

Sango merely directed her attention back at the fire as she listened.

"If what you say is true...then we must do everything we can to destroy this Natsaru."

"I agree, Sango, but I'm afraid the only one who stands a remote chance against him is Inuyasha."

"Well we have to try!" Sango said firmly as she stood up from her spot.

As Miroku saw this he immediately got up himself and gently grasped the taijiya's shoulders.

"We will, but for right now we must focus on taking care of you. Natsaru did some real damage to you."

Sango merely pulled away from his grip.

"These wounds are nothing. I've endured far worse than this, Miroku." Sango said as she glared at him.

"That's exactly my point! I don't want you to experience any more pain!" Miroku said as he attempted to get near her again.

"I am a demon slayer. I will not let this Natsaru get away with killing Kaede and the village! I will stop him even if it costs me my life!"

"You don't understand! Natsaru is far more powerful than you can imagine, and if you go up against him again, you'll be killed!"

"I don't care! I can't let him get away with what he's done!" Sango said as she turned and glared at him.

"Sango!"

"Just leave me alone, Miroku." Sango said as she began to walk away.

"I can't do that!" Miroku shouted as he rushed up behind her and hugged her tightly.

When Sango felt the houshi pull her to his chest, she felt a large blush spread over her cheeks.

"Uhh...Miroku..."

"I won't let him hurt you again." Miroku said sternly.

Sango's eyes widened as she heard the softness of his voice.

"I failed to protect you once, Sango...I will not fail again." Miroku said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Miroku..." Sango said softly as she began to relax against him.

The houshi then gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her so he could look into her soft, chocolate eyes. Sango's blush grew as she stared deep into Miroku's navy blue eyes.

"Next time...it'll be me Natsaru will have to bring down, if he wants to get to you." Miroku said sternly.

With that, Miroku slowly bent his head down and captured Sango's lips with his in a soft, but quick kiss. As soon as Sango felt Miroku begin to pull away, she immediately placed one hand behind his neck, and pulled him down so she could capture his lips once more, but only in a deeper, much more passionate kiss. Miroku gladly returned the kiss and held her firmly to him, being careful not to apply too much pressure against her wounded arm. The two then broke for air and just smiled at one another.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango said softly.

The couple then heard a rustling in the bushes and saw as Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the forest.

"Get ready to go." Inuyasha said in a rough, stern voice.

"Go where?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha then directed his gaze up towards some mountains. He kept his gaze hard and focused.

"Totosai and I still have some unfinished buisness."

When Miroku heard this, he finally understood where their next destination was.

"I see. So you're going back for the training." he stated.

Inuyasha simply stared at the houshi with intense golden eyes. He knew he didn't need to tell him that.

"Very well." Miroku said. "Shippo. Kirara. Time to wake up."

Shippo moaned and groaned as his peaceful slumber was disturbed.

"What...what's going on?" he said sleepily.

"Get up, Shippo. We're leaving." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Leaving? But it's the middle of the night, where could we possibly need to go at this hour?" the kitsune whined.

Inuyasha began to growl in annoyance. He wasn't really in the mood to argue with him right now. Kagome noticed this and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Shippo...do as he says." Kagome said.

Shippo stared at Kagome in confusion, before glancing over to Inuyasha. He could see the determination and anger in his amber orbs and knew this was not a time to get on the hanyou's bad side. He then gave a simple nod toward Kagome as he stood up from his resting place.

* * *

Meanwhile, off in a far away cave, Kouga sat in silence, surrounded by a bunch of his wolves. 

His companions watched as he just sat there, doing absolutely nothing.

"Lord Kouga's done nothing but sit there for the past 3 days." Ginta whispered to a fellow wolf demon.

"I know." he replied. "He hasn't slept, he hasn't even eaten."

"And he hasn't said a word to anyone since he came back." Hakakku added.

Just then, a few more of Kouga's companions began to run up to him, carrying loads of freshly killed animals. They knelt down in front of him, offering the food to him.

"My lord, please, eat something." the first one said.

"I'm not hungry." Kouga said softly.

"But...my lord...you must eat something. If you don't you'll starve to death." the second pointed out.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Kouga suddenly shouted, causing his companions to back off a little in fear.

Kouga then sighed deeply to himself.

"All of you...just...go away."

With that, the wolf demons hung their heads in defeat and took their leave, but left the food there in case he changed his mind.

As everyone left their master, they began to wonder just exactly what his problem was.

"What are we going to do?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know." Hakakku replied.

"Kouga seems so depressed in there. Do you think it has something to do with Kagome?" Ginta continued.

"I don't know. Could be." Hakakku said.

"Hmph. Well I for one am getting pretty tired of this." A large wolf demon said as he exited the cave.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ginta asked as they turned their attention to him.

"All Kouga's done in there is mope around and anyone who gets near him, he screams at. I say if he wants to starve to death...then let him."

"But...surely there's got to be a reason he's acting this way." Hakakku said.

"Yeah, well if there is...I doubt anyone's going to know what it is anytime soon."

"That maybe so, but Kouga is still our leader." Ginta pointed out sternly.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm going to betray him or anything, although I might just go join one the other packs."

"Hm? Join...another wolf pack?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. You know, find someone who's willing to show me a little more action. Hell! It's much better than just sitting around here doing nothing."

"Hey! That's not fair! Kouga led us to victory against the Birds of Paradise and countless other battles the wolf demons have fought!" Hakakku shouted.

'Actually I think Inuyasha was the one who defeated the Birds of Paradise.' Ginta thought to himself.

"We've seen more than our share of act..."

Hakakku's words were cut short as the sky suddenly darkend considerably. All the wolf demons began staring at the sky, whispering to themselves about what was happening and what was going on.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ginta asked as he glanced up at the darkend sky.

"What is this? A thunderstorm?" Hakakku asked.

"Maybe, but how did it form so fast?" the other wolf demon wondered.

Just then Kouga sprung from his cave.

"Hm? Lord Kouga! You came out!" Hakakku said happily.

Kouga paid him no mind though, as he stared at the blackend sky in awe. A cold breeze suddenly began to blow through the area.

"Kouga, I think we should all seek shelter inside the cave before this storm hits." Ginta suggested.

Kouga merely growled in both shock...and fear.

"This is no thunderstorm..." he said.

"Huh?"

"Then...what is it?" Another wolf demon asked.

'This...can't be...it's way too powerful to be a...' Kouga thought.

"If...if it's not a thunderstorm then...just what the hell is it?" Hakakku asked as the winds began to increase.

Kouga's growl intensified and he knew what it was, but...he didn't want to believe.

"That...is a demonic aura." he said sternly.

"A demonic aura!" Hakakku shouted.

"But that can't be right...it's...it's way too powerful to be a demonic aura." Ginta said fearfully.

'Damn it. I don't know what's going on...but I sure as hell don't like it.' Kouga thought to himself.

Kouga's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard one of his comrads shout.

"Lord Kouga! Down there!"

Kouga then looked at the place he was pointing and gasped in shock.

There...standing at the base of the wolf demon cave...stood Natsaru. Dressed in his usual black wolfs pelt. A sinister smirk covered his face.

'Who the hell is that?' Kouga thought as he stared at the figure in awe.

Natsaru glanced up and saw all the wolf demons standing there. He let out a soft chuckle from his lips.

'Well well...it seems I've stumbled on to Kouga's lair.' he thought to himself.

As Natsaru simply grinned at everyone, no one made a move to get near him. Instead the stood poised in attack position, growling at the intruder.

'I don't know who this is...but...' Ginta thought to himself.

'We can't let him get near Kouga.' Hakakku also thought in unison.

As Kouga glared at the youkai below, he suddenly saw Ginta and Hakakku leap from the cave and land in front of the demon.

"You...you there! This is Lord Kouga's territory...and...well...you're trespassing. You should leave immediately!" Hakakku said in a shaky voice.

Natsaru merely let out a soft chuckle as he heard this.

"Y...Yeah...what he said. This is Kouga's territory...and you shouldn't be here so...leave now!" Ginta also said in a very shaky tone.

Natsaru's smirk did not wane, as he glanced at both of the youkais with cold, evil green eyes.

'Ginta...Hakakku...what do you two think you're doing? Get away from him.' Kouga thought to himself as he watched.

Ginta and Hakakku began to panic a little at the look Natsaru was giving them. When suddenly...

"Very well then. I'll be on my way." Natsaru said as he bowed slightly in front of them.

He then turned and began make his way back into the forest. Everyone gasped upon seeing this as they all watched him vanish into the forest. A few minutes after he had departed, Ginta and Hakakku suddenly relaxed and both let out a sigh of relief. When Kouga noticed them relax, he too sighed in relief. Suddenly...Ginta and Hakakku saw something rush straight at them at an incredible speed!

Before the two could react...they both suddenly felt a clawed hand run right through their chests!

"Nooooo!" Kouga shouted in utter terror.

As the two wolf demon's blood began to pour from there bodies...they saw that same demon once again. Natsaru held them both high it the air as their blood began to run down his arms. Natsaru chuckled maniacally at them as he pulled both clawed hands from their bodies, causing them to crash to the ground in a bloody mess. As soon as the others witnessed this, they attempted to get their revenge.

"The demon attacks us! Kill him!"

With that, every wolf demon began to charge into battle, reading their swords and various other weapons. Everyone...except Kouga. He stood on the sidelines and watched as his comrads all rushed for the youkai.

Natsaru however simply chuckled at them.

"How ammusing." he said as he slowly reached for a sword that hung at his belt.

Kouga noticed this as his comrads got closer with their oncoming attack.

"What?"

Natsaru let out a soft laugh as he suddenly pulled the sword from it's sheath and transformed the blade into a large, black fang!

"What the...? That can't be!" Kouga said.

Natsaru then chuckled maniacally to himself as the wolf demons got within just a few feet of him. Suddenly...a small void of wind began to swirl around the blade. Kouga gasped in horror. He knew what was about to happen and attempted to call his companions back.

"No, wait! STOP!"

But it was too late...

"Wind Scar!" Natsaru said quietly.

With that, he suddenly slashed through the air and released a massive white light that engulfed every last demon in sight! Their screams could be heard clearly as they were incinerated within a matter of seconds! The blast continued to tear the wolf cave apart as large pieces of rubble began to fall everywhere. As Kouga shielded himself from the bright light and the powerful gusts of wind, he suddenly felt several large boulders crash on top of him and pin him to the ground.

When the dust cleared, and the blast vanished...nothing remained. Natsaru's attack had leveled the cave, and every one of Kouga's followers...were now dead. Natsaru chuckled to himself as he resheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"You would've done well to remember...those who stand in my path...are removed." he said evily.

With that, the youkai continued his journey out of the wolves once proud territory...and back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha ran swiftly up a hill, carrying Kagome on his back, while Kirara, Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed close behind him. 

Kagome then leaned forward into her hanyou's ear.

"How far are we?" she asked.

"We should be there by morning." Inuyasha said as he increased his pace up to Totosai's domain.

'Totosai...this training had better be worth it' he thought.

**(A/N: Phew! I'm BACK...and apparently...so is Natsaru. lol. I am truely sorry this took so long, but...I HAVE RETURNED! Whether or not I've lost my edge in this...is something only you people can tell me. lol. So...review...and I'll try and have the next update as soon as possible! Until then...)**


	33. The Best of the BestDefeated!

**The Power of Fate**

**By: Spyrofate**

**I'M BACK!**

**Dedications: **

**Chichiri-sama: Yes...yes I know, and I thank you for staying with me, even though I left without saying anything, but...I'm back and ready to continue for you from now on so... sit back, push your worries aside and enjoy my newest update!**

**Simonkal of Inuy: Hehehe...well...all I can say is...if you liked him there...then just read this one! lol. Thank you for being there when I needed someone, the Army's not the best place to make friends. Hehehe, well...as promised...here's the update! Enjoy!**

**ILOVEInuyasha07: Well thank you, and I hope you know by now...killing in Inuyasha is...kind of a natural thing wouldn't you say? lol. Well...hope you enjoy this one!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Whoa! Hold on there, don't kill anyone! If you do, then they won't be able to read my newest chapter! lol. So...how's this for a stress reliever...MY NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

**Amaya Mitama: No! You can't kill Natsaru! He's my creation...only I get to kill him...if I decide to. lol. Well...I know I've been too long to update so...enjoy my new chapter!**

**Taromaru: Hehehe...yeah, but like I said...if you kill me, then the updates for this fic will stop, and you'll never know what happens in the end. Do you really want that? Didn't think so. But...since you were so flattering with that review...how about I settle things with you and your associates by dedicating this chapter to you. How's that sound? Good. Alright, now...if you all will just sit back...you can enjoy my newest chapter!**

**MoonKitii: Only one way to find out isn't there? lol. So...ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**Forest Sentry Koneji: Hehehe...as soon as I can, huh? Well if you can call six months soon...but fear not, 'cause I'm back and your update...HAS ARRIVED! Enjoy!**

**Chika-san: lol. I plan on it. I think I'll continue...with this! Enjoy this one my friend!**

**shadow 617: Hehehe, listen...I was never trying to make you angry, the exact opposite actually, but to be honest I don't care if you don't give me ANY reviews anymore, b/c...I'm just glad to be back! lol. And now...THE STORY CONTINUES! Enjoy it!**

**Inuqueen: HAHA! Well...thank you very much! And you're right, Simonkal of Inuy IS and EXCELLENT writer. I would strongly encourage anyone who reads this fic to read hers as well! And don't worry my friend...this story is FAR from over! Now...just sit back and relax...and enjoy my next update!**

**Faery Tale Angel: Well...you probably should've checked back in a couple of months eh? LOL. No truely I apologize for my absence as was explained in the annoucement I posted, but...I'm ready to continue and I hope you will still read it. So...enjoy your next update my friend!**

**Swordsman of Darkness: Hehe...very well. HERE YOU GO! As always...enjoy!**

**MidgeeBlue1: Indeed...I don't think ANYONE will know how this fic is going to turn out, but I'll say this much...we've got a LONG way to go before the ULTIMATE battle. lol. So...if you'll just be patient and enjoy this next chapter, you'll be one step closer to finding out how this will all end! ENJOY!**

**BryBry628: Well...I'm pretty confident this wasn't as soon as you had hoped, but...I promised you all I would NEVER abandon this story until it's finished...and I'll be damned if I'm going to go back on my word now! Here's your update and the next chapter for "The Power of Fate"! Please...sit back and enjoy!**

**I/K, M/S Forever: Hehehe...yeah...seems Natsaru is starting to get on everyone's hit list! lol. But...the only to find out what'll happen to him...is by reading the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Darklife: (You hear the sound of footsteps approaching you from behind...they stop...you slowly turn to look who it is. I am standing in front of you with a grin on my face. I...have...returned!)**

**warlord 2005: shudders As do I, my friend...as do I. That's why this will NEVER be one of those! What will it be like you ask...well...READ TO FIND OUT! lol. Enjoy this next chapter, my friend!**

**kim: Well...how 'boutI continue it...NOW! Enjoy this update!**

**and Corheygrl: Oh...don't you worry, I've already promised everyone here that I shall NEVER abandon this story. I have too much respect for all of you to do such a thing! So...no more worrying about me abandoning this fic. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN...EVER! lol. Now...if you'll be so kind as to sit back in your chair...relax...and...ENJOY MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**You thought it was over...you thought I had done what many others have done...left this fic and abandoned you people to this cruel fate? THINK AGAIN! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that my relationship with the military is finished, I have gotten out on an honorable discharge, and the doctors say my foot should be fine in a couple of years. More to the point, I am ready to pick up exactly where I left off! And I'll say this much...if I ever DO abandon this fic without finishing it...then chances are I'm dead and buried, b/c as long as I breathe, this fic will be written until it's end! Ladies and Gentlemen...I...HAVE...RETURNED!**

**Now...let the story...CONTINUE!**

**Chapter 33: The best of the best...defeated!**

The sky had been covered in fiercesome storm clouds, the air had grown thick and heavy with thousands of demonic auras that made it almost impossible to breathe. But the houshi that approached showed no sign of suffering, even with the thousands of demons growling and snarling at him, just dieing to taste his flesh. The houshi paid them no mind and while he was aware of their presence, his gaze still focused on that one youkai.On a platform just high enough to see over the other demons' heads, stood a youkai that could only glare straight back at the houshi. His body was heavily muscled and clad in heavy, red samurai armor with a golden necklace that held a blue orb hung around his large neck. Long, shoulder-length black hair swaying gently in the wind, as a few strands brushed over his orange face and red pupilless eyes. A large grin spread over his face as he clutched his weapon tighter in his clawed hand. His weapon being a long double-bladed katana, with a brown, steel hand grip. The sound of maniacal giggling could be heard as a scrawny, bald demon with yellow reptile-like eyes approached. White armor decorated his grey skin and masked a lot of battle scars that covered his arms and legs. He giggled with both excitement and hunger, baring his fangs with joy. He used a long spear to support himself and as he glanced from side to side.

"Just look at 'em all. There are so many of them I don't know which one to eat first!" the youkai said in a high-pitched and scratchy voice.

He kept giggling as he stared at the hundreds of monks and priestesses standing before them. He then turned to the youkai who stood on the platform.

"Master, can we attack now?"

"No. Not yet." he said slowly.

The youkai's voice was deep and smooth. His calm personality only made his companion more anxious as the skinny demon began to drool from his mouth. His master then spoke once more, still keeping his cool.

"Have patience, Kiga. I promise you will have your share." he said with a grin as he stared hard at the head houshi.

The youkai called Kiga then directed his gaze back to the humans, still giggling hungrily with excitement as several drops of drool dripped from his fangs.

"I can't wait!" he said.

The houshi kept his gaze fixed on that one youkai.

'I don't understand. How did you break the seal?' he thought.

The houshi stood tall and strong. A pure white kimono draped over his entire body with a shiny, silver sash tied around his waist. His black hair was combed back and tied into a long, thin ponytail that hung down to the small of his back. He supported himself with a long, bladed staff that was draped over with purple prayer beads, and a golden hand grip. A set of green and blue prayer beads were also wrapped around each of his wrists that stretched up to his forearms. He took a step closer as his brown sandles scuffed the dirt. He hardened his expression, staring intensely at the youkai ahead with light, blue eyes. All in all the houshi appeared to be both very young and attractive.

'You could not have gotten free on your own. Something else must be here that must've overpowered my own spiritual power. But...what is it?' the houshi thought as he began scanning the forestation.

Suddenly, one other houshi appeared at his side along with a miko. The houshi wore a navy blue kimono with a long black sash that draped over his shoulder and wrapped around his waist, down to his ankles. Several sets of multicolored prayer beads hung around his neck. His brown hair had been shielded by the umbrella hat he wore, but did nothing to shield his piercing green eyes. He was a bit older than the houshi beside him, but you could tell by his stance he had great power. The miko wore a traditional red and white kimono, long, dark brown hair that had been tied into a thick ponytail hung down her back to her shoulder blades as she supported a bow and a quiver of arrows. They both stared at the same youkai.

"Is he the one, Master Shinzui?" the older houshi asked.

The young houshi nodded slowly.

"Yes, Jinsei. That is the demon lord known as Toukai." Shinzui spoke.

"Toukai?" the miko said in confusion.

"Didn't you already seal him up?" she asked.

The young houshi could only stare at the youkai before them.

"That's what I don't understand. I defeated this demon no more than a week ago and he's already free from the seal, and I'm positive he didn't do it on his own."

"You think he had some outside assistance?" Jinsei asked.

"For many nights now, I've been getting a terrible feeling inside. It has interrupted my meditation and has sometimes kept me awake at night." Shinzui said

Jinsei nodded with agreement. "Yes, I know what you mean. I too have been sensing something sinister in the air, but I can't place what it is exactly."

"Nor I." the miko added.

Shinzui hardend his expression, never taking his blue eyes off of the youkai.

"Whatever it is...I'm certain it's the reason Lord Toukai has been released."

Jinsei then folded his arms in his sleeves.

"So what's so great about this demon anyway?"

"Don't underestimate him, Master Jinsei. This demon is very skilled in combat and posesses the ability to absorb the lifeforce of the dead, thus increasing his own power. He speaks with a voice of inspiration, calling thousands of demons to fight for his cause, without ever giving them the real reason why they fight and die." Shinzui said in a calm, yet intense manner.

Jinsei listened closely as he unfolded his arms and let them relax at his side.

"Hmph. Sounds like he trys to be the hero of demons." the miko spoke up.

"Yes, Priestess Sutamina. He is very powerful and very dangerous, he will not be easy to defeat. Oh, and stay clear of his weapon Kokudo. One cut and he'll send you straight to the netherworld. And beware of that necklace he wears as well." Shinzui added.

"Sounds like we got our work cut out for us. This should be pretty fun." Jinsei said with a chuckle.

As the thousands of demons growled and snarled at their prey, Lord Toukai looked on with anticipation. Kiga's maniacal giggling could still be heard as he began to tremble with excitement and hunger.

"Now, my lord? Now!" Kiga asked again.

Toukai merely laughed at his companion's lust for battle.

"Very well, Kiga. Have it your way."

Kiga began to tremble and giggle harder now. "Yes...Yes!"

The demon lord Toukai suddenly raised a clawed hand in the air.

"First squad...attack!"

With that, a hoard of demons from the front line suddenly sprung forth. Kiga's expression suddenly went to confusion as he quickly glanced up at his master.

"Only the first squad!" he said with shock and disappointment.

"Patience, Kiga. Watch." Toukai said in his still smooth and calm voice.

Kiga merely groaned as he turned his bald head back toward the attacking demons.

"Here they come!" Sutamina shouted as she readied her bow and positioned an arrow in it.

Master Shinzui remained calm and slowly began to reach into his robe as the roaring demons neared them. He then pulled out a sutra and held it between two fingers. He began to whisper the incantation on it before shouting out the last syllable and slamming the sutra on the ground. A large, bright light suddenly sprung from the sutra and began to cover the houshis and mikos in a large barrier. As the hoard of demons collided into it, they were immediately destroyed in a blinding light. Kiga and many other demons shielded themselves from the bright light, while Lord Toukai stood strong and didn't budge. Kiga then turned back to see all of his demon companions destroyed. Toukai then felt a slight breeze and his muscles began to bulk a little more. He grinned slyly to himself.

'Yes. Yes, that's the way. Give me your demonic power.' he thought to himself as his body's form regressed back to normal. Kiga then watched with amazement as the barrier around the humans suddenly dropped and vanished.

"Do you see now, Kiga, why I requested patience." Toukai said calmly.

The youkai finally understood and his facial expression began to return to it's manaical state as he began giggling through his fangs again. Toukai then glared at Shinzui and the rest as they all began to prepare themselves for battle. The demon lord then stretched his clawed hands outward, as Kiga's giggling increased.

"Now...kill them all!" Toukai whispered fiercely.

Kiga immediately leaped forward with an excited yelp as the rest of the demons followed suit. They charged in at full strength. Thousands of them approached as Shinzui readied his staff. It was then that Jinsei pulled out his katana and made the command.

"Charge!" he screamed as he ran forward.

Suddenly the sound of both screaming, growling and snarling could be heard as the two armies rushed at each other. They ran at full speed glaring at each other when finally, the armies collided and the battle began! The sound of clanging swords, spears and staffs could be heard as the battle raged on. Inside, a monk quickly destroyed a demon with a wooden staff, and began to fight off more before being impaled by Kiga's spear and falling to the ground. Jinsei was expertly wielding his katana twirling, and striking demons in every direction with great speed and accuracy. Miko Sutamina quickly fired an arrow through two bull demons, killing them instantly, when she suddenly spotted a cat like demon about to slash her to pieces. Sutamina then used her empty bow and managed to grab the youkai around the neck and plant it on the ground hard. She then pulled another arrow and quickly released it into the youkai's chest. Shinzui paused and tried to think quickly as demons came at him from all sides. The houshi hardened his expression and suddenly brought his two beaded wrists together in the form of an X. With one loud scream, he released a massive bright light, irradicating the demons. He then felt a demon from behind him and quickly ducked under a short sword, the houshi suddenly twirled his staff around and stabbed the end through the demon as it was destroyed. As the battle continued, Shinzui quickly caught a glimpse of the demon lord Toukai. He was still standing on that platform, absorbing the lifeforce of every demon that was struck down. Finally, with a large grin on his face, Toukai clutched Kokudo in his hand and made a massive leap into the air, landing in the heart of the battle. The youkai quickly began to block and parry the attacks thrown at him with quick and sharp reflexes. He twirled and spun his weapon with absolute grace, successfully blocking attack after attack, and managing to strike down his attackers at the same time. Blood was being splattered everywhere as the screams of both humans and demons were heard. Toukai quickly threw his weapon behind him, successfully blocking another houshi's staff, he then overpowered the houshi by bringing his blade back up, throwing the houshi off guard. The youkai then spun the blades ferociously and made a direct stab into the monk's gut, killing him. Shinzui quickly fought off some more demons before reaching into his robes once again, and pulling out yet another sutra. He then glared at Toukai and readied himself.

"Toukai!"

The houshi then threw the sutra at him with great force. As Toukai struck down another miko he suddenly turned to the voice and gasped as he saw the object head toward him. The youkai immediately threw his weapon up as the sutra collided with his hand grip, that destroyed the sutra on contact.

"Ha! Don't think I'd fall for that one again!" he said as he suddenly leaped out and away from the battle.

Shinzui followed after him, taking a huge front flip out of the battle circle and landing right in front of the youkai. The two immediately began to exchange blows back and forth, matching each others strength and speed as neither of them could land a successful attack. They seemed to be at a stalemate as the battle between demon and human raged on. As the crashing of many weapons continued, the sky suddenly turned pitch black, catching everyone's attention and the battle came to a stand still. The wind suddenly became an eerie cold as it shifted direction. Silence had suddenly fallen on the field, even Shinzui and Lord Toukai were now staring up at the darkend sky.

Shinzui eyes suddenly widened as he began to scan the area frantically.

'What...what is that? It's monsterous!' he thought to himself.

Both the demons and humans began looking in all directions, wondering themselves what was happening, when they suddenly heard a low chuckle echo from within the forest. As everyone turned,they could see as a shadowy figure emerged, dressed in fierce looking, black wolf's pelt. Natsaru...had arrived. A sly grin scetched the outlines of his jaw, clawed hands hung calmly at his sides, and sword positioned inside his pelt. He stood calmly, ammused at all the attention he was getting.

"And just what do we have here? A war?" Natsaru said in his calm, smooth tone.

"Look, over there." Sutamina whispered to Jinsei.

"Just who the hell is he? His demonic aura is...terrible." Jinsei replied.

Natsaru let out a sof chuckle as he began to approach.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful. The demons fight to achieve more power, while the humans fight for justice and to restore the balance of peace. Yet, in order to do so...both sides must shed blood. Beautiful." Natsaru taunted.

Everyone stood in silence, completely taken by the power of his presence. Toukai stared intently at the youkai.

'This...this demon's power...it's overwhelming! I...I must have it!' he thought.

With that Lord Toukai leapt back onto the platform he once stood on and raised his weapon in the air.

"My demon brothers, hear me! Forget about these weak humans and let us devour real power!"

He then pointed his blade at Natsaru.

"By absorbing this one's power, we shall win this battle, destroy the mortals, and take control of the land! No one will stop us!" the youkai shouted in an intense and motivated tone.

After hearing this, the demons let out a huge uproar of motivation, now more than determined to destroy that youkai without fail. Lord Toukai then made his voice sound over theirs.

"Kill him!"

The demons suddenly dispersed and lunged right for Natsaru! Growling, snarling and roaring their lust for power at him. Shinzui, and the others could only watch as they witnessed what appeared to be Natsaru's fate. Natsaru however...only laughed. This would prove to be far more interesting than he had anticipated.

'I had thought I would be spectating a blood bath. But now...hehe...now I see I'm going to be part of it.'

Natsaru chuckled softly to himself as he slowly reached inside his pelt and clutched the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He then drew the blade from it's sheath, transforming it instantly as the dark blade was revealed to them. Kiga saw this as the demons lunged in for their final assault. He took a quick glance at the blade and immediately marveled at it.

"My what a beautiful sword! I think I'll make it my new weapon once I take it off your corpse!" he spat out.

Natsaru only continued to chuckle calmly at them, he then felt the presence of the wind scar begin to surround the blade. As the demons got within inches of his body, Natsaru quickly raised the blade and prepared himself.

"Wind Scar!" he said quietly.

Natsaru then suddenly launched the attack at them.

Kiga gasped upon seeing this as a blinding light head right for him and his companions.

"What! What the hell is this!"

Those became his last words as his body was suddenly swallowed in the blast and his body incinerated in seconds, along with the rest of the demons. Lord Toukai heard his dieing screams echo through the sky as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Everyone shielded themselves from flying debris, and a blinding flash of light. Soon the light vanished, and the roar of the wind scar died. As Shinzui peeked over his shielding forearms,his sky colored eyes widened considerably at what he saw.

"Great...Buddah..." he whispered.

Toukai then decided to see for himself what had happened as he dropped his guard around his face.

"What! Impossible!" he shouted.

"They're...they're all...dead." Sutamina said in a shocked and quiet tone.

"He...he killed them all with a single swing." Jinsei added, also too shocked to believe what they had just seen.

Natsaru stood poised in his position, the evil smirk never leaving his face. He actually found great pleasure in destroying those demons, as he chuckled to himself and resheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Toukai only stared in shock, before finally a large, fanged smile appeared on his face and a large gust of wind suddenly began to blow. Toukai then began to laugh maniacally as he suddenly felt his whole body tighten up and bulk with tremendous power. Shinzui, Sutamina, Jinsei and every other surviving houshi and miko all watched as the demon lord's body began to glow with a large red aura.

'Oh no...' Shinzui thought as he felt the youkai's power increase dramatically.

Natsaru's own expression hardened as he too felt what was happening.

'Hmm...What's this?' he thought calmly.

The wind's speed increased as Toukai's body continued to bulk and fill with demonic power.

"Yes! Yes! Give it all to me!" he shouted as he continued to cackle and laugh.

His body then suddenly released a massive light, as he absorbed every fallen demons lifeforce. When the light vanished, Toukai's body had regressed back to normal, but was now filled with awesome power as a red aura surrounded his body, making everyone aware of his new power. The youkai then let out a soft sigh of relaxation and immediately directed his gaze at Natsaru, grinning evily at him.

"You fool. I cannot thank you enough for what you've done."

The youkai's voice sounded as if someone had stuck a frogdown his throat, and lowered his voicebox volume 10 whole levels! He sounded completely different, and much more evil. Natsaru stared at him, knowing exactly what he'd done, and he found himself...intrigued by it as the smooth, sly grin returned to his face. Lord Toukai stared at the youkai with a huge grin.

"Never have I achieved so much power in one setting. Perhaps I should've used you from the start. Now I am the most powerful demon on this entire planet!" he shouted as he raised his large fists in the air in triumph.

Natsaru could only remain silent and smiling. As Toukai lowered his hands, he stared at Natsaru once more.

"For granting me such a great gift, I feel the need to repay in some way. Ah...I know!"

The youkai then took a huge leap off the plantform, and practically breaking the earth's surface as he landed only feet away from Natsaru. Natsaru remained still and could still only grin at the youkai with ammusement. Toukai grinned back before speaking again.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. A once in a lifetime opportunity to become part of the most powerful demon the world has ever known. Well...what do you say to that?"

Natsaru let out a low chuckle from his lips and suddenly began to approach the large, smiling demon.

"My, such an enticing offer. One would have to be a fool to refuse a chance for more power."

Toukai laughed to himself as he watched the youkai walk toward him.

"But as gracious as you offer is, I think I know a way to top it." Natsaru said with a sly smirk.

Natsaru then stopped as the two youkais stared at each other face to face, both smiling, when suddenly...Toukai saw a clawed hand suddenly lunge for him and grasp his throat tightly, making him choke viciously under its grip. He then felt himself being slowly lifted off the ground. Everyone gasped at seeing this and watched as Natsaru picked the large youkai off the ground and held him in a tight grip Toukai dropped his weapon to the ground and clutched Natsaru's wrist with one hand and tried to pry the youkai's hand off with the other, but Natsaru's grip proved to be too strong, too tight as he felt his air begin to grow short, and his face being to turn colors. Natsaru chuckled evily as he held him up and tightened his grip even further, making his claws pierce the large youkai's flesh. He heard Toukai begin to choke harder as his grip tightened and relished the sound.

"Rather than making me share your power...how 'bout I simply let you share the fate of your companions...and simply kill you!" Natsaru said in a deep and evil voice.

With that, he then tossed the youkai away with ease as Toukai flew back a few yards and was planted on his back. The youkai immediately grabbed his throat as he coughed violently, he then staggered to his knees, still holding his throat and glared angrily at Natsaru.

"You...how dare you! I'll make you suffer for that!"

Lord Toukai suddenly leaped up in the air and lunged for Natsaru with great speed. Natsaru quickly leapt away as the youkai slammed to the ground. Toukai then picked up Kokudo and twirled the blade expertly in his hand.

"No one does that to me, and now I'll show you why."

Toukai then rushed at Natsaru spinning his blade and shouting.

"Feel the power of Kokudo!"

He then took two quick swings, but missed both times! It didn't appear like Natsaru had even budged from his spot. The demon lord then growled viciously and began swinging madly, trying his best to simply slice the youkai, but to his surprise and everyone else's...he couldn't. Natsaru was dodging every attack and making it look easy, still grinning! Toukai twisted and spun his weapon like a true swordsman, swaying his hips and getting in close for a direct stab, but still found himself hitting air as Natsaru ducked, twisted, spun, jumped and avoided every blow. Toukai quickly did a 360 spin and attempted to slice Natsaru's feet off. Natsaru merely twisted his body slightly and lifted the foot closest to the blade off the ground, successfully dodging another attempt, when Toukai quickly retaliated with 180 degree spin and kicking Natsaru in the chest. As Natsaru stumbled back a little from the blow, he caught a glimpse as Toukai twirled his blade once more and stabbed him through the stomach with great force. Everyone's eyes widened at this, fearing he would now drain Natsaru's lifeforce to become even more powerful. Toukai began to chuckle to himself as he watched Natsaru's blood cover the blade, but suddenly gasped as Natsaru began to laugh.

"What!" he said in shock.

Natsaru then grinned evilly at the youkai as the wind suddenly picked up and a toxic scent began to fill the air. Suddenly a void of miasma began to fill Natsaru's body as Toukai felt himself being pulled toward him! He screamed as he tensed himself and applied his body weight on his legs to keep him from being sucked into Natsaru's very being. He tried to pull his weapon from Natsaru's gut, but found it wouldn't budge!

"What...what are doing! Release me!" he shouted as he tugged harder and harder.

A red light suddenly emerged from Kokudo as it was suddenly drawn into Natsaru's body! Toukai tried over and over to pull his weapon from him but could not get it to budge an inch, he could feel his weapon's power fading and reality struck him hard as his red eyes grew wide with shock.

'He's draining Kokudo of it's power!'

He redoubled his efforts to get his weapon out of Natsaru's gut, but still failed as the last of Kokudo's power was drained. The weapon was then thrown from Natsaru's body and Toukai stumbled back and stared at his blade, and then at Natsaru. It was done. Toukai could no longer feel the demonic energy from his blade. Natsaru merely chuckled at how meager the weapons power actually was.

"Well now...that was refreshing."

Toukai stared at Natsaru in shock.

"You...just...what the hell are you!"

Natsaru simply chuckled softly at him. Toukai growled at him in frustration.

"Damn you! Do you think you're just toying with me!"

Natsaru chuckled again.

"Precisely." he taunted.

Toukai's eyes widened with anger. Not only was he laughing at him, now he was mocking him!

"I...am going to send you straight to the depths of hell!" he screamed as he suddenly thrust both hands outward and held them their.

The necklace around his neck suddenly began to light up and a gigantic ball of energy was suddenly thrown at Natsaru! Shinzui and the others looked on at what they were certain would be Natsaru's defeat. Toukai laughed hysterically as he watched the blast head for Natsaru.

"Let's see you survive this, bastard!"

Natsaru grinned to himself before reaching back into his pelt and once again, pulling the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. He then lunged for the attack! Toukai gasped at seeing this.

"What the hell!"

Natsaru felt the demonic aura and winds collide.

"Backlash Wave!" he said as he took a vicious swing and redirected the attack!

Toukai gasped in fear as several cyclones headed right for him! He screamed in pain and terror as his body was suddenly engulfed in a massive light and eventually incinerated! The houshis and mikos shielded themselves from the blinding light and roaring sound.As the blast subsided, everyone looked over and gasped to see the demon lord known as Toukai...gone! He had been destroyed!

'This demon is strong...very strong and if I didn't know any better...I'd say he's only getting stronger.' Jinsei thought to himself.

'The great demon Toukai...destroyed with ease. This is no ordinary demon and one we have no hope of defeating.' Shinzui thought.

Just then, miko Sutamina rushed up to the young houshi.

"Master Shinzui, you know as well I do, we can't beat that...thing." she said as quietly as possible.

The houshi simply stared calmly at Natsaru as the youkai resheated his sword, relishing his kill.

"None of us can. Our only hope is a hasty retreat, so that we may train ourselves to surpass this demon, but one thing is for certain..." he trailed off.

The miko listened closely as she stared into his blue eyes. The houshi then broke the silence once more.

"We cannot let that demon live." he stated calmly.

The miko simply nodded in agreement. The young houshi then took her hand and began to run, tugging her along with him.

"Come, we must leave before he notices we are still...!"

The houshi's eyes suddenly widened with great shock and pain. As he glanced down at his chest, he found a clawed hand sticking out of it, his blood dripping from it's fingers. Sutamina gasped in horror as she spotted Natsaru standing right behind the houshi, and felt as the young man's hand loosened around hers and his body fell limp to the ground. Natsaru chuckled as he held his blood filled hand up.

"Come now...you didn't honestly think I would spare you, did you?" he said mockingly.

Sutamina stood frozen in fear before seeing a clawed hand come sliding across her chest, tearing her heart in the process as her body twirled and fell in a bloody mess. Jinsei and the rest looked on in disbelief as Natsaru turned his attention to them. Blood dripping from his claws and he was loving every minute of it. The feel of their blood sliding between his fingers was intoxicating to him, he could feel nothing but sheer pleasure as he stared at what would soon be his next victims. Jinsei quickly readied his sword for the oncoming attack.

"Alright you bastard demon, come and get me!"

Natsaru merely chuckled softly as he stared coldly into the houshi's eyes. Jinsei took his stance and readied himself further, when suddenly...Natsaru's image vanished! The houshi gasped at seeing this.

"What in the!"

He then heard a litter of different screams and crys and turned to find everyone of the mikos and houshis...dead! Lying in pools of their own blood. It terrified the houshi as he grew frantic.

'No way. No demon is that fast! I didn't even see him move!' he thought frantically.

Natsaru towered over their corpses, his cold eyes now fixed on the only houshi left standing. Jinsei dropped his blade in utter fear as his hands trembled and his body shook.

"Who...who are you? Why do you do this demon?"

Natsaru chuckled at him for a moment, before suddenly appearing right in front of the houshi's face! The houshi gasped as he tripped and fell on his butt. He hadn't even blinked an eye and there he was! That demon just appeared in front of him as if he were an illusion created by his nightmares! Natsaru grinned evilly at him before slowly raising a clawed hand.

"I go by the name of Natsaru. And I do this because...I can."

With that, the youkai took a quick slash as the houshi's blood sprayed through the air. It was done. They were all...dead. Natsaru glared down at Jinsei's corpse.

"Death...is a natural part of life. It comes to everyone."

He then turned and began to walk out of the battlefield.

"I...am merely bringingthat part of life...to them." he said with a chuckle as his image disappeared once more through the trees.

**(A/N: Whew! I'm back and it feels GOOD! Looks like Natsaru's still on a rampage and STILL getting stronger...is there anyone who can stop this demon? Only one way to find out...check back with me in a few days...and I promise...you'll find out! Until then...please review and...let me know if I've lost my touch or not! lol. Until the next chapter...)**


	34. Inuyasha's Training Begins, Master the T

**The Power of Fate**

**By: Spyrofate**

**Dedications:**

**Simonkal of Inuy: Hehehe...and when do you think that might be though? Only one way to find out and to bring you one more step closer...here's the update! Enjoy and it's great to be back.**

**Tohru: Well...if you like it that much already, just read the rest of it and if you get to it...THIS ONE! lol. Thank you for the reviews my friend and I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story b/c it's still got a LONG way to go. lol. Well...enjoy this chapter!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister: Yes I'm very proud that you didn't kill anybody. Although I don't like the sound of you saying..."yet" with it, but...if this'll ease your mind and calm your anger...then here's the next update! I'll even dedicate this chapter to you. Seeing as you have been with me so long...I think it's only fair. Don't you? lol. Now...enjoy!**

**DarkOrchidAngel: Wow...you have have you? Well then before you pass on to the next life...READ THIS CHAPTER! lol. Yes...I have returned to stay and believe me when I say that this story will not stop until it's completely finished! So...sit back and enjoy this update!**

**warlord of the east: You have no idea how great it feels to be back! Are you that desperate to learn the Tetsusaiga's true power? Well...I'm afraid I can't give you any hints. And that's b/c...you're only a few chapters away from finding out! lol. Be patient...for the time grows near. And no, Natsaru does not mean anything, it's just a name I came up with that sounded pretty catchy. Now then...just sit back, relax, and enjoy this next update!**

**dieforinuyasha: Yes...yes Natsaru is indeed powerful. More so than anyone knows right now. Trust me...you think he's bad now...wait until I show you what he's REALLY capable of. Up to this point, he's merely having fun. But I'm afraid if you want to find out just how powerful Natsaru really is...then you'll have to read this chapter! lol. Enjoy!**

**Taromaru: Hehehe...well...at least you stopped them. Although you might be mistaken about something, but...that's ok. It won't stop me from continuing my story. SO...all of you sit back...and enjoy this update!**

**I can't believe it has taken me this long to reedit my story. Which brings me to my sincere apology to you people. I hope you can forgive me, but after going through and typing up the chapters I had written out while in the Army...I discovered that most of them were in the vicinity of being from 16000 to 19000 words long! It didn't take me long to realize that...those are VERY long chapters, and I thought maybe TOO long for some of your tastes. So...no joke, everyday now from 8:30 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., I've been going through and breaking down chapter after chapter (EVEN WHILE AT WORK), reediting and revising them to make them shorter, but still good. Believe me...it has been NO picknick! There were times I thought about skipping chapters, but...most of the stuff I had already written in them, was vital to my storyline. And now...finally...after making you guys wait...I'm ready to continue...**

**Starting with this...**

**Chapter 34: Inuyasha's Training Begins, Master the Tetsusaiga**

Inuyasha stood with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo as they stared past the firery plains and looked straight at Totosai's domain. Inuyasha gazed into the darkness of the demon cave Totosai hid himself in, wondering if this training would actually make him powerful enough to defeat Natsaru. He could still smell the demonic aura that demon possessed, even though they were no where near it, he could feel his throat begin to itch and the urge to cough rising. He could still remember the rush of power that just seemed to pour into Natsaru, his strength tripling with each second. He knew that he could no longer see Natsaru as Naraku. Despite their similar appearances, the hanyou now understood that they are nothing alike, and he was completely outmatched.

Kagome stood there, feeling the heated steam of the plains warming her body as she stared at Totosai's home. The thought of Inuyasha's last battle with Natsaru replayed in her head. She remembered watching as her hanyou was tossed around and beat down constantly by Natsaru. Kagome then slowly glanced at Inuyasha, seeing the same look he had when he retreated from Natsaru...a look of guilt, pain and hurt pride. She understood that this battle would be like none they had ever had.

Inuyasha then finally began to move again, walking up to the cave as Kagome and the others watched.

"Wait here." Inuyasha said in a calm manner.

They obeyed quietly as they watched Inuyasha tread the smoking plains, up toward the cave that lay ahead.

"Totosai! Totosai, you there?"

Inside, Totosai slept peacefully as he snored away with drool hanging out of his mouth. Myoga also snored away as he lay on Totosai's shoulder, when his sleep was suddenly disturbed by the ringing of a mumbling voice. Myoga snorted a couple of times before his eyes slowly began to lift. He could hear the voice start to become clearer.

"Hm? That's Master Inuyasha's voice. What's he doing here?" he says to himself while bouncing off Totosai's shoulder and up to the entrance to get a view of Inuyasha walking up to the cave, and his friends standing behind him.

"Hmm...what could you be doing here at this hour, Inuyasha?" the flea said out loud, before finally beginning to bounce up to him.

Inuyasha continued to call out for Totosai when he suddenly felt a pinching in his neck. He instinctively brings his hand up and presses it to his neck, and a mumbling gasp is heard. Inuyasha pulls his hand away and watches something begins to drift down from his neck and land in the palm of his hand. Myoga suddenly pops back up from his squished state.

"Greetings and salutations, Master Inuyasha."

"Myoga, where's Totosai?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Sleeping, of course! The same thing you should be doing at this hour." Myoga said.

"Wake him up. I need to talk to him."

"Have you no respect? Totosai doesn't just come barging up to you and waking you out of your sleep in the middle of the night!" The flea spoke while bouncing up and down in his master's hand.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you, so just go wake him up and tell him I need to talk with him."

"Why should I?"

Losing his patience, Inuyasha suddenly brought the flea up to his line of sight, glaring viciously at the flea, "Because if you don't, I'll have to hurt you."

It was then as Inuyasha brought Myoga up to him, that he noticed someone standing in the background. As the hanyou glanced up, he spotted Totosai standing calmly in the entrance of his cave, keeping his hands crossed behind his back as he observed the two's arguement. Myoga continued to rant and rave on how he wasn't scared of him and told Inuyasha to do his worst, when he was suddenly tossed away. Inuyasha and Totosai stared at one another for a moment.

"So, you've returned, have you?" Totosai said, almost as if he was expecting him.

Inuyasha lowered his head a bit as his expression softened. "Yeah."

Inuyasha then began to slowly approach the demon blacksmith while Totosai just remained calm and patient. As the hanyou became face to face with him, Totosai could see that the half demon's pride had been wounded.

"We need to talk, old man." Inuyasha said gently.

Totosai simply nodded before turning and walking back into his cave. Kagome and the others watched as Inuyasha followed him inside.

"So, what do you think? Think he'll agree?" Miroku spoke up, wondering if Totosai would still be willing to train Inuyasha to master the Tetsusaiga.

"I don't see why not. Totosai's pretty much the only chance Inuyasha has right now." Sango replied.

Kagome stared into the cave where her hanyou disappeared.

'Mastering the Tetsusaiga may be Inuyasha's only chance of defeating Natsaru. Totosai can't say no.'

Inuyasha and Totosai sat in front of one another as Totosai supported his large hammer up against his shoulder.

"So, what is it you want to talk about? I take it this isn't a social call." Totosai said as he stared at the expression on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha stared at the floor for a moment, knowing this would be hard for him to admit. "Totosai...I met and fought with Natsaru."

Totosai knew he could see from the look in the hanyou's eyes and the sag in his walk that something had happened to him, but he would not confront him about it, knowing that it would be entirely up to Inuyasha to tell him or not. He watched as Inuyasha's expression saddened and his ears drooped.

"I couldn't beat him." the hanyou whispered.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a large headache begin to rise up and could feel his eyes nearly burst from their sockets as Totosai slammed his large sledge hammer into the hanyou's cranium.

"You stupid dog! Of course you couldn't beat him! Your father was a thousand times more powerful than you are and not even he possessed the ability to defeat Natsaru! What made you think that you had even a slight chance of winning!"

Inuyasha finally brought his aching head out from under the hammer, and growled as he pounded his fist into Totosai's nearly bald head. "Yeah, well you didn't exactly give me fair warning on how strong the bastard was!" the hanyou shouted as a lump surface from the old man's head.

Sweat drops appeared on everyone else's heads as they listened to the two argueing again.

Inuyasha finallly sat back and tried to calm himself.

"So, are you gonna train me to master the Tetsusaiga or not!" the hanyou said rethorically.

Totosai stared into the hanyou's eyes for a moment, as Inuyasha waited impatiently to hear the old man's answer.

"Nope!"

Totosai felt another lump surface from his head as Inuyasha towered over him, with a cold glare in his amber orbs and a clenched fist.

"That wasn't a request..."

Totosai fixed himself upright, rubbing his head. "I can train you to master the Tetsusaiga, but I can't do it while they are here." he said as he pointed to the others outside.

Inuyasha glanced at his friends with confusion. "What do you mean? What did they do?"

Totosai simply sighed with exhaustion. "It's not something they did do, it's something they will do. Which is impede your concentration and prevent you from completeing your training."

The hanyou directed his gaze back to the old demon, looking even more confused. "What are you talking about? How long is this training going to take?"

"I can't give you a specific time, because it will all rely on you and your abilities. This isn't going to be some simple demon slaying mission like the last time, this will require all of your strength and skill. You can't do such things when you are always looking out for the welfare of your friends!"

"I understand what you're saying..." the hanyou's eyes directed themselves back to Kagome. "...but..."

'If Totosai doesn't know how long this is going to take...what am I supposed to tell Kagome?'

Totosai finally stood to his feet. "So...are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, but...hold on." the hanyou said as he glanced back to his friends once more. He then stood up and calmly began to walk back over to where they were all gathered. Kagome could see something was still bothering the hanyou as he took his time in reaching them.

"Well? What's the news?" Miroku spoke up.

"Totosai's agreed to train me..." Inuyasha said nonchalantly

This brought smiles to everyone's faces, thinking this to be the best news they've heard in a long time. Everyone except Kagome..., who could tell the hanyou wasn't finished saying what he needed to say.

"Great! So once you're through, you can go back and pound that Natsaru to the dirt!" Shippo said with a gleam in his green eyes.

Inuyasha just stared at the ground and nodded.

"But..." Kagome interrupted.

The others first looked to Kagome, then back to Inuyasha who slowly looked up and locked eyes with her.

"He doesn't know how long it'll take...and has forbid to train me as long as you guys are with me." the hanyou said softly.

Finally, the rest of them understood why the hanyou still looked so depressed.

"So...in order for Totosai to train you...we have to leave?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Why? What did we do!" Shippo asked, feeling a bit offended by such a request from the old man.

"He said that having you all here would only impede my concentration and that I'd never learn to master the Tetsusaiga."

"Hmm...I see." Miroku said.

He could understand Totosai's logic in the matter, but also understood that without Kagome, Inuyasha cannot reach his maximum potential, thus it would make his training even more difficult. This would prove to be a real test for the hanyou.

"So...should we leave?" Sango asked, also a bit unsure about all of this.

"I guess. We can't just refuse to leave and Totosai not train Inuyasha. This is our only chance." Kagome said, shocking Inuyasha a bit with her words.

Kagome then looked back to the hanyou with a smile.

"So...you're okay with this?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Of course I am. You just do what needs to be done, and we'll be waiting for you when you get back." She said sweetly.

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome with uncertainty, wondering if she had actually listened to what Inuyasha told them earlier. Shippo then suddenly made a realization.

"Wait a minute, where are we gonna go?"

Kagome simply looked back at the fox youkai with a bit of a sad smile. "We still need to give Kaede and the villagers proper burials. We can stay there 'til Inuyasha returns."

Inuyasha lowered his head in sadness as he heard this, and the others soon followed his lead, but could also see the miko's point.

"Very well, then. We'll wait there." Miroku concluded.

With that being decided, Sango and Miroku began to mount Kirara and Kagome soon began to follow before she suddenly felt something grab her arm. She turned to find Inuyasha staring into her cocoa-brown orbs with compassion, make her a bit flushed. The hanyou then slowly moved closer to her as her eyes reflected back into his golden pupils.

"I'll hurry back as quick as I can." the hanyou whispered gently to her.

Kagome nodded slowly as she relished the gentlness in his voice. "Do what you've gotta do, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting." she whispered back.

Inuyasha nodded before suddenly bending down and giving her a quick 3 second kiss. As he pulls away, the hanyou watches as Kagome smiles sweetly at him before suddenly turning and walking over, then mounting Kirara behind Miroku. Inuyasha stares at her while she simply smiles at him and Kirara begins to lift in the air. Inuyasha watched as the fire neko youkai lifted higher and suddenly turned and took off with a slight roar. He could barely make out Kagome's hand swaying back and forth before they were all completely out of sight. The hanyou stared into the distance a bit longer, wondering when the next time he'd see that smiling face again would be. It was then, he felt a wrinkled, clawed hand grab his shoulder and he turned to find Totosai standing next to him with Myoga perched the old man's shoulder.

"We haven't got time for this, Inuyasha." He said calmly.

"Yeah...okay." the hanyou spoke as Totosai began to lead him away from the fiery plains.

Kagome seemed to enjoy the ride as she felt the cool breeze whisping through her raven-black hair, she would occasionally catch glimpses of Miroku and Sango glancing back at her, but she simply ignored it.

Miroku leaned forward a bit and whispered into Sango's ear "Should we really be doing this?"

Sango whispered back as quietly as she could "What choice do we have, unless Inuyasha completes Totosai's training, then there's no way to stop Natsaru from murdering more innocent people."

"Yes, I know that it's just...I'm not exactly looking forward to how this will affect Kagome." Miroku replied.

"I know what you mean."

Kagome continued to enjoy the gentle ride on Kirara's back when she suddenly caught another glimpse of Miroku and Sango staring at her, looking as if someone important to her just died and found she had to know what was so depressing about her. "Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?"

Miroku then turned himself so he was facing Kagome "Kagome...are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sango then took this moment to offer her two cents. "It's just...Inuyasha said we weren't allowed to be there for his training."

"So what? Totosai's just trying to make sure Inuyasha doesn't have to worry about us and can complete his training without distraction. It's no big deal."

"And...it's that simple for you?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha just admitted you love each other, yet you don't seem to be getting any time alone together." Sango spoke up.

Kagome realized that Sango was indeed telling the truth, but still couldn't think of it as that big of a deal.

"Err...so? That doesn't matter. We've all been so occupied with slaying demons and stopping Naraku, there's no time for such things."

Miroku then took Kagome's hands into his in a friendly manner and stared into her eyes with utter seriousness."Yes, but that's our point. We've been so busy lately that you and Inuyasha haven't gotten any time to yourselves, and now you two have to be separated so Inuyasha can complete this training, but we have no idea when he's coming back."

At last Kagome was beginning to see why they were making such a big deal out of this and why Inuyasha looked so depressed even though he knew he was on the verge of becoming a more powerful demon. "Err...well...I...err..."

"Do you honestly want to spend every day just waiting for him to return?" Miroku said, still concerned about this whole situation.

Kagome could feel her heart sink a bit as she began to see his point. She really didn't want to be spending all of her time burying Kaede and the village and then sit and wait for her hanyou to return, but never knowing when she would see him again. The thought alone was too depressing for her, but still...she didn't have an answer for him. "Well...err...I just..."

Sango finally got an idea she thought would shed a little light on the situation. "Why don't you use the time to go back to your own era, spend some time catching up with your family and this "skool" of yours?"

Kagome beamed at the idea. "Hey, yeah! Great idea! I could spend a few days at home and catch up on my studies! Lord knows, I've already missed so much school, I could use a break from all the demon slaying."

"Great thinking, Sango. Then it's settled. We'll take care of things here, and you can catch up on what you need in your time." Miroku concluded.

Shippo also seemed pretty content with idea when he suddenly made another realization and screamed in terror, causing everyone to jump as well.

"Shippo, what's the matter!" Kagome asked, a bit angry for the young youkai frightening her like that.

"What about Natsaru! What if he comes back!"

The others immediately realized the fox youkai had another valid point. With Inuyasha gone, they would be almost completely defenseless against another attack by Natsaru. They all sat and thought for a moment when Miroku came to his own conclusion."I can use a sacred sutra to put up a barrier that would shield our presence for a few days until Inuyasha returns."

Sango, Kagome and Shippo looked at the houshi with shock.

"You can do that!" Sango asked.

They watched as the houshi reached into his robes and pulled out a sutra. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, Master Moushin gave it to me when I was a boy and had just begun my training as a monk. He thought I might one day be able to make use of it."

"Lucky for us, then." Sango added.

"Indeed. So, Kagome can go home and rest a bit and we'll handle burying Kaede and the villagers." Miroku concluded once more.

"You sure about this?" Kagome asked.

The houshi simply smiled at the miko. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm sure Inuyasha will be back once you return. He's always running off to fetch you when you're gone a few days anyway."

"Yeah, he can't stand being away from you, even for a second!" Shippo added as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

This brought a smile to the girl's face as she nodded to them. "Thanks you guys."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kikyou continued to tread the dark paths of the forest when she suddenly spotted one of her soul collectors floating up to her. She stroked it's snakey, black form as it swirled and wrapped lovingly around the dead miko's body, humming a gentle tune.

"I see. So they are heading back to Kaede's village, are they? Interesting." she said coldly.

The dead miko continued her journey through the forest when her expression hardened considerably as she felt the wind shift and become cold. She glanced up as the sky itself was coated in a blanket of pure black. She then heard the sound of his voice, echoing amongst the storm clouds he wrought, that evil chuckle spreading over the land as the miko slowly removed an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow, her cold eyes searching everywhere for a hint of him. Her soul collectors suddenly departed, leaving her all alone once again in the darkness of his demonic aura. Suddenly she could feel the air grow warm again as the clouds dispersed and his aura soon vanished. The miko sighed in relief as she placed her arrow back in her quiver.

"Such a disturbing presence."

With that, she continued her journey through the forest, her soul collectors quickly rejoining her as their eerie hums echoed.

The sun was setting as Kirara and the others finally made it back to Kaede's village. They stared in sadness as bodies lay everywhere, men, women and children alike.

"No one was spared..." Kagome spoke sadly.

Miroku and Sango simply growled with disgust and frustration at the damage Natsaru had done.

"Why don't you go ahead and head home, Kagome. We'll take care of things here." Sango said gently.

"No...I want to say goodbye to Kaede first."

The others nodded in understanding as they soon dismounted Kirara and the fire neko youkai reverted back to her kitten-like state. Kagome stayed ahead of them as they approached Kaede's blood-stained body, still laying face-down in the dirt in front of her hut. Kagome slowly knelt down beside her and hesitantly reached over and grabbed the miko's old shoulder, she tensed herself as she reluctantly rolled the old woman onto her back, revealing that same eye still patched over, but the other...closed and still. Kagome could already feel the tears start to boil up in her eyes as she stared down at their good friend.

"Forgive us, Kaede...we weren't there for you when you needed us most, yet you were always there for us." The miko said as her tears began to slip from her eyes and the others could also feel their own hearts sinking for failing such a kind, gentle person. "And we'll never forget you for it. Thank you, Kaede...thank you for everything."

A single tear suddenly fell from Kagome's chin as it landed and soaked into Kaede's kimono. Kagome then slowly leaned down and gently kissed the old woman's forehead before finally standing back to her feet.

A few minutes later, they found themselves back at the well where Kagome was waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye you guys. I'll be back in 4 days, I promise!"

The others waved their goodbyes as well.

"Bye, Kagome! Stay safe!" Sango said.

"Bring back more ninja food!" Shippo shouted out.

With that, they watched as the miko dawned her yellow backpack, and slid off the rim of the well and vanished in a blue light. Once it had gone, Miroku looked to Sango. "So...shall we?"

"Yes...let's go. It's the least we can do for her." Sango replied, knowing full well what the houshi meant.

They began their journey back to the village to pay their last respects, as Shippo and Kirara were soon to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, night had fallen and it seemed some places were still a bit peaceful as the large demon Royokan dug his large clawed hands into a beautiful river stream, lifting the clear water up to his mouth and drinking to his heart's content. He relished the cool flow drifting down his throat and striking his belly in all the right spots.

"Ahh! Such fresh clean water. I love this place! I should bring Lord Sesshomaru up here some day."

The youkai dug his hands back into the stream and was about to take in another large gulp of the crisp water when he suddenly felt a swift cold breeze begin to blow and the sky suddenly darkend so much he could barely see a thing anymore. The youkai stood up fearfully, glancing all around him as the sound of Natsaru's voice echoed amongst the trees.

"Who, who, who's there! Show yourself!" Royokan said in an utter panic.

Natsaru's voice continued to echo with ammused chuckles as he watched the large youkai scan the forest frantically like a frightened child.

"The famed demon, Royokan. I never expected you to be so skittish."

Royokan could feel his eyes widen as he turned to find a figure dressed in a black wolf's pelt, grinning sadistacally at him.

"Y...You! Naraku!" Royokan shouted in terror.

Natsaru could only chuckle at the name. He found he was starting to like begin called that, it seemed to bring much fear to everyone he met. Royokan began to back away from the youkai, trembling in fear.

"S..s..stay away, Naraku! I'm not making any more deals with you!"

Natsaru simply chuckled at the youkai's fear.

"I'm not here to make any deals, Royokan." he said in a mischeivious tone.

"Then...wh...what do you want?" Royokan asked.

Natsaru slowly began to hold up a clawed hand as his chuckling grew more intense. "One...simple...thing." he said as he suddenly flexed his sharp claws to him and Royokan's eyes filled with complete terror.

"No...no please! Just...leave me alone!" Royokan shouted as he suddenly started sprinting away from the demon with all the speed he could muster.

Natsaru laughed maniacally as he tailed the youkai, finding this an oh-so enjoyable experience.

"Keep away from me! PLEASE!" Royokan shouted as literal tears began to flow from his eyes. The thought of death crawling through his skin.

Natsaru just continued to laugh at his expense, when Royokan suddenly slid to stop, finding himself staring down a large cliff, his hopes of escaping, shattered! He could hear Natsaru's insane laughter continuing to echo amongst the trees, and watched as the nightmarish figure emerged from the shadows once more. Royokan continued to cry in fear, realizing now the only way for him to survive was to go right through this demon. Natsaru's smirk widened as he relished the look of the youkai's tears.

"A once feared demon like you, weeps like child in front of me? How pathetic."

Royokan continued to tremble when he suddenly opened his mouth wide, preparing to unleash his many wolves when he suddenly felt himself gasping for air as Natsaru lunged forward with amazing speed and literally stuck his clawed hand down the youkai's throat! Royokan continued to gasp as he could feel his blood leaking down his throat. Natsaru continued to dig his hand into the demon's mouth when he suddenly grasped Royokans throat and used very little strength to squeeze it shut. Royokan could feel his windpipe crush and could no longer feel air escaping, causing him to choke violently as Natsaru ripped his hand out from the youkai's mouth, and calmly flicked his slobber away. He watched with ammusement as Royokan grasped his throat tightly and sank to his knees, suffocating. A few tears drifted from his face to crash into the blades of grass below, before finally...he felt himself grow tired, and watched as darkness took him.

'So...this...is how I die?' he thought, before suddenly slumping to the ground and falling completely limp.

Natsaru stared down at his corpse for a moment before chuckling softly to himself and turning to walk out of that part of the forest.

"The smell of fear before death...how intoxicating."

**(A/N: Phew! So sorry it took me this long ladies and gentlemen. I know I've pissed quite a few of you off with absence, but...I swear I'm going to try and make things right again. And if you're still waiting to see what will become of Inuyasha...then just check out my next few chapters. Coming soon! Until then...)**


	35. Open Eyes, Closed Heart

**The Power of Fate**

**By: Spyrofate**

**Dedications:**

**SimonkalofInuy: You liked that last line, did you? Well, then you'll be happy to know that there's still a lot more left for this demon. Only way to find out what they are...is to keep reading! Thank you for welcoming me back, yes I know it's been awhile, but...like I said I'm not stopping until this fic is complete! I appreciate you for sticking with me all this time, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy!**

**inuyasharox194: Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**XxBeautifulDisasterxX: Wish granted...here's your update! Enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**I thank all of you who still continue to read this fic, even if you don't review, I have a feeling that if I stop now I'll be disappointing a lot of you. With that theory being said...**

**Let the story continue...with this**

**Chapter 35: Open Eyes, Closed Heart**

He could feel his body throbbing in agony, every bone still intact, but he knew he was not completely alright as he could still feel hundreds of pounds of pressure pressing down on him. He was trapped, as he opened his eyes he could see nothing but darkness and the smell of dust and soil filled his nose.

'Am I dead?'

He didn't know. His whole body was numb and darkness was everywhere. He felt as if he hadn't eaten or drank anything in years. His throat was parched, his stomach growling, did it matter? If he was indeed dead, then this would only be the beginning of his torture, but...no. He could feel it...underneath the all the pressure and the pain swelling through his body he could feel it...the beat of his heart, pounding lightly against his chest. He was alive...alive, but trapped.

'Where am I?'

He tried to lift his head, but in a split second, pain took him again. His body telling him it won't move, there was too much pain. This pain was nothing to him...he was tired, thirsty, and a hunger beyond imagination that he would suffice with a human if he had to! No...he wouldn't do that...she meant too much to him to do such a thing. What would she think of him? The thought alone brought him more pain and pressure than whatever it was that was holding him down. He couldn't move...could barely breathe as the dust surrounding him filled every inch of his nostrils, yet somehow...he had to get out. He'd been in worse situations and survived...he had to survive this one as well...if for nothing else than to see her face again!

'Still...she's made her decision. I have no place in her heart. Her love...can never be mine.'

Suddenly he felt content to just stay there, trapped. Maybe he would go back to sleep, and wake up in a place more peaceful. Better to have his heart crushed underneath this weight, than the weight of her words.

"Kagome..."

He could barely hear his own voice, his mouth filled with dirt and his throat so dry it might as well have been a whisper. No. Even though he knew the truth, he still had to live! He began to shift his arms around, trying to bring them closer to his body. It felt as if he were being stabbed over and over again mercilessly...it was hell!

'No...this is nothing! I'm stronger than this!'

He would get out of this, he had to! These were nothing but flesh wounds! He continued to manuever his arms around, pulling his wrists and fingers out of the stone walls collapsed on him.

'There we go...come on. Just a little further.'

He was doing it! Although it might be less painful to just tear his own arms off, but still...he would get through this yet! He had to! At last, he could feel his hands touch his body again. Despite his agony, he positioned his hands to where they met his shoulders. Now...all he needed was strength. He wasn't sure how much he had left, he was so weak, so tired...

Still...he could do this, he knew he could.

'Alright...get out. Just don't think about anything else. Just get out of here.'

He began to push himself up, trying to overcome the pressure being applied to his back. Man, did this hurt! Still, he had to keep going, he would not give up! He would never give up! Grinding his fangs together he continued to fight against his pain and could feel the wall that had fallen on him begin to succumb to his strength! He was winning! He would survive!

'Almost there...keep pushing! Come on!'

His confidence in himself began to build as he could feel air begin to flow under his legs. His muscles throbbed constantly, telling him to stop, it was too much! Never! He wouldn't stop! He was a demon, he could survive anything! As the pressure under his legs lifted, he moved his knee to where he could support his own body, then slowly positioned it on his tip toe. It was time...this was it! All he needed to do was use his strength and push! But as he tried, he could feel his leg begin to shake. What was wrong with him! Was he afraid? Afraid of what he might see when he got out? Did her words still haunt him? It didn't matter...he had to look past it, it was the only way for him to survive! He tensed himself, telling his leg to stop and listen. It obeyed, his trembling stopped and he was ready to leave. Finally, with one hard push, he felt himself bash through the walls and the morning rays of light fill his eyes. He had done it...he was free! He soared through the air and peered down at the large stones and boulders that had buried him, still...he was the victor in this battle. As his bare feet touched the ground, he quickly felt his selfconfidence disappear and felt his heart begin to pound in terror.

"Holy hell."

Once again, he could barely hear his own voice as he stared at the destruction. It was gone, all gone. His home...his friends...everything...gone. Kouga could feel the strands of his black hair smooth over the back of his neck as the wind pushed against it. His blood flowed down his arms, legs, and couldn't tell if it was sweat or his own blood trickling down his face...it didn't matter. What he was seeing now, was the only thing that mattered. He could see it...everything that happened. It started with his two closest and best friends...the ones who'd stayed loyal to him through everything.

"Ginta...Hakakku..."

He stared at their two blood-covered bodies, their eyes peacefully closed and their scents...gone. Everything...everyone...gone. They had been taken from him. He could feel his rage begin to climb as the monster's voice echoed through his head. That same chuckle that did nothing but mock him. He could feel his claws begin to dig into his palms, his fangs grinding together so tight he could break them all!

"Naraku..." he growled out.

He had taken everything from him! His friends...his home...everything they had worked to build, destroyed! All with the single swing from that dumb sword! It was then he could feel lightning strike his brain.

'That sword...'

As the events replayed in his head, he remembered it to be the exact same sword, maybe different in color, but both blades still the same with the exact same powers! It didn't make sense! And he knew the only way he would find out...was to find him, the one person who had weakened him for Naraku's attack...

"Inuyasha..."

He would get some answers, then he would get his revenge! He let those thoughts fuel his desire to keep moving forward, through the vastness of the forest. He would discover how Naraku got possession of Inuyasha's sword, and he would destroy him for taking his life! He allowed his pain to feed on his hatred and lust for revenge, his mind set on one thing...the death of Naraku.

"I'll find you, Naraku...and when I do...you're dead." he growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had set a peaceful atmosphere over the Higurashi shrine. All members of the residence sat at table, enjoying a delicious, healthy breakfast.

"This is so good!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad you like it." Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

"So, what shall it be today? Measels? Pneumonia? Perhaps a case of the flu!" Kagome's grandfather ranted on.

"That's okay, gramps. I'll be staying home for a while so I can catch up on my school work." Kagome said with a smile.

Her smile however, quickly faded into an annoyed glare as she spotted her grandfather walking away from the table still ranting on about certain illnesses the girl could've contracted. "Maybe a bad case of blood spots in the throat...yes! That's believable!"

"Are you even listening to me!" Kagome called out in frustration.

"Well, at least now you'll have some time to catch up on everything." Ms. Higurashi exclaimed as she took a sip of coffee from her cup.

Kagome nodded with a smile, admiring her mother. No matter how much she had going on in her life, there was always one person there to support her when she needed. She was so understanding, so kind and pure-hearted. Kagome was even willing to bet that if her mother had gone through the well, she'd probably be able to purify the sacred jewel too. She could feel her smile growing, she loved her mother so much and only wished there was something she could do in return to repay her for her kindness and support...but what?

She was brought out of her thoughts as the sounds of loud gulps, smacking of food, nashing of teeth echoed through her ears. Kagome looked to see that same hanyou, clad in his red kimono, sitting next her and shoving in handfuls of food into his fanged mouth, it was a bit irritating for the miko.

"Inuyasha! For pete's sake slow down!" she shouted.

Baffled from what was just said, Ms. Higurashi and Souta stared at the girl. "Uh, Kagome...who are you talking to?"

Kagome's attention was redirected back to her mother as she stared at the miko as if it were the first time she'd ever seen her before.

"Did you just say Inuyasha? Where? I don't see him." Souta exclaimed as he began glancing all over the room.

Kagome suddenly felt really stupid.

'Inuyasha's not here...what am I thinking?' she thought as she shifted her gaze slowly back to the place she was certain she saw him, only to find nothing but an empty chair. Still...she couldn't figure out why she saw him. She knew he was training and there was no telling when he'd return. She simply shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry. I guess I must've been daydreaming or something." she said.

Souta and her mother simply stared at her, a bit worried at the gesture. Kagome then grabbed her backpack and stood up from her chair, "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Have a good day, dear." her mother said.

Souta watched as Kagome rushed for the door and slid it open. She then proceeded to slip her shoes on before running out.

"Wierd." was all her little brother could say.

Kagome made her way down the long flight of steps that led to their shrine, hearing her shoes clicking against the concrete. It had been so long, that all she could focus on was getting to spend some time with her friends. Even if she wouldn't have a clue about what would be taught, she was determined to make herself happy. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't help but feel a little...disoriented as she proceeded down the long road, leading to her school.

10 minutes later, she could see her friends clearly coming into view. The miko began waving her arm to them, trying to grab their attention, "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!"

The three girls all turned and their faces brightened as they saw their dearest friend rushing up to them.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri said with a wave.

"You're back!" Ayumi said.

"How've you been?" Yuka exclaimed excitedly.

At last, the miko caught up to her friends, overjoyed to see their faces once again. "Hey guys!"

Her friends immediately began asking questions of previous illnesses she'd contracted, but despite it all...the miko was happy. They trotted together down the streets, chatting away about almost any subject they could think of, but still...the feeling of disorientation remained...as if she wasn't herself. But why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she focus? As Kagome glanced up, she stopped and froze in fear.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Yuka asked as the other two also stopped to see what was troubling the miko.

There, up on the roof of her school, the hanyou stood. She could see his golden orbs staring into hers. 'What is he doing here?'

"Hey, Kagome?" Ayumi said as she waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

Kagome continued to stare up at the school, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw Yuka start to turn her head towards the roof. In a panic, Kagome suddenly started running for the school doors, trying anything she could think of to keep her friends' attention off of him, "We're gonna be late you guys!"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all stared at the miko with confusion, wondering what the problem was as they all glanced up at the roof and saw nothing there!

Eri leaned over to the other two as Kagome kept up her running, "Is it just me, or is Kagome acting a bit wierd today?"

"Maybe she's still suffering from schizophrenia." Ayumi suggested.

"What a brave girl...still coming to school when she's still sick." Yuka said as she clasped her hands together, admiring her friend's strength and determination.

Kagome kept running, huffing and puffing as she tried urgently to get inside the building, 'What's going on! Inuyasha's not here!', she kept running and had even forgot why when she felt her foot kick something and could feel herself falling forward. She screamed as she braced for the impact of the hard, solid concrete, closing her eyes tightly. Suddenly, the feeling of a warm fabric shifted through her hands and she could feel her head plant into what felt a bit like a pillow. She could feel her arms being squeezed tightly, holding her up and preventing her from hitting the asphault. The miko then opened her eyes to a sea of red. 'No...no it can't be...it's not!' she screamed to herself as she lifted her head up and found herself, once again, staring into a pair of bright, beautiful amber-colored eyes. His warm smile heated her blood, the feel of his hands sending shivers up and down her spine, it was him! No one made her feel this way except him! 'But...how?...why?'

As her thoughts took her, she saw his image begin to fade away, molding into something else. 'What...what's happening?' Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through her ears, "Are you alright Kagome?"

That voice...she knew it...she'd heard it many times. The miko's senses took over as she saw her fellow classmate staring down at her. She could no longer tell if she was happy to see him, or disappointed that it was him. "Hojo." she whispered.

"Are you alright?" the young boy asked, worried over his young love's well-being.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment, she wanted to be happy it was him, but...she wasn't. Kagome suddenly darted past the boy, running even faster and just trying to get away from everybody.

"Kagome, wait!" Hojo shouted with an out-stretched hand.

The miko slammed herself through the doors of the building and kept going, passing many students as they all watched her bolting down the hallways. She turned another corner and quickly ran into the restroom, where she shut the door and locked it. Dropping her bag to the floor, Kagome sat against the floor, hugging her knees into her chest as she panted for air. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm herself. 'I'm losing it. I'm seeing Inuyasha everywhere when I know he's not here. He went with Totosai! But if I know that...why do I keep seeing him!' her head sank lower into her knees as she tried to contemplate what was wrong with her sanity. 'Was what Miroku and Sango said true? Is this all because of what they told me?'

Flashback:

Miroku turned and took Kagome's hands into his in a friendly manner, "Kagome, you and Inuyasha have admitted you love each other, yet you haven't gotten any time alone together and now Inuyasha has to go complete this training, but we don't have any idea when he's coming back."

End Flashback:

Kagome's eyes softened as she rested her chin on her knees. 'Is that what this is about? Am I seeing him because I want to?' the miko sat there against the hard, tiled floor, trying to figure out how she was supposed to deal with this.

The girl was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as loud banging echoed through the restroom's walls.

"Hey! Unlock the door!"

"I have to pee really bad you know!"

Kagome could hear the angry voices outside and quickly leaped up to grab the steel latch, holding the door in place. She turned the knob and heard the pop of the lock, idicating it had been reset back inside the door's gears. But before the miko could even remove her hand, the door was suddenly swung open and the young miko was knocked back on her rear as several groups of girls stormed in, rushing to the mirrors and filling up the stalls. Kagome then leaned over and grabbed her backpack, slowly and calmly making her way back out into the halls that were littered with chatting of students.

'Ok, so maybe I am a bit disappointed that Inuyasha and I haven't been getting much time together, but...I can't let that get in the way now. We'll still have plenty of alone time once he's finished this training, but for now, I have to focus on my studies.'

Content with the decision she wouldn't think about him, Kagome continued her way to her first class as the bell sounded through the entire school.

As the day pressed forward, Kagome continued to stay focused on her lectures. At last she felt sane again. No more images of Inuyasha appearing everywhere, no more paranoia. The miko sighed happily as the professor continued his speech in front of his class, but after a few minutes...she found herself getting really bored. She lifted her hand up and supported her face with it as she tried to pay attention when her gaze shifted to the large window sitting a few feet away. The sun shone brightly as its rays of light passed through the glass, and was separated into several bright beams that warmed her body. It felt so inviting...so invigorating that she wanted nothing more than to hear that bell ring, signifying it was time for everyone to go home. The miko suddenly felt something poking her and a voice brought her out of her daydreaming.

"Kagome? Ms. Kagome will you please take your assignment!"

Kagome quickly straightened herself as she turned and reached out to grab the white square, decorated with black text and lines. "Oh, sorry!" she said when her eyes suddenly widened and a gasp escaped her throat.

'What the? Our teacher's a demon!' she thought as her eyes fell upon a clawed hand. She quickly glanced up and felt her heart skip a beat as she met a pair of golden orbs again. "No...no not again!" she said as she stared up at the same hanyou once again.

"Beg your pardon, Kagome?" the man spoke as he stared at the miko's pale face through his pair of thick, black glasses.

"You're not here! Just leave me alone!" the miko shouted as she suddenly got up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the class, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"What the heck's her problem?" a student asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"I...don't...know." the professor replied, not sure what else to say.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all watched as their friend bolted out of the class. They all turned to each other feeling worried, and a bit sorry for the miko for having such an illness.

Kagome run through the doors once again as the final bell sounded and the school grounds were engulfed in students within a few minutes. She kept running, not stopping or pausing for anything, thankful that she wasn't run over by any cars along the street. She panted heavily as she rushed up the stairs of the shrine, passing her grandfather, and running directly into the large house. She kicked her shoes off and let her bag drop where it fell as she quickly rushed up the stairs to her room, bursting through the door and closing it behind her. She pressed her back against it and sank to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest again.

'Why? Why can't I stop seeing him?'

She buried her face in her hands when she suddenly heard a light tapping vibrate behind her.

"Kagome? Can I come in?" a voice that identified her mother sounded.

Kagome sighed to herself as she stood up and opened the door, "Sorry, mom." she said as she backed away to allow her mother access to her room.

"Kagome, we need to talk." her mother said as she walked in, calmly closing the door behind her.

"Hm? About what?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I just recieved a call from your teacher." Ms. Higurashi stated calmly.

"Really?"

"He said you've been acting strangely, and ran out of class today." the woman continued.

Kagome knew exactly where this was going, but wasn't sure how to explain it. The last thing she wanted to do was sound crazy to her mother.

"Is there something you want to talk about, honey?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she stood before her daughter, already seeing a certain pain in the girl's eyes.

Kagome stared at the floor, she knew the only way to make herself feel like she was sane, was to get this out in the open. She took in a deep breath and sighed, bracing herself for her own speech. "It's Inuyasha..."

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter in confusion but remained silent, determined to hear her daughter out.

"Ever since this morning, I've been seeing images of him all over the place. I tried to focus on my school work, but...somehow I would start seeing things. It's like he's suddenly standing right there in front of me, and I know he's really not there."

Ms. Higurashi listened and felt a smile creep up to her face, "It's because you miss him, dear." she spoke softly.

Kagome glanced up to see her mother's warm smile greeting her. "But...I just saw him yesterday, and I know where he is. Why would I miss him?"

Her mother's smile merely brightened at these words, "That's love, honey. No matter where you two are, what you're doing, you desire to be with one another."

Kagome simply stared into her mother's warm, loving eyes, listening to the tenderness of her voice as she spoke.

"I know, because I used to be the same way with your father. Every time we were separated, I couldn't help but think of where he was or what he was doing. If he was thinking of me? If he missed me as much as I missed him? At times, I knew I couldn't think of such things, but I couldn't help myself. I loved him so much, that I couldn't stand to be away from him, not for a minute. He made me so happy that being apart nearly drove me insane."

The young miko could do nothing but listen, realizing further and further that is was all true for her as well. She was so greatful to have someone to understand her so well, to be able to be there for her when she needed.

Lost in her memories, Ms. Higurashi moved over to Kagome's window, staring up into the bright orange sky, watching the sun dip below the horizon. "But the best part...was waiting. Waiting for your father to come home, so I could look into those eyes and fall in love all over again. To me...it was worth every second, and it made me wish he would leave again, just so I could see him return and continue falling deeper and deeper in love."

Kagome smiled lovingly at her mother, wishing she had been there to see her father and mother together, seeing a true love everyday. She watched as her mother turned to face her, still smiling brightly.

"You see him because you love him. Because you want to be near him right now, and the fact that you aren't is eating away at you. I don't know where that young man is right now, but...I'm sure that if you wait for him...then you'll fall in love all over again...just as I did."

Kagome simply walked over and gave her mother a warm hug. "You're the best, mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Feudal Era, things were silent as Miroku and Sango tended to the corpses of Kaede's village. Shippo slowly moved from one burial to another, placing a group of yellow dandelions on each mound of dirt. Sango sat quietly as she stared at the burials, her thoughts drifting back to her village.

'It's just like before. I wasn't there to protect them. I don't deserve the title of demon slayer.' she thought sadly.

Her eyes shifted to the houshi standing there in front of another large pile of dirt, supporting his staff and holding a single hand up in prayer.

"Miroku?" Sango spoke up.

The monk's gaze shifted to the taijiya sitting next to him as he dropped his hand, knowing his job was complete. "What is it, Sango?"

Sango went back to staring at the buried villagers. "Nevermind...it's nothing." she whispered.

"This wasn't our doing, Sango." the houshi said sternly.

The taijiya could only stare at the mounds of dirt, "Still, I can't help but feel we're somehow responsible."

"There's nothing we could've done. Natsaru attacked this place to get to us, to make us feel guilty for not being here to protect Kaede." the houshi continued.

"But..."

"Even if we had been here when he came, I highly doubt any of us would still be alive." Miroku concluded. He too was saddend that Kaede and the villagers had suffered such a gruesome fate from that monster, but he knew better then to dwell on it.

"Yeah, even Inuyasha was no match for him." Shippo said with a bit of fear tickling at his throat.

"Natsaru is not an ordinary demon. His power is far greater than that of Naraku's and he appears to be more cunning as well. By my recollection from Totosai...this demon is only going to continue growing stronger." the houshi said, trying his best to grasp the physical and mental conditioning of their enemy.

"You're right." Sango whispered. "He was so fast, and so strong, he made Inuyasha's new powers look like nothing at all. Not to mention he somehow gained possession of the Tetsusaiga."

"Yes...with Inuyasha's weapon at his disposal, Natsaru is 100 times more deadly than any other demon we've faced. Therefore, it is imparative we put all of our faith in Inuyasha and pray he completes his training before Natsaru has another chance to strike. That is our only hope at this point." the monk spoke as kneeled in front of another grave, and lifted his hand in prayer.

Sango stared at the houshi, curious as to how he could remain so calm in such intense times. Then again, she suspected that one of those things she admired him for. He may be a lecher, but he still knew how to make you feel better in the gravest of situations.

Suddenly, both Miroku and Sango's senses kicked up.

"Miroku..."

"I know, I sense it too."

Shippo began to panic, as he saw his friends prepare their weapons. "Is it him!" he said trembling.

"Shippo, hurry and hide." Sango commanded.

"Okay." the kitsune said as he took off and hid himself in Kaede's hut.

A group of bushes began to rattle as Miroku and Sango glared straight ahead, knowing they would have the jump on whatever was out there. Their eyes suddenly widened as they watched a man, dressed in black armor emerge from the bushes. His skin was cut in so many places and blood flowed freely from his wounds. His growls were low and pained as he clutched his right arm, feeling seering pain shooting up and down it as he continued forward, not allowing himself to collapse again.

"It's Kouga!" Miroku stated as they watched the wolf demon hobble forward, beaten and battered severely.

Kouga continued to push himself forward, fighting his pain, and letting his rage be his strength. "Naraku...where are you!" he groaned as he suddenly felt his left leg go numb, and he collapsed to his knee. The wolf youkai panted heavily as sweat dripped from his brow. "No...got to...keep going.", but as he tried to lift himself up, his strength left him and felt his face smash into the grass. He knew he had to keep going, but once again, his body refused to move. He could see his vision fading...his eyes closing...until finally, the prince of the wolf demons slipped into a peaceful slumber, exhausted from the journey and his mind set on one thing. "I'll...have...my revenge...Nar...aku..."

**(A/N: Well, another chapter, another update. Kouga seems to have taken a vicious beating at the hands of Natsaru, and Kagome is taking a beating from her own wandering mind. How will this all play out? What happens now? Review...and I promise you'll find out soon.)**


End file.
